En tiempos de guerra
by RonxHermsever
Summary: "Cuando un hombre pierde la esperanza, lo ha perdido todo." Ron Weasley está a punto de conocer el real significado de estas palabras. AU ambientado en Inglaterra durante la segunda guerra mundial.
1. Prefacio

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus _**personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**_. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo

Abril 1945

Entro enseguida al local y pidió como de costumbre un whisky para beber en la barra mientras revisaba su libreta y leía algunas anotaciones que allí tenía para distraer su mente.

-Tenías razón.- le dijo el barman distrayéndolo.

-¿En qué cosa?.- pregunto confundido.

-En todo lo que dijiste cuando viniste por primera vez. Lo de Hitler y la guerra.

-Aún no acaba.- dice para su pesar.- Pero probablemente pronto llegue a su fin.

-Ya falta menos.

Vuelven a quedarse en silencio, hasta que _Jean_ viene en busca de una botella de licor para un cliente que esta frente al escenario. Sus ojos se desvían un par de segundos hacia ella, para contemplar sus risos castaños, su cuerpo menudo, hasta verla alejarse otra vez dejando impregnado el ambiente con su perfume.

-Sigues siendo un misterio para todos aquí.- dice el barman llamando su atención.

-Muchos creerían que soy un libro abierto, sobre todo hoy.

-El hombre que se llama Ron, pero solo bebe whisky, hojea su libreta y se marcha. Por cierto ¿Qué llevas ahí escrito?

El pelirrojo le da una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esta libreta Duncan.- le dice agitándola en su mano.- fue lo que me mantuvo cuerdo cuando lo necesitaba. Y hoy necesito mantenerme cuerdo para tomar la decisión más importante de mi vida.

-¿Vas a volver a hablar con tu hermano Charlie?

Él niega con la cabeza y aprieta los dientes al recordar cuanto odia a ese bastardo ya que toda la desgracia de su vida proviene de él.

-Es el mayor hijo de puta que puede existir.- responde con rencor.- Sí vuelvo a verle…

Deja el pensamiento en el aire. El barman se pregunta qué historia esconde detrás de esas palabras.

-Pareces muy triste todo el tiempo, pero hoy te has excedido.

Desde que sentía que sus miedos y pesadillas se hacían reales, no podía dejar de pensar que si hubiera tomando otras decisiones en su pasado todo sería diferente y mejor. Muy atrás quedaba el muchacho que fue alguna vez fue, ese que creyó que podía cambiar el mundo, pero que finalmente consiguió todo lo contrario.

-Es porque lo estoy.- confiesa por primera vez en voz alta.- No soy la persona que esperaba ser antes. El mundo terminó por ganarme.

-Eres aún muy joven para quejarte.- terció el hombre.- Mírame a mí en este lugar, ¿Crees que fue mi sueño ser el barman de un prostíbulo? Claro que no, pero es lo que lleva pan a mi mesa y lo respeto.

Ron otra vez niega con la cabeza.

-Antes de esta guerra, yo era una persona diferente. Tenía ideales, creí… creí que era posible cambiar el mundo. Creí que sería feliz siempre. Y…- se detuvo.- temo que mi padre tenga razón.

Y en ese momento recuerda las palabras de su abuelo, ¿sería que él había sido de la misma manera con su padre, tal como Arthur lo era con él?.

-No conocí al mío.- responde su interlocutor encogiéndose de hombros interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- Probablemente era un canalla.

Ron pide otro Whisky y el barman se lo sirve enseguida.

-He visto como miras a Jane.- dice mientras le entrega un vaso.- Ella también lo ha visto.

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

-Sí. Me pregunta por ti, por el sujeto de la gabardina que la mira con disimulo.

-Hay cierta inocencia en ella.- confiesa agitando el vaso.

Duncan suelta una carcajada.

-Esto es extraño.

-No lo sé, tal vez si lo es.- acepta riendo también.

Vuelven a caer en el silencio que es llenado por la música del espectáculo en el escenario.

-Ya no volveré.- anuncia finalmente bebiendo lo que resta de su vaso.

-¿Es por lo que he dicho?.

-No.- niega enseguida.- Me marcho de Coventry.

-¿A dónde iras?

Se encoje de hombros.

-Londres o Yorkshire por un tiempo, o a algún lugar en la costa, todo depende de lo que decida esta noche.

-Extrañaré charlar contigo. Eres el único con el que se podía tener una conversación real en este lugar.

-La vida da muchas vueltas, quien sabe si no nos volvemos a cruzar en algún momento.

Duncan le sirve otro vaso del mejor whisky que tiene en el lugar.

-La casa invita, si esta es una despedida.- hace una pausa para agregar.- Probablemente eres el único sujeto que nunca ha pedido un privado.

-Sigo sin querer uno.

-¿Ni siquiera con Jane?.- se atreve a preguntar tentando al destino.

Ron levanta su mano izquierda señalando su sortija de matrimonio que reposa en su dedo.

-Estoy casado, aunque supongo que ya te has dado cuenta.- dice enseguida.- La amo más de lo que puedo amarme a mí mismo, no podría engañarle. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Al menos creo que es la única promesa que puedo cumplirle.

Duncan asiente con la cabeza satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Creí que eras divorciado.

-No, pero tal vez lo esté muy pronto a futuro y luego de eso moriré lentamente.

-No eres el primero al que no le resulta el matrimonio, no debes irte a los extremos.

-Lo sé, pero ella era la razón de mi vida. Todo giraba en torno suyo, ella era como la tierra y yo la luna.

-Resultaste ser todo un poeta.

Ron sonrió.

-Lo fui por ella.

-Entonces si solo profesas amor ¿qué te atrajo de este lugar?

-La primera vez fue la lluvia, luego se hizo costumbre. Pero en ningún momento cruzo por mi cabeza hacer algo más.

-Y dices que no eres un misterio.

Comparten una breve conversación por cinco minutos, antes de que Ron se levante de su banco y se despida del cantinero que está al otro lado de la barra. Camina a la puerta ajustándose la gabardina y el sombrero cuando una voz suave y que reconoce lo detiene.

-¿Quieres un privado?.- pregunta ella con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza. Por debajo del delineador y la sombra que cubre sus parpados él puede ver la timidez en sus ojos castaños.

Se queda estático por unos segundos hasta que recobra la voz. Sería muy fácil ir a una pieza con ella, besarle y tener sexo. Podría hacerlo… de alguna forma se siente demasiado tentando a hacerlo y así sacar todo el dolor que carga encima. Pero no puede, no puede desquitar la rabia que siente de esa forma.

-No, lo siento.- responde siendo amable.- Ya voy de salida.

Jane asiente con la cabeza y da la media vuelta. Él por impulso sujeta su brazo. No se necesita ser Sherlock Holmes para saber que ella no está a gusto con lo que hace y que probablemente llora tras cada noche que pasa en aquel lugar donde vende algo más que su cuerpo.

-Lo siento.- vuelve a disculparse.- Lo siento.

No sabe específicamente de que se disculpa, pero de todas maneras lo hace. Pareciera que es posible purgar todos sus errores a cambio de disculparse con aquella desconocida.

-Lo entiendo.- responde ella bajando la mirada.- No debe preocuparse.

Suelta su brazo y enseguida saca su libreta del bolsillo de su gabardina y arranca una hoja que ha sido escrita hace años.

-Toma, es para ti.

-¿Qué es esto?.

-Esperanza.- responde él guardando otra vez la libreta.- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo ser tu Freddie.

Ella lo mira como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-No entiendo de que habla.

Él le da una última sonrisa triste.

-Adiós Jane.

-Adiós Ron.- responde ella. No se sorprende de que sepa su nombre, Duncan le ha dicho que ha preguntado por él.

Sale del lugar al frío y la oscuridad de otra noche en Coventry.

Mira al cielo, nuevamente sin luna. Exhala un suspiro y niega con la cabeza ¡vaya! Como odiaba esa ciudad y como se odiaba a si mismo por dejar que su vida quedará sentenciada esa noche. Inconscientemente toca la sortija en su dedo… y piensa nuevamente en que esto no puede terminar un domingo por la noche, pero simplemente ya no tiene la fuerza de seguir intentando.

Finalmente el mundo le ha ganado.

* * *

Este es el prefacio de esta historia. Fue triste poner a Ron y Hermione bajo estas situaciones en el contexto de la segunda guerra mundial, las fechas y eventos que usaré serán reales porque soy una apasionada por la historia universal. Quise experimentar en el drama por primera vez y espero quedar conforme con este resultado.

Actualizare dentro de la semana! xx


	2. Capítulo uno

**Noviembre 1939**

-Voy a ser tu Freddie.- le dijo Ron al salir del cine.- y tú serás mi Jane.

El pelirrojo sujeto su mano con dulzura por unos segundos y la llevo a sus labios.

-Mejor Yo seré tu Hermione y tú serás mi Ron.- contesto la castaña sonriendo.

Caminaron por la acera dejando atrás el cine que en su cartel anunciaba el estreno de _Over the moon_ , la historia de amor de una joven de nombre Jane que se compromete en matrimonio con el doctor del pueblo llamado Freddie Jarvis antes de enterarse de haber heredado dieciocho millones de libras.

-¿Quieres ir a beber té en el Claridge's?.- pregunto él esperando prolongar su paseo.- Hay unos pasteles de frambuesa que te encantaran.

-He quedado con mi madre.- dijo ella bajando la mirada.- Lo siento.

-No te disculpes.- dijo él.- De seguro otro día podremos. Es mejor que tomemos un coche.

-No.- negó Hermione sujetando su mano para evitar que llame un coche.- Aún tenemos tiempo, podemos caminar hasta casa.

-Como tú quieras.

Ron le sonrió y ajusto su sombrero para acompañar a su enamorada a casa de sus padres. Desde que la había conocido la noche de su cumpleaños número veintiuno no había podido apartar los ojos de ella. Hermione tenía una mirada chispeante e incluso más de un año más tarde aún podía recordar con claridad las primeras palabras que cruzaron. Entre susurros presurosos, sus regaños sobre sus modales le hicieron sonreír. Sí, porque las primeras palabras que cruzaron esa noche no fueron amables, más bien todo lo contrario.

-Mi madre no está muy feliz con mi decisión.- le confió ella mientras caminaban calle abajo.- Me dijo que tal vez a ti te disguste ser el futuro esposo de una liberal.

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Tú espíritu liberal es lo que más amo en este mundo.- No, no era lo que más amaba.- Me corrijo: es lo segundo que más amo.

Ella enarco una ceja divertida.

-Y bien doctor Weasley, ¿Qué es lo que más ama de mí?

-Elegir la cosa que más amo de ti es difícil.- pudo ver como ella se sonrojaba y escondía la cara bajo su sombrilla.- ¿Quieres que te lo diga o prefieres que guarde el misterio?

-¡Ron!. Tú y tus misterios. No puedo creer que hayas estudiado medicina ¡Deberías haber sido un detective!.

-Sir Arthur Conan doyle estudio…

-Medicina, lo sé.- le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa.- Sin Sherlock Holmes jamás hubiera decidido seguir hablando contigo.

-Debo agradecerle a mi abuelo, gracias a él conseguí a la chica más guapa e interesante de todo el mundo.

Se toparon con un grupo de soldados que marchaba calle arriba e instintivamente él sujeto su mano. Hitler había invadido Polonia hace dos meses atrás e Inglaterra le había declarado la guerra. Su abuelo le había contado historias de guerra mientras crecía, pero claro, para un viejo aristócrata la guerra no dejaba de ser solo un cuento. Ahora que él veía la realidad tal cual era, le asustaba perder a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-Tranquilo.- dijo Ella acariciando su palma con los dedos.- Estoy aquí.

Le gustaba lo perceptiva que Hermione podía llegar a ser cuando se trataba de él y sus sentimientos.

-No quiero perderte nunca.- confesó con aprensión.- Pero tampoco puedo quedarme al margen de lo que está pasando.

-Lo sé, te conozco. Eres diferente al resto de tu familia.

-Cuando nos casemos.- dijo Ron con rapidez.- Me divorciaré de ellos y nos iremos a donde tú quieras. Solo los dos, sin necesidad de buscar su aprobación. Comenzaremos nuestra vida, y si quieres enseñar en un colegio yo te apoyaré siempre, lo importante es que estaremos juntos.

Hermione sonrió de emoción y sin importarle que estuvieran en público en medio del gentío que despedida a los soldados se abalanzo a sus brazos y lo beso con pasión tirando la sombrilla al suelo.

(**)

-Ron, ¡bienvenido!.- dijo Isabel Granger al verle quedarse en la puerta despidiéndose de su hija.

-Buenas tardes señora Granger, he traído a Hermione a tiempo tal como lo prometí.

La castaña le dio una sonrisa forzada a su madre por su oportuna intervención.

-Hermione querida, ¿Por qué no has invitado al señor Weasley a pasar y tomar el té?. Becky ha preparado un pastel de guinda para tu padre.

-Ron tiene cosas que hacer madre.- dijo ella enseguida.- No quiero que por mi culpa se retrase en sus estudios.

-¿Puedes ver que novia tan considerada tienes Ron?.

-Lo sé.- repuso confundido el pelirrojo.- Ella es la voz de la razón.

-Entonces dejaré que se despidan. No tardes Hermione.

La mujer se retiró del hall, pero ambos estaban seguros que ella les oía desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Te explicaré todo la próxima vez que nos veamos.- prometió ella acercándose a sus labios con prisa para darle un beso de despedida.- ahora solo vete.

-Te cobraré la palabra.- respondió él besando su mano con delicadeza por última vez.- Esta noche dormiré pensando en ti.

-Y yo en ti.- contestó ella enamorada.

(**)

-¿Dónde has estado durante toda la tarde?.- preguntó su madre al verle llegar.- Supongo que no debo preguntar, es evidente que has pasado la tarde con esa chica.

-Se llama Hermione.- respondió él cansado quitándose el sombrero.- Hermione Jean Granger. Mi novia, a quién amo.

Molly negó con la cabeza.

-Es increíble que hayas dejado de lado a Lavender Brown por esa muchacha sin clase.

-Es Finnigan, ya no más Brown. Es la esposa de Seamus.

Su madre continúo como si no le hubiera oído.

-Lavender era una mujer hermosa, refinada, con clase y con un apellido importante como el nuestro. No viene de una familia de _nuevos ricos_. Que te involucres con esa americana es un insulto para mí que provengo de la rama de los Cavendish…

Ron la ignoró y continúo el camino a su habitación. A diferencia de la madre de Hermione que estaba encantada con la unión de ellos dos, no tanto porque él le cayera bien, sino más bien por el interés y posición social; Su madre y su familia se oponían tajantemente a ese matrimonio sin conveniencia que tendría con Hermione. Pero ¿Cómo podría importarle la conveniencia económica cuando tenía a la mujer más maravillosa a su lado? ¿Cómo podría importarle su acento o su nacionalidad?

-Tu padre te espera en su despacho.- le aviso su madre.- y espero que esta vez te comportes. No quiero que tenga una recaída por tus excentricidades.

Ron negó con la cabeza. Había algunas cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Toco la puerta del despacho que su padre tenía en casa y espero a que él le invite a pasar.

-Adelante.

Su voz se escuchó grave y profunda.

En el pasado su abuelo le decía que él era una copia exacta de su padre, tanto en apariencia como en espíritu. Pero él no podría ser más diferente al hombre que estaba detrás de ese escritorio revisando facturas. Percy, Bill e incluso Charlie eran más parecidos en actitud a ese hombre, los gemelos no, ellos al menos tenían sentido del humor.

-Padre, madre me ha dicho que me buscabas.

-Creí que eras Carrie trayendo el té.

Su padre levantó la vista y lo examino con la mirada.

-Llegas temprano ¿Es que la _señorita_ Granger te ha dejado libre pronto?

Ron enrojeció de ira.

-Padre ¿Podrías dejar a Hermione fuera de esto?

Arthur lo ignoró.

-Una mujer caza fortuna me sorprende que no…

-¡BASTA!.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Puedes decir de mi lo que quieras, que te he desilusionado toda la vida, que no soy lo que esperas, pero de Hermione no digas nada.

El aire salía con furia de sus fosas nasales, sus puños estaban apretados ejerciendo presión para contener la ira.

-Eres joven e irrespetuoso, no tienes el sentido de lo que es cargar en tus hombros siglos de historia. Te educamos de la misma manera que a tus hermanos y tu hermana, y ellos a diferencia de ti entienden a la perfección sus deberes y obligaciones. Sigues siendo la decepción de esta familia y si sigues saliendo con esa muchacha nada bueno resultará.

-¿Eso crees?.- soltó una carcajada irónica.- Seré feliz, eso es lo que pasará. Llegaré a casa cada tarde y ella estará esperándome con una sonrisa en los labios. Los fines de semana haremos excursiones y tendremos picnics bajo un árbol en el campo. No necesitaremos mucho, porque nos tendremos el uno para el otro que es lo único que importa y por las noches dormiré abrazado a ella mientras sueño con ella…

-FUERA DE AQUÍ.- dijo Arthur entrando en cólera.- Solo pido vivir lo suficiente para ver cómo se destruye poco a poco cada uno de tus estúpidos sueños.

-Tú no puedes ser mi padre.- respondió Ron dando media vuelta.

-Y yo con todos los sacrificios que he hecho en la vida no merecía tener un hijo como tú.

(**)

 **Diciembre 1939**

-¿Cómo es eso de que regresas a América?.- pregunto Ron.

-Solo será por navidad, tengo más familia ¿sabes?

-Quédate conmigo.- pidió sujetando su mano por sobre la mesa de aquella cafetería.- Podemos rentar un lugar…

-Ron, ¿Sabes que dirían mis padres si les digo que prefiero quedarme contigo en vez de visitar a la familia?

-Tal vez que estas enamorada.

Ella le sonrió y apretó su mano de regreso.

-Eres incorregible mi amor.

-Solo por ti, cuando se trata de ti no tengo límites.

Hermione se remojo los labios antes de hablar.

-Es sumamente tentadora tu idea, pero debo desistir.

-Lo entiendo.- dijo el con calma acariciando su mano con sus dedos.- pero no perderé las esperanzas de que algún día te dejes raptar por mí.

-Te tienes mucha fe.

-La tengo.

Ambos sonrieron y Ron pago la cuenta antes de salir del local, abrió la puerta del coche que llevaba para que ella suba y condujo hasta la casa de su novia.

-Espera.- dijo Hermione unas cuadras antes de llegar a destino.- ¿Podrías parar un poco?

-Claro.

Estaciono el auto a un lado de la calle tal como ella había pedido.

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-Soy todo oídos para ti.- respondió enseguida.

-Mis padres… bueno más bien mi madre está hablando mucho últimamente sobre ya sabes… cuando seré recibida como corresponde en tu casa.

-Mi amor, tu sabes…

-Lo sé. Ellos me desprecian por no estar a su altura.

-Es solo que mi abuelo era un Lord y la familia de mi madre desciende de duques, es difícil para ellos que yo les esté dando la espalda. Pero sé que recapacitarán, no pueden actuar toda su vida de la misma manera.

-Ron.- dijo ella bajando la mirada.- ¿Crees que lleguen a aceptarme algún día?

-Lo harán.- respondió antes de besarla.- Eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y en algún momento se darán cuenta de ello, tal como yo lo hice.

-Te amo Ron, de lo contrario no soportaría esto ¿Lo sabes, no?

-Lo sé, eres mi bendición personal.

Ella acaricio su mejilla con cariño.

-Me gusta tu cabello y la forma en que tomas mi mano. Me gustan tus ojos y tus brazos protectores, me gustan tus besos y la mirada que me das cada vez que nos encontramos. Como si el resto del mundo desapareciera y solo existiéramos nosotros.

Ron sonrió al escucharla.

-Eres la persona más importante y a la que más amo en mi vida Hermione. Quiero hacerte feliz cada día por el resto de nuestras vidas. Lo prometo.

Volvieron a besarse adentro del coche prolongando su tiempo juntos, sin ganas de separarse nunca. Porque se amaban más de lo que pudieran imaginar y por más que las cosas no resultaran como esperaban a futuro, jamás dejarían de ser Jane y Freddie.

* * *

Holaaaaa! Aquí está el primer capítulo.

La película _Over the moon_ se estrenó en Inglaterra dos meses después del inicio de la segunda guerra mundial (1 septiembre 1939), así que sacando mis cuentas eso sería a comienzos de noviembre de 1939. Nunca la he visto, pero un amigo cinéfilo me hablo de ella hace años y mientras escribí esta historia, que paradójicamente comencé por el final y luego el comienzo se me ocurrió que podría usarla.

Gracias por leer! Xx


	3. Capítulo dos

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus _**personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**_. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo

 **Marzo 1940**

Ron la estaba besando con ímpetu en aquella cama de la mansión de Harry y ella le devolvía los besos a gusto con el sabor de sus labios. Con cuidado para no exaltarla bajo su boca lentamente a su cuello y comenzó a acariciar uno de sus senos sobre el vestido que ella traía, de pronto sintió como toda pasión que sentía se estaba haciendo notar en su entrepierna por lo que se separó, ya que sabía que si no lo hacía en ese punto, más tarde no podría controlarse.

-¿Estas bien?.- le preguntó Hermione abanicándose la cara con una de sus manos.

-Mejor que nunca.- respondió el pelirrojo besando castamente sus labios.- será mejor que bajemos. No quiero que te pierdas la fiesta por mi culpa.

-Jamás podría culparte de nada.- contesto ella besándolo por última vez antes de levantarse de la cama.

-Al menos aún tenemos un aliado.- bromeó Ron poniendo en orden su camisa.- Sin Harry no sé qué sería de nosotros.

-Harry nos presentó, en parte es culpa de él que estemos juntos. Fue nuestro cupido.

-Aún no puedo creer que seas real.- respondió Ron tomando su mano.- Tan suave, tan perfecta, tan mía, solo mía.

-Solo tuya, así como tú eres solo mío.

Ron jugueteo con uno de sus risos un momento, como amaba su cabello.

-Hermione, sé que lo hemos dado por hecho desde que nos hicimos novios y la verdad es que nunca te lo he pedido formalmente, pero ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La castaña acaricio su mejilla.

-Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo Ron, no podría casarme con nadie más que tú.

-No tengo un anillo ahora.- dijo haciéndola reír.- Pero es lo primero que compraré con mi primer sueldo.

-Entonces tendré que esperar bastante.- bromeó ella.

Ron le acaricio la nariz con su dedo.

-En agosto podrás decir que eres la novia de un médico graduado. Y en septiembre podrás decir que eres la prometida oficial del médico pelirrojo del St Mary's Hospital.

Ella abrió la boca emocionada.

-¿Ron esto es verdad? ¡Felicidades!.- se arrojó a sus brazos y lo beso con pasión.- ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías!

El pelirrojo sonrió emocionado, al parecer ella era la única que entendía cuanto quería ser parte de ese lugar. Se había esforzado lo suficiente para terminar con las mejores calificaciones y comentarios durante su internado, pero aun así no era seguro conseguir una plaza en ese lugar.

-Te amo Hermione, gracias por estar conmigo en este proceso.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No hay nada que agradecer, tú me complementas. No sabes lo loca de amor que estoy por ti.

Bajaron tomados de la mano y enseguida fueron abordados por Harry que parecía preocupado.

-Ron, Hermione.- dijo al verles.- Les juro que si no bajaban Yo mismo subía e interrumpía lo que fuera que estaban haciendo.

-Tranquilo Harry.- dijo Ron tocando su hombro.- Soy un caballero y respeto y cuido a mi novia.

La castaña lo golpeó con el codo.

-Charlie y Bill han llegado hace un momento. Tienen prisa y les urge hablar contigo.

Ron frunció el ceño. Esto no era normal, sus hermanos jamás lo molestaban cuando salía de noche. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que sus hermanos estaban en Londres.

-¡Ron!- le llamó Bill desde el otro extremo del salón levantando su copa.

Ron sujeto la mano de Hermione y camino hacia ellos.

-Bill, Charlie ¡que sorpresa verlos! ¿Qué hacen acá?

-¡Buenas noches!.- saludo Hermione.

Ellos no le devolvieron el saludo, pero Charlie le dio una mirada de pie a cabeza que no pasó desapercibida por su hermano.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo.- pidió imperativamente Bill.

-¿No podrían esperar a que regrese a casa?

-Mañana viajamos temprano, estamos hospedados en el Langham. Mamá no sabe que estamos en la ciudad.- respondió Charlie.

 _Mamá_ que cariñoso sonaba eso.

-Hermione, amor ¿Me concedes un momento?.- pidió Ron besando su mano. Ella asintió con la cabeza y les dio privacidad.

-Es mejor que vayamos al jardín, allí no hay gente.- dijo Bill dirigiéndose al patio.

-Podrían hacer el esfuerzo por saludarla.- dijo Ron.- De nuestros padres lo entiendo, pero ustedes…

-Deja de jugar a ser Romeo.- le dijo Bill ni bien llegaron al jardín.- Sabes que esto no funcionará.

-¿Vienen a media noche solo a decirme esto?.- preguntó cabreado.

-Lo que hagas con esa niñita poco nos importa.

-Creo que ella está lejos de ser una niñita.- intervino Charlie.

-Que no te haya atrapado con un bastardo es lo que me sorprende.- dijo su hermano mayor sin tapujos.- Los Granger no son más que unos interesados.

Ron lo sujeto de las solapas de su chaqueta.

-No vuelvas a hablar de Hermione así nunca más.- dijo Ron con enojo.- Ella es mucho más señorita que la mujer que llevas por esposa.

-¿Así? Que yo sepa Fleur es la mujer más decente de toda Francia, en cambio nadie sabe nada de tu novia.

Ron apretó el agarre.

-No te golpeo solamente porque estamos en casa de Harry, pero vuelves a decir algo malo de mi novia y juro que no respondo.

-No puede ser que por una mujer que no vale nada como ella dejes todo.- volvió a atacar su hermano.

-Eres un hijo de puta.- dijo Ron con ira.

-No es solo una mujer.- interrumpió Charlie con enojo.- Él siempre fue diferente al resto, recuerdo como el abuelo lo hacía sentir especial y por eso termino por creerse los cuentos y las historias que él le contaba.

-¿Vienen solo a insultarme?.- preguntó Ron apretando los dientes.- Porque si es así, pueden mandarme las quejas por escrito.

-No, no es solo a eso. Papá no está bien.

-Lo sé.- respondió el hermano menor.- Soy médico, sé lo que le pasa. Fumar le ha provocado el mal que lo aqueja.

-Le hemos visto esta tarde. Los gemelos igual han estado presente.

Ron no se molestó en preguntar por qué no había sido invitado. La respuesta era obvia.

-Papá quiere…

-Aunque no estamos de acuerdo.- dijo Charlie.- Lo siento Ron, pero creo que no te lo mereces. Nunca has querido aprender el negocio familiar.

El pelirrojo no sabía que pasaba.

-Papá quiere que tengas tu propia clínica. Ha firmado el poder donde queda estipulado que cojas el dinero que necesites para este proyecto.

Ahora sí que no entendía que pasaba con su padre. Lo había despreciado cuando no quiso involucrarse en el mundo bancario por seguir su sueño de ser médico y que aún ahora se rehusaba a dejar ser atendido por él cada vez que le ofrecía su ayuda.

-No lo necesito.- respondió finalmente.- No quiero su dinero.

-No es momento de ser orgulloso Ron, míralo como un préstamo.

-Sí padre quiere realmente esto me lo diría a la cara. Sí quiere redimirse por todo lo que me ha hecho esta no es manera de hacerlo.

-¿Todo lo que te ha hecho? ¡Tú le llevas la contraría! ¿Cómo no puedes verlo? Él no quiere que te sigas viendo con esa caza fortunas.

-Esta conversación ha terminado.

Sin más Ron dio media vuelta y camino de regreso al salón no sin antes escuchar la advertencia final de Bill.

-¡Eres un estúpido Ronald! Por tu testarudez lo perderás todo, incluso a ella.

Cogió una copa de licor de la bandeja de unos de los camareros y enseguida se la bebió de un trago. No se giró a ver si sus hermanos ya habían abandonado el lugar o seguían allí.

-¡Ron!.- dijo Hermione apareciendo a su lado.- ¿Estas bien?

-No.- confesó enseguida.- Vámonos de aquí.

Fueron por sus abrigos y salieron a la oscuridad de la noche cogidos de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?

-¿Por qué seremos como extraños para los que nos rodean?.

Hermione podía sentir la necesidad en su voz.

-Porque somos un par de bichos raros.

-¿Viste la mirada sucia que te dio Charlie? Me sentí mortificado de que le vieras.

-Lo sé.- dijo ella.- Pero tú no eres como ellos.

-Nacimos en las familias equivocadas.

-Como Romeo y Julieta.- completo ella.

-No, nosotros seremos diferentes. Nuestro final no será como el de ellos.

-Me gusta tu seguridad.- confesó ella.- A veces creo que el mundo nos terminará ganando.

-No digas eso ni en broma.- dijo Ron deteniendo la marcha. Sus ojos echaban chispas.- Yo no me rendiré nunca, y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas.

-No lo haré.

Y la beso con pasión reprimida, quería marcarla como suya, que todo el mundo supiese donde ella fuera que era propiedad de Ronald Billius Weasley.

Hermione logró tranquilizarlo mientras él manejaba a su casa, y para cuando llegaron el incidente con sus hermanos era algo que ya no importaba.

-Podrías quedarte.- dijo Hermione besando sus labios en la puerta.

-¿Quieres llegar al final?.- bromeó Ron acariciando su cintura mientras arqueaba las cejas de forma sugerente.

-No, pero así no me preocuparía si llegaste bien o no a casa.

-Es prácticamente una herejía salir durante estos días en medio de este enfrentamiento en el cielo.

-¡vamos Ron! Quédate, solo por hoy mi amor.

El padre de Hermione los sorprendió en medio de un apasionado beso en medio del hall, pero a diferencia de su hija, después de agradecer que haya traído a Hermione de regreso le pidió que se marchará a casa.

(**)

 **Junio 1940**

Ron bebía una copa de Champagne mientras escuchaba distraído a uno de los inversionistas de su padre que le contaba con sumo entusiasmo algo sobre las exportaciones de hierro desde noruega.

-No conozco Noruega.- dijo por decir algo.

-Es un país helado.

Su padre le echo una mirada desde el otro lado del salón, donde hablaba con el embajador de India.

-Te he confundido con Charlie.- dijo una mujer aproximándose a él.- tú eres tan parecido a él, con la excepción de que eres más alto. Pero tus ojos… son idénticos a los de él.

-Ronald, te presento a Lady Smallwood mi prometida.

La joven estiro su mano para que se la besara.

-Es un placer.- respondió enseguida.- lady Smallwood.

Se disculpó de ambos antes de retirarse de la conversación aliviado. Odiaba este tipo de reuniones aburridas, donde tenía que fingir conversaciones con los invitados y en donde ni siquiera podía traer a Hermione para que le haga compañía.

-Ron Weasley.-

Se detuvo un momento y giro.

-Draco Malfoy, ¿Cómo va la vida de casado?

Se dieron un abrazo fraterno.

-Necesito un vaso de whisky a diario para tolerarlo. ¿Cómo va la medicina?

-A puntos de dar frutos.

-¿Sigues con Hermione?.

-Sí.

-Como no la vi hoy contigo, creí…

-Ya sabes, es complicado.

-¿Aún? ¡Eso es tan de mil ochocientos!

-Lo dice el hombre que se casó contra su voluntad con una desconocida y se marchó a Escocia.

-Es por eso que...- Draco agito su vaso antes de beber.- cuando las cosas van mal en mi vida no hay nada como un vaso de whisky para olvidar los problemas. En un par de años no recordaré ni siquiera mi nombre.

Hablaron por un par de minutos más hasta que Ron se percató que la esposa de su amigo le buscaba.

-Parece que Astoria te busca.

-¡No! Joder, no me deja ni un momento en paz.- se quejó pasando una mano por su cabello.- ¡Es una pesadilla!

-¿Por qué la trajiste?

-Porque es una junta de negocios, y necesito que ella se interese para que su padre me preste dinero para invertir.

-Estoy segura que ni entiende de que hablan aquí.

-Lo sé, pero de todas maneras no me hubiera dejado venir solo. Es una celosa compulsiva.

Ron negó con la cabeza riendo.

-No te reconozco, me pregunto dónde quedo el muchacho del espíritu inquebrantable del colegio.

-Bueno, gracias a los errores financieros de mi padre ese muchacho quedo confinado en algún lugar de mi pasado.

-Deberías saludar a Harry, creo que está en el otro salón con mis hermanos.

-No gracias, paso de saludar a _Potter_.

-¡Por dios! Deja de una vez las rencillas que tenías con él. Ya no estamos en el internado.

-¿Sabes quién compro nuestra última fábrica?

-¿Él? No me comento nada.

-Tú querido Harry hace más cosas de las que te imaginas. ¡Abre los ojos!.

-Harry es mi amigo, igual que tú. Gracias a él conozco a Hermione.

Draco rio con ironía.

-¡Oh mi querido e inocente Ronald!.- dijo negando con la cabeza y luego palmeo su hombro.- Tu corazón bondadoso te hará sufrir mucho algún día.

Le dio un abrazo y se marchó. Ron pudo ver cómo le sonreía falsamente a su esposa y se introducía en una conversación con los Chamberlain, los dueños de una fábrica de chocolate que funcionaba por casi un siglo.

El pelirrojo salió del salón para ir a un lugar con menos personas. Iba tranquilamente caminando cuando de improviso se abrió una de las puertas del corredor.

-Lady Smallwood ¿ocurre algo?.- dijo deteniéndose para evitar chocar con ella, pero la mujer que se veía sonrojada y dio un respingo al verle y mientras se arreglaba el cabello se fue por la dirección opuesta.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y su hermano Charlie salió conteniendo la risa. Pero al verle, su rostro se puso serio.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ronald?.- pregunto sorprendido al verlo.- La fiesta no es en este sector.

-¿Qué hacías dentro de ese armario con Lady Smallwood?.- pregunto confundido, aunque era obvio lo que pasaba.

Su hermano se arregló el cabello.

-¿Has conocido a su futuro esposo? Ese vejete horrendo que aburre a todos hablando del hierro.

-Sí.

-Bueno ahí está tu respuesta.- respondió con descaro.- Letty quería una pequeña despedida antes de su boda.

-¡Eres un irresponsable! Sí padre se enterará… quiere hacer negocios con él.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por los negocios?.- dijo Charlie caminando a su lado.- Es una pena que no vayas a tocar ni un penique de toda la fortuna de padre. Venga, vamos al salón y así aprovechas de probar buena champagne antes de que te vuelvas pobre.

-No necesito el dinero de padre. Seré un médico que ganará lo suficiente para vivir.

-Para _sobrevivir_.- le corrigió con saña.- Es una lástima que ya ni siquiera un coche puedas tener. He sacado cuentas y tardarás cerca de diez años solamente en tener uno.

-No es necesario uno en este momento.

Charlie se encogió de hombros.

-Lo necesitarás. ¿Crees que los Granger te permitan cortejar a su hija si ni siquiera puedes llevarla en coche?.

-Los padres de Hermione me aceptan tal como soy.

-Mi iluso y nada querido hermano pequeño ¿Quieres un consejo?.

-No gracias.

-Te lo daré de todas formas.- dijo tomándolo de su traje.- Contrata una prostituta y quítate las ganas, después de eso tu americana con cara de ángel no te parecerá tan especial.

-Eres un asqueroso.- contesto soltándose del agarré.

Charlie soltó una carcajada.

-Sé lo que ves en ella.- dijo para la sorpresa de Ron.- Esa inocencia que irradia, como si fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana.

Ahora fue el turno de Ron de sujetarlo por las solapas del traje.

-No quiero que vuelvas a mirarle otra vez.- dijo con los dientes apretados.- No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, porque te juro que si alguna vez le haces algo yo te mato con mis propias manos.

Charlie le dio una sonrisa descarada.

-Ahora mi pequeño hermano quiero que recuerdes esto para el resto de tu vida: una muñeca de porcelana una vez rota puede volver a ser restaurada con mucho cuidado, pero siempre tendrá fisuras y grietas. Debes tener cuidado… es fácil y divertido para algunos volver pedazos a una muñeca así de delicada.

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?.- dijo intimidadoramente.

-¿De verdad ella lo vale?.- después soltó una carcajada.- ¡Ya veo! Te estas acostando con ella.

-Yo la respeto.- dijo Ron con los dientes apretados.- Hermione no es como esas mujeres con las que duermes.

-Ya veo… ya veo.- dijo su hermano divertido.- tienes una mujer frígida.

Ron iba a golpear su rostro cuando un grito lo detuvo.

-¡Ronald!.

La voz de su padre retorno por el pasillo. El pelirrojo soltó el agarre.

-¿Charlie, estas bien?

-Sí, padre. Solo teníamos una conversación de hermano a hermano y Ron se descontrolo un momento.

-¡Siempre es lo mismo!.- dijo Arthur.- Apostaría todo lo que tengo a que era por esa muchacha.

-En efecto padre.- volvió a responder Charlie caminando hacia su progenitor.- Si me disculpas, volveré al salón.

Arthur se acercó al pelirrojo y le dio una última advertencia antes de marcharse con su hijo.

-Un mes Ronald. Solo te doy un mes para que decidas si optas por esta familia o por ella. Ni un día más.

(**)

 ** _Noviembre 1940_**

El hospital estaba repleto de heridos por la guerra. Entre los soldados había civiles que habían quedado con fracturas y heridas al derrumbarse construcciones. Había tenido un día largo, demasiado largo para un turno de catorce horas.

-¡Weasley!.- gritó Lupin, el director del hospital antes de que abandonara la zona de descanso donde guardaba sus pertenencias en un casillero.

-¿Pasa algo señor?.- pregunto abrochándose el abrigo para afrontar el frío del exterior.

-Necesitamos que vayas a Birmingham en el tren de las nueve mañana.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Nos acaban de llamar desde el gobierno. Al parecer hubo un bombardeo en Coventry anoche y esta mañana han solicitado toda la ayuda posible para reforzar el hospital de Birmingham donde están llegando los heridos más graves. ¿Estás dispuesto a ir?

-Lo estoy señor.- aseguró enseguida.

-Te lo agradezco Weasley.

Hermione le esperaba en su casa con el desayuno preparado después de la extenuante jornada.

-No debería comer algo si voy a dormir enseguida.- dijo besando su cabello.

-He preparado un desayuno ingles lo mejor que he podido.- dijo la castaña con orgullo.

-Gracias mi amor, por cierto ¿Qué dirá tu madre si te ve saliendo de casa tan temprano todos los días?

-Qué tal vez tengo un novio médico que necesita que acaricie su cabeza mientras duerme.

-Eres tan lista. Un paso adelante siempre.-después de una pausa agregó en voz baja.- Aún no he vuelto a ser de su agrado ¿verdad?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, desde que Ron se había ido de casa de sus padres a la humilde casa que habitaba ahora, Isabel Granger entendió que Ron si bien llevaba el apellido Weasley, estaba lejos de ser uno de ellos. El banquero le dio tan poca importancia a la vida que había optado su hijo al desheredarlo que era comentario obligatorio en las tarde de té londinenses de la gente de alta alcurnia.

La castaña trajo a la mesa la jarra con jugo recién exprimido y le sirvió un vaso.

-Voy a dejar la universidad.- dijo de pronto.

Ron escupió el jugo sobre la mesa. Ella hizo caso omiso.

-Es solo que estamos en un clima peligroso y tal vez contribuya más si me uno como voluntaria a...

-Bajo ningún motivo Hermione.- dijo él sujetando su mano.- Veo el horror cada día en ese hospital, hay niños que cuando se recuperen necesitaran que alguien les enseñe, los eduque y tú serás esa persona.

Ella se aferró a su cuello.

-¿Qué hice para merecer a alguien como tú?

-Solo ser tu misma.

Cuando el pelirrojo despertó más tarde Hermione estaba recostada al lado suyo acariciando su cabello.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Pasadas las dos.

Ron se froto los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

-Hermione hay algo que debo decirte.

Ella lo miro con miedo en sus ojos.

-Mañana viajo a Birmingham.

-Es por lo que paso en coventry ¿verdad? Encendí el radio hace un rato y hablaban de los bombardeos.

-Sí, el gobierno solicita ayuda. El director del hospital me lo pidió al terminar mi turno.

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Todo estará bien ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí. Volveré sano y salvo para comer todos los desayunos quemados que quieras prepararme.

Ella lo golpeó sin fuerza.

-He preparado esta libreta para ti.- dijo ella sonrojándose.- es algo muy tonto, pero de todas formas quería dártela.

-Gracias mi amor, ¿Qué tiene?

- _Esperanza_.- dijo ella enseguida.- solo esperanza y amor para ti.

-Hermione, eres tan detallista siempre.- respondió antes de besarla. Le dio una mirada rápida a las hojas y se detuvo en uno de los poemas.

-La mayoría es de Oscar Wilde.- observó.

-Las saque de varios libros, también hay frases de Shakespeare.

- _"Estoy convencido que en un principio Dios hizo un mundo distinto para cada hombre, y que es en ese mundo, que está dentro de nosotros mismos, donde deberíamos intentar vivir."_ \- leyó Ron.

-Es para los días difíciles.

-Espero no tenerlos nunca a tu lado, pero cada vez que esté lejos de ti esta libreta será como mirarte a los ojos y me hará volver a ti.

Ella lo beso suavemente.

-Como tu prometida.-dijo señalando la argolla que le posaba en su dedo.- exijo que vuelvas tal cual estas ahora.

-¿Despeinado?

-¡Ron!

-¿Con unas ganas locas de besarte?

-Eres incorregible…-

-Hermione, ni aunque pasen mil años yo podría fallarte una promesa.

* * *

Hey Hola de nuevo! Aquí está el segundo capítulo y como se habrán dado cuenta, cada capítulo consta de un año. Como la segunda guerra mundial comenzó en 1939 y termino en 1945 originalmente pensé hacer esta historia de 7 capítulos más un prefacio y un epilogo. Pero considerando que el año 1945 me quedo muy largo tal vez lo divida en tres. O Tal vez solo lo dejaré en uno.

Sobre las fechas mencionadas: El ataque a coventry ocurrió la tarde del 14 de noviembre de 1940 por parte de la Luftwaffe. Se rumorea que el primer ministro Churchill sabía que los alemanes atacarían este lugar, pero él no permitió evacuar la ciudad para no dejar en evidencia que habían descifrado el código enigma alemán. Coventry era una ciudad de grandes fábricas, por lo que se convirtió en un blanco predilecto. Esa noche murieron muchas personas, quedaron fábricas, hogares e iglesias totalmente destruidas, por lo que los heridos fueron trasladados a lugares cercanos como el hospital de Birmingham. Desde que leí sobre este ataque en historia cuando era niña quede fascinada con la " _historia oculta"_ detrás del ataque a Coventry. (Espero ser un aporte con este dato freak) Y bueno, necesitaba colocar a Ron en ese momento histórico.

*Además en 1940 Inglaterra y Alemania se enfrentaron por Noruega, para ver quien mantenía el control en las exportaciones de Hierro que era una materia prima de mucha utilidad para la fabricación de armas.

No les parece lindo que Ron haya dejado todo por Hermione? Creen que los padres de ella lo acepten en algún momento? Los personajes de la familia Weasley son completamente AU, no me odien! Gracias por los comentarios! Se aceptan teorías

PD: Cuando comience el drama no me odien, vale?


	4. Capítulo tres

**_Pues si de estos pétalos caídos_**

 ** _uno te pareciera bello,_**

 ** _irá el amor por el aire_**

 ** _hasta detenerse en tu cabello._**

Oscar Wilde

.

 **Junio 1941**

-La Unión Soviética entró a la guerra.- le dijo uno de sus colegas subiendo el volumen del radio.- Los alemanes fueron tan idiotas como para atacarle. Unos verdaderos idiotas.

Ron negó con la cabeza, ¿Sería posible que la humanidad cometiera el mismo error dos veces? Él puede ver como el mundo se cae frente a sus ojos, Londres recién se recupera de los ataques aéreos que los alemanes hicieron en Mayo y esto parece que no cesará pronto.

-Solo basta con que un alemán sea idiota para que el mundo caiga.- respondió Ron.

-Los británicos conseguimos liberar Etiopia.- repuso su colega con energía.- Nosotros pondremos punto final a esta guerra. Solo se necesita un hombre que le vuele los sesos a Hitler.

-Hitler no se dejará ver, probablemente tenga más protección que el rey George VI.

Una de las enfermeras lo va a buscar para que le ayude con uno de los nuevos soldados mutilados que han llegado al St mary. Mientras retira las vendas puede ver como esas heridas han cicatrizado de mala forma y es una suerte que no se haya gangrenado toda la extremidad. Mira los ojos de su paciente y puede ver la desolación y la desesperanza. Él es consiente que no hay médicos en el frente. Hay paramédicos y enfermeros que prestan los primeros auxilios, pero los verdaderos médicos son un bien escaso. Entonces un pensamiento se introduce en su mente como una corriente eléctrica y durante la tarde mientras camina a casa no puede dejar de pensar en ello. Ha descubierto porque vino al mundo ¡Él será un héroe en las sombras!. Su ayuda podría cambiar la vida de alguien, su ayuda podría marcar la diferencia en este mundo lleno de dolor.

Pero aquella tarde mientras yacía en su cama bajo las sábanas junto a su prometida sintió que no podría alejarse de ella mucho tiempo. Aún buscaba la aprobación por parte de sus padres y deseaba que ella al fin pudiera vivir con él. No podía marcharse al frente y dejarle sola.

-Cásate conmigo.- pidió acercando sus labios a su hombro desnudo.- De esta manera no tendrás que confesarte y pedir perdón por cada vez que hacemos esto.

Ella sonrió y abrazo su cuerpo.

-Ya acepte casarme contigo, lo sabes.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Hermione.

-Papá aún no se decide.

-No me voy a casar con él, solo te necesito a ti.

-Papá y tú son los hombres que más amo en este mundo.- comento ella jugando con sus dedos.- Y en ese día especial quiero que él sea quien me lleve al altar.

Ron suspiro derrotado.

-Tus padres nunca me aceptaran. Ellos esperan que te cases con alguien mejor, alguien que no esté en desgracia. Solo están esperando que te canses de mí.

-¡Eres un médico! No puedes estar en desgracia.

-Soy un paria para nuestro entorno desde el día que mi padre me desheredo.

-Desde ese día eres solo mío.- respondió besando su pecho.- y Solo dame un par de meses. Te prometo que diga lo que diga nos casaremos antes de que acabe el próximo año.

-¡Me estas torturando! ¿Cómo es eso del próximo año?.- se quejó el pelirrojo abrazándola.- Por decir esto tendrás que soportar mi ataque de cosquillas…

-Ron basta.- dijo ella riendo.

-Bueno mi amor.- dijo posicionándose sobre ella otra vez robándole un beso.- Sé cómo amenizar la espera de nuestra boda.

-¿Así?.- dijo ella entrelazando las manos alrededor de su cuello.- ¿Y cómo lo harías mi amor?

-Besándote cada vez que quiera.- al decir esto comenzó a dejar besos esparcidos por su cara y su cuello.- Donde yo quiera.

-¿Solo eso?.- dijo ella con un gemido al sentir como la lengua de su novio succionaba uno de sus pechos con urgencia.

Ron se reincorporo, soportando el peso de cuerpo con su brazo derecho mientras que con el otro cogía un preservativo que estaba sobre el velador.

-Y bueno…- dijo besándola otra vez en los labios.- haciendo el amor contigo cuantas veces pueda.

-Eres un descarado.- bromeo ella mientras le veía ponerse el preservativo antes de acercarse otra vez a ella para sostenerla con sus fuertes brazos.- Pero te amo por eso.

-Te amo Hermione.- dijo él con dulzura mirándola a los ojos.- nunca lo olvides.

(**)

 **Agosto 1941**

Hermione había terminado la universidad, por lo que los padres de ella habían organizado una reunión junto a sus amigos en casa. Él había cambiado su turno con el nuevo médico que había llegado al hospital para tener tiempo de ir a ducharse y ponerse presentable antes de ir a la celebración.

Al llegar a casa el auto de su padre le esperaba en la puerta. Aquel Cadillac que un poco antes de que él se marchase de la mansión había comprado. Le golpeteo el vidrio trasero, donde iba sentado. Quería saber que lo traía por este lado de la ciudad.

Su padre se bajó y le siguió al interior de su vieja casa. Inspecciono el lugar con curiosidad y negó con la cabeza.

-Le falta pintura al techo, la escalera…

-Padre.- lo detuvo Ron.- Basta.

Arthur siguió recorriendo el piso.

-He oído que la señorita Granger se ha graduado con honores de la universidad.

-Sí.- no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo.- la mejor de su promoción.

-Una carrera común si me preguntan.

-Tú opinión solo importa para ti.- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me has dejado terminar.- replicó su padre mirándole con gesto severo.- Esta guerra entre tú y yo sigue porque tú quieres.

-Desde que era un niño me mantuviste alejado de ti. Para madre era un extraño y solo el abuelo se preocupaba realmente por mí hasta su muerte. No me pidas que sea diferente ahora, que todo lo que soy ha sido a causa de ustedes. El hijo menos amado por una madre que deseaba una hija. El hijo menos amado de un hombre que nació para seguir las reglas. Todo pudo haber sido diferente padre, pero el daño ya está hecho.

Arthur no se defendió de tal acusación.

-Pero eres un hijo mío al fin y al cabo. Si estoy aquí justo hoy es porque tengo que entregarte algo.

Esta confesión tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo. Arthur saco del bolsillo de su abrigo una caja rectangular que le extendió, parecía tan fina como todo lo de su padre.

-Cógela, es tuya.

Ron le miro con recelo, sin embargo la cogió entre sus dedos y no pudo ocultar la mirada de sorpresa que se llevó al abrir la caja.

-¿Por qué me das esto?

-Tu abuelo, el Lord, te lo dejó en su testamento. A pesar de que quisiera omitir su voluntad, no lo haré. Ha estado en la bóveda del banco desde entonces y bien ¿No dirás nada?

-Gracias.

Arthur parecía sumamente sorprendido con esa palabra, Ron pudo ver como los ojos de su padre que normalmente solo eran indiferentes y altivos parecían casi conmovidos, pero de pronto su gesto se tensó.

-Generación tras generación de nuestros antepasados han llevado esa joya.- dijo girándose camino a la puerta.-. Curioso el destino, ¿no?

-¿Qué es curioso?.- pregunto Ron cerrando la caja.

-Que justo esa reliquia familiar terminé en las manos menos indicadas o mejor dicho en el cuello de una muchacha insignificante.

Cerro la puerta tras suyo dejando a su hijo profundamente disgustado.

(**)

Estaba bailando junto a ella en medio de la habitación, su novia era ágil y sabia como moverse, a él le costaba bastante.

-¡Harry ha llegado!.- dijo Hermione separándose de él un momento.

Caminaron al encuentro de su amigo y ambos se sorprendieron que estuviera acompañado de la hermana del pelirrojo.

-¡Felicidades Hermione!.- dijo su amigo entregándole un presente envuelto en un papel delicado.- ¡en hora buena has concluido tus estudios!

-Gracias Harry, estoy feliz de verte. Buenas noches Ginny.

-Hola Ginny.- saludo Ron.

-Hola Ron, Hola Hermione.- examinó con la mirada el lugar antes de agregar.- tienes un salón muy grande. Ese candelabro que cuelga del techo combina con el color de las paredes.

-Mamá se preocupó de aquello.

Ginny era una muchacha demasiado hermosa, pero en extremo severa, altanera y vanidosa. Desde que era una niña fue consentida por sus padres y eso forjo un carácter fatal en ella, por eso fue toda una sorpresa verle junto a Harry allí esa noche.

-¡Qué collar más hermoso!.- dijo con celosa envidia mal disimulada.- Hace resaltar tu cuello y compensa….- se detuvo al ver la mirada de su hermano.- Harry querido ¿Me traerías una copa, por favor?

El azabache les dio privacidad.

-Los Brown celebrarán una cena para recaudar fondos para los soldados y he oído que estas muy involucrado con la causa hermanito. Me preguntaba si asistirías.

-No, tengo turnos durante la tarde en el hospital.

-¿Y tú Hermione? O ¿es que los americanos no se interesan por lo que ocurre?

-Ginny ¿A dónde vas con esta conversación?.- intervino Ron.

-Lavender envía saludos, dice que algún día te perdonará por dejarla por alguien de tan mal gusto. Sus palabras no las mías.

La pelirroja le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción como si disfrutara su incomodidad de ambos.

-Creo que papá tenía razón al decir que la pobreza trae los malos modales.- volvió a atacar al no recibir respuesta.

-Le temo a la pobreza mental más que a nada.- se apresuró a responder el pelirrojo cogiendo la mano de su prometida.- La pobreza material a veces nos hace más humanos. ¿No crees Hermione?

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ron.

-Aquí está tu copa.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa sin notar la tensión.- Qué delicioso vino tienen en esta casa. Gin ¿Los has puesto al tanto sobre las chocolatinas?

-¿Qué chocolatinas?.- pregunto la castaña.

-Desde la próxima semana cada soldado que sirva al gobierno británico se le incluirá en su provisión una chocolatina de nuestra fábrica.

-¿Desde cuando tienes una fábrica de chocolates?.- preguntó Ron confundido.

-Harry se ha unido a Fred y George en la compra de las fábricas de los Chamberlain a fines de marzo y ahora el mismísimo primer ministro Churchill los ha puesto en contacto con el rey George.

Harry haciendo negocios con Fred y George y saliendo en citas con Ginny, definitivamente el mundo estaba loco.

-El primer ministro está contento con la producción.- contesto su amigo con alegría, su tono no era altanero ni mucho menos, solo estaba feliz de compartir la noticia con ellos.- Eran muchos los que querían la licitación, pero ha quedado en buenas manos.

Una hora más tarde Ron fue al balcón para tomar un poco de aire mientras Hermione hablaba con algunos de sus amigos y fue cuando escuchó a Harry y Ginny conversar. Iba a dar media vuelta cuando algo llamo su atención.

-Creí que el lugar era más… común.- dijo ella.- Es mejor de lo que esperaba esta casa.

-A mí me gusta.

-¿Te gusta la casa o te gusta ella?

-¿De qué hablas?.- Harry le pregunto.

Ron se escondió detrás de una estatua de mármol y protegido de la oscuridad pudo ver como Ginny estaba sacando todos sus encantos a relucir con su amigo.

-Fred me dijo que tú estabas interesado en Hermione, pero tus padres te prohibieron seguir viéndola. ¿Lo niegas?

-No.

Ron se sorprendió al oír esto, ¿Cómo era posible que Fred supiera algo así y él no?.

-¿Te hubieras arriesgado a dejarlo todo como Ron solo por ser su esposo?

-Bueno… ellos no me pueden desheredar soy su único hijo.

-Cierto.- dijo Ginny sin perder la sonrisa.- Pero tú no le gustabas a ella. Es una lástima…

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada.

-Ron es mi mejor amigo, me gusta verlo feliz.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-No esperabas que él se enamorará de ella inmediatamente cuando la llevaste a su cumpleaños, ni ella de él. Te enojaste con Ron, pero él estaba tan absorto con su nueva chica que ni se dio cuenta de ti.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Yo observo más de lo que crees.

-Ron sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.

-Lo sé.- dijo su hermana.- Porque así eres tú Harry Potter. Demasiado blando para mí gusto.

-Hermione ya no me interesa, solo fue una ilusión.- dijo sujetando la mano de la pelirroja.

-Lástima que no para Ron… me repugna la mirada que tiene para ella, como si fuera alguien especial. Ni siquiera es guapa. Lavender es tan diferente, éramos tan cercanas.

-Es mejor no opinar, digo, aún no sabemos si vaya a durar más tiempo. Pero pase lo que pase siempre estaré para Ron, él es como mi hermano.

Ginny sonrió y se soltó del agarre de Harry.

-Que matrimonio tan aburrido habrías tenido con una mujer así.- dijo Ginny venenosamente.- ¿No crees?

-No sé, Hermione es alguien que…

Ron pudo ver como su hermana tensó los hombros.

-Aún te gusta.

-No, pero es mi amiga. Ella es la novia de Ron.- Harry intentó sujetar su mano, pero Ginny no le correspondió.- Tú me gustas, lo sabes. Estoy loco por ti.

Por como hablaba Harry a Ron le parecieron sinceras sus palabras.

-¿Por mi o por lo que significa casarte conmigo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De nada.- escuchó decir a su hermana.- Creo que es hora de que me lleves a casa, no le encuentro sentido seguir fingiendo interés.

Ron los vio pasar sorprendido por la nueva información. No podía imaginarse a Harry interesado en Hermione. Rememoro la presentación que les hizo, nada dejaba entrever sus sentimientos. Él siempre creyó que Harry era una especie de cupido para ambos, pero todo parecía diferente ahora. ¿Por qué Harry no se lo había dicho?.

Aquella noche luego de despedir al último de los invitados en la puerta Hermione le pregunto de donde había sacado el collar que le había regalado.

-Mi abuelo.- respondió finalmente.

Ella le dio una mirada que no pudo descifrar.

-¿Lo has hecho por mis padres?

Ron negó con la cabeza confundido de tal acusación.

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Te creo.- respondió después de ver sus ojos.- es solo que… esto es demasiado Ron.

-Hermione nada es suficiente cuando se trata de ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es más de lo que puedo aceptar de ti mi amor. Mamá me pregunto enseguida si eran diamantes reales.

-Todo lo que tengo será tuyo.- dijo él acariciando la mejilla.

Hermione jaló su mano y lo llevó a un cuarto aparte donde estaba segura que no serían escuchados.

-Ron te amo, pero no quiero que vuelvas a darme cosas como esta.- hablaba con seriedad.- Lo material a mí no me importa, yo no soy como mis padres.

-Lo sé.

-No soy una interesada. Soy consciente de lo que la gente habla a mis espaldas.

-No les debes hacer caso.

-A veces es inevitable no oír.- respondió ella bajando la mirada.- Como una americana ha seducido al hijo médico de Arthur Weasley. Soy el equivalente de Wallis Simpson para los ingleses.

Ron sujeto sus manos.

-No me gusta el tono en que te refieres a ti misma.

Una lágrima rodo por la mejilla de ella.

-Tranquila Hermione.- dijo Ron estrechándola en sus brazos.- No necesitamos la aprobación de mi familia.

-Sabes quién es tu padre Ron, él no descansará hasta vernos separados.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Se supone que este día debe ser solo felicidad, no quiero verte llorar. Este es nuestro presente, solo tú y yo, nadie más.

-Solo necesito que me digas que me amas.- pidió ella en sus brazos.

-Te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar, mi hermosa Hermione.

-¿Más que al chocolate?

-Infinitamente más que al chocolate.

(**)

 **Diciembre 1941**

-Hemos leído en el periódico lo de los aviones.- comenzó a decir el padre de Hermione mientras estaban en el salón después de la cena.

-Papá…- lo detuvo ella.

-Una interesante forma de invertir el dinero.

-Mi padre siempre ha tenido fascinación por lo aviones, supongo que el mundo en que vivimos ahora lo impulso a hacerlo.

-Con Christopher nos preguntábamos.- dijo la madre de su novia.- Cuándo recibirán a Hermione como tu prometida, nuestra hija no está para este tipo de desplantes.

Ron apretó los dientes.

-La relación con mis padres no es buena en este momento.

-¿Lo será en algún día?

-Mamá, es suficiente.- dijo su hija cansada.- Ron, no tienes por qué contestar esto.

-Con tu madre nos preocupamos por ti Hermione y sí Ronald esta tan interesado en contraer matrimonio contigo debe saber que mientras su familia no muestre un ápice de respeto contigo no consentiremos esta unión.

-Mi familia es muy tradicionalista, es difícil que cambien de parecer de un día para otro.

Se sentía incómodo con esta conversación.

-Un día es comprensible, tres años No.- dijo la madre de la castaña.- Insistimos que Hermione sea bien recibida.

-Hablaré con ellos.- prometió Ron como último recurso.

-Muy bien.- aceptó el padre de ella asintiendo con la cabeza.- Esperamos que estos meses separado de nuestra hija te ayuden a conseguir la aprobación que como familia esperamos.

Él no entendió que pasaba.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere señor Granger?.

-Viajaremos de regreso a Estados unidos la próxima semana, creímos que Hermione te había puesto al corriente.

-Suficiente padre.- dijo ella levantándose.- Ron ¿Podemos hablar?

-¡Hermione!- la detuvo su madre.- Aún no hemos terminado de charlar aquí.

Después de un momento ambos se disculparon antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó enseguida el pelirrojo tomando su mano.- Necesito saberlo.

-No tenía el valor de hacerlo Ron. Creí que si no te lo decía podía mantener por más tiempo la ilusión.

Él le dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Gracias por confiar en mí.

-¡No se trata de confianza! Te lo he dicho.

Ron junto su frente con la de ella.

-¿Es solo eso verdad?.- su corazón latía con fuerza y el miedo lo envolvía.- ¿No ocultas nada más?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo tanto miedo como tú de perderte. Pero mis padres han empezado a insistir que nada nos retiene aquí por ahora.

-¿Por ahora?

-Sí por ahora.- dijo exasperada.- Estábamos juntos cuando escuchamos lo del ataque al Pearl harbor.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? ¡Estados unidos es igual de inseguro que Inglaterra en este momento!.

Su prometida negó con la cabeza.

-La gran parte de las inversiones que tiene papá están en américa. Él no lo dice en voz alta pero está preocupado. A diferencia de tu familia, esta guerra a la mía puede quitarle todo lo que ha logrado conseguir.

-A nadie le favorece lo que está pasando Hermione.

-Bueno, nosotros no estamos vendiendo chocolates al rey o fabricando aviones de combate. ¿No lo ves? Sí alguien ha sacado provecho de todo esto han sido las mismas personas que no me aceptan.

-Yo no soy como ellos.-

-Lo sé, pero es injusto ¿no?.

Ron no sabe cómo defenderse de tal acusación.

-Es doloroso ponerte en esta situación Ron y lo lamento, pero son mis padres, a veces les gusta aparentar más de lo que tienen y tienden a ser presumidos, pero los amo tal como son.- Se quitó la sortija del dedo y se la entrego.-

-¿Estás… estás rompiendo conmigo?

La escena parece tan surreal a sus ojos.

-No.

-No te entiendo.

-Pero si rompo el compromiso.

-Hermione…

-Te amo Ron, más que a cualquier cosa. Pero creo que nos centramos desde el principio en pensar en casarnos y rebelarnos contra todo, que realmente pensar que sería de nosotros una vez siendo un matrimonio.

-No me hagas esto por favor.

-No es un adiós definitivo, lo prometo. Volveré.

-¿Cómo quieres que siga si me dejas con el corazón destrozado?.

-Con la misma fuerza y voluntad de siempre mi amor, esa que solo tú conoces. Esa que usas cada vez que salvas una vida.

Ella lo beso una última vez.

-Por cierto.- pidió mientras secaba las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer por su rostro.- Cuida mi anillo, lo quiero de regreso en mi dedo. Lo he llevado tanto tiempo que ya siento que es una parte de mí.

Ron le dio una sonrisa triste.

-Lo mirare cada día hasta tu regreso.

* * *

Es el año 1941 y Alemania pone en marcha la Operación Barbarroja (nombre dado por Hitler en honor al emperador alemán Federico I quien tenía la barba pelirroja)que consistía en atacar a la unión soviética en una operación relámpago que duraría solo un par de meses, tras los cuales serían capaces de contar con un nuevo territorio. A los alemanes en ese entonces no le gustaban los comunistas, por lo que tenían gran intención de derrocar a los máximos exponentes del comunismo del mundo. Ellos tenían vigente un pacto de no agresión, pero era cosa de tiempo de que llegaran a un enfrentamiento directo ya que ambas potencias tenían ansias expansionistas en territorios de interés común. Y bueno… Alemania disparo la primera bala… Churchill otra vez tenía información clave tal como para el ataque para Coventry, pero esta vez sí divulga lo que sabe pero la URSS no cree nada ya que piensan que solo es un intento desesperado por Churchill para hacerles aliados contra Alemania. Finalmente la soberbia alemana cae por sí sola, cuando el invierno ruso mata a gran cantidad de soldados y el ejército de la URSS les hace retroceder. Todo termina en fracaso y más muerte para ambos lados.

Para mí (en opinión personal) la "operación barbarroja" condiciona toda la segunda guerra mundial y por ende el destino de Alemania.

Sobre el capítulo… Bueno, les di la lata con lo de la operación barbarroja, porque tal como para los alemanes, en este capítulo hay un hecho que condicionara la vida de Ron y Hermione para siempre y no de buena forma. Es drama, ya lo advertí! Guarden pañuelos para lo que viene. ¿Harry interesado en Hermione? Lo sé, lo sé. No me odien, pero es algo que es necesario. Arthur sigue sin perdonar a Ron por dejar todo lo que él más valora en la vida (las tradiciones nobles) y los padres de Hermione han logrado alejarlos por tiempo indefinido… y como leyeron, ellos ya no están comprometidos. ¿Lograran casarse alguna vez? ¿Ron se enamorará de otra mujer? ¿Hermione volverá?.

Gracias por los comentarios! No saben cuánto lo valoro.

Pd: Investigue y los preservativos ya existían y eran usados en esa época, por lo que tiene sentido esa parte de la historia; USA ya entró en la guerra y Wallis Simpson es la mujer que consiguió que el rey Eduardo VIII abdicará el trono en favor de George VI para que él pudiera casarse con ella, dejándolo todo por amor.

Besos xx.


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**Enero 1942**

-Los rumores dicen que Hermione te ha dejado.- le dijo Harry luego de beber una copa en el bar del hotel donde se reúnen un jueves por la tarde.

-¿Se puede saber la fuente de esos rumores?

-Las gemelas Patil la vieron sin su anillo de compromiso antes de marcharse.

-¿Desde cuando haces caso a rumores?

-Desde que involucran a mi mejor amigo.

El pelirrojo enarco las cejas.

-Creí que Hermione también era tu amiga.

-Sí, pero solo se puede tener un mejor amigo y ese eres tú.

-No hemos roto si es lo que te preguntas, sus padres la han llevado con ellos.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos.

-Esto no terminará bien.- dijo Harry.- Lo presiento.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Te estas comportando como un capullo, tal como el resto de mi familia.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Me preocupo por ti. Hermione parece ser decente, pero sus padres no lo son. ¡Por dios Ron! Abre los ojos de una maldita vez. Ellos nunca te aprobarán, tal como tu familia nunca la aprobará a ella.

-Ella me ama Harry, tanto como yo a ella.

-Entonces ¿Por qué simplemente no se casa contigo? Eres un médico, sin dinero, pero un médico al fin y al cabo.

-Hermione quiere a sus padres en nuestra boda.

El azabache le dio una sonrisa burlona.

-No puedo creer que siendo tan inteligente hayas caído en eso. Los Granger solo buscan un matrimonio provechoso para sustentar su quebrada economía.

-¡No puedo tolerar que trates a Hermione de esa forma!.- dijo levantándose sacando dinero de su bolsillo para dejarlo sobre la mesa llamando la atención de otras mesas.- No quiero volver a tener esta conversación otra vez contigo.

-¡Abre los ojos maldita sea! Aún estas a tiempo de salvarte y de encontrar a alguien mejor.

Ron negó con la cabeza y se marchó del lugar preguntándose si Draco estaba en lo cierto con respecto a Harry.

 **(**)**

 **Marzo 1942**

-Creí que no vendrías.- dijo su padre al llegar a su lado.- Harry no te lo hubiera perdonado.

El compromiso de su hermana con su mejor amigo se llevaba a cabo esa noche en la mansión de sus padres.

-Lo sé, ¿Cómo has estado? Bill me comento…

-Estoy bien.- dijo Arthur sonriendo, era una sonrisa genuina solo para él.- Son los achaques de la vejez.

-Estas sonriéndome y madre me ha invitado a un brunch el miércoles en el Claridge's es todo muy extraño.

-Aunque te rehúses a creerlo, nos preocupamos por ti. Lupin nos ha dicho que estas donando parte de tu sueldo...

-Lupin no debió divulgar algo que es en estricto confidencial.

-Y estás cada vez más delgado, no deberías tomar turnos extra.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito mantenerme ocupado.

-Y me comento algo aún más curioso.- continúo su padre.- Eso de solicitar ir al frente como doctor. Ron, tú no tienes entrenamiento militar. Esto no es un juego.

-La guerra no es un juego, lucrar con lo que pasa tampoco debería ser permitido. Dime padre, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo por las noches?

-Preocuparse por nimiedades es ridículo.

-No me importa el dinero.- dijo Ron.- Tengo conciencia social y no puedo quedarme tranquilo cuando al otro lado de este país hay personas muriendo por nada.

-Cuida lo que dices.- recomendó Arthur bajando la voz.- cualquiera creería que no tienes respeto por la corona y sus decisiones. Un malintencionado podría acusarte de traición si sigues hablando así.

-Inglés, alemán, polaco, ruso o japonés, todos somos seres humanos. Las batallas se libran por medio de inocentes y los que realmente las comienzan y las idean se quedan atrás, protegidos. El rey ordena, los súbditos que no pidieron nacer en monarquía solo obedecen.

Arthur lo miro por un minuto sin omitir juicios.

-Solo espero que esos pensamientos o conciencia social como lo llames no te mate, o peor.- agregó antes de dar la media vuelta.- manche el nombre de esta familia.

 **(**)**

 **Junio 1942**

Apenas ingreso a su casa supo que había algo diferente. El olor de su perfume lo embargo por completo. Con prisa subió las escaleras y la encontró recostaba en su cama leyendo uno de sus libros de medicina. Con una sonrisa boba se abalanzo sobre ella para besarla con pasión reprimida de todo ese tiempo en el que estuvieron separados, su piel seguía siendo tan suave y los rizos rebeldes se salían de su peinado e impulsados por el deseo y el amor consumaron la unión en medio de palabras románticas.

-Te extrañe.- dijo Hermione dejándose abrazar por él.- cada día pensaba en este momento.

-Sigo pensando que esto es un sueño.- respondió Ron riendo de felicidad.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en tu última carta?

-Quería sorprenderte.

-Y vaya que lo hiciste. ¿Cómo estuvo américa?

Ella negó con la cabeza y luego hundió su cara en el pecho de su novio.

-No quiero hablar de ello Ron, desde ahora eres lo único que tengo.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué paso con tus padres?

-No han regresado, tampoco sé si lo harán.

-Hermione…

Ella lo calló con un beso.

-Estamos solos los dos, ya nada importa.

-¿Ellos… ellos trataron de evitar que volvieras verdad?

-¿Has oído alguna vez de Kardam Krum?

-No, ¿Debería?

-Kardam Krum es un búlgaro y nuevo socio de mi padre en américa.

-¿Tu padre está haciendo negocios con búlgaros?.- pregunto él frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Bulgaria apoya a Alemania!

-Lo sé, es un ambiente hostil para las inversiones en américa para ellos. Por eso han estado hablando de cómo llevar en silencio todo esto.

-Bueno sígueme contando…

-Kardam estuvo mucho tiempo en casa con su hijo Viktor.- contesto haciendo una mueca.

-Por la cara que has puesto debo suponer que no es de tu agrado.

-Viktor no habla mucho, es más bien tímido. No se parece en nada a su padre que es todo lo contrario. Pasamos mucho tiempo durante estos meses. Él es un buen hombre.

Ron acaricio su cabello con cuidado.

-¿Entonces?

-Para mí siempre fue solo una amistad, pero Viktor no lo veía de la misma manera a pesar de que sabía que te tenía a ti.

-Creo que ese búlgaro ya no es de mi agrado.

El pelirrojo pudo ver en sus ojos durante una fracción de segundo la sombra de la duda antes de pronunciar las palabras que tanto tiempo estuvo esperando escuchar.

-Ron, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. No quiero postergar esto más tiempo y quiero mi anillo de regreso.

El pelirrojo volvió a besarla.

-Haré todo lo que tú quieras.

-Te amo Ron.- respondió ella.- Solo te necesito a ti para ser feliz.

Él sonrió al escuchar esto, pero ella bajo la mirada y él no estaba seguro que era lo que trataba de ocultar.

-Te amo también, más que a mi vida. Prometo hacerte feliz cada día.

-Lo harás, estoy segura.

-Hermione…

-¿Sí?

-Solo quiero pedirte una cosa.

-¿Qué es?

-Fidelidad. No te pido que me ames por siempre.- dijo con simpleza.- pero si quiero fidelidad, tal como yo seré fiel a ti.

-Lo haré y además te amaré por siempre aunque no me lo pidas.-

Volvió a besarla. Estaban unidos contra el mundo, juntos en casa, comprometidos nuevamente y esa era razón suficiente para que él vuelva a sonreír y ser completamente feliz.

 **(**)**

 **Septiembre 1942**

-Ron que hermosas flores.- dijo Hermione al verle entrar por la puerta.- Llegas justo a tiempo, porque la carne ya está horneada.

-Que hermosa y servicial esposa tengo.- respondió antes de besarle.- eres un ángel.

-¡No digas esas blasfemias!.- contestó entre risas.- además los ángeles no pueden hacer las cosas que hago contigo.

-Eres una américa descarada.

-Y tú un inglés aburrido.

-Pero eres mi américa.

-Y tú mi inglés.

Cenan y hablan de cosas del día. Hace tres meses contrajeron matrimonio en el registro civil con Neville Longbotton y Luna Lovegood como testigos, ambos trabajan en el hospital con Ron por lo que aceptaron encantados la petición.

-Harry estuvo de visita por la tarde.- dice de pronto Hermione.- Quiere recordarnos que el próximo sábado es su boda y espera que no le fallemos.

Ron suelta una carcajada irónica por lo cómica que le parece la situación.

-Me sorprende que nos pida lealtad.

-Es una virtud saber perdonar. He leído en el diario que la salud de tu padre no está bien.

-Tu corazón es más noble que cualquiera que conozco Hermione, quisiera que ellos fueran capaz de verlo.

-Me conformo con que tú seas capaz de verlo, por lo tanto te pido que aunque nos cierren la puerta en la cara una y otra vez, tú no debes guardar rencor. El rencor solo hace daño, y el mundo no necesita eso.

Al otro día después de desayunar van a la mansión de los Weasley. Molly los recibe y les cuenta como Charlie y Percy llevan tan bien el negocio ahora que su padre está imposibilitado y Bill ha viajado a Francia con su esposa. Por primera vez no ataca a su castaña, y él sonríe. Es un avance.

Arthur le permite la entrada solo a él, por lo que Hermione espera en el salón bebiendo té con su madre. Su padre se ve mucho mejor de lo que espera y por primera vez en años disfruta de una conversación con él, hablan sobre rugby y de hípica.

-Me equivoque.- reconoce Arthur finalmente.- Finalmente ella se casó contigo aun siendo pobre.

-Te dije que ella me amaba. Hermione solo quiere verme feliz.

-Bueno… eso no quiere decir que no vaya a lastimarte a futuro.

-Hermione no lo hará nunca.

-Nunca digas nunca Ron.- Arthur negó con la cabeza.- La persona que más amamos es la única que puede hacernos más daño que cualquiera.

Y Ron le aseguro que ella nunca jamás le haría sufrir. Ni él a ella.

Pero el destino y la guerra tenían otros planes.

 **(**)**

 **Noviembre 1942**

-¿Puedo pasar?.- pregunto Charlie en el umbral de la puerta.

Ron con desgano asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado.

-Este lugar es… tal como lo describió papá.- dijo con su característico tono burlón al llegar al salón mirando con curiosidad todo su alrededor.- ¿Dónde está la señora de la casa?.

-¿A qué has venido Charlie? No te ofendas, pero tu presencia nunca trae cosas buenas para mí.

Su hermano mayor le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Siempre crees que todos están contra tuya, es como si vivieras dentro de una historia de ficción. Supongo que papá y yo somos los villanos ¿no?

-No has contestado lo que te pregunte.

-He venido a desearles un feliz matrimonio.

Ron se sorprendió de las palabras de su hermano, era el primero de sus hermanos en desearles un feliz matrimonio.

-Gracias.- respondió con sinceridad.

-Aunque confieso que esperaba que tú bella esposa estuviera aquí. Me gustaría…

Ron se tensó al oír esto.

-Charlie, aparta tus ojos de ella.

-¡No exageres Ronald! Ni que fuera de mi gusto.

-He visto como la miras.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza pareciendo divertido de tal acusación.

-¡Vamos! No me rebajaría a tal punto. Ella está bien para ti, nadie más podría mirarla ¡por dios! Hay mujeres más guapas.

-No te hagas el idiota, para Hermione siempre tienes esa mirada sucia como si fuera un objeto. Quiero que la respetes.

-Ronald, Ronald...- dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación.- Yo creo que solo imaginas cosas. ¡Ni siquiera tiene un gran busto!.

Ron apretó la mandíbula y los puños.

-Decías lo mismo de Lavender.- dijo rememorando el pasado.- y trataste de sobrepasarte con ella ¡Por dios! Teníamos solo quince años. Ella era solo una niña.

Había algo mal con su hermano, él lo sabía. Esa fijación por destruir lo que él más amaba, en la niñez eran sus juguetes, luego fue Lavender y ahora Hermione.

-¿Aún sigues molesto porque ella me beso?

-¡No! No fue así como paso.- dijo Ron con rabia.- Estabas sobre ella, la forzaste.

-¡Qué inocente hermano tengo! Lavender quería algo de experiencia y Yo estaba encantado de ayudarle.

-Ella debió acusarte con sus padres, o Yo debí hacerlo.

Recordó la sorpresa que se llevó cuando abrió la puerta del salón y encontró a Charlie sobre Lavender en el sillón, quien parecía asustada. Su hermano se había levantado y retirado de la habitación en medio de risas como si encontrará eso sumamente divertido, en cambio Lavender se abalanzo sobre él y le pidió que no volviera a dejarle sola allí.

-Pero no lo hizo ¿no? Eso solo prueba que ella deseaba eso.

-Eres un maldito enfermo, ¿Qué tienes en mi contra?

-¿Crees que se trata sobre ti?.

-La verdad no, creo que esto solo va de ti. ¿Qué diría papá si se entera que su hijo favorito no es más que un depravado?.

Charlie perdió la sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

-No me llames así otra vez.- dijo apretando los dientes con furia.- No hay nada de malo en mí.

Ron iba a responderle cuando escucho como Hermione abría la puerta de entrada y enseguida miro amenazadoramente a Charlie.

-Voy a tener que pedir que te marches.

-¿Qué pasa Ronald? Al parecer la pobreza te ha quitado los modales.

-¡Amor!.- la voz de Hermione por el pasillo llamo su atención.- He llegado a casa. Tengo ganas de…

Entro al salón con una sonrisa de felicidad, pero al ver a Charlie su expresión cambio.

Charlie le dio una mirada cargada de odio a Ron y se acercó a Hermione.

-Buenas tardes Hermione.

-Hola Charlie.

La mirada del pelirrojo bajo por su cuerpo, tal como siempre lo hacía cuando la miraba. Esa mirada sucia que la ponía incomoda. Hermione titubeo un poco antes de dejar que él besara su mano a modo de saludo, y se sintió aliviada de que el contacto no duro más de unos segundos. Luego de eso Ron la sujeto de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo.

-Mi hermano ya va de salida, ¿No es así Charlie?

-En efecto.- contesto el hombre con una mueca molesta.- Solo pasaba a saludar.

Ron le acompaño a la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla su hermano la sujeto.

-Algún día vas a pagármela Ronald, te juro que un día vas a pagármela.

-Solo déjanos en paz.

-Y no sabes cómo voy a reírme de ti cuando eso suceda.- dijo Charlie cerrando los ojos como si imaginara la situación. Una risa macabra salió de su boca.- Sí, definitivamente vas a pagármela.

Ron cerró la puerta y volvió a la cocina donde Hermione estaba colocando a hervir el agua.

-¿Cómo te fue con Luna?.

-Muy bien, ella es tan adorable siempre.- se acercó a él para besarle.- ¿Qué hacia tu hermano en casa?

-Solo molestar.- dijo Ron abrazándola.- Como siempre.

-Hay algo en él…

-Lo sé.- respondió su marido enseguida.- Por lo mismo quiero pedirte un favor.

-Dime.

-Nunca, pero nunca en tu vida le abras la puerta a él si estás sola. ¿Escuchaste? Nunca.

-Está bien Ron.

-Promételo.

-Te prometo que nunca le abriré la puerta a Charlie.

Ron jugueteo con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

-No me perdonaría nunca si algo te sucediera.

-Nada va a sucederme, porque tú eres mi ángel guardián.

Su marido la abrazo con fuerza antes de besarla.

-Te amo… te amo tanto.

 **(**)**

 **Diciembre 1942**

Ron estaba recuperando la respiración mientras sentía como Hermione depositaba besos en su cuello con pereza. Él aún sujetaba con fuerza su cintura y sus cuerpos se mantenían unidos.

-Te amo.- murmuro ella sonriendo.

-Te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar hermosa.- contesto él levantando una mano para quitar su cabello de su frente sudorosa.- ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a los setenta años con este ritmo?.- bromeo.

Ella levanto sus caderas y se recostó a su lado.

-Es ambicioso querer llegar a esa edad.

-Cada vez las personas viven más.- dijo Ron girándose para verle.- Tal vez lleguemos a los cien.

Bromearon un momento antes de decidir levantarse.

-¿Vendrán tus padres?

-No, hasta enero. Siguen molestos conmigo, pero cada vez es menos.

Ron beso sus labios.

-Me siento tan afortunado cada día de que me hayas elegido a mí.

-Somos dos.- respondió ella.- Mi felicidad está a tu lado.

Beben chocolate mientras miran por la ventana de la cocina la nieve caer. Falta una semana para navidad y el frío es el protagonista.

-¿En qué piensas?.- pregunta Hermione.

-En las personas que están allá afuera en la guerra, lejos de casa en esta época. Cuando era niño… el abuelo me contó esta historia sobre la primera guerra mundial que tal vez sea falsa o no sé… me gusta creer que es real.

-¿De qué trata?.

-Se dice que durante la primera guerra mundial la noche buena de 1914 se hizo un alto al fuego, una especie de tregua no oficial entre los alemanes y los británicos. Las trincheras estaban tan próximas unas de otras que ese día los alemanes comenzaron decorando las suyas por la tarde, con árboles y cantando villancicos en su idioma. Entonces los británicos asombrados al otro lado les escuchaban y reconocieron que cantaban _noche de paz_ y les respondieron cantando lo mismo en inglés. Fue mágico, como ese pequeño gesto los unió a todos. Nadie sabía que pasaría a la mañana siguiente, porque esa conexión les recordó que eran seres humanos, eran personas tal como ellos que les habían mandado al frente a esta guerra. Hicieron la tregua por el día de navidad e intercambiaron regalos. Ya sabes, cosas pequeñas pero que significaban mucho.

-¿Qué paso luego?.- pregunto con interés Hermione.

-Se divirtieron, compartieron historias y vivencias. Al finalizar el día se estrecharon la mano y se despidieron como si fueran amigos. Los enemigos se hicieron amigos, a pesar de que confraternizar entre sí era significado de traición y por consiguiente una ejecución segura. Y eso no les gusto a los comandantes y generales de ambos lados. A los años siguientes, para que esto no ocurriera procuraban bombardear las zonas para generar odio y resentimiento, para evitar otra tregua no oficial.

-No conocía esta historia.

-Es algo que no sé si es real.- dijo bebiendo chocolate.- Sin embargo, me hace creer que a veces entre tanto dolor, algo tan simple como esto te hace creer que un gesto bondadoso lo puede cambiar todo.

Hermione sujeto su mano sobre la mesa.

-Sé lo que estás pensando amor.- dijo al ver su mirada perdida.- Me dolerá dejarte partir si aceptan tu solicitud, pero creo en ti y tus buenas intenciones.

-Me gustaría que no fuera necesario partir así, pero me duele tanto ver que ya es tarde para muchos jóvenes cuando los recibo en el hospital.

-Te amo Ron y te apoyo, saldremos adelante.

-Gracias por comprenderme Hermione, eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida. Te amo.

Ella se levanta de su silla para sentarse en su regazo.

-Siempre estaré para ti, haría lo que fuera por ti, no lo olvides.

-No lo haré nunca. Te amo.

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí está el año 1942 de la historia. Gracias por sus lecturas, favoritos y mucho más por sus comentarios!**

 **La tregua no oficial si existió durante la primera guerra mundial, por lo que tengo entendido los alemanes fueron los primeros en tener árboles de navidad y esta tradición luego se esparció al resto del mundo.**

 **Por otra parte, ¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Charlie? ¿Qué creen que paso en América?**

 **Qué tengan buen día! xx**


	6. Capítulo cinco

**Y sin embargo, ha de saber todo el que me oiga,**

 **Que cada hombre mata lo que ama.**

 **Los unos matan con su odio,**

 **Los otros con palabras, que son blandas;**

 **El que es cobarde, te busca para matarte con un beso,**

 **Y el valiente, te mata con su espada**

 **Oscar Wilde.**

* * *

 **Enero 1943**

- **E** xtraño el fútbol.- se lamenta Ron mirando por la ventana la nieve caer. Se encuentran en Leeds en la casa que por herencia de su abuelo recibió cuando contrajo matrimonio.

Hermione está al lado de la chimenea tratando de calentar sus manos.

-¿Por qué ya no juegas?

-No, me refiero al otro… al profesional.

Desde que comenzó la guerra todo el fútbol quedo en pausa y él se pregunta por cuánto tiempo más lo estará.

-No entiendo ese deporte.

-Es porque eres estadounidense.

-¡Oye!

-Es solo que los ingleses lo inventaron, y en tu país no es popular.

-Sí tienes razón.

Ron vuelve la vista a la ventana.

-Como me gustaría ver otro _Derbi del Norte de Londres._

-¿A qué te refieres con Derbi?

Ron se acercó a ella y la condujo al sillón para sentarla sobre sus piernas.

-Se le dice así a los partidos que disputan el Arsenal y el Tottenham, que tienen una rivalidad desde el siglo pasado. Cada vez que juegan es emocionante por eso mismo. En el internado teníamos la costumbre de apostar por quien ganaría.

-¿Tú y Harry?

-Con Harry, Draco y Seamus. Yo apostaba siempre por el Tottenham y perdí todas las veces.- sonrío al recordar eso.

-¿Por qué apoyabas a un equipo tan malo?.- pregunto Hermione confundida arqueando las cejas.

-¡No es malo! Solo que no gana los Derbis que es diferente. ¿Ves? Ahí se nota que no sabes de fútbol.

Hermione le miro indignada.

-¿Y ahora resulta que debo ser experta en un deporte que no conozco?

Ron beso su mejilla.

-Prometo llevarte al estadio cuando esto acabe. Iremos a un derbi y está vez apostaré por el Arsenal, aunque mi abuelo no esté de acuerdo conmigo. Él me convirtió en un aficionado del Tottenham.

Hermione sonrió por como su marido siempre parecía tener respeto y buenas palabras para su abuelo.

-Voy a cobrarte la palabra.

Días más tarde se enteran de que Londres ha sido bombardeada en respuesta a los ataques de los _aliados_ en Berlín el día anterior y los recurrentes bombardeos en Italia. Ron piensa que sus vacaciones resultan menos relajantes con esta noticia.

-¿Quieres volver?.- pregunta Hermione luego de leer el periódico.

-No, quiero alejar todo lo que pasa afuera de esta casa. Quiero estar solo contigo y sentirme protegido en tus brazos.

Ella sonríe y sujeta su mano.

-Creí que tú me protegías.

-Acordemos que nos protegemos por igual.- responde robándole un beso.- Te amo.

-Te amo.

-¿Sabes? Es una lástima que este nevando. La terraza y la pequeña laguna son lugares acogedores para comer en un día de sol.

-Pensaba lo mismo. Me encantaría volver en verano.

-Vamos a volver si es lo que quieres.

Ella sonrío encantada.

-Ron… siempre quieres consentirme. Soy la esposa más afortunada que pueda existir.

-No sé qué haría sin ti mi amor.

-Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti, pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo.

El estómago del pelirrojo gruñe y Hermione decide que es hora de comer algo, por lo que se levantan y en la cocina preparan algo de cenar antes de ir a la cama.

 **(**)**

 **Febrero 1943**

Ron entro a la sala de descanso para beber un poco de café y se sorprendió al escuchar los aplausos de júbilo de sus compañeros que estaban pegados al radio escuchando las noticias del frente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- pregunto enseguida.

-Los soviéticos han vencido a los nazis en Stalingrado ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Los han machacado y obligado a rendirse!.

-¡Dios bendiga a los comunistas!.- escuchó que decía entre aplausos una enfermera.- ¡Lo han conseguido!

-Hay que reconocer que los cojones de Stalin son más grandes que los de Churchill, está restableciendo el orden de una buena vez… y sumado a la rendición de los japoneses en _Guadalcanal_ el pasado mes me hace sentir como si esto pronto acabará.

-Cormac, no les tires tantas flores a los comunistas.- terció Bartemius Crouch el viejo cardiólogo.- Qué en algún momento se vendrán contra nosotros.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Somos aliados! Hitler tiene al fascista de Mussolini y los come peces de ojos rajados. Nosotros a los soviéticos y los americanos. Se respetará este pacto, los rusos no nos atacaran nunca.

-¿Olvidas a Italia durante la primera guerra mundial? Cómo no le costó darle la espalda a su bando a cambio de territorios… tú no eras más que un crío, pero es historia muchacho. Conveniencia.- dijo recalcando esta última palabra.- Cuando alguien ya no te es útil o solo es un peso muerto es mejor dejarlo a un lado por conveniencia. Te lo digo desde ya… Nuestra próxima guerra será con los soviéticos que hoy nos tienden la mano.

Ron observo como sus colegas debatían las noticias del frente, hablando de posibles futuras guerras cuando esta llegará a su fin. Negó con la cabeza mientras se servía un humeante café, preguntándose si esto acabaría dentro de unos meses.

-¿Tú qué opinas Ron?.- pregunto Cormac sacudiendo su codo.

-Que el **_Volga_** se teñirá de rojo.- dijo Ron recordando las palabras que Hermione le había dicho unos días atrás.

Su colega continúa la conversación y él bebe su café mientras le escucha decir teorías.

-Ron.- la voz de Luna le hace volver la cabeza hacia la puerta.- Lupin pide que vayas a su despacho.

El pelirrojo no sabe que puede querer hablar con él su jefe y después de comer un par de galletas va directo a verle.

-Ha llegado una respuesta a la petición realizada hace un año exacto.- le informo Lupin luego de saludarle.- Has sido aceptado y como el director del hospital soy el primero en decir que serás una gran baja.

Ron no sabía cómo responder. Era una noticia difícil de procesar.

-Yo… wow esto fue inesperado.

-¿Te has arrepentido? Mira, estar allí no será fácil. Los enfrentamientos son cada vez más crudos, los bombardeos para los diferentes lados son iguales… hoy los soviéticos han conseguido una victoria en Stalingrado.

-Lo sé.- dijo Ron.- Quiero hacerlo, he hablado con mi esposa sobre esta posibilidad.

-Estarías en un hospital de campaña en Italia, que es donde esta gran parte de las fuerzas británicas en este momento. Los fascistas nos están complicando la existencia.

-¿Cuándo partiría?.-

-Dos semanas más.

Esa noche cuando llego a su casa se deleitó con la conversación amable de Hermione acerca de los niños en el colegio. El brillo en sus ojos era cautivante. Cuando ella se levantó para retirar los platos, Ron la cogió de la cintura.

-¿Quieres concederme un baile?

Estuvieron bailando hasta que el tocadiscos se detuvo. La extrañaría tanto.

-¿Qué pasa amor? Hoy estás más callado de costumbre.

La observo por un minuto en completo silencio.

-Nada, no ocurre nada.

Hermione acaricio su mejilla.

-Soy tan inmensamente feliz contigo amor.

-Yo también, esto es más de lo que había esperado.

Hermione lo beso con delicadeza.

-Es increíble que tuve que venir a otro continente para encontrar al amor de mi vida y toda mi felicidad.

-Es una vida curiosa la que nos tocó… no podría haber sido feliz con nadie más que tú con tus risos castaños, tus ojos cautivadores, tus sueños tan parecidos a los míos. Simplemente almas gemelas.

Ron toma su mano y la conduce a la habitación de ambos en el segundo piso con el corazón latiendo desbocado. Apenas cruzan la puerta la besa con pasión recostándola sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que comienza a quitarle su blusa.

-Tranquilo.- dice ella riendo al ver su desesperación deteniendo sus manos.

-Te amo.- responde Ron.- Te amo tanto Hermione. Más que a mi vida.

-Yo nunca dejaré de amarte, voy a estar para ti siempre.

-Mi hermosa mujer.- hablo emocionado acariciando su mejilla.- Aunque me pierda, tráeme a ti de regreso.

-Lo haré.- prometió ella.- haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerlo.

Ron bajo sus labios sobre los suyos y no dejo de murmurar palabras dulces y románticas por ese día…

 **(**)**

 **Mayo 1943**

El coche se detuvo en su casa aquella mañana de Mayo. Las cortinas aún no estaban corridas por lo que supo enseguida que ella aún no se levantaba, cancelo la tarifa y se bajó del taxi.

Dejó sus cosas en la entrada y subió las escaleras con cuidado de no despertarla, pero un maullido lo desconcertó. Un gato anaranjado lo observaba la parte superior como si fuera un extraño.

-¿Quién eres tú?.- le pregunto al pasar a tu lado.- No sabía que teníamos un amigo peludo.

El gato bostezo y se alejó escalera abajo.

En la habitación ella dormía plácidamente con sus rizos esparcidos por la almohada. Hermione se veía tan angelical que no pudo despertarla y depositando un beso en su mejilla se recostó a su lado y durmió.

-¡has regresado!.- dijo ella despertándolo de uno de aquellos sueños recurrentes que le perseguían últimamente, esos sueños que mesclaban lo que había presenciado en Italia, junto con sus recuerdos de Hermione.

-¿Desde cuándo tenemos un gato?.- pregunto adormilado.

-Desde que la señora de aquí al lado tuvo una camada de gatitos y planeaba deshacerse de ellos.

-Estas más hermosa de lo que mi mente recordaba.

Ella se rio y lo beso.

-Levántate y vamos a desayunar juntos a algún lugar.

-Pero sigues siendo tan mandona como te recordaba.

El frente es peor de lo que pensaba, no están las condiciones ni los recursos de hacer un buen trabajo. Sin las **_sulfamidas_** las infecciones no podrían detenerse y perdería muchos más pacientes de los que ya pierde. El ruido de los bombardeos y el olor a la descomposición es algo que le persigue a diario.

-Vámonos al campo.- propone él besando su cuello una mañana.- Vámonos de aquí durante unos días… quiero perderme del mundo solo contigo.

-Tengo trabajo.- se lamentó ella soltando un pequeño gemido placentero al sentir sus caricias.- dejémoslo para el fin de semana.

-Está bien, te raptaré la tarde del viernes.

Pero eso no puede ser porque Hermione cae enferma de gripe y él la cuida y lee libros mientras se recupera.

-Estoy tan enamorada de ti.- le dice ella colgando sus brazos al cuello al despedirlo en la puerta el lunes en que debe regresar a Italia.- Vuelve sano y salvo a casa amor.

-Volveré solo porque te amo.- murmuró contra sus labios al mismo tiempo que la levantaba del suelo.

 **(**)**

 **Septiembre 1943**

 **H** ay gritos a la distancia, fuego por todo el alrededor, alguien dice su nombre, otro llora y él está en medio de la nada sin saber dónde ir, donde escapar. Tiene un miedo aterrador que lo paraliza, tiene miedo de no volver y luego estalla una granada… ¡NO!

-Mi amor, despierta.

Abrió los ojos enseguida y se pasó la mano por su frente cargada de sudor.

-Fue…

-Fue solo una pesadilla.- dijo ella levantándose de la cama en busca de un vaso de agua.- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-No.- dijo él enseguida.- No.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí…- dijo sentándose en el colchón para mirarle.- puedes contarme que es lo que te da miedo.

-No puedo.- dice angustiado después de beber el agua.- Simplemente no puedo.

No quiere involucrar a Hermione al horror que ha visto. Ella le pasa otra camiseta para que se quite la que ya está mojada de sudor.

-Tengo miedo a perderte.- reconoce al borde del colapso.- Tengo miedo a fallarte.

-Vas a volver a mí.- dice ella acariciando la cicatriz que tiene en la mano.- Estaremos bien.

Hay un día que recuerda por sobre todos y que siempre llega a su mente en los peores momentos. El día en que hubo un tiroteo desde los aviones alemanes sobre el lugar donde se habían reunido a comer, las balas caían cerca de él como una especie de granizo. Ese día pensó que moriría mientras veía como a su alrededor sus compañeros caían al suelo agonizando y otros ya sin vida.

-Te amo tanto.- dijo quitándose la camiseta casi con rabia.- te amo condenadamente más que a mi vida.

Atrapo sus labios en un apasionado beso y con desesperación le quito el camisón que traía puesto, ella no opuso resistencia y aferro sus piernas en su cintura mientras lo besaba.

-Te amo tanto.- murmuro mientras sentía como ella arañaba su piel.- tanto.

De pronto se detuvo y rompió en llanto. Hermione lo envolvió entre sus brazos y le permitió mitigar su dolor.

- _shsh_.- dijo acariciando su cabello.- estamos aquí juntos, estaremos bien.

-¿Por qué esto no acaba?.- pregunto antes de besar sus labios.- hay tanto dolor en todos lados. No puedo soportar ver más sufrimiento…

Y llora como un niño pequeño sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Pasan los siguientes días en casa, hacen el amor cada vez que pueden en diferentes partes. Él quiere marcarla como suya en todos los rincones del lugar y ella no opone resistencia. La ama tanto, que duele alejarse otra vez de su mujer.

-Es por un bien mayor.- se recuerda a si mismo cuando se mira en el espejo del baño por última vez observando la pequeña cicatriz que tiene en la ceja.- Todo por un bien mayor.

Harry viene a recogerlos para llevarle al lugar de reunión el último día de septiembre. Le abraza fraternamente y le pide que vuelva de regreso sano y salvo después de darle una caja de chocolates para el viaje. Hermione lo besa apasionadamente y le dice palabras de aliento antes de soltar su mano.

-Te amo, vuelve a nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?.- dice Ron confundido.

Ella se acerca a su oído para decirle en voz baja solo para que él escuche.

-Bueno, hemos hecho el amor sin protección por toda la casa durante dos semanas completas… yo creo doctor Weasley que tal vez dejaste algo en mi vientre.

Ron sonríe y vuelve a besarle.

-Quiero que tenga tus ojos y tu cabello.

-Y yo que tenga tu nariz.- responde él entre risas.- y tu corazón.

-El tuyo es aún más grande, solo que aún no te das cuenta.

Sus ojos sinceros brillan más que nunca.

-Te amo hermosa, nos vemos en tres meses.

-Te amo.

Se sube al tren y puede ver como ella le despide agitando su mano, ese es un recuerdo que atesorará para siempre.

 **(**)**

 **Diciembre 1943**

Trató de abrir los ojos pero la luz que se introducía por las persianas de la habitación lo impidió, sus ojos ardían y sentía la garganta seca.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas compañero.- dijo una voz a su izquierda.- Por si te lo preguntas estamos en Suiza.

¿Suiza? ¡Eso era imposible!. Su compañero de habitación llamo a la enfermera que trajo consigo al médico de turno llamado John, después de un examen de rutina el hombre procedió a hacer las preguntas de rigor.

-Señor Weasley, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

Ron forzó a su mente a recordar. Pero él solo podía pensar en ella, en su querida y amada _Hermione._

-Estábamos viajando a Bergamo, en busca de provisiones.

-¿En qué fecha hizo ese viaje?.- solicito el médico.

-El veintidós de octubre de mil novecientos cuarenta y tres.

-¿Puede usted decirme la fecha de su nacimiento?

-Primero de Marzo de mil novecientos diecisiete en Londres.

John lo anoto todo en su libreta y continúo con la ronda de preguntas cuidadosamente.

-Su memoria parece no haber sufrido alteraciones, pero he de suponer que no recuerda nada del accidente.-

Ron negó con la cabeza, pero luego se arrepintió al sentir un leve mareo.

-Se nos informó que una bomba fue arrojada vía aérea a la carretera donde viajaba un convoy Británico. Solo hubo dos sobrevivientes entre las treinta personas que viajaban, usted y un joven llamado Dennis Creevey, ¿lo recuerda?

-No.- negó nuevamente Ron.

-Dennis estuvo aquí unas semanas, luego retorno a Inglaterra. Usted llego inconsciente y con la cabeza rota y parte de su brazo izquierdo con algunas quemaduras. Se nos informó que usted era un médico del St Mary y curiosamente su padre inicio el papeleo para trasladarle a Londres hace una semana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?.- pregunto Ron al recibir esta información.

-Estamos a veinticuatro de diciembre.

Hermione necesitaba saber que estaba bien, no podía hacerle esto.

-Tengo una esposa en casa, ella necesita saber que estoy bien.

-Llamaremos a Londres, tenemos que arreglar el papeleo del traslado. No se preocupe señor Weasley, pronto estará en casa.

El pelirrojo sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias por todo.

-No es nada.

Nunca antes había estado tan agradecido con un extraño y no puede evitar llorar cuando agita su mano. Es un milagro que siga con vida, y mira hacia arriba sintiéndose bendecido por esta nueva oportunidad que le ha otorgado Dios, entonces se promete a sí mismo que jamás se dará por vencido, porque él es un hombre bueno y por eso siempre recibirá cosas buenas. Sonríe satisfecho volviendo la cabeza sobre la almohada cerrando los ojos para concentrar su mente en Hermione y sus adorables risos castaños.

Pero Ron Weasley parece olvidar que el mundo es cruel y su destino ya está marcado.

* * *

 **Hola! No sé si alguien ha visitado mi perfil, pero ahí tengo escrito que una de las cosas que más me gustan es el fútbol inglés. Para mi es atractivo ese ti** **po de juego rápido y con resultados inesperados, un equipo que está casi al borde del descenso puede golear a uno de los que esta primero en la tabla. Y bueno… un derbi del norte de Londres para mí (en opinión personal) ya no es tan emocionante como lo era en el pasado. Volviendo a la historia Rupert Grint en una entrevista hace años luz dijo que él era fanático del Tottenham, porque su abuelo era un aficionado de ese equipo y pensé aprovechar esto en la trama, porque el fútbol profesional en Inglaterra fue cancelado durante todo el periodo de la segunda guerra mundial (En la 1° GM no paso esto), pero en otras partes del mundo todo siguió normal. La FIFA no realizo el mundial de 1942 y sí este se hubiera hecho, probablemente Alemania hubiera sido la sede porque Hitler desesperadamente quería ser el anfitrión y presiono mucho para que los eligieran, pero finalmente eso no ocurrió.**

 **La batalla de Stalingrado ha sido la que ha cobrado más vidas en la historia de la humanidad. Cuando dije que el Volga se teñiría de rojo me refería a que el río volga iba a ser el escenario de muchas muertes por lo que se teñiría por la sangre. Es crudo pensar que Stalin para conseguir esta victoria amenazo con fusilar a cualquier soldado que retrocediera un paso atrás para no ceder terreno, e incluso las mujeres igual estuvieron en el frente. Y Hitler otra vez por subestimar al otra bando perdió.**

 **Sí bien Ron no tenía entrenamiento militar, tiempos desesperados necesitan medidas desesperadas por lo que fue aceptado para ir a Italia. Y cuando decía en el capítulo del año 1941 lo que condiciono el futuro de Ron tal como la operación barbarroja, era el hecho de querer ir a la guerra a intentar arreglar el mundo a su modo, pero poco a poco en el capítulo se dejó entrever que tiene esos ataques de pánico y pesadillas producto de lo que vivió en Italia.**

 **Menciono a las Sulfamidas porque es un antimicrobiano de amplio uso por lo que fue muy popular y que sirvió para prevenir infecciones en las heridas de los soldados, siendo de gran utilidad para salvar vidas antes de que Alexander Fleming descubra la penicilina.**

 **Ron fue a Italia, porque pensé enviarlo a un lugar donde la guerra no fuera tan cruda (como lo era en Francia o Alemania. Lo quería solo en coma, no muerto), y Bergamo fue una de las ciudades que no recibió ningún impacto de guerra y era considerada segura, en otras palabras quedó intacta y al estar cerquísima de suiza que actuó como país neutral (osea que no era ni fu ni fa) decidí dejar a Ron recuperándose allí en un lugar donde no recibiría represalias.**

 **Gracias por los lindos comentarios que me dejaron :') me emocionan!**

 **Ahora la pregunta tarea que dejo es: ¿Qué paso con Hermione mientras él estaba en coma? ¿Estaba de verdad embarazada? ¿Huyo de regreso con sus padres? Chan chan.**

 **Xx**


	7. Capítulo seis

**Advertencia: Este capítulo trata temas delicados y pido disculpas de antemano si hiere la sensibilidad de algunas personas.**

* * *

 ** _Unos lo matan cuando jóvenes,_**

 ** _Y cuando están viejos los otros;_**

 ** _Unos con manos de deseo,_**

 ** _Otros lo estrangulan con oro;_**

 ** _Y el más hábil, con un puñal_**

 ** _Porque así se enfría más pronto._**

 ** _Oscar Wilde._**

* * *

 **Enero 1944**

Al bajarse del tren Harry le esperaba en la estación. Él enarco las cejas confundido ¿Dónde estaba Hermione? En esas tres semanas, no había tenido noticias de ella y ahora ni siquiera le esperaba en la estación.

-Eres como el ave fénix.- dijo Harry yendo a su encuentro.- Es el primer día en semanas que el clima es bueno, ¡Londres clama por tu bienvenida!.

-Harry, ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Ella…- dijo intentando sonar animado.- Arthur me ha pedido que te lleve enseguida a verle, todos están allí esperándote.

-¿Hermione está allí?.- pregunto confundido.

-No, solo la familia.

Todos y nadie a la vez.

-Lo siento si sueno mal educado.- se disculpó el pelirrojo cogiendo su valija.- No puedo hacer esto ahora.

-Ron ¿Qué haces? ¡He viajado desde Bristol por ti!.- hizo una pausa para tomar aire.- ¡He hecho hasta lo imposible por traerte! No puedes simplemente…

-Necesito verle a ella.

Con necesidad coge un taxi ignorando las palabras de Harry, quien le llama mal agradecido. Ya tendrá tiempo de ponerse al día con él y disculparse nuevamente, pero algo en su corazón le dice que Hermione le necesita. Finalmente al llegar a casa encuentra que todo está desordenado, hay ropa sin lavar sobre los sillones y una pila de loza en el lavavajillas. Crookshanks el gato le maúlla desde la cocina, pero él sube la escalera con prisa.

-Hermione.

Ella tiene la mirada perdida y los ojos hinchados. Se acerca a ella con cuidado.

-He vuelto a casa amor, estoy aquí.

-¿Eres real?.- pregunta levantando la mirada.

-Soy yo amor, he vuelto a ti.

Hermione rompe en lágrimas y llora desconsoladamente por largos minutos abrazada a su cuerpo, pidiéndole que no la deje nunca más. Qué si vuelve a dejarle ella morirá. No lo dice en voz alta pero puede sentir el hedor en su cuerpo como si llevase allí semanas sin levantarse.

-No volveré a irme.- promete.

La deja en la habitación y baja a cocinar algo para ambos. No es algo muy elaborado, porque en la despensa no hay mucho. Se pregunta qué le pasa a su mujer, porque esta tan rota. Después de comer ella le pide que se quede a su lado en la cama, porque quiere conversar con él.

-Cuando Lupin me llamo por teléfono no lo creía.- comenzó a decir.- Fui donde tu padre, pero él se negó a recibirme. Dijo que Yo era la única familia que tú tenías y que yo debía traerte de regreso.

-Él no pudo decirte eso.

Hermione se rio sin gracia.

-Pareciera que no conoces a tu padre.- dijo con rabia.- A él no le importas nada.

-Pero él… él trato de traerme. Me lo dijeron en Suiza.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas.

-Harry puso el dinero, pero necesitaba el nombre de tu padre para agilizar las cosas, lo quieras o no pero él es un hombre influyente.

-¿Harry hizo todo eso por mí? Y yo acabo de…

-Pero nada daba resultados, porque tocara la puerta que tocara nadie me decía nada concreto.- interrumpió ella.- y yo no me sentía muy bien. Entonces…- se detuvo y más lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla.

-Hermione amor, estoy aquí.

Ella rompió en llanto y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo.

-No vas a perdonarme nunca. Vas a odiarme.

-Mi amor, mi hermosa, jamás podría culparte de nada. Te amo, amor. Te amo y he vuelto solo por eso.

-Ron lo siento… yo no quería, pero… pero, no pude…

-Mi vida.- dijo él estrechándola en sus brazos con fuerza mientras besaba su cabello.- solo dime.

-Me duele tanto.- dice llorando sobre su pecho.- No puedo.

-Hermione, estoy aquí para ti. Te cuidaré.

Ella titubeó un poco hasta que dos palabras salieron como un murmullo.

-Lo perdí.

-Amor ¿De qué hablas?

-Nuestro bebé, lo perdí.

Y se echó a llorar nuevamente. Un bebé, su hijo. Había estado durante un corto plazo aquí y él no se había enterado.

-Hermione, no debes culparte. Vamos a salir adelante juntos.

-No, no lo entiendes. Él se ha ido y no volverá.- se tocó su vientre con desesperación.- Nuestro bebé se fue por mi culpa.

La ira con su padre y su familia volvió. Habían dejado sola a Hermione en este proceso… no, la verdad si debía sentir ira y enojo con alguien era con él mismo, que pensaba que arreglar el mundo es tan fácil como ir a la guerra. Por seguir una ilusión había dejado atrás a la persona que más amaba en su vida.

-Te prometo que estaremos bien hermosa, ya lo verás.

Y él realmente deseaba creer firmemente en su promesa.

(**)

Arthur lo aborda luego del trabajo una tarde y le pregunta por qué no ha ido a visitarle desde su regreso.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?.- pregunto enfrentándole.

-Te ayude, tal como pidió tu esposa.

-No es cierto. Ni siquiera…

-Tuve algo de persuasión de Harry y en última instancia de Charlie. Él parecía realmente preocupado de tu regreso.

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio por parte de su hermano?

-Padre, no quiero hablar contigo.

Él sonrió con ímpetu.

-¿Ahora lo ves?.- pregunto riendo.- Me tratas como un extraño desde que la elegiste a ella y luego quieres mi ayuda. Qué contradictorio eres Ronald, toda tu vida ha estado llena de contradicciones.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Hermione es mi corazón y mi familia, no necesito a nadie más.

Su padre soltó una carcajada.

-Espero que no te hayas equivocado con ella.- dijo divertido.- No vayas a perder tu corazón y tu familia por nada.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de ella? Hermione es tan pura y amable ¿Cómo no puedes verlo?

-Tal vez veo más de lo que crees Ronald. Tal vez el único que ha visto mal eres tú.

-No, no es así.

-El hijo más testarudo que tengo para la mujer equivocada. Desde la primera vez que la vi supe que era de carácter fatal, hazle algo que duela y jamás te perdonará. Jamás.

-No sabes nada de ella.

-Sé más de lo que crees. Conozco a las de su tipo, esas que te prometen el mundo y amor, románticas empedernidas, fingiendo ser inocentes. Me he cruzado con ellas, sé de lo que hablo. Déjala Ronald, ella te lastimará como nadie.

-No sabes de lo que hablas padre.- replico enojado.- No sabes nada.

-Te advertí siendo un niño que nunca te enamoraras. Jamás pases la línea, pero siempre haces todo lo contrario de lo que pido.

-Me marcho.- dijo apretando los dientes.- No quiero que te acerques a ella.

-He depositado en tu cuenta lo que considero sea lo indicado para no volvernos a ver Ronald.- dijo cuando él ya había comenzado a caminar.- Aunque te niegues vas a usar las libras, sé que lo harás. No sé vive de amor y buenas intenciones. Eso lo sabes ¿no? Espero que hayas aprendido al menos lo dura que es la vida en estos meses.

 **Marzo 1944**

Escucho a Hermione quejarse en sueños y él despertó enseguida para mover sus brazos y así lograr despertarla.

-¡Déjame!.- grito ella al abrir los ojos y verle frente suyo.- no me toques otra vez por favor. Me duele.

-Amor tranquila.- dijo él al ver sus ojos llenos de miedo.- fue solo una pesadilla.

Hermione estaba tiritando y él se levantó para buscar un vaso de agua.

-¿Quieres hablar?.- le pregunto después que se bebió el agua para refrescar su garganta.- ¡Estas muy asustada!

-Soñé… soñé.- dijo bajando la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas.- fue solo una pesadilla.

Ron la acuno en sus brazos y beso su cabello.

- _shsh_ tranquila, yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

No era la primera vez que Hermione despertaba gritando en medio de la noche, imaginando que alguien la atacaba ¿Por qué? No sabía. Pero ella decía palabras sueltas acerca de sentir dolor.

-Ron…

-Dime amor.

-No quiero que me toques.- pidió asustada.- por favor, no me abraces.

El pelirrojo se alejó un poco de ella y le dio su espacio.

-Gracias.- dijo ella abrazándose a sí misma hasta calmarse.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Sí.- respondió antes de apagar la luz.- estoy bien.

 **Mayo 1944**

Hay días en los que Hermione vuelve a ser su Hermione del pasado, con su mirada chispeante, sus conversaciones que lo descolocan y su encantadora sonrisa en el rostro; pero hay días como ese que está viviendo ahora en los que Ella recuerda los días en que creyó que él no retornaría y luce apagada sin querer levantarse de la cama.

-Cariño.- dijo Ron dejando la bandeja de comida sobre el velador.- Debes comer algo.

-No tengo hambre.- responde sin abrir los ojos.

Ron está preocupado por la salud de ella. Ve como la vida se le escapa de las manos y no sabe qué hacer.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-No quiero Ron, no tengo hambre.

-Mi amor, hazlo por mí.

-He hecho tanto por ti…- dice llorando.- no puedo ahora. No quiero recordar nunca más.

-Hermione cariño, es sopa de pollo con verduras.

-Te he dicho que no tengo hambre.- dice antes de lanzar la bandeja al suelo.

Él mira consternado la escena, sin embargo se recuesta a su lado y la abraza con cuidado, mientras aspira el olor de su cabello. No puede permitirse perderla, simplemente no podría seguir sin ella.

-Hermione, hay algo que debo decirte.

-Dime.

-Renunciaré al hospital.- dice con calma.

No hay reacción por parte de ella.

-¿No dirás nada?

Su hermosa castaña rompe en llanto de pronto y él se arrepiente de haberle dicho algo.

-¿Es por mi culpa, no?

-No, no tienes la culpa de nada. He pensado… he pensado que necesitamos cambiar de aire, necesitamos irnos de aquí. Mientras sigamos en este lugar seguiremos con los malos recuerdos.

Hermione niega con la cabeza.

-Nuestro bebé nunca será un mal recuerdo… otras cosas sí, pero él no.

-No, no lo será. Siempre estará con nosotros y le recordaremos, pero quiero que te mejores mi amor. Y solo lo lograrás dejando esto atrás.

-Él no tenía la culpa, yo lo amaba. Quería tenerlo conmigo y amarlo tanto como a ti.

-Vamos a tener otro hijo Hermione.- le ánimo él.- y vas a amarlo tanto como a él.

Hermione llora desconsoladamente.

-Sí tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte… sí tan solo hubiera luchado.

Ron aparta el cabello de su rostro, besa su frente y acaricia su espalda. No quiere verla sufrir nunca más.

-Fuiste valiente amor, lo fuiste.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me odio tanto, fui tan tonta.- se lamentó otra vez.- No sirvo para nada.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Hermione.- pidió Ron preocupado.- Por favor no.

Él trato de llevarla con un psicólogo porque sabe que perder al bebé le afecto mucho y eso la tiene en un bucle de odio y autocompasión autodestructivo. Pero Hermione se retiró de la consulta alegando que no lo necesitaba y se molesta con él cada vez que le sugiere buscar ayuda.

-¿Aún me amas Ron?.- pregunto quitándose el cabello de la cara que se le pegaba producto de las lágrimas.

-Te amo ahora y siempre te amaré.

-¿Aunque ya no sea hermosa como antes?

El pelirrojo acaricio su mejilla con cuidado.

-Para mí siempre serás la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Nunca lo dudes Hermione.

Ella le dio una sonrisa triste.

-No es verdad, solo mírame.- contesto hipando y sorbiendo por la nariz.- Ni siquiera tengo un lindo cabello.

-Eres hermosa, la mujer más hermosa de todas.

Ella asiente y acaricia su mejilla.

-Perdóname por esto. No quiero perderte, ni que mires a nadie más como me miras a mí, eres mi Freddie.

-Tú eres mi Jane.

-Si un día me dejas voy a matarme.- le advierte mirando fijamente sus ojos, demostrando que no es una broma.

-No me gusta cuando hablas de esa manera, ¿Crees que podría hacerlo?

-Sí.

Él se aleja confundido. ¿Acaso ella es la única que no puede ver cuánto la ama, y cuán necesaria es en su vida?.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No crees en mis promesas?

Hermione niega con la cabeza, pero luego se retracta y rompe a llorar. Sus cambios de humor cada vez lo desconciertan más y sabe que ella necesita ayuda.

-Estoy aquí amor, solo para ti. Tengo toda una vida para demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti.- la besa en los labios con ternura y la sostiene en sus brazos hasta que ella vuelve a dormir.

(**)

-Deberías venir a casa, James esta tan grande.- le dijo Harry bebiendo su té.- Te gustaría verlo.

-Siento que me he perdido de tanto últimamente.- se lamentó Ron.

-Creí que Hermione vendría contigo, ¿Ella está bien?

-Sí, sí lo está, ¿Por qué preguntas?.- dijo con más brusquedad de la que esperaba.

-Solo por cortesía.- respondió Harry confundido.- No la he visto en mucho tiempo.

Hablaron del pasado, de sus recuerdos en el colegio, de las discusiones con Draco, de trabajo, de chocolate y soldados.

-Draco se ve infeliz.- dijo Harry.

-¿Cuándo le has visto?

-Tu padre organizo una pequeña reunión hace unas semanas.

-No sabía que estaba de paso en Londres.

-Fue cosa de una noche, a su mujer no le gusta la ciudad.

-¿Hablaste con él?

-No.

Ya casi daban las siete y Ron decidió volver a casa.

-Ron espera, hay algo que debo hablar contigo. He estado pensando si debo decirlo o no por meses.

-¿Por qué te has puesto tan serio de pronto?

-Porque es importante.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que Hermione tiene un amante.

Ron sonrió con ironía. Que disparate estaba diciendo Harry.

-¿Es una broma, no? ¡Bravo! Has conseguido mi atención.

-Ron tu eres mi amigo y me importas, es mi deber decirte esto.

-¿Quién invento ese rumor? ¿Ginny?

El azabache se veía contrariado.

-No, claro que no. Yo lo vi.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Ron abre los ojos de una maldita vez.

-¿Y con quién me engaña según tú?

-No lo sé, no pude verlo bien.

Ron se levantó del asiento para marcharse, pero Harry cogió su brazo para retenerlo.

-Ron, cuando estabas en Suiza fui a verle para hacerle compañía. Siempre llamaba antes, pero un día llegue de sorpresa y entonces note algo extraño.- bajo la voz.- Ella estaba con alguien en el piso de arriba.

El corazón del pelirrojo latía con fuerza, pero no podía ser cierto lo que decía Harry.

-Debiste confundirte.

-Por la luz de la pieza pude ver la silueta de un hombre allí justo en la habitación del segundo piso.

-Esta es una gran mentira.- dijo Ron con calma.- Bien estudiada por lo demás.

-Por favor debes creer en mí. Soy tu amigo desde antes de conocerla, yo te estimo desde mucho antes. Nunca te he mentido ¿verdad?

-Pero si me ocultas cosas, ¿no?

-¿Qué te oculte que sea tan grave?

-Qué estabas interesado en Hermione antes de que ella sea mi novia.

Su mejor amigo se quedó sin palabras.

-Lo siento Harry, pero sé que aunque eres un buen amigo nos guardas resentimiento a ambos. Por lo que es fácil para ti acusar a mi esposa de algo así de retorcido.

-Ron, eso es cosa del pasado. Debes creerme, ella estaba con otro hombre mientras tú te estabas muriendo en Suiza.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-Hemos terminado nuestra amistad Harry, no toleraré que hables o inventes cosas de ella. Hermione me ama, nunca jamás me traicionaría.

Harry apretó los dientes y asintió con la cabeza.

-No vuelvas a mi un día pidiendo perdón cuando te des cuenta que Yo tenía razón. Desde ahora solo seremos familia, nada más.

Cuando llego por la tarde a casa Hermione le esperaba bordando sentada en el sillón.

-¿Por qué has tardado?.- pregunto sin levantar la mirada.- Creí que salías a las seis.

-Te dije ayer que Harry quería vernos y tú no has querido ir.- contesto llegando a su lado para besarle, pero ella alejo su rostro.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Sabes que no quiero que sigas viendo a Harry. Él no merece nuestra amistad.

Hermione deja su bordado sobre la mesita que tiene al lado y le mira molesta. No sabe si decirle que ha peleado con él o defenderle para sí entender su reacción.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él es como toda tu familia.

-Hermione…- dice tratando de sujetar su mano, pero ella le abofetea el rostro.

-No vuelvas a tocarme.- dice fuera de sí.- No se te ocurra tocarme otra vez.

Se levanta del sillón y sube al dormitorio donde la escucha llorar mientras tira cosas al suelo.

 **Junio 1944**

Los padres de Hermione estuvieron de visita en Londres a fines del mes anterior. La madre de ella le abofeteo el rostro en tres ocasiones mientras le exigía que le diga que había hecho con su hija para que ella no sea la Hermione de antes. Él le cuenta que su accidente en Italia le afecto mucho, pero omite la noticia del aborto, porque sabe cuánto le duele aún a su esposa.

-¿Ahora puedes ver Hermione?.- le dijo con saña antes de retirarse disgustada de la casa junto a su marido.- Mira lo que conseguiste al casarte con un idealista. Nada más que una casa que se cae a pedazos, infelicidad y quien sabe que otras desgracias. Con Viktor jamás habrías pasado por esto.

Ron se siente mal con todo lo que pasa, pero ¿A quién puede contarle lo que siente? Harry, a pesar de lo dura que fue su última pelea es a quién más estima le tiene dentro de su familia, pero su respuesta es fácil de adivinar considerando que no estaba contento con que se casará con Hermione y además de levantar rumores sobre ella. Neville fue transferido de Hospital, poco antes de que el retornara a su trabajo en el St Mary. Draco ya tiene suficiente con una esposa y una vida que odia en Escocia. Y con eso se acaban las posibilidades de hablar con alguien.

Se enteró por las noticias sobre el desembarco en Normandía, que se supone que marcará un antes y después en la guerra. Él no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar que por fin los aliados están tomando control de Francia y eso significaba que los alemanes deberían retroceder y perder parte de los territorios que han mantenido bajo su poder.

-Podríamos irnos a la costa.- propone durante la cena tomando la mano de ella por sobre la mesa.

-¿Vas a comprar una casa?.- pregunta ella saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Eso sería adorable, pero sabe que no puede permitirse ese lujo.

-No, pero podemos rentar una.

-Creí que tenías dinero.

-Bueno, tengo unos cuántos ahorros y podemos quedarnos ahí durante un buen tiempo.

-Quiero que vendas esta casa.- exige ella de pronto.- La odio, no me gusta.

-Hermione…

-Dijiste que harías lo que fuera por mí.- rebaté ella.- Vende esta casa.

Se levanta de la mesa y deja la cena a medio terminar sobre su plato.

-¿Dónde vas?.- le pregunta levantándose mientras la ve coger su abrigo del perchero.

-Fuera. Lejos de ti.

Él la sigue enseguida y la alcanza en la puerta.

-No puedes salir ahora, esta oscuro. No lo permitiré.

-¿Crees que necesito tu permiso? ¡Déjame en paz!

La sujeta de los brazos para evitar que ella se marche.

-¡Déjame!.- grita con furia.- Me lastimas.

-Mi amor escúchame.- pide desesperado.- Haré lo que tú quieras, si no quieres esta casa, la venderemos. Lo prometo.

Hermione se calma tras escuchar estas palabras y Ron la suelta de los brazos. Con asombro ve como ella se quita el abrigo para colgarlo otra vez en el perchero y por último vuelve a sentarse a la mesa y come su cena con gusto.

-Ven a la mesa amor.- le dice su esposa con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué haces parado? La comida se enfría.

Le sonríe tan tranquila y serena como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, que él vuelve a sentir pánico dentro de sí, pero al igual que otras veces vuelve a tomar asiento a su lado, a pesar de que el hambre se le ha ido por completo.

-¿Tan mal he cocinado?.- bromea ella riendo.- Creí que devorarías tu plato.

-Está delicioso.- responde automáticamente llevándose una cucharada de puré a la boca.

Terminan de cenar y escuchan música en el radio antes de subir a la habitación, en donde Hermione le quita lentamente la ropa y luego de acariciarle ella le pide que se coloque un preservativo y él obedece enseguida porque sabe que su esposa no quiere quedar encinta otra vez en el corto plazo. Ron vuelve a besarla suavemente a medida que se posiciona en su entrada, pero Hermione se tensa y le dice que aún no está preparada y que solo desea dormir. Él vive por ella, y hará todo lo que su esposa le pida, pero aquella noche mientras la escucha respirar abrazada a su cuerpo por primera vez tiene un mal presentimiento y se cuestiona si todo el mundo tuvo razón y esto no terminará bien.

Tal vez algunas veces… el amor no basta.

 **Agosto 1944**

La casa que ha alquilado es perfecta.

Ambos están encantados con el lugar y por las tardes salen a caminar por la playa tomados de la mano, como si vivieran su noviazgo otra vez. En el jardín hay flores y árboles frutales que disfrutan gustosos a diario. Ella se ve feliz y eso es lo único que le importa, el resto del mundo y la guerra están lejos de aquella modesta casa en la costa. Leen libros juntos y él le explica los términos de medicina que ella no entiende. ¡Como ama verla reír tan alegre!. Atrás quedan aquellos días grises en Londres, está satisfecho de no haber sufrido nuevas crisis de pánico a pesar de dejar la terapia con el psicólogo a medias.

-¿Ron?

-Dime.

Ella le quita el periódico que tiene en las manos y se sienta a horcajadas sobre suyo. Comienza a besarle lentamente mientras mueve sus caderas sugerentemente.

-¿Quieres ir a la habitación?.- dice él bajando sus labios a su cuello para besarle allí.

Ella no responde y continúa meciéndose sobre él a medida que se quita el vestido dejando expuesto sus pechos sin sostén. Ron enseguida baja su boca para succionar sus pezones, ella gime y acaricia su cabello pelirrojo.

-Eres deliciosa.- dice Ron besando su piel expuesta. Hermione enseguida le tira del cabello para que él levante la cabeza.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Me refiero a tu piel, es deliciosa.- dice antes de volver sus labios sobre su cuello.

Hermione vuelve a tirar de su cabello para que él levante la cabeza.

-¡Auch!.- se queja él.- ¿Paso algo?

-No me gusta que me digas eso.- le aclaro ella.- me molesta tanto.

-¿Estas bien? Solo quería hacerte un cumplido.

Ella asintió, pero Ron sabía que seguía enojada.

-Hermione, no quiero que estés molesta. No sabía que iba a incomodarte de esa manera.

Ella se levanta y deja caer completamente el vestido quedando desnuda delante de sus ojos.

-¿Quieres follarme?.- pregunta de pronto.

Ron la mira estupefacto con verdadero deseo en sus ojos.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.- dice levantándose para quitarse la ropa.

Su esposa detiene sus manos y por un segundo él cree que ella quiere desvestirlo, pero al ver sus ojos sabe que eso no pasará.

-Bueno, cuando dices que soy _deliciosa_.- dijo casi escupiendo esa palabra.- me haces sentir como una puta que solo quieres follar.

-Está bien, no volverá a ocurrir.

-No soy una puta.

-Por supuesto que no lo eres.

Ella recogió su vestido del suelo y se lo puso otra vez negando con la cabeza.

-¿Te das cuenta? Siempre arruinas los momentos. Eres un completo imbécil.

-Hermione, ¿Estas bien?

-Déjame Ron.- dijo ella soltándose del agarre.- Por eso no puedo ser romántica contigo, cuando tu solo piensas en sexo.

-¡No es cierto! Me preocupo por ti.

-Ahórratelo.- pidió ella caminando de regreso a la habitación.- No volveré a terminar el trabajo que tienes ahí abajo.

 **Septiembre 1944**

Es el día del cumpleaños de Hermione y el organizo una pequeña sorpresa para ella en el desayuno en donde hay flores y frutas frescas sobre la mesa. Más tarde le muestra el columpio que hizo para ella en uno de los arboles más fuertes del patio y comen el almuerzo allí sobre una manta. Increíblemente es el primer picnic que tienen desde que se casaron. Ella esta tan feliz y él también lo está.

-¿Qué te gusto de Lavender?.- le pregunto Hermione de pronto.

-¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto?

-Sí, ella no se parece nada a mí.

-Ella es divertida cuando quiere y cuando éramos niños me regalaba galletas y jugábamos juntos.

-Es más guapa que yo, se viste mejor y su cabello es tan perfecto.

-No digas eso, tú eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero.- dice con seguridad.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar a tu novia de infancia por mí?.

-Porque así fue el destino.- dijo Ron con simpleza.- Cuando me corregiste el vocabulario y vi tus ojos enojados no pude dejar de pensar en ti nunca más. Lavender lo entendió, mi familia no.

Hermione acaricio su mano lentamente.

-Fuiste el primer chico que bese.

-Y al único que has besado.- agregó Ron sujetando su mano.

Hermione asintió vagamente con la cabeza con la mirada perdida.

-¿Extrañas a Lavender? Te veías feliz con ella la noche de tu cumpleaños.

-No, ¿Por qué me preguntas ahora por ella?

-He pensado en ella en el último tiempo…- dijo cerrando los ojos.- pienso que hubiera hecho ella en mi lugar…

-No pienses en ella.- dijo Ron antes de besarla.- Lavender está bien, ya formo una familia con Seamus.

Ron levanta las cosas desde el suelo del jardín y Hermione le espera en la habitación. Llevan mucho tiempo sin tener relaciones íntimas y Ron cree que es por el miedo que tiene ella luego del aborto que apenas ha dejado que la toque, por lo que le ha dado su espacio y tiempo.

-Se cuidadoso.- pide ella desde abajo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Shhh.- dice el con calma besando su piel.- seré tan suave como pueda.

Hacen el amor tranquilamente, Él le sugiere a Hermione cambiar lugares al verla incomoda, pero ella niega con la cabeza mientras se muerde el labio para contener un gemido.

-Te amo.- dice él sobre sus labios.- Te amo.

La abraza con dulzura más tarde y de pronto la escucha llorar.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto preocupado tomando su barbilla para que ella le mire.

-Te amo tanto.- dice ella sin abrir los ojos.- te amo tanto.

-Ha estado bien ¿no?

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte por mí siempre.

Días más tarde ella parece más pensativa de lo normal, no quiere hablarle ni mucho menos tocarle. Pareciera que la ha perdido otra vez.

(**)

Una tarde está observando como ella se trenza el cabello mientras se mira en el espejo y sabe que su corazón late de amor solo por ella. Instintivamente busca en su baúl el regalo perfecto que ella merece, por hacerlo sentir en paz y enamorado.

-Toma.- le dice un día extendiéndole su posesión más preciada que sostiene entre sus dedos.- Es para ti.

Ella se voltea sorprendida y enarca las cejas.

-Ron… es tu copia de _Estudio en escarlata_ firmada por Conan Doyle.

Él asiente con la cabeza y recuerda que había planeado legarlo a su primer hijo que tuviera con la mujer que tiene frente suyo. Pero en su corazón siente que ella es la indicada para recibir ese regalo.

-Solo para ti.

Después de un momento la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro y las alarmas en el cerebro de él se encienden. Ha comenzado a detectar los momentos en que comienzan sus crisis.

-¿Harías algo como el cochero?.- pregunto ella abriendo el libro echando una mirada a la dedicatoria que tenía en la primera hoja.

-¿Vengarme por amor?

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, la venganza y las malas acciones no van conmigo.

Ella se enfurece y lanza el libro al otro lado de la habitación.

-Hermione ¿Qué has hecho?

Pregunta desconcertado mirando el libro que ha perdido algunas hojas tirado en el suelo.

-Dijiste que harías todo por mi si era necesario.- lo acuso ella entrando en cólera.- eres un mentiroso.

-Cálmate por favor.- pidió él sujetando sus brazos para evitar que continuara agrediéndole.- Por favor solo detente.

-¡No eres más que un fraude! ¡Solo me mientes!

Ron entiende que esto no puede seguir y que nada de lo que haga puede traer de regreso a su _Hermione_.

-Amor, estoy aquí soy yo. No me hagas esto.

-Te odio y odio a tu familia.- responde intentando zafarse.- Mi madre tenía razón, con Viktor no habría pasado esto. Debí casarme con él y no volver nunca.

Deja de golpearle y él la mira herido. Esas palabras lo lastiman más que cualquier golpe físico o desplante.

Ella se toca el vientre, donde por un tiempo llevo la vida que habían creado juntos.

-¿Sabes cómo perdí a nuestro bebé?

-Hermione no lo hagas.- pide cansado.- No te tortures más.

Pero ella no se detiene y sus ojos relampaguean.

-Charlie vino al café donde yo iba cada tarde luego del colegio.- dice de pronto para su sorpresa.- dijo que hablaría con tu padre y te traería de regreso, porque Harry le temía y nunca hablaría a nuestro favor.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.

-Le di las gracias por su gesto.- dijo ella y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.- y él me dijo que quería algo a cambio.

Ron trago saliva con dificultad. Sabía que su hermano era una mala persona, pero no podría haberle hecho algo a ella… no podría ir tan lejos. De pronto recordó esa conversación que tuvo con él en el pasillo de la mansión de sus padres, esa advertencia venenosa sobre su _muñeca de porcelana_ y su amenaza de venganza luego de visitarle en su casa.

-¿Qué quería Hermione?.- pregunto con calma, pero con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

-Me dijo que quería estar conmigo, y qué cuando se refería a _estar_ no estaba siendo delicado.

-Él no… él no.- le costaba decir lo que seguía.

-Le dije que no, por supuesto.- continuo diciendo con ira.- No podía hacerte eso nunca. ¿Crees que soy una puta? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Ron se acercó para abrazarla pero ella rechazo sus brazos protectores.

-Pero tú no despertabas y ni siquiera sabía en qué condiciones te tenían.. Yo estaba tan triste y lloraba todo el día y… él volvió una tarde a casa.- dijo ella apretando los dientes.- ¿Qué crees que quería?

Ella rompe a llorar, pero él no tiene la fuerza de sostenerla esta vez. Solo tiene un pensamiento claro en ese momento y es con relación al bastardo de su hermano.

-Quiero que me respondas que crees que paso después.- exigió ella clamando su atención nuevamente.- Dilo.

-Hermione ¡basta!.- dice alejándose de ella.- Es suficiente ¡No me tortures más por favor! ¡Sí me amas, no me tortures más!.

-Bueno, si no quieres jugar a las adivinanzas señor detective te lo diré.

Hermione llora mientras las palabras salen por su boca.

-Le pedí que se fuera...

-Hermione...

-Y entonces él… empujo la puerta.

-Hermione.- a Ron le costaba hablar.- Dime que no te hizo nada.

Su esposa se quedó callada unos segundos.

-Cubrió mi boca con su mano para que no gritara... él era más fuerte que yo y entonces… no pude hacer nada por quitarlo de encima de mí.- Ella se pasó la mano por la cara para secarse las lágrimas y Ron se dio cuenta de la mirada rencorosa de ella.- Te odio tanto, ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

-Mi amor…

-¡No me digas mi amor!.- pidió llorando.- No lo hagas. Tú no me amas, ni mereces que alguien te amé, te odio tanto.

Ron intenta llegar a ella para envolverla en sus brazos, pero Hermione golpea su rostro con la parte superior de su caja de metal donde guarda sus joyas dejándole una herida que enseguida comienza a sangrar.

-¡BASTA!.- grita él tratando de calmarla.- Si lo que quieres es castigarme lo has conseguido.

Abre la puerta, corre hasta el acantilado que hay cerca de casa y rompe a llorar. Se odia a sí mismo, odia a su hermano, odia en lo que se ha convertido ella. Odia su vida, odia sus decisiones, odia a su padre, odia sus ideales, odia todo lo que le rodea.

Cuando vuelve por la tarde a casa encuentra la cena preparada, pero él no tiene ganas de comer nada. Tampoco tiene ganas de verla a ella.

-Has tardado.- dice Hermione trayendo una botella de vino a la mesa.- Es una adorable tarde para una cena a la luz de las velas.

Parece tan encantadora e inocente en su vestido azul.

-¿A qué juegas?.- pregunta él sin rodeos.

-Solo quiero tener una cena romántica con el amor de mi vida.- responde ella sin perder la sonrisa.

-No tengo hambre.

-Pero he cocinado para ti.- dice ella haciendo un puchero.- He cocinado para mi aburrido inglés.

-No tengo hambre.- dice nuevamente caminando hasta su habitación, no da ni siquiera dos pasos cuando la botella de vino choca con la pared al lado suyo.- ¿Qué has hecho?.- pregunta desconcertado.- Pudiste hacerme daño.

Ella le arroja uno de los platos que estaba sobre la mesa, que también se rompe al chocar con la pared.

-He cocinado para ti y ¿así es como me respondes? ¡Odio esta casa! Te ha cambiado.- responde con furia.

-El problema no es la casa.- dice él.

-¡La casa es el problema!

Ron camina hasta estar frente de ella.

-Hermione no podemos seguir así. Ya no tengo la fuerza de seguir así. Necesitamos ayuda.

-¿Ayuda por qué?.- pregunta dando media vuelta para ir por otro plato para servir la cena.

-¿Me estas escuchando? ¡No rehúyas la realidad! Hermione, esto no es normal.- la detiene sujetando su brazo.

-Ron me lastimas.- responde zafándose del agarré.- ¡Suéltame!

Él la abraza y aspira el aroma de su cabello.

-Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi _Hermione._

Ella se remueve bajo su cuerpo hasta liberarse.

-Siempre seré tu Hermione.- responde ella acariciándole la mejilla.- ¿Por qué lo dudas?

Su sonrisa encantadora solo hace que las lágrimas lleguen a sus ojos.

-Discúlpame.- le dice cayendo de rodillas delante de ella abrazando su cintura.- discúlpame por fallarte.

Ella acaricia su cabello hasta que él se cansa de llorar.

 **Noviembre 1944**

Ron se da cuenta que haber huido a este lugar no solucionará nada para ninguno de los dos. Las crisis de pánico que le provoco la guerra, han vuelto sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, pero las ha dejado en segundo plano preocupado por la salud de ella. Después de la pelea que tuvieron en Septiembre, Hermione se ha negado a hablar algo más del tema y él tampoco quiere presionarla porque también le duele saber todo lo que vivió ella.

-Hoy has despertado más temprano de costumbre.- dice ella llegando a su lado para besarle la mejilla.- y has preparado panqueques ¡mis favoritos!

Él asiente con la cabeza mientras continua bebiendo su taza de té mientras mira por la ventana.

-Es una lástima que el día este tan oscuro.- continua hablando Hermione.- Hubiera sido encantador ir a pasear antes del almuerzo. ¿No crees?

Pero Ron está concentrado en sus pensamientos. El dinero que tiene no les alcanzará para vivir más allá de enero, por lo que para entonces necesita encontrar un nuevo trabajo y así mantenerse ocupado de toda la miseria que siente. En estos meses se ha dado cuenta cuan infeliz son ambos, y la sombra de que todos estaban en lo cierto lo persigue a menudo. Había prometido que lucharía contra el mundo, pero ya no tiene la voluntad de hacer un cambio, porque el mundo es egoísta y él ahora es consciente de esto.

-Ron te estoy hablando.- le vuelve a repetir ella chasqueando sus dedos.- ¿En qué piensas?

Él tarda un momento en responder.

-En nosotros.- miente con una sonrisa.- Siempre en nosotros.

-¿Sabes en qué pensaba yo?.- dice con coquetería.- En que quizás sé en qué usar nuestro tiempo con este clima.

-¿Así amor? Cuéntame tus planes.

Responde forzando una sonrisa, que se pregunta por qué no sale con naturalidad.

-Podemos ir a la habitación y demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos.

-¿Estas pidiéndome que te lea poesía?

-Por bromear conmigo te has perdido la oportunidad de tu vida.- responde entre risas.

-Soy un mal chico ¿Cómo me toleras?

Bromean por un par de minutos, hasta que Ron se disculpa y levanta de la mesa para ir afuera un momento. Respira y siente el aire puro de otoño en sus pulmones. Camina por la playa escuchando como las olas chocan contra la arena y se sienta allí cerrando los ojos. Hacer eso es lo único que realmente lo calma y lo mantiene cuerdo.

-¿Por qué me evitas?.- pregunta Hermione al llegar a su lado más tarde.

-No te evito.

-Lo haces todos los malditos días. ¿Te doy asco, no?

-No, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te amo.

-Lo digo porque es lo que creo, tú ya no me amas. Te da asco saber que… por eso no quería decírtelo. Ahora todo es diferente.

-Hermione, relájate.- pide él sosteniendo su mano.- no te exaltes. Sigo aquí.

-Me pregunto por cuanto tiempo.

-A tu lado estaré toda la vida.- dice dándole un apretón cariñoso.

Ella niega con la cabeza y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él en la arena y comienza a besarlo con ferocidad mientras abre su camisa. Ron está sorprendido de tal muestra de cariño y responde gustoso de sus besos y no tarda en tratar de bajar sus bragas debajo de su vestido y acariciarla. Sus manos se mueven inquietas sobre sus pechos y desea más contacto piel a piel sin importar lo helado que esta el viento.

La risa de Hermione llama su atención y le hace levantar la mirada. Todos sus movimientos se detienen y solo se concentra en ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eres tan básico.- responde ella sin apartar su mirada fría mientras baja su pantalón para liberar su erección y acariciarlo.- Un par de besos y ya estás emocionado.

-Creí que querías hacerlo.- dijo él sintiéndose incomodo sin poder evitar gemir mientras ella lo estimula.

-Todos los hombres son unos animales.- dijo ella sin dejar de acariciarlo.- ¿Crees que eres la excepción?

Ron eyacula en su mano momentos más tarde y le mira avergonzado. Ella se limpia la mano en su camisa y se aleja mientras él se sube el pantalón y se levanta sacudiéndose la arena.

-¿Qué fue eso?.- pregunto Ron siguiéndole.

-Nada.- dijo Hermione sin volverse.- Solo probaba mi punto. Eres un asqueroso.

-¿Cómo quieres que actué si me tocas de esa forma?.

Ron sujeta su brazo y la mira a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

Una sonrisa se curva en sus labios rosados.

-Porque quiero hacerlo, porque puedo hacerlo, porque me gusta verte avergonzado ¿no es razón suficiente?

La deja ir al interior completamente molesto.

Ya no sabe que más decir.

 **Diciembre 1944**

Están de regreso en Londres un par de días antes de navidad para firmar la venta de la casa. Se alojan en un hotel, ya que Ron no quiere volver a ver el lugar donde antes vivían. Llama a Harry para que se junten, pues necesita disculparse personalmente con su amigo, pero Harry le dice que está muy ocupado para la _familia_. También va al hospital a hablar con Lupin para ver si sabe de algún lugar donde pueda trabajar que no sea Londres, su ex jefe parece sorprendido con su petición, ya que esperaba que retorne al St Mary luego de su retiro a la costa.

-¿A qué se debe el cambio?.- le pregunta examinándole con la mirada.

-Decidimos cambiar de lugar con mi esposa.- responde enseguida.- Nuevo lugar, nueva vida.

-Te ves mucho más cansado de lo que estabas en julio. Creí que habías ido para relajarte.

-Lo hice, el aire de la costa fue lo mejor.

Lupin asiente con la cabeza escéptico de lo que le dice su ex doctor. Sin embargo le entrega cierta información para que él discuta con Hermione y tome una decisión sobre donde irán a futuro.

Las campanadas de una iglesia cercana le indican que son las siete, por lo que después de agradecer la ayuda, se marcha enseguida. No le gusta dejarle sola tanto tiempo, ella suele ponerse melancólica y autodestructiva. Luego de buscarla en la habitación finalmente la encuentra conversando animadamente con alguien en el bar del hotel. Por el trato familiar casi puede adivinar de quién se trata.

-Ron.- dice ella cogiendo su mano.- Te presento a Viktor Krum, ya te había hablado de él.

-Es un placer.- responde estrechando la mano del búlgaro.

-Al fin conozco al famoso Ronald.- dice el búlgaro con marcado acento con una mirada que no pudo descifrar.- Herrmione me habló mucho de ti, ¿no es así?

Ron puede ver como ella parece avergonzada y le suelta la mano.

-Así es.

-Mi esposa me dijo que fueron buenos amigos en América.- dijo buscando su mano otra vez, pero Hermione parece incomoda con que la toque.

Viktor sonríe y por alguna extraña razón quiere golpear su rostro para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

-Aun lo somos. Porr eso tenía curriosidad de conocerrte.

El pelirrojo asiente con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿Aún tienes negocios con el padre de Hermione? Son tiempos difíciles para alguien de Bulgaria en…

-Ron, no vamos a hablar de eso ahora.- interrumpe ella.- Viktor, lamento si no te sientes cómodo.

-Christopher y mi padrre siguen siendo socios.- respondió el búlgaro.- Yo ahora estoy interesado en otro tipo de negocios.

-¿Aquí en Inglaterra?

-Sí, de esa manerra estoy más cerrca de mi prometida.

-¡Vaya! Felicidades.- dijo Ron sintiéndose estúpido de estar celoso de él.

-Ella es muy herrmosa y tan perrfecta que duele no estarr con ella.

Ron le echa una mirada a su mujer que guarda silencio mientras les escucha hablar y se pregunta si ella pensará acaso que de casarse con Viktor todo sería mejor.

Cenan juntos los tres y se sorprende de enterarse que su querida y correcta Hermione haya estado enviándose cartas con aquel sujeto durante más de un año, él no tenía idea de esto ya que siempre creyó que se enviaba correspondencia con su madre. No son cartas románticas, porque de lo contrario él no las hubiera sacado a colación o tal vez sí lo son y el búlgaro se cree lo suficientemente listo como para enrostrarlas en su cara. Los pensamientos van y vienen en su cabeza como si jugara un partido de tenis con sus ideas. Últimamente disimular es lo que mejor se le da al pelirrojo, por lo que es cortés y amable hasta que se despiden, pero la idea de que Viktor ha venido a Londres solo por Hermione persiste en su cabeza a pesar de saber que tiene una novia.

Cuando se levantan ella toma su mano y lo conduce en silencio de vuelta a la habitación que ambos comparten. Últimamente él es el que pone resistencia para intimar, porque ya no se siente cómodo como antes. Todo parece más complicado que en el pasado, incluso ser romántico con la mujer que ama, cuando ella de pronto se pone agresiva.

-¿Quieres que haga todo el trabajo?.- bromea ella desabrochándole la camisa luego de quitarse la ropa.- Creí que deseabas esto tanto como yo.

-Lo hago.- dice quitándose la ropa con cuidado. Ella se mete bajo las sabanas mientras le espera.

Cierra los ojos y comienza a besarla aspirando el aroma de su piel. Está completamente seguro que la ama y quiere trasmitírselo. Ella es su razón de vivir, pero también su perdición. Estar con Hermione se siente como vivir en medio de un campo minado y sabe que eso no es bueno, con el tiempo ha aprendido a temer ciertas mañanas y ciertas noches. Tiene miedo de dar un paso en falso y que ella explote.

-Ron…-murmura ella posicionándose encima suyo guiándole a su interior.- Quiero que hagamos un bebé.

Él se congela.

Un bebé no puede ser la solución a sus problemas. Está haciendo finalmente el amor con su esposa, pero no lo está disfrutando. Mira a Hermione que tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras gime, pero él solo desea no dejarle embarazada esa noche, desea tener un poco más de tiempo hasta que logre convencerla de buscar ayuda. No quiere un hijo, no quiere que él también sufra. Cuando esta por eyacular sujeta su cintura y Hermione se tensa apretando los dientes y levantando las caderas para caer con fuerza y violencia haciéndole soltar un quejido al sentir verdadero dolor en sus testículos antes de desparramarse dentro de su interior. Ella vuelve a levantar sus caderas y sin mirar abajo se acuesta a su lado cerrando los ojos. Ron trata de besarla, pero ella no le deja. Pareciera que solo disfruta del sexo cuando sabe que le hace daño.

-¿Crees que hicimos un bebé?.- pregunta sin abrir los ojos mientras recupera la respiración.

-Sí.- responde él, esperando que no sea así y acaricia su mejilla.- ¿Estas bien Hermione?

-Sí.- dijo ella acomodándose en su pecho.- ¿No dirás nada sobre Viktor?.

-¿Debería?.

-No.

-Entonces no lo haré.

Ella apaga la lámpara y él tira hacia arriba el edredón para cubrirlos.

-No estés celoso, solo te amo a ti.- besa sus labios una última vez.

-Lo sé.

-Viktor tiene más dinero, pero yo estoy cómoda contigo siendo pobres. La pobreza material nos hace más humanos ¿No crees?.

Él carraspea recordando cuando le dijo eso a Ginny.

-No te sientas mal por no poder darme la vida que merezco, yo también tengo la culpa. Te elegí a ti después de todo.

-No tienes que ser hiriente Hermione.- pide él.

-Es la verdad.- rebaté ella besando su cuello.- Tu argolla de compromiso era tan pequeña en comparación a la que él me dio. Si soy sincera lo pensé. Viktor me gustaba… y mucho.

Ron se tensó al oír esto. Él nunca supo esto.

-Tiene más dinero, no es un idealista.- comenzó a nombrar mientras continuaba dejando besos por su pecho.- no tiene hermanos. Él pudo haberme cuidado mejor… no habría tenido que pasar todo lo que pase.

-Hermione, por favor.

-Tendría un bebé… mis padres me hablarían.

Ella rompe en llanto y él siente sus lágrimas sobre su piel.

-Con Viktor todo hubiera sido diferente.

-¿Eso crees?.- pregunta molesto.

-Sí, no tendría que sentirme sucia todo el tiempo.

-Hermione, esto no tiene…

Siente como Hermione se posiciona sobre él otra vez y jala su cabello con fuerza. Él enciende la luz.

-¿Me ves feliz?.- pregunta ella con furia.- ¿Crees que soy feliz?

-Lo volverás a ser algún día.- responde acariciando sus mejillas por donde ruedan las lágrimas.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-No quiero esperar veinte años más para ser feliz Ronald, no quiero tener que perderme toda mi vida mientras olvido…

-Quiero ayudarte, dime que tengo que hacer.

Hermione se ríe como si él le hubiera contado una broma.

-¡No puedo creerlo!.- dice mirándole sin parar de reír.- No puedo creer que elegí tan mal.

Ella baja sus labios sobre los de él y comienza a besarlo, pero Ron la aparta.

-¿Qué crees que haces?.- No entiende cómo puede insultarlo y luego ser dócil y suave con él.

Hermione le ignora y agarra sus caderas con sus piernas y entrelaza las manos en su cuello mientras lo besa suavemente y se mueve contra él. Ron se resiste y sujeta sus brazos, pero ella vuelve a acercarse para besarle.

-No.- dice ahogando un gemido.

-Tú lo deseas como yo.- respondió su mujer sin soltarlo estirando su brazo para apagar la lámpara.

Ron se siente libre y por primera vez desde que volvió de Italia hace el amor con ella de forma tan apasionada que disfruta de cada pedacito de su cuerpo sintiendo la electricidad en su columna y las pequeñas mordidas de placer de Hermione en su hombro. Ella gime y disfruta pegando su cuerpo al suyo en una sincronía que ambos conocen y que creía que su amada esposa había olvidado. Ella lo besaba con pasión aferrada a su cuello, mientras él la acariciaba con sus grandes manos al recorrer su cintura y su pecho. Hermione estaba cerca y él podía sentirlo, por lo que sonrió bajando su boca a su cuello dejando su boca libre para oírla gemir y jadear al entrar en ella una y otra vez.

-Viktor.- murmuró Hermione con voz ahogada al alcanzar el orgasmo.- Viktor.

Ron se congelo. Detuvo los besos y escucho como ella gemía y se movía bajo suyo. Intento librarse de su cuerpo, pero Hermione mantenía sus caderas prisioneras sin dejarle salir. Sujeto su pierna derecha y trato de bajarla, pero ella se aferró con más fuerza.

-Eyacula dentro de mí.- pidió recuperando la respiración meciendo sus caderas.- Quiero un bebé, solo tienes que eyacular.

-No.- se negó tirando de su pierna.

Hermione agito sus caderas de forma sugerente y él no pudo evitar gemir mientras la escuchaba reír bajo su cuerpo. Ella era cruel, ella no era su Hermione, ella era ese cascarón vació que dejo Charlie.

Cuando su mujer finalmente cumplió su cometido lo libero y él no pudo evitar sentirse asqueado de la situación. Sintiendo repulsión de sí mismo por no ser capaz de defender su dignidad. Se alejó de ella en la cama y le dio la espalda.

-¿En qué piensas?.- pregunto ella rompiendo el silencio.

Ron cierra los ojos y no dice nada.

-Yo pensaba en Viktor.- continua hablando como si hablara del clima.- Solo en Viktor, imaginando sus manos sobre mí. ¿No dirás nada?.

Pasan los minutos y él puede adivinar por el patrón de su respiración que ella ya se durmió. Hay muchas cosas que desea decirle, pero las calla. De pronto su corazón está cansado de pelear y de no saber qué hacer para que las cosas resulten como antes. Ahora lo único que realmente anhela es conseguir un buen trabajo que lo mantenga ocupado, necesita desesperadamente sentir que es útil en algo y que alguien le necesita y que sobrevivir a la guerra era por una gran razón. Cada noche suele recordar como un eco las palabras de su padre que como una maldición le persiguen. No hay excursiones ni picnics bajo un árbol, no la abraza por las noches, los sueños que tenía con ella han sido remplazados con las pesadillas de la guerra. No hay sonrisas, tampoco felicidad.

* * *

 **Hola! Gracias por sus mensajes! Sobre el capítulo… no sé cómo explicarlo. Para mí fue difícil escribirlo, sobre todo considerando que los anteriores son tan optimistas y este es todo lo contrario. La reacción de Hermione algo impulsiva, cruel, loca (?) son manifestaciones del violento trauma que vivió y no logra superar. No solo perdió un bebé en circunstancias traumáticas, también fue violentada sexualmente por alguien tan repulsivo como lo es Charlie. Ron trata de ayudarla, pero no lo consigue por más que trate. ¿Cuánto más podrá tolerarlo?. Es difícil estar en sus zapatos ahora.**

 **No hay tips de historia universal esta vez! De lo contrario hubiera quedado mucho más largo.**

 **No me odien!**


	8. Capítulo siete

**_Aman mucho unos; otros, poco._**

 ** _Se compra y vende el sentimiento._**

 ** _Unos lo matan entre llanto,_**

 ** _otros sin prisas y sin miedo._**

 ** _Cada uno mata lo que ama_**

 ** _mas no todos pagan por ello._**

 _Oscar Wilde_

* * *

 **Enero 1945**

Hermione eligió Coventry entre todas las opciones, porque según ella ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que lo bombardeen otra vez?. Él se siente útil en aquel hospital, donde en pocas semanas ha logrado más de lo que planeaba. Además toma los turnos que van desde el mediodía, para poder volver a dormir a casa por las noches.

Su esposa está más tranquila, también lleva semanas sin un arranque que lo descoloque. Por ratos pareciera que es su _Hermione_ , pero luego otra vez es fría y distante. Últimamente piensa que debería preocuparse también por él mismo, necesita volver a ir con un psicólogo y hablar sobre sus ataques de pánico y las pesadillas que por más de un año le persiguen, Sin embargo no hace nada.

-¿Sabías que Coventry fue la capital de Inglaterra en el siglo quince?.- pregunto Hermione con su cabeza recostada en sus piernas en el sillón una noche de sábado. Había estado particularmente callada y triste desde que bajo su periodo y se dio cuenta que no estaba embarazada.

-No, no lo sabía.

-Es un lugar con mucha historia.

-Mi primera bicicleta fue fabricada en esta ciudad.- dijo Ron acariciando su cabello mientras escuchaban música en el tocadiscos.

-Ron…

-Dime hermosa.

-¿Dejarías Inglaterra por mí?

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-No es lo que te pregunte.

Silencio.

-Sí, lo haría.

El pelirrojo puede ver como ella cierra los ojos y sonríe mientras acaricia su cabello.

-Michael en el hospital me dijo que su hermana tiene un grupo de lectura con sus amigas, ¿Por qué no te les unes? Podrías distraerte un poco.

-¿Crees que me acepten?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Se quedan en silencio mientras escuchan música.

-El ejército británico ataco un submarino alemán.- dijo Ron después de leer el diario del día.- Tal vez esto realmente acabé pronto para nosotros, no así para Estados unidos y Japón.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-Ellos siguen en esta lucha directa… Se destruyen submarinos y aeropuertos mutuamente. Me da la impresión que hasta que no pase algo terriblemente fatal no terminará.

-Lo mismo puede ser para los alemanes y británicos.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-No es así. Alemania esta desgastada, la lucha no solo es con los británicos. Está en contra de los sovieticos en gran parte y también contra los americanos. En cambió Japón y Estados unidos, llevan esta lucha personal desde lo del Pearl harbor. Aunque considerando que Japón sigue sin retirarse de la India o Birmania temo que el primer ministro y el rey mandarán artillería a esa zona.

-¿Cuántas muertes más tienen que haber para que esto realmente pare?

-No podría decirlo.- dice Ron recordando cuantos jóvenes murieron antes de que él pudiera hacer algo por ellos. Cuantas heridas desgarradoras tenían sus mutilados cuerpos. Hay veces como esta en las que quisiera poder olvidar.

-¿Cómo lograbas dormir allá afuera?.- pregunto Hermione de pronto.- ¿cómo lograste ser tan fuerte?

-Pensando en ti.

Ambos quedan en silencio por unos segundos.

-Cada noche miraba tu fotografía y luego leía alguna frase que habías escrito para mí en la libreta, porque tal como dijiste había _esperanza_ para mí en esas palabras. Cada noche cerraba los ojos esperando poder leer otra al día siguiente, solo eso.

Su esposa se levantó del sillón y se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Eso es cierto?.-

-Sí, todo.

Ella se acercó y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-Voy a dormir.- dijo antes de alejarse. Ron la miro subir las escaleras con prisa, pero él no se movió.

(**)

-Hermione.- repite Ron.- ¿Me escuchaste?

-Lo hice.- responde al borde de las lágrimas.- Pero no puedo.

-Amor… dijiste que harías lo que fuera que te pidiera.

-No me pidas esto, simplemente no puedo. No estoy loca.

-No estoy diciendo eso.- dice Ron enseguida cogiendo sus manos.- Pero quiero que estés mejor, no quiero verte triste nunca más.

-Estaré bien, solo te necesito a ti.

Él niega con la cabeza.

-Ya intentamos eso y no funciono. Es hora de ir con un profesional.

-Ron, solo tú puedes ayudarme. No puedo confiar en nadie más.

-Te hará bien, nos hará bien a ambos.

-¡¿Quieres que me encierren no es así?!.- le grita molesta.- Así puedes ir por ahí buscando a otra.

-¡No quiero buscar a nadie más! ¿Cómo no puedes verlo?.- le responde enojado.- ¡Maldita sea! Solo me preocupo por ti.

-¡No mientas!. Sé que quieres que te deje tranquilo.

-Es por esto que necesitas ayuda, ya no puedo con esto.- dice dándole la espalda.

-Ya no soy atractiva para ti, ¿Es eso, verdad?.- le reclama.- ¡Ya no quieres ni tocarme!

Ella comienza a romper las cosas que alcanza con las manos arrojándolas al suelo.

-¡Te odio tanto! Eres un malagradecido ¡Lo di todo por ti! Mamá tenía razón al decir que no sacaría nada bueno de casarme con un débil. ¡Ni siquiera puedes dejarme embarazada!

Ron sostiene sus manos y las lleva detrás de la espalda dándole una mirada molesta..

-¡Deja de actuar de esta forma! ¡Sé racional, maldita sea! Estoy tan cansado de tu comportamiento explosivo. Estoy cansado de lidiar con esta vida de mierda que llevamos.

Ella se remueve bajo su toque.

-¿Quieres dejarme? ¡Hazlo! Eso es lo que mejor sabes hacer.

-¡Quiero ser feliz! y quiero que tú también lo seas.

Hemione forcejea intentando liberar sus brazos.

-¡Te odio! ¿Me oyes?.- le dice con furia.- Te odio, más que a cualquier cosa. Odio tus ojos azules, odio tu cabello, odio todo de ti.

-Me alegra oír que soy capaz de provocarte algo.- le responde con ironía.

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Cómo pude haber decidido quedarme contigo? ¡¿Cómo pude?!

-Lo hiciste porque me amabas.

-Me arrepiento tanto.- dice ella llorando.- soy tan infeliz contigo todo el tiempo.

-Somos dos.- reconoce Ron aunque le duela, pero es la verdad. Suelta sus manos y ella le abofetea la cara.

-Te odio. Por tu culpa perdí a nuestro bebé.

Ron apretó los dientes y empuño su mano para liberar la tensión que sentía.

-Hermione, si tanto me odias pídeme de una puta vez el divorcio. ¡Hazlo!

Ella da un paso atrás llevándose una mano a la boca como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión.

-¿Tienes a otra mujer, verdad? ¡Por eso quieres deshacerte de mí!

-¿Y con quién se supone que te engaño ahora?

-¡Eres un cerdo! Debes de ser tan asqueroso y estas contratando a una prostituta.

-¿Eso crees? Gracias por hacerme saber que concepto tienes de mí.

Ella cae al suelo y rompe en llanto.

-¿Qué quieres que piense de ti? ¡Estas afuera todo el día! Llegas a casa y esperas que todo esté bien. Esta no es la vida que pedí.

-Ni yo la pedí.- repuso Ron cayendo sobre sus rodillas.- Hermione, esto tiene que parar.

Ella llora en su pecho. Él odia ver sus ojos castaños rojos por el llanto.

-Lo que Charlie te hizo…

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Tenemos que hablarlo, eso es un delito ¡Debiste permitir que lo denuncie!

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-No quiero que nadie se enteré de lo que hizo conmigo. Que nadie me mire como una mujer a la que violaron.

-Hermione, tú no tienes la culpa.

-¿Y de quién es entonces?

-Mía, solo mía por dejarte sola.

Silencio.

-Tú padre estará contento de que tenía razón con decir que te casaste con una puta americana.

-Lo que mi padre diga o haga nunca nos importó.

-Pero esta vez tenía razón.- hizo un pausa para limpiarse las lágrimas.- tal vez siempre tuvo razón. No soy más que una puta.

-¿Eso crees de ti?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-Él me hizo sentir de esa manera.

¡Joder! Estaba seguro que podría matar a Charlie si lo tuviera frente a él.

-Hermione…- dijo forzando las palabras de su boca.- ¿Fue solo una vez verdad?

Otro silencio prolongado que no pudo ser llenado con nada.

(**)

 **E** lla sujeto su mano con fuerza mientras subían las escaleras de aquella mansión.

-¿Pasa algo?.- pregunto preocupado deteniendo sus pasos.

Su mirada demostraba terror.

-Tengo miedo.- dijo con nerviosismo.- No conozco a nadie.

Él acaricio su mejilla para tranquilizarla.

-Estaré a tu lado en todo momento y cuando me lo pidas nos marcharemos.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, mi amor.

Ron beso sus labios antes de conducirla al interior del lugar. Allí estaban sus colegas de trabajo celebrando otro aniversario del hospital, era una noche de alegría y camaradería que quería compartir con su esposa para lograr distraerla de toda la infelicidad que le perseguía.

-Ronald.- le llamo Michael.- ¡Qué bueno que has venido!

-Hola, te presento a mi hermosa Hermione.- dijo sonriendo.

-Buenas noches.- le saludo la castaña.- Soy la esposa de Ron.

-Buenas noches.- dijo antes de besar su mano.- Ron y Clarisa me han hablado mucho de ti. Tienes fascinada a mi hermana y a las demás chicas.

-Gracias.- respondió algo cohibida.

Ron se la presento a todo el mundo, estaba conforme con verla sonriendo y actuando como antes, con esa mirada chispeante que le había cautivado desde el primer minuto. La amaba tanto que dolía, por más que ella le tratara de forma distante. Él quería estar con ella por siempre, le pertenecía.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?.- le pregunto llamando su atención mientras charlaba animadamente con Ernie, uno de los doctores.

-Sí, tráeme algo por favor.

Beso su mejilla antes de ir por ponche a la mesa. Estaba llenando la segunda copa cuando alguien toco su espalda.

-¡Qué me parta un rayo! Ronald Weasley ¿Cómo es posible que te encuentre aquí?

-¿Pansy?.

La mujer se arrojó a sus brazos para saludarle efusivamente que se sorprendió, derramando un poco de ponche sobre su vestimenta.

-¡oh! Lo siento tanto Ronnie.- dijo avergonzada de su comportamiento.- Pero estoy tan feliz de verte.

-Han sido muchos años sin vernos ¿Cómo has estado?.

-Muy bien, he estado viviendo en Manchester desde… ya sabes.

Pansy era la novia de Draco a la cual él le prometió el mundo entero antes de terminarle abruptamente cuando de un día para otro se comprometió con una completa desconocida.

-¿Has visto a Draco?.- le pregunto en voz baja.- No volví a saber de él desde que se marchó.

-Tal vez es mejor así.

No se atrevía a decirle cuan infeliz era su amigo con su vida.

-Sí, lo sé. No vale la pena recordar el pasado. Además… he conocido a alguien.

-¿Por eso estás aquí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, estoy acompañándole. Solo estamos de paso. ¿Tú viniste con tu esposa?

-Sí, mi Hermione está aquí conmigo.

-Todos resultamos terminar con personas diferentes ¿Gracioso no crees? La vida se encargó de darnos un futuro muy diferente al planeado.

Continuaron charlando absortos hasta que Hermione llego a su lado. Sus ojos castaños estaban molestos.

-Has tardado.- dijo sin mirar a Pansy.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó cogiendo la copa para entregársela pero ella no la recibió.- Hermione quiero presentarte a una amiga de toda la vida, te he hablado de Pansy en el pasado.

-Mucho gusto Hermione.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Un placer.- respondió Hermione con tono glacial.

Pansy pareció percibir los problemas por lo que se despidió rápidamente y se fue en busca de su novio.

-Ella era la novia de…

-Draco, lo sé.- le cortó ella bebiendo la copa de ponche de una sola vez.- Parecías muy divertido hablando con ella.

-Solo nos poníamos al día con respecto a nuestras vidas.

-Supongo que estabas lamentándote haberte casado conmigo.

Ron sujeto su mano y la llevo al balcón para tener mayor privacidad de los oídos curiosos y malintencionados que pudiesen escucharles.

-Hermione, por favor no me hagas esto ahora. Estoy con mis colegas.

-¿Qué le decías a ella?.- pregunto tensando los hombros.- Es muy guapa. ¿Querías liártela por la noche?

-¿Quieres ir a casa?.- pregunto alcanzando su mano.- Vamos a casa amor.

Ella se soltó del agarre molesta.

-¿Quieres que vaya a flirtear con cualquier hombre que se me cruce? ¿Eso quieres?.- le reto furiosa.- Dímelo.

-Vámonos a casa.- repitió en voz baja alcanzando su mano.

-Patético. Eres un hombre tan patético.

-Hermione…

Justin Finch-Fletchley y Michael llegaron al balcón segundos después.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Van a congelarse!.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes?.- preguntó tratando de desviar la conversación esperando que su esposa no le avergonzara.- Nosotros ya vamos de salida.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Ron ¿Por qué quieres irte tan temprano?.- interrumpió ella sujetando su mano.- Me apetece quedarme un poco más.

-¿Ves Weasley?.- le dijo Justin con burla.- Tu esposa sabe divertirse.

-Por supuesto que lo sé.- dijo con algo de coquetería.

Ron frunció el ceño preguntándose si había escuchado bien.

La velada termino como un completo fracaso, Hermione se encargó de pasar el resto del tiempo conversando con Justin sobre quien sabe qué cosa e incluso acepto salir a fumar al exterior con él, por lo que tuvo que soportar esa mirada condescendiente de sus compañeros de trabajo. Y Ron estaba seguro que comentarían entre ellos sobre su _esposa americana y sus coqueteos con Justin._

-Nos vamos.- anunció sujetando su mano cansado de la situación. Había tratado de disimularlo enfrascándose en una extensa conversación acerca de cardiología que era la especialidad que le atraía.

-¡Pero Ron!.- dijo ella colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.- Aún estoy conversando con Justin.

-Creo que ya han hablado suficiente.

-Tranquilo Weasley.- dijo el joven doctor.- Que yo no muerdo ¿Verdad Hermione?

Ron apretó los dientes molesto, Justin le recordaba a Charlie con su sonrisa y sus palabras burlonas.

-Es cierto.- dijo ella riendo.- ¿Por qué estás tan serio amor?

-Estoy algo cansado.- mintió.- ¿Vamos?

Hermione agito sus largas pestañas como si jugará con su paciencia tratando de llevarle al límite.

-¿Qué dices Justin… le creemos?

-No, ni siquiera son las doce.

Falso, ya casi era la una de la madrugada.

-Es un aguafiestas.- se lamentó Hermione.- ¿Siempre es así de serio en el trabajo?

-Podría jurar que jamás le he visto sonreír.- respondió el rubio.- Y ahora que te conozco me pregunto por qué. A tú lado cualquier hombre estaría tocando el cielo.

Ron quería golpear su cara hasta convertirla en puré

-Bueno ha sido un placer Justin.- dijo su esposa extendiendo su mano para ser besada.- Espero que nos veamos pronto.

-Lo mismo digo Hermione. Hasta luego Ron.

No hablo con ella en el coche, ni tampoco cuando se metió a la cama. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a él? Qué humillación más vergonzosa se llevó delante de todos, o bueno, delante de los que se percataron de su incomodidad. La noche no debería haber sido de esa forma, ni siquiera pudo bailar con ella…

-¿Por qué estás tan tenso?.- le cuestiono.

-Pansy es mi amiga, nada más. Me has humillado frente al resto ¿Qué pretendías desapareciendo con Justin a la vista de todos?

Hermione se pegó a su cuerpo y le abrazo.

-Darte una lección ¿Ha servido o debo repetirla?

-¿Coqueteando con un desconocido que trabaja conmigo?.- cerró los ojos molesto.- Cada vez entiendo menos como funciona esa cabeza tuya.

Ella se rio.

-Me gusta sorprenderte.

-¿Sigues burlándote?.- pregunto. Definitivamente ella era cruel.

-¿Cómo voy a burlarme? Te amo Ron. No me gusto la forma en que la viste a ella, como te toco con sus manos, eres mío, solo mío.

Ella busco su boca en medio de la oscuridad para besarle.

-Dime que eres completamente mío.

-Estoy enojado contigo Hermione. No me beses.

Su esposa le ignoro y profundizo el beso.

-Buenas noches mi amor, sueña conmigo.- pidió reposando su cabeza sobre su pecho.- Si eres bueno conmigo, mañana dejaré que me hagas el amor. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Ron no respondió.

 **Febrero 1945**

 **I** ngreso al único local que tenía un letrero de neón en aquel callejón y enseguida el olor a cigarrillos, tabaco y alcohol inundó su nariz. Se acercó a la barra esquivando a un hombre que era sacado por un guardia como si fuera un vulgar perro. La lluvia le ha mojado por completo y pensó que mientras bebe algo, puede esperar a que afuera el clima mejore antes de volver a casa.

-Un whisky doble- pidió al sentarse.

El barman atendió a su pedido y él pago el whisky dejando una pequeña propina.

-¿Viene por el show?- preguntó el barman señalando con la barbilla el escenario.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Solo por un trago.

-Nadie viene aquí solo por un vaso de whisky- se burló el hombre al otro lado de la barra fregando un par de vasos con un trapo.

-Tal vez solo soy _nadie_.- respondió sin inmutarse el pelirrojo.

El barman se alejó al otro lado para atender a otros clientes dejándolo solo con su vaso. Se giró en el banquillo para observar detenidamente el tugurio al que había venido a entrar, estaba plagado de hombres con muchachas jóvenes con ropa sugerente sentadas en sus regazos y otros miraban con impaciencia el escenario esperando el show que le había mencionado el barman.

-¿Quieres un servicio?-.

Alzo la mirada y vio a una morena curvilínea a su lado. Él negó con la cabeza y se giró de regreso a la barra.

-Otro Whisky por favor- pidió dejando el dinero sobre la barra.

El barman lo miro con curiosidad por unos segundos. No se veía como alguien que frecuentara prostíbulos a menudo. Se veía demasiado estirado.

-¿Qué te trajo aquí esta noche?.

-La lluvia.- respondió con sinceridad.

Bebió un poco de su bebida y saco una libreta de su bolsillo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Charlie, pero todos me dicen Duncan por mi apellido.- respondió el expendedor de bebidas.

-Tengo un hermano mayor que se llama Charlie- mencionó agitando su vaso.

-¿Lo ves a menudo?

-No. Nunca nos llevamos bien.- luego agregó en voz baja.- Menos ahora.

-Entiendo… tengo un hermano igual. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Ron.

-Ron y estas aquí bebiendo Whisky.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

-Es una broma vieja.

Una chica castaña llego a su lado vistiendo un pequeño conjunto brillante, pidiendo una botella de Jerez. Él solo se dedicó a mirarla. No tenía curvas tan agraciadas como las demás, pero su rostro transmitía una inocencia como si fuera una virgen que hay que proteger. Sonrió ante el sarcasmo… una prostituta siendo comparada con una virgen.

Los ojos chispeantes de ella se clavaron con los suyos en busca de respuestas, pero él no estaba interesado en tener una charla con ella. Esos ojos chispeantes que le recordaron a la Hermione del pasado y que ya no estaban... Pero solo era eso, para él su esposa era la mujer más hermosa de todas y nadie se le comparaba, mucho menos esa desconocida.

-Aquí está Jean- dijo Charlie pasándole la botella.

 _Jean_ eso le hizo girar la cabeza y mirarle otra vez.

-Gracias Duncan.- murmuró ella dando media vuelta.

 _Qué coincidencia más curiosa_ pensó al verle alejarse. Luego de unos segundos volvió la vista a su libreta y la hojeo esas frases que para él en ese momento no tenían sentido. No tenía idea de donde se encontraba, pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar con el cantinero cuando las luces se apagaron y los gritos y aplausos se hicieron presentes cuando las cortinas del escenario mostraron a un par de chicas con poca ropa meneando su cuerpo en una planificada coreografía. La chica castaña no estaba entre ellas… a lo lejos pudo ver como desaparecía con un hombre en uno de los pasillos.

-¿Cuánto cobran por hora?- preguntó al barman.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa socarrona.

-Eso lo tienes que hablar con el jefe.

-Solo preguntaba. No me interesa por ahora el sexo.

-Los precios dependen de la chica.- informó el hombre.- Hay algunas que valen más, porque son las más pedidas.

-¿Duermes con ellas?.

-¿Dormir?.- preguntó con burla soltando una carcajada.- Nadie duerme con ellas. No es la industria de los sueños muchacho.

Terminó de beber su bebida y pidió enseguida otro vaso de whisky.

-No hay mucho público esta noche o ¿siempre es así?

-Es culpa de la guerra y la crisis que afecta a todo el mundo incluso a nosotros.

Pasaron unos minutos en absoluto silencio que fue roto por los aplausos del público por las mujeres que se habían quitado la parte superior de su traje.

-La guerra se acabó- murmuró el pelirrojo sin levantar la vista de la barra.- Todos lo saben. Alemania está agonizando. Hitler se rendirá si es que los rusos no lo matan antes.

-¿Eres del ejército?

-No, esa no es mi área.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso hasta que el show de las bailarinas llego a su fin y la música comenzó a decaer. La mayoría del público se marchó de regreso con sus esposas, mientras que él seguía en la barra. La chica castaña reapareció con su cliente por el pasillo que luego de un beso de despedida se marchó y enseguida ella se encamino a la barra.

-Charlie- dijo con una voz que le pareció extremadamente tímida- Agatha dice que estará en la número dos esperándote.

El barman asintió y continúo ordenando su lugar de trabajo y Ron volvió la mirada a la muchacha. Se vieron a los ojos por un par de segundos antes de que ella bajara la mirada avergonzada y se marchó otra vez. Había algo en ella… esa inocencia como si necesitara protección, pero a la vez tenía algo seductor que cautivaba a quien supiera ver.

-¿A qué hora cierran?.- pregunto dirigiéndose al barman otra vez.

-Tal vez en media hora más, ¿Quieres otro whisky?

Negó con la cabeza. Miro a su alrededor y solo quedaban tres clientes aparte de él. Sopeso si era conveniente largarse en ese momento o beber un poco más… aún no quería volver a su casa.

-¡Hey!- una mano palmeó su hombro- ¿Quieres un privado con alguna de ellas?

Dormir con una prostituta… No, eso no era lo que buscaba.

-No, gracias.- repuso levantándose del banco.- ya me voy.

La joven castaña le dio una mirada a la distancia y Él se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Miro su reloj y supuso que su esposa ya estaba dormida. Eso sin dudas era una gran ventaja, no quería tener que lidiar una pelea por llegar después de la hora.

(**)

-Ron suéltame.- pidió Hermione golpeando su cara para quitarlo de encima de ella.- ¡DEJAME!

El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama.

-¡Hermione tranquila!

-No quiero esto.

-Está bien.- dijo colocándose los pantalones otra vez.- Está bien, lo entiendo, creí que querías un bebé.

Odiaba esos momentos, cuando ella le seducía y luego abruptamente comenzaba a golpearle hasta quitarlo de encima.

-Quiero estar sola, ve a dormir a otro lado.

Sin decir nada se dirigió a la habitación contigua y se metió bajo las frías mantas. Podía sentir como el viento y la lluvia azotaba con fuerza la ventana. Estaba cansado no solo de su matrimonio, se sentía disminuido como hombre, agotado de los desplantes y los descalificativos hacía su persona. Cerró los ojos y se durmió tratando de no pensar.

Alertado por un par de besos sobre su cuello y de una mano que tiraba de su pijama hacia abajo se despertó. La habitación seguía oscura y Hermione ahora trasladaba su boca sobre la suya mientras se posicionaba encima de él.

-¿Qué haces?.- pregunto él sujetando sus brazos.

-Amarte.

-Hermione, creo que…

Pero ella volvió a besarlo y comenzó a moverse sugestivamente mientras se quitaba su camisón. Él instintivamente encendió la lámpara que estaba a su costado para verla.

-No hagas eso.- dijo ella con enojo cubriéndose.

-Amor, no tienes que ser tímida conmigo.

Ella estiro la mano para apagarla y él no se atrevió a replicar. Con la habitación a oscuras Ron se quitó la camiseta y se desnudó por completo e intercambio lugares con ella para comenzar a besar a su esposa con delicadeza. Comenzó por su cuello y luego fue bajando su boca por su cuerpo, la escuchó gemir su nombre y sonrió al sentirla entregada al placer. Deshizo su camino con más besos y palabras cariñosas hasta que estuvo otra vez frente a frente con ella para besar sus labios, mientras perdía una de sus manos entre medio de las piernas de ella para estimularla. Ella respondió arañando su espalda con fuerza, cuando sintió que su esposa ya estaba lo suficientemente húmeda se posiciono en su entrada.

-Te amo.- murmuro contra sus labios.

Se sentía bien hacer esto, con ella sujetándole con sus piernas para llevarlo más profundo gimiendo junto a él, con sus cuerpos sudorosos y libres. Los minutos pasaban mientras se murmuraban palabras cariñosas, pero él fin era inevitable, por lo que sujeto sus caderas con fuerza para aumentar el ritmo, entonces la escucho llorar debajo suyo y él se detuvo enseguida.

-Hermione, ¿Te hice daño?.- pregunto enseguida preocupado.

-No.- dijo ella conteniendo el llanto.- puedes seguir.

La voz le salió entrecortada.

-Amor, dime que está mal.- quiso saber mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con delicadeza.

-Solo termina.- pidió ella hipando.- solo hazlo.

Pero él no lo hizo, con delicadeza se retiró de su entrada y se recostó al lado de ella. Sentía un dolor en su masculinidad por quedar contenido sin liberación, pero ya no se atrevía a tocarla. Espero un momento antes de romper el silencio.

-¿Estás bien?.

-Sí.- respondió más calmada ella.

La lluvia golpeaba con más fuerza contra la ventana.

-¿Por qué viniste? No era necesario que quieras tener sexo conmigo por compasión.

-No es por compasión.- respondió ella enseguida.- Quiero un hijo.

Había noches como esta, en las que firmemente pensaba que ella era cruel.

-Vamos a dormir ¿está bien?.- dijo él buscando su ropa.- ¿Puedes encender la lámpara?

Ella lo hizo luego de unos segundos y también se puso su camisón antes de quedar otra vez a oscuras.

-Ron.

-Dime.

-Todo está bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Buenas noches Hermione.

Esto era como vivir el mismo momento cada noche en el último tiempo. ¿Podría alguna vez hacerla feliz nuevamente?. Ella le preocupaba, y era necesario buscar ayuda profesional para su querida esposa, ya no podían seguir así.

-¿Ron?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué no me abrazas?.

-Creí que no querías que te tocará.

Sintió como su esposa se removía bajo las sábanas.

-¿Solo te interesa el sexo, no?.- le acuso antes de salir de la cama.- Pues vete a follar a una puta si tanto lo necesitas.

-Hermione, vuelve a la cama.- dijo él encendiendo la lámpara.

-No necesito que me trates como a una para denigrarme más, ya me siento así.

Ron se levantó y la alcanzo en la puerta.

-Hermione tranquila.- pidió abrazando contra su pecho.- Soy yo, soy tu Ron.

Ella volvió a llorar en sus brazos y él la guio de regreso a su cama.

-Dime que estoy haciendo mal y no lo volveré a hacer.- dijo él mientras besaba su cabello.

No quería traer los fantasmas que le había provocado Charlie las veces que la forzó contra su voluntad.

-¿Podemos simplemente dormir? No estoy de ánimo para hablar de eso ahora.

-¿Entonces cuando hablaremos?.- se atrevió a preguntar.- ¿Cómo planeas sacar eso de ti?

-No lo sé, pero no quiero que sea ahora.

Pero él no se iba a dar por vencido.

-Cuando él… te tocaba…

-¡Cállate! No lo digas.

-Hermione tenemos que hablarlo algún día.

-¡Déjame!.- Grito ella alejándose de sus brazos.- ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Qué cosas sucias me decía, dónde me besaba? ¿Quieres saberlo?

-Amor, tranquila.

-Ahora no eres tan valiente, ¿verdad? No te atreves a escuchar todo lo que me hizo. ¿Quieres saber cuántas veces eyaculo dentro de mí a pesar de que luche para evitarlo?

Ron hizo una mueca.

-Hermione estoy aquí para ti, solo quiero que saques eso de ti, necesitas contárselo a alguien.- dijo él con dolor.

-No puedes sacar su suciedad de mí.- respondió Hermione llorando luchando por respirar.- No puedes sacar el dolor que llevo dentro.

Él trato de abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazo.

-Quiero hacerlo por ti, solo quiero ayudarte.

-¿Quieres tomar mi dolor? ¡No puedes! Eres tan estúpido.

-Esto tiene que mejorar Hermione, por favor, si me amas debes saber que esto tiene que parar. Yo voy a escucharte.

Ella se acercó a Ron y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Quieres oír todo?

-Sí.

-Se subió encima de mí en el sillón y con sus sucias manos me quito el vestido ¿Quieres que siga?.

Ron se secó las lágrimas y asintió.

-Solo quiero detener el dolor.

-¡Ojala pudieras parar el dolor que tengo! Todo el daño que llevo dentro por tu culpa.

-¿Quieres pensar en mi un momento?.- pregunto él cabreado y con el corazón desbocado por el dolor.- ¿Sabes? Todo lo que paso es doloroso para mí también, saber lo que él te hizo mientras no estaba y luego perdimos a nuestro bebé. Piensa en mí un segundo, yo nunca hubiera querido que esto sucediera.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que ella rompió en llanto y comenzó a golpearlo y tratar de asfixiarle con una almohada. Ron detuvo sus manos sobre la cama y quedo sobre ella.

-¿Vas a tomarme por la fuerza como él?.- pregunto ella con pánico.

-No, por supuesto que no.- dijo soltándole las manos y alejándose otra vez.- Yo no soy él.

Ron se levantó de la cama definitivamente y camino fuera de la habitación. Draco tenía razón… cuando las cosas en la vida van mal, el whisky siempre adormece los dolores.

(**)

-¿Cómo estuvo tu club de lectura?.- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se servía un vaso de whisky después de llegar del trabajo.

-Interesante.- respondió Hermione sentándose a su lado regalándole una sonrisa.- Son un poco chismosas, pero son buenas chicas.

-Me alegro.

Hermione le puso al tanto de las cosas que hizo en el día, pero él no la escuchaba, tenía la mente en el hospital y las decisiones que debía tomar prontamente antes de mandar al carajo lo que quedaba de su profesión.

-Ron ¡No me estas escuchando!

-Lo siento, me distraje un segundo.

-¿Puedo saber en qué piensas?

-En nada en particular.

Mentira.

-Te decía que deberíamos pintar este salón y cambiar el candelabro del techo.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? Así está bien.

-Quiero que se vea lindo.

-Esta no es nuestra casa, solo la alquilamos.

-¿Y sí la compras?.- pregunto ella radiante.- me gustaría que fuera solo nuestra así la podemos arreglar a nuestro antojo.

Él terminó de beber su vaso de un trago.

-Es más difícil que eso.- dijo Ron levantándose para servirse otro vaso que lo adormeciera.- No me gusta. Era solo provisional.

Ella llego a su lado quitándole el vaso para reclamar su atención.

-Pero si fuera nuestra podría gustarte más.

-No, no me gustaría ni aunque yo mismo la hiciera desde sus cimientos.

Hermione enarco las cejas.

-¿Por qué siempre me llevas la contraria? ¡Cada vez que quiero algo a ti no te gusta!

-Hagas lo que hagas no cambiarás mi opinión.- dijo Ron dándole otro sorbo al whisky.

-Paso con lo mismo con Crookshanks, a ti no te gustaba.

-¡Tú quisiste regalarlo! Odiabas verlo después de…

Se detuvo al ver sus ojos heridos. Bebió lo que restaba del vaso y negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a dormir.

Cuando despertó por la mañana la cabeza le dolía como era de costumbre. En Italia había visto la última maravilla que se había fabricado en un famoso laboratorio de Alemania y que parecía caída del cielo. Un pequeño comprimido que llamaban _Aspirina_ y que los alemanes portaban en caso de enfermedad. Días como este era cuando deseaba que ese conocimiento y esos productos fueran compartidos con el mundo.

-Llegarás tarde.- le informo Hermione a su lado.

-Probablemente.

Se ducho rápidamente y se apresuró en vestirse para ir a otro día de trabajo. Tenía aquel ultimátum sobre ya no volver a llegar atrasado.

-Te amo.- dijo Hermione a modo de despedida.

-Yo igual.- contesto antes de salir por la puerta con rapidez.

(**)

 **Marzo 1945**

-Doctor Weasley.

Se volteó y pudo ver a uno de sus colegas en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Sí?.

-Como profesionales de este hospital tenemos compromisos y deberes que no podemos pasar por alto. Usted viene con buenas recomendaciones desde Londres, pero nada de eso importa si la junta prueba que los rumores que circulan sobre usted resultan ser ciertos.

-¿Qué rumores circulan con respecto a mí?.- pregunto guardando la calma metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su bata de trabajo.

-El doctor Thomas nos ha contado que le ha sorprendido a usted bebiendo alcohol durante sus turnos, la jefa de enfermeras nos ha dicho que ha llegado a varios de ellos después de la hora y que hace su trabajo de mala forma. ¿Qué puede decir de eso?

-Es completamente falso.- niega enseguida a pesar de que sabe que es todo lo contrario.

-Mire Weasley, Estas personas han pasado por el horror de vivir en una ciudad que es el blanco predilecto de los ataques. Hay desesperanza y miedo y me siento responsable de la recuperación de cada uno de estos pacientes, por lo que no toleraré que usted o cualquier otro venga a remar hacia el lado contrario ¿Lo entendió?

-Sí, doctor Flitwick. Lo sé.

Su colega asintió.

-Por su bien, espero no volver a tener esta conversación con usted.

-No la volveremos a tener.- le asegura.

Flitwick asiente con la cabeza y da media vuelta, luego parecer arrepentirse y vuelve a girarse.

-Weasley no sé qué te ocurrió, pero no eres la misma persona a quien recibí a fines de diciembre. Lupin me comento aquel accidente que tuviste en Italia…

-No lo mencione por favor.- pidió cerrando los ojos con dolor.

El peor error de su vida había sido aquel.

-Tal vez Coventry te recuerde estar en el frente de nuevo y eso no es sano.

Ron siente que quiere salir en busca de aire.

-Solo piénsalo.- dice Flitwick antes de marcharse.

No es feliz en casa y ya no es útil ni feliz en el trabajo. De pronto siente que ha tocado fondo y que más que nunca necesita beber algo.

(**)

-Pedí una hora al psicólogo para ti.- le informo Ron luego de la cena una noche.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¡Eres tan cruel!

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

-No se trata de eso, siempre he querido lo mejor para ti.

-¿Estas castigándome por todo lo que te hice?

-No, no se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces?.

-No quiero seguir así.

-Ron… no me obligues a hacerlo.

Ella le está suplicando con sus ojos marrones que son su perdición.

-No puedo obligarte Hermione. Solo quiero que estas peleas que tenemos se detengan.

-Entiendo.- dijo ella sin poder evitar llorar.- Se ha que te refieres.

-No es sano ni normal que llores todos los días por mi culpa. Pensando continuamente si voy a dejar de amarte o abandonarte…

-Ron tú eres mi Freddie. Eres el verdadero amor de mi vida, tú eres el único que logrará hacerme feliz.

Ron carraspea producto de la emoción y su voz sale más gruesa.

-No puedo seguir así, lo siento Hermione. No logro hacerte feliz y de paso yo tampoco lo soy.

-Sí, sí puedes.- dijo ella acercándose a él.- Ron, tú sabes cómo hacerlo. Solo dame un bebé, si tenemos uno seremos tan felices como antes.

-Antes de tener un bebé tenemos que sanarnos como pareja. Tú no estás bien y yo no estoy bien.

-Ron… haré lo que sea por ti, lo que quieras. Pero no me dejes.

El pelirrojo asintió decidido.

-Quiero que veas un psicólogo Hermione, aprovecha que te he pedido hora.

-Ron… no, por favor.

-Cuando tenemos relaciones.- trato de decir con el mejor tacto posible.- No puedo hacer nada para que lo disfrutes, es como si te torturara solo con tocarte. Tú sabes… al comienzo estas ansiosa y dispuesta pero…- intento continuar.- cuando estoy por eyacular, te vuelves loca, es como si entrarás en trance y comienzas a golpearme, a alejarme. Es un trauma y lo entiendo, piensas que estas en esa noche otra vez.

-Mi amor, yo… no puedo.

-Eso no era así en el pasado. Creí que podríamos superarlo, pero nada de lo que haga logra hacerte sentir diferente, me siento mal por ambos y ni siquiera tengo ganas de querer ir más allá contigo en la intimidad.

-Ron, no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir qué harías lo fuera por mi cuando me niegas esto?

-Pídeme lo que sea, menos eso. No me hagas pasar por una humillación como esa.

-Hermione… Yo voy al psicólogo, porque sé que lo necesito y me ayuda, por favor amor créeme. Funcionará.

-Lo tuyo es diferente.

-No es diferente.- dijo él tomando sus manos para trasmitirle confianza.- Él abuso de ti y necesitas ayuda.

-No, tú no lo entiendes Ron. No puedo contarle a nadie lo que él me obligo a hacer. No puedo, por favor entiéndeme. Si me amas por favor entiéndeme.

Las lágrimas caían sin cesar de sus ojos castaños.

-No mereces tener una esposa como yo.- dijo ella bajando la mirada.- no merezco nada de nadie. Soy una puta, siento asco de mí.

-Hermione.- él tomo su cara entre sus manos para que lo mire a los ojos.- No te llames así de nuevo, te amo.

-Estoy tan dañada.- dijo llorando.- ¿Por qué no puedes verlo? Te odio maldita sea, te odio tanto.

-Hermione, tú no me odias.

-Te odio.

-Hermione Te amo, quiero estar contigo por siempre. No me rendiré nunca.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ron, quiero que me digas la verdad. ¡Grítame! Reconoce que tu padre tenía razón, te falle.- pidió enojada.

-Hermione no, déjalo.- dijo él dándole la espalda.- Tú no me fallaste, fui yo el que tuvo la culpa.

-Ni siquiera puedes mirarme… Deja de ser un cobarde ¡maldita sea! ¡GRITAME!

Ron se voltea y siente que todo lo que ha guardado en su pecho está por salir.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres que reconozca que una parte de mí te odia? ¿Eso quieres oír? Sí Hermione, yo también te odio un poco. Eres tan egoísta, encerrándote solo en ti, yo vivo atormentado por lo que viví en la guerra, perdí a un hijo y mi esposa fue abusada por mi propio hermano. Todo al mismo tiempo.- su pecho sube y baja mientras descarga la presión.- No puedo con tanto dolor.

La amaba, pero también sabía que una parte de él nunca podría perdonarla por hacerlo sentir de esa manera por más que intentara.

-Es bueno oír finalmente la verdad.- dice ella secándose las lágrimas.- Si quieres irte vete, no soporto verte.

-No se trata de eso amor, escúchame.

-Sé que me odias por dejar que él me toque.

-No, no me estas entendiendo.- se defendió él.- es tu actitud.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo?.- Dijo ella con rabia.- yo deseaba que mueras por fallarme, yo esperaba recibir tu cadáver. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque esa noche todo lo que me pasó fue por tu culpa.

-Hermione… ¿Cómo me puedes decir esto?

-Mientras tenía a Charlie sobre mí, no pensaba en su muerte. Era en la tuya.- reconoció con rencor en sus ojos.- Él era un sujeto malo, pero tú… tú eras el hombre que juro protegerme siempre.

Ron apretó los dientes sin entender por qué le hacía esto, la amaba, pero ella era tan cruel.

-Estas tan mal… me alegro que no te haya embarazado ahora.- dijo con rabia.- Que horrible hubiera sido para ese bebé tenerte como madre.

Hermione le lanzo lo primero que tomo en sus manos, pero Ron esquivo el golpe.

-¡TE ODIO!

-¿Ves? Todo lo solucionas así. Te vuelves loca y lanzas lo primero que tienes a mano.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me divorciaré de ti y me casaré con alguien mejor que tú.

-Ve, búscalo, encuéntralo y ráptalo a tu cama, porque eres tan explosiva que nadie en su sano juicio te mirara como lo hago yo.

-¿Cómo me miras? ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo me miras según tú? ¡Solo veo rechazo en tu mirada! Desde que supiste lo que me hizo el bastardo de tu hermano te da repulsión tocarme.

-Porque tú me has conducido a esto, absorbiste lo mejor de mí, todos mis sueños y esperanzas. Estas tan encerrada en tu dolor que ni siquiera has pensado en cómo me siento yo. ¡Eres egoísta! Has el intento de olvidar ¡maldita sea!

-¿Crees que no trato de olvidar? ¿Crees que es divertido recordar cómo me sujetaba con fuerza mientras me violaba y se reía de mí?

-No, pero tampoco quieres hacer algo por mejorar.

-Te odio, te pareces tanto a él.- dijo con rencor.

-Lo sé, soy físicamente igual a Charlie y no sabes cuánto odio eso. Hermione, no eres la única que perdió un hijo, yo también lo hice.- él negó con la cabeza.- deja de pensar que entre nosotros eres la única que tiene derecho a sufrir ¡No soy de hierro! Me has lastimado como nadie más y no puedo seguir así.

Hermione le miro por un minuto completo.

-Eres un estúpido.- dijo riendo histéricamente.- demasiado estúpido por creer que puedes rehacer tu vida olvidándome. Pero quiero que sepas que si nos separamos yo no voy a extrañarte nunca.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí, no podría extrañarte. Eres lo peor que ha pasado en mi vida, no puedo creer todo lo que deje por seguir tus malditos sueños. Tenía la vida perfecta hasta que te conocí. Tú no… nunca fuiste feliz, siempre fuiste el rechazado. Así que no puedes culparme de todo lo malo de tu vida, yo fui lo mejor que pudo pasarte y ni siquiera supiste como tratarme.

-Cállate.

-¿La verdad duele no? No eres más que una decepción para todos.

-Hermione Cállate de una puta vez.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Te he lastimado? ¿He lastimado al pequeño Ronnie?. Es bueno que recuerdes quien eras antes de mi Ronald, no eras nada tal como ahora.

Necesitaba beber algo fuerte en este momento. Necesitaba salir de allí antes de decir algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera. Y entonces pensó en ir al bar y ahogar sus sentimientos en whisky.

Y así lo hizo.

(**)

Ron se estaba levantando de la cama cuando Hermione sujeto su brazo para detenerlo.

-Quiero disculparme por lo que te dije el miércoles.- dijo ella con suavidad.- No estuvo bien.

Ron asintió sin decir nada. Aún seguía dolido por todo eso, pero al parecer habían sido dos días difíciles para ambos.

-¿A qué hora sales hoy?.- pregunto ansiosa su mujer acercando su boca a la suya.

-Tarde.

Pudo ver como Hermione frunció los labios.

-Quería cenar algo especial contigo. Hace siete años me invitaste a nuestra primera cita.

-¿Siete años ya?

De pronto se sintió viejo y cansado.

Ron recordó como después de romper con Lavender el día después de su cumpleaños número veintiuno inmediatamente había tratado de buscarla y luego de dos semanas, aunque no era lo más adecuado la había llevado a beber té una tarde después de abordarla afuera de la universidad. Tal vez lo que pasaba ahora en su vida era solo producto de haber actuado mal con Lavender, ella no merecía ese desplante delante de todo el mundo.

-Sí.- dijo ella sonriendo antes de besarlo y pasar los brazos atrás de su cuello.- ¿Ya me amabas?

-Sí.- reconoció.- Por eso iba a tu universidad a buscarte cada tarde.

Hermione lo atrajo a su cuerpo y trato de quitarle su camiseta entre besos presurosos y palabras cariñosas, pero él la detuvo.

-Se me hará tarde.- dijo mirando el despertador con pesar antes de besarla por última vez y levantarse de la cama. No podía llegar tarde o todo estaba acabado.

Hermione también se levantó.

-¿Me extrañaras?.- pregunto Ella siguiéndole camino al baño.- Yo te extraño todos los días.

-Sí, lo haré.- dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero su esposa la empujo.

-Amor, necesito ducharme.- dijo él.- Se me hará tarde para el trabajo.

-Hazlo conmigo.- respondió quitándose la camiseta de dormir quedando solo en bragas.- Me refiero a bañarte.

Ron sonrió al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era su Hermione.

-Te amo.- dijo atrayéndola a su cuerpo.- te amo tanto.

-Te amo.- respondió ella entrelazando sus manos a su cuello.

Se ducharon juntos y se sintió feliz de escucharla reír y quejarse del frío mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo en busca de contacto. Pero al salir y ver la hora decidió vestirse con prisa.

-¿Qué cocinaras?

Hermione seguía envuelta en una toalla mientras trataba de secar su cabello.

-Algo delicioso solo para ti mi amor.

-Llegaré sobre las siete.- prometió.

Se acercó a ella para besarla antes de marcharse.

-Te amo.- murmuro ella acariciando su mejilla.

-Te amo.

Y por primera vez en semanas Ron estaba deseoso de volver a casa.

(**)

Hermione estaba junto a unas amigas bebiendo té cuando llegó una tarde directamente desde el hospital. Él las saludo con cortesía y negó la invitación de unirse a la mesa. Se sentía cansado y lo único que había esperado todo el día era volver a casa y relajarse en la bañera. Tenía demasiada tensión en los hombros y necesitaba quitarse el estrés de alguna manera que ni siquiera había pensado en ir al bar.

-Ron.- dijo Hermione sacudiendo su brazo.- te dormiste.

-Sí, lo siento.

-¿Sabes?.- dijo acercando su rostro al de él.- Ahora que estamos solos, tal vez podría acompañarte acá dentro.

Él se levantó, cogió la toalla que estaba al lado suyo y salió de la bañera.

-Estoy cansado Hermione.- dijo saliendo de la habitación. Por ese día estaba demasiado cansado como para soportar una pelea.- he tenido un día horrible en el trabajo.

Ella lo siguió por la habitación molesta.

-¿Esa es forma de contestarme?

Ron se vistió frente a ella y no paso por alto el hecho de que Hermione desvió la mirada al verle desnudo.

-No, lo siento. Pero hoy no estoy de ánimos para nada.

-¿Es algo que hice? ¿Te molestan ellas?

-No, claro que no.

-¿Entonces?

-Hoy perdí a dos pacientes.- dice molesto.- Mis intentos por reanimarlos no sirvieron de nada.

-Lo siento.

Ella se muerde el labio y él no puede evitar acercarse para besarla con pasión en los labios hasta que la estrella con la puerta. Trae una de sus piernas sobre su cadera y baja sus labios a su cuello entregado al momento, no le importa nada, solo quiere sentirse mejor. Quiere sentirse como antes: Joven, libre, útil, enamorado. Continúa besándola y trata de desvestirla mientras empuja su cadera contra la de ella. Necesita perderse en su interior.

-Ron.

Levanta la mirada y la ve horrorizada frente a él. No sabe en qué momento dejo de responder sus besos y caricias y se quedó estática frente suyo. Con cuidado suelta su pierna y la deja otra vez en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?

Ella niega con la cabeza y las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos.

-Lo siento.

-Es solo que…- parece que le cuesta poner en palabras lo que pasa por su cabeza.- es solo que…

Pero Ron comprende la situación.

-Ese hijo de puta te forzó contra la pared tal como yo ahora.- termino de decir él.

-No tenías por qué saberlo.- dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Él asiente molesto.

-Voy a matarlo.- le promete.- Lo voy a hacer aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

Lo dice con tal determinación que sus ojos relampaguean antes de golpear su mano en la madera de la pared. Hermione se encoge con miedo.

-Ron, no vale la pena.

-Yo sabía que él era peligroso.- le dijo apretando sus puños golpeando la pared otra vez.- Esta enfermo.

-Ron tu mano.- dijo ella tratando de detener los golpes.- No te lastimes.

-No eres la primera a la que le hace eso.

Hermione se tensó.

-¿Qué?

-Le dio su primer beso a Lavender a la fuerza. La empujo en el sillón mientras me esperaba. Desde entonces empecé a desconfiar de él. Quizás con cuantas más lo ha hecho.

Hermione trago con dificultad.

-Es un enfermo Hermione.- volvió a repetir.- y voy a detenerlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Va a pagar todo lo que te hizo.

Salió de la habitación y fue en busca de algo fuerte para calmar su enojo. Levanto la vista y pudo ver como Hermione le miraba desde la puerta bebiendo vino directamente de la botella, sin embargo, no hizo nada para detenerlo.

(**)

Se sorprendió al recibir una carta de Arthur entre las cartas que recibió una mañana. Hermione aún dormía en el piso de arriba y él despertó en el sillón con un dolor de espalda, se preguntó cómo consiguió su dirección, pero para su padre no hay imposibles y solo una llamada puede dejarlo en evidencia aunque esté al final del mundo.

 ** _Ronald:_**

 ** _Probablemente te preguntes a que se debe mi carta, pero siendo doctor no debe ser muy difícil adivinar que mis problemas al pulmón han empeorado con el tiempo y eso es una clara señal de que mi tiempo se agota. Sí alguien me pregunta ¿Tuviste una buena vida, un buen trabajo, muchas satisfacciones? No dudaría en asentir, porque es lo que siento. Estoy conforme con las decisiones que hice, tome las desventajas de otros y las aproveche a mi favor, eso me hizo un hombre exitoso tal como se esperaba de mí. Soy un hombre de tradiciones, porque fui criado en un mundo donde las reglas y obligaciones son importantes, donde desde siendo un niño te dicen que hacer, que responder, que pensar, que sentir. Pero el mundo en el que me crie esta tan lejano al tuyo… no podrás entenderme nunca sin vivirlo. ¿Eso me hace básico para ti?._**

 ** _Sí me preguntaran ¿Fuiste feliz? Dime Ronald ¿Qué debo responder? ¿Qué es la felicidad para un hombre criado a mi manera?. Tales cosas como ser feliz siempre no existe, y sinceramente espero que de eso seas consiente ahora. No podía dejar de encolerizarme cada vez que decías que serías feliz por siempre, porque para tus ojos soñadores la felicidad era tan fácil de conseguir que nunca te comprendí. Ni siquiera ahora que estoy muriendo. Amar a alguien no te hace feliz, amar a alguien y ser correspondido lo hace, y entre una cosa y otra hay un abismo tan grande que es difícil de equivocarse._**

 ** _Amé a alguien, Elizabeth era su nombre. Éramos jóvenes y creíamos que el mundo era joven porque recién lo descubríamos, pero ambos nos equivocamos y el mundo era lo suficientemente viejo y absurdo para que las segregaciones raciales y las clases sociales nos separasen. Jamás pude amar a otra persona como a ella, jamás hice el intento. Casarme con Molly era lo que me correspondía y lo acepte. Tener hijos y educarlos de la misma manera como lo hizo mi padre conmigo era lo que correspondía y así lo hice. Pero tú Ronald… tú siempre fuiste diferente. Parecía que todo ese pasado de sentimentalismos y dolor que me esmeraba por enterrar en mi corazón tú lo traías a flote con fuerza y una parte de mi te aborrecía por torturarme de esa manera, por recordarme a Elizabeth en la forma que mirabas a Hermione, hablabas de ella o la defendías de nuestros ataques. Ahora no te parecerá descabellado que tu abuelo no se equivocaba al decir que éramos iguales. Él lo vio primero, no necesito esperar veintiún años para ver esa chispa en tus ojos, como yo la tuve en un momento. Pero a diferencia de ti un día la deje ir… no tuve el valor de huir con ella, esa noche la perdí para siempre y parte de mi murió. Me volví un amargado que fingía placer en cosas materiales, tal como mi padre lo inculco. No he podido perdonarle aún, tal vez es hora de marcharme y arreglar cuentas con él en el otro lado ¿no crees?. Supongo que es cosa de la vida y el destino (sí existe eso y no es más que poesía) que tuviera un hijo que me recordara tanto la vida que nunca tuve, esa vida que conseguí prestada cinco segundos y que significo más que cualquier cosa. Te odie Ronald por hacerme esto, por torturarme de esta manera, pero creo que es una cosa tonta de la que no tienes la culpa muchacho, cada uno carga su cruz. Tal vez tú eras la mía. No te sientas diferente si nunca logre amarte, no lo hice con ninguno de mis hijos, tampoco con Molly, pero no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado por ti y las decisiones por erróneas que has tomado en tu vida, después de todo eres mi hijo que revivió y que jamás abandono sus ideales. Que es un cabeza dura preocupado por el resto, que mancho nuestro apellido y linaje ¿Quieres saber que diría tu abuelo de ella? La odiaría. Nunca lo conociste tanto como yo, él murió cuando aún eras un niño. No vivas con un recuerdo tan dulce de alguien que fue tan amargado. Siempre he creído que él te alentó a ser diferente solo para castigarme. Él era un hombre vil, y como buen ajedrecista siempre llevaba la delantera de sus movimientos. No, no puedo perdonarle._**

 ** _Probablemente de lo único que me arrepienta en mi vida fue no prestarte ayuda cuando necesitabas. Tú que lo diste todo siempre por el resto, el pequeño niño de bondadoso corazón que regalaba sus aviones afuera de la catedral, sí, me acuerdo de eso. No logre entenderte, siempre creí que no me necesitabas hasta que ya era tarde._**

 ** _Te dije muchas veces que las personas como Hermione no perdonan nunca si les fallas, Ten cuidado con fallarle una vez Ronald, ella no olvidará jamás. La historia se repite, no es lineal, es más bien cíclica. Ya verás Ronald… ya entenderás de lo que hablo. Pero eres un buen hombre, siempre lo fuiste y lo serás, por lo que nunca faltará luz en tu vida y estoy seguro que no terminarás como Yo. Siempre has sido mejor que eso._**

 ** _No te escribo para que sientas compasión de mí, no la necesito. Solo espero que puedas ser mejor persona que yo con mi padre y puedas perdonarme algún día, aún te quedan años por delante para pensar en el perdón si es que lo merezco._**

 ** _Arthur W._**

Ron termino de leer la carta y la rompió de tal manera, que ya no quedo más que un montón de papel picado sobre la alfombra.

 **Abril 1945**

-¿Estás seguro?.- le pregunto el director del hospital, después de recibir la carta.

-Sí.- respondió enseguida Ron.- No he logrado adaptarme al lugar.

Lo que era en parte verdad.

-Lamento mucho escuchar eso, esperábamos contar contigo por más tiempo.

-No es nada profesional lo que he hecho, pero lo necesito.

Era una de las decisiones más difíciles que había tomado en su vida, pero a la vez una de las más necesarias. Este lugar lo marchitaba, pero también le había abierto los ojos de alguna manera.

-Hubiera sido menos profesional marcharte enseguida, al menos nos has dado un mes para buscar a alguien. ¿Volverás a Londres?

-No lo sé, no lo tengo claro.

Después de terminar su turno pensó en ir al bar y conversar con Duncan un rato, ese sujeto le caía bien y no podía explicarlo. Últimamente las mejores conversaciones y las únicas reales habían sido con él. Pero luego pensó en que era hora de decirle a Hermione la decisión que había tomado.

-Hoy llegas más temprano.- observó ella sirviendo la cena.- creí que cenaría sola otra vez.

-Me he desocupado antes.

Mentiras, solo mentiras salían de su boca.

-Lisa Turpin me ha dicho que si quiero puedo trabajar en el colegio desde septiembre, ¿No te parece encantador? Creo que extraño enseñar.

-Sí, si eso te hace feliz, deberías hacerlo.

Ella sujeto su mano sobre la mesa llamando su atención.

-Ron ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.- Solo estoy cansado.

-Has estado llegando tarde muchos días, si no fueras un doctor diría que me engañas.- dijo medio enserio, medio en broma.

-¿Te gusta Coventry Hermione?.- pregunto cambiando la dirección de la conversación.

-Sí, mucho. Esta media destruida por la guerra, pero es una ciudad que ofrece mucho.

Después de la cena Hermione coloca música y le pide bailar con ella. De pronto es consciente de que la situación se parece mucho a el día que le dijo que iría a Italia, siente pánico en el pecho al recordar exactamente el momento en que toda su estabilidad se vino abajo. Sí pudiera cambiar el pasado…

-No iré.- dice en voz alta pensando en Italia.

Ella se ríe y entrecruza sus manos sobre su cuello.

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada.-

Se detiene para mirar sus ojos, pero ya no siente ese cosquilleo que sentía antes. Tenía la teoría en el pasado de que cada vez que estuviera perdido, ella lo haría volver, pero ahora no siente nada.

-Dime que me amas.- pide ella de pronto con pánico en los ojos.

-Te amo.- responde mecánicamente.

-Pero ¿Lo sientes?

Las alarmas se encienden otra vez en su cerebro, ella no está contenta con sus respuestas y luego de unas cuantas palabras duras su esposa romperá en llanto.

-Por supuesto que lo siento.

Ella suelta sus manos y se aleja.

-Entonces ¿Por qué ya no me lo dices?

-¡Lo hago!

-Todos los días me dices _Yo también._

-Hermione no vamos a discutir por esto, por favor hoy no.

Pero a diferencia de otras veces su esposa no rompe en llanto ni tiene un ataque de ningún tipo. Parece tan calmada como siempre.

-No quiero discutir nunca más contigo.

Ron asiente con la cabeza y va a servirse un poco de whisky.

-Ven a sentarte aquí conmigo.- pidió ella golpeando el sofá al lado suyo.

El pelirrojo le obedece llevando el vaso con él.

-Ron ¿Sientes lo mismo por mí que cuando éramos jóvenes?

-Somos jóvenes Hermione.- responde dando un sorbo del licor.

-No es así.- rebate ella quitándole el vaso para reclamar toda su atención.- Ya vas a tener treinta.

-Hermione, hace un mes cumplí veintiocho años. Soy joven, tú lo eres aún más.

-Con todo lo que ha pasado en mi interior siento que he vivido un siglo ¿no te pasa?

-No. ¿Quieres hablar?

-¿De qué?

-De esa noche.

Hermione exhala un suspiro y niega con la cabeza.

-¿A qué le tiene miedo? Él nunca más podrá tocarte, no lo permitiré.

La mira directamente a los ojos y ella se ve tan frágil que su corazón duele.

-Tengo miedo a que me veas diferente si te enteras de todo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que dejaré de amarte?

-Sí.

El la abraza y sonríe.

-¿Por qué quieres agregarle más drama a nuestra vida? Si nos amamos todo debería ser tan sencillo como antes.

-Pero no es posible.- rebaté ella.- Dime ¿Por qué lo ves tan fácil? Sigo triste.

-Porque te amo Hermione, lo siento aquí en mi corazón con menos y mayor fuerza algunos días. Tú dices que voy a dejarte, pero no podría hacerlo ¿no lo ves? Me tienes atrapado.

La castaña levanto su cabeza y acaricio su mejilla antes de juntar su nariz con la de él.

-Tengo mucho dolor en mi corazón Ron, como un pájaro enjaulado que de vez en cuando agita sus alas. No quiero ese pájaro ahí mi amor. Ese pájaro picotea mis entrañas y no me deja continuar.

-Voy a matarlo por ti.- respondió limpiando las lágrimas de ella.- Solo debes confiar en mí. ¿Lo harás? Ya no existirá ese pájaro.

-No puedo Ron… vas a fallarme de nuevo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque es lo que siento.

-Eres lo más importante en mi vida Hermione, solo existes tú.

-Un día encontrarás a otra mujer y me olvidarás.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Ya no soy la mujer de la que te enamoraste, de ella ya no queda nada.

Ron la atrajo a sus labios para besarla apasionadamente mientras la recostaba en el sillón.

-¿Crees que podría estar lejos de tus labios?.

Ella sonrió y le dejo besarla por varios minutos.

-Es algo tarde, tal vez deberíamos dormir.- dijo finalmente liberándose de sus brazos para levantarse.

Ron sujeto el vaso y se lo bebió de un solo trago.

-Vamos.

Llegan a la habitación y él se sorprende cuando Hermione le pide que se vaya al otro cuarto porque necesita espacio para pensar.

-¿Hice algo mal?

Hermione sin responderle cierra la puerta del cuarto y la escucha llorar.

-Ábreme la puerta.- pide golpeando la madera.- Hermione quiero ayudarte.

-Vete por favor, no quiero dormir contigo hoy

La ha perdido otra vez y ni siquiera sabe por qué. Vuelve de regreso al salón en busca de whisky, no es consciente de cuánto tiempo pasa, pero poco a poco el fuego de la chimenea se apaga y sus ojos se cierran.

(**)

 **S** u esposa no se toma nada bien que haya renunciado al hospital sin consultarle. Pero ella no parece entender que Coventry lo absorbe y ya no puede seguir ocultando sus problemas y frustraciones en el alcohol.

-Hermione compréndeme.- le pide otra vez después de la cena luego de ver su cara molesta por cuarto día consecutivo. Desde que le comunico su decisión ella parece distante otra vez.

-Soy feliz aquí ¿Por qué quieres arrebatarme esto?

-Porque no puedo seguir aquí. Coventry me absorbe. Ha sacado lo peor de mí y yo quiero que esta relación funcione y también quiero ser bueno en mi trabajo.

-Tal vez solo eres un mal médico.- le recrimina su esposa.- Sí vives ebrio no vas a salvar nunca a nadie aunque recorramos todo el país.

Él se ríe de tal acusación.

-Tal vez solo necesito el alcohol para tolerar mi vida.

Ella le mira herida tras ese comentario.

-¡Cállate! Eres un poco hombre.- lo atacó- Eres un pusilánime, ni siquiera lograste embarazarme.

-¡Lo hice una vez! O ¿Eso fue una mentira también?

-No fue una mentira, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevo hacerlo? Eso demuestra que no eres suficientemente hombre.

Ron negó con la cabeza ignorándola.

-Eres asqueroso.- le atacó al no recibir respuesta.

-¿Eso piensas de mí?

-Sí, eso pienso. Me repugnas, no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme.

-¿Acaso dejas que te toque? Lo siento, pero me perdí esa parte.

Hermione golpea su cara con fuerza y cuando lo iba a hacer por segunda vez él sostiene su mano.

-Y tú vas a ir a un psicólogo te guste o no. Aunque te tenga que llevar amarrada, vas a ir.

-No puedes obligarme.

-Y vas a denunciar a mi hermano.

Hermione se congelo con miedo en sus ojos.

-¿No estás hablando enserio verdad?

-Colapse Hermione.- dijo él enojado.- Ya te he dejado lamentarte un año entero todo lo que paso. Pero llego el momento de que vas a tener que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hablarlo con un profesional si no quieres mi ayuda.

-Ron, si haces eso me separaré de ti. Me iré lejos y no volverás a verme nunca más.

-¿Eso harás?

-Sí.- contesto con fiereza desafiándolo.- No me verás nunca más.

-¿Y seguirás con miedo toda tu vida? ¿Temiendo que alguien te amé, te toque, te acaricie? ¡Debes ser valiente! Debes dejar el pasado.

-No quiero que nadie sepa lo que hice.- suplico llorando.- fue muy humillante.

Ron soltó sus brazos y la llevo al sillón para que se sentaran.

-Vamos a hacer algo.- pidió él.- si no puedes decirlo yo lo haré.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

-No, por favor. Déjalo así, solo necesito tiempo.

-Abuso de ti contra la pared y nuestra cama.

Hermione se congelo y le miro horrorizada.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.- dijo Ron apretando los puños.- Te golpeo y amenazo.

Vio como Hermione trago con dificultad y asintió finalmente con la cabeza.

-¿Sabía que estabas embarazada?

Ella volvió a asentir.

-¿Te amarro y amordazo?

-Sí.- la voz de Hermione se escuchó ronca.

-Hijo de puta.- se quejó Ron.- ¿Cuántas veces fueron las que…?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor, ya es suficiente.

Ron se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Está bien.- dijo tratando de ser fuerte.- Es un progreso.

-¿Por qué me obligas a recordar? Yo no merecía que él me violara.

-Nadie merece eso Hermione.

Trato de alcanzar su mano, pero ella se resistió. Se hizo el silencio y su mujer exhalo un suspiro totalmente derrotada.

-¡Estoy tan cansada Ron!.- dijo aguantando las lágrimas.- desearía jamás haberte conocido, has sido el gran error de mi vida.

Ron asiente con la cabeza tragándose las palabras venenosas que están por salir y prefiere otra vez callarlas. Se siente cansado y abatido. La poca esperanza que le quedaba para luchar parece haberse esfumado con esas últimas palabras que ella ha dicho.

-Voy a salir.- dijo antes de pasar por su lado y tomar su gabardina y su sombrero camino al único lugar donde sabía que siempre encontraría una bebida incluso un **_domingo_**.

(**)

Estaban escuchando la radio esa tarde en donde repetían sin cesar la noticia que estaba dando vuelta al mundo durante los últimos dos días: Los soviéticos habían logrado rodear Berlín dejando a Hitler y sus allegados totalmente cercados. Finalmente el mundo podía sentir que tocaban como si fuera algo físico, el final de la guerra.

-¿Qué crees que pase cuando Hitler sea atrapado?.- le pregunto un paciente cuando fue a verle.

-No lo sé. Probablemente vaya a un juicio y permanezca prisionero.

-Un bastardo de su calaña merece el infierno.- responde con rencor el hombre.- Yo seguiría teniendo mis piernas ¿No cree? De no ser por esta guerra…

Ron camina a casa pensando en eso.

Sí no fuera por la guerra, jamás hubiera dejado sola a Hermione. No. Sí no hubiera sido un idealista jamás hubiera dejado sola a Hermione. No. Sí no hubiera tenido compasión, jamás hubiera dejado sola a Hermione. No. La verdad dolía más de lo que quería reconocer. Sí no hubiera sido Ron Billius Weasley, jamás habría dejado a Hermione Jane Granger, porque la culpa no era de la guerra, ni de sus ideales, ni de la compasión hacia el prójimo. La culpa estaba solo en él y aunque pasarán mil años y ella recobre la sonrisa y vuelva a ser la adorable mujer que dejó todo por amarle podría perdonarse. Se secó las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, y parecía que el cielo lo acompañaba cuando sintió las gotas de lluvia en su rostro…

-Hermione ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado…?

-Bese a Viktor.- confeso Hermione de la nada. Interrumpiendo sus palabras- en diciembre.

-¿Qué?

-Subimos a su habitación en el hotel. Él vino desde América solo porque se lo pedí, necesitaba averiguar algo.

Siente la garganta seca.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?.- Sus oídos no dan crédito a lo que escucha.

-Creí, creí que podría estar con alguien más en la intimidad que no fueras tú. Creí que podría, que tú eras el problema por recodarme a él.

-¿Me engañaste?

-No pude hacerlo, yo solo... lo intente.

Él hace memoria de ese día cuando les encontró en el bar del hotel luego de que llegara de hablar con Lupin. Rememora su rostro y luego el de Viktor. Ahí estaba la respuesta, esa mirada condescendiente que tuvo con él. ¡Qué estúpido se sentía! Habían estado a punto de acostarse un rato antes de que los tres compartieran la cena. El solo hecho pensar en ello le revolvía el estómago.

-Creí entender que estaba comprometido.- dice tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Era mentira.- respondió en un susurro.- se refería a mí.

Como un puñal las palabras se entierran en su corazón. **_-¡Oh mi querido e inocente Ronald!. Tu corazón bondadoso te hará sufrir mucho algún día_** _._ \- Otra vez Draco estaba en lo correcto.

Ron suelta una carcajada irónica con nerviosismo mientras aprieta los puños. Tal vez su padre otra vez tenía razón y las personas como Hermione jamás olvidan y perdonan.

-Cógete a Viktor y a medio mundo si quieres. Me gustaría ver si alguien tiene tanta paciencia soportándote.

-No me faltes el respeto Ronald Weasley.

-Sí, lo que oíste. Follate a Viktor cuanto quieras o al estúpido de Justin en nuestra cama. Vamos a ver si después de diez minutos van a soportarte.

-Estás siendo muy hiriente.

Se levantó del sillón con furia ignorándola completamente.

-¿Dónde vas? ¡Necesito aclararte todo! Sí te lo dije ahora es porque… ¡Ron! Tienes que escucharme. No pasó nada.

-Vete a la mierda. ¡Estás completamente loca!

-Escúchame.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-No soy una puta. ¡No lo soy!

Sale al exterior de su casa y respira, respira, solo respira. Ya sabe que una crisis de pánico está por comenzar.

(**)

Ron estaba en su despedida del hospital el penúltimo día de Abril. Por primera vez se sintió a gusto compartiendo con sus compañeros de trabajo desde la fiesta a finales de Enero.

-¿Dónde te mudarás?.- le pregunto Michael golpeando su espalda.- Creí que seriamos colegas por más tiempo.

-Lejos.- respondió con sinceridad.- No hay nada claro.

Y esa era la realidad.

Vuelve a casa tratando de prolongar la caminata, tratando de prolongar enfrentarse a ella otra vez. Desde que supo que beso a Viktor algo dentro suyo se quebró y piensa que jamás va a componerse otra vez. No sabía que tan lejos había llegado con él, ni tampoco entendía la manera enferma en que funcionaba su retorcida mente como para intentar acostarse con ese búlgaro. Tal vez si se habían acostado, y ahora ella trataba de ocultarlo y solo mentiras salían de su boca.

-No tengo hambre.- es lo primero que dice al verle.

Ha estado durmiendo en el cuarto contiguo desde hace una semana, sin ganas de arreglar nada esta vez. A veces piensa que contratar los servicios de Jane sería una rápida solución y así en el fondo podrá sentir que están a mano, pero luego recuerda que ese es un pensamiento enfermo y asqueroso. La venganza nunca trae nada bueno.

-He cocinado…

-Te dije que no tengo hambre.- informa apretando los dientes antes de subir por las escaleras a descansar.

Ha llegado al punto de que no quiere nada de ella. El odio empieza a tomar partido en su corazón y hay una parte de él que quiere verla sufrir. Escucha como ella toca la puerta del cuarto, pero él no responde nada.

-Creo que estoy embarazada.- anuncia Hermione al entrar.

Ron la mira indiferente aún recostado en la cama. En otra ocasión él hubiera demostrado felicidad, pero ahora solo tiene rabia dentro de sí.

-¿Es mío?

-¡Por supuesto que es tuyo!

-Bueno, creí que tal vez pudiste llamar a Viktor en américa para que te haga el favor. Al parecer cogértelo es la solución a todo.

-Te explique que no me acosté con Viktor.

-Tal vez él se arrepintió cuando se dio cuenta lo loca que te pones cuando alguien trata de tocarte. Dime ¿Le quitaste la ropa y luego comenzaste a golpearle en medio de todo?

-No te pases.- grito completamente fuera de sí.- Viktor no me toco.

-Déjame solo.- pidió cerrando los ojos.- Vete de aquí, estoy cansado de tener que soportar tus mentiras y tus gritos.

-No soy una puta.

-Síguelo repitiendo.

-¡No lo soy!

-Como tú digas.

-¿Por qué me tratas así?

-Me sobran motivos a la fecha ¿Quieres que te los nombre?

-Estas siendo injusto Ronald, yo lo he dado todo por ti.

Hermione se marcha y da un portazo.

Más tarde cuando baja a prepararse un Sándwich vuelve a cruzarse con ella.

-Era feliz en nuestra vieja casa ¿Por qué la vendiste?.- dice con voz suave mirándole desde el umbral de la puerta.- quedaba cerca del colegio y del hospital. Había gatitos sobre el techo y…

Él pierde los estribos y la mira con enojo.

-Tú sabes bien porque la vendimos.

-¿Por qué Ron? A mí me gustaba. Fue la época más feliz de mi vida.

-¿Quieres que te diga por qué la vendimos?.- pregunta mirándole con ira olvidando el sándwich sobre la mesa.- ¿Lo quieres oír?

Vio como Hermione rompió en llanto apoyándose en el respaldo de la puerta y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres oírlo? Puedo hacerlo Hermione.

-Lo recuerdo.

-¿Entonces por qué me haces pasar por esta mierda?.

-Porque te amo.

-Vaya forma de demostrarlo.- dijo pasando por su lado.- Estoy realmente aburrido de tolerarte Hermione. Completamente aburrido.

Ron piensa en que el divorcio ya no le parece una idea tan descabellada.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por los comentarios! Aquí estoy de nuevo con la primera parte del último año de la guerra. Las cosas entre ellos no pueden solucionarse por más que me gustaría en pocos meses, las secuelas muchas veces duran años. Ron finalmente se dio por vencido y ahora Hermione le dice que está embarazada ¿Qué pasará con su matrimonio? ¿Es real todo o solo una mentira?. Él acaba de perder toda la estabilidad, se dio cuenta que Coventry no era lo que esperaba y otra vez está desempleado, que ella necesita un psicólogo antes de que empeore, de que su padre tenía razones egoístas para odiarle y siente que si tuviera a Charlie enfrente suyo sería capaz de matarlo ¿Lo hará?. Bueno y lo más importante, ya no siente lo mismo por Hermione, porque la traición de ella le duele más que cualquier cosa, después de todo como bien lo dijo: él no es de hierro. Y sabe que Hermione estaba consciente de lo que hacía y no fue algo fortuito ¿Cómo lograr perdonarle?

El prefacio y este capítulo se conectan cuando Ron va al bar un **_domingo_** después de una pelea con Hermione.

Escribí un par de meses en diferentes años desde el punto de vista de Hermione hasta el evento que cambia la vida de ella, es algo fuerte y crudo, no sé si publicarlo, me dio algo de escozor y tal vez a ustedes les moleste leer el incidente de 1943. Pero ahí se deja entrever cuando se rompió la relación de ella con Luna y Harry, después de lo que le hizo Charlie. Y el comienzo de su relación con Ron para no que no olviden que ella si le amaba y que si bien ahora su relación llego a un punto insostenible siempre quiso lo mejor para su vida junto a Ron. Sí quieren leerlo y que lo publique déjenlo en los comentarios.

Besos, gracias por todo! Actualizaré en un par de días para traerles el final con el que todavía estoy luchando.


	9. Capítulo ocho

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene relaciones no-con sí quieren saltarse esa parte, corresponde a Diciembre 1943.**

 **Marzo 1938**

Estaba mirando su reflejo en el espejo del tocador cuando un golpeteo leve en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.- dijo suavemente.

-Cariño, Harry Potter ya está aquí.

Desde que les había avisado que Harry le había invitado esa noche al cumpleaños de un amigo suyo, su madre no paraba de hacerles preguntas acerca de que tan cercana era su amistad con el heredero de los Potter.

-Gracias por avisarme mamá.- dijo levantándose.

Sintió la escrutadora mirada de su madre en el vestido que había elegido y supo enseguida que no era de su agrado.

-Quítate ese vestido, Hermione.- le pidió enseguida.- No llevarás eso al lado de él.

Miro hacia abajo su vestido y no entendía que estaba mal.

-Mamá es solo un cumpleaños.

-Es el cumpleaños del hijo del banquero Weasley, no iras pareciendo una pordiosera.

Miro nuevamente su reflejo y negó con la cabeza.

-Este vestido es el indicado.

Su madre abrió las puertas de su armario y selecciono tres posibles vestidos que podría llevar. Cada uno igual de hermoso y elegante.

-Quítate eso y no me hagas repetirlo otra vez.

Se giró y le obedeció enseguida dejando caer la tela por su cuerpo y se vistió con ayuda de su madre que le hablaba de cómo debía comportarse aquella noche y sobre todo, como siempre debía ser atenta y delicada con Harry.

-No fuerces la conversación a tus incomodos debates acerca de los derechos y deberes de las mujeres. Hoy no.

-Mamá, se comportarme. Hablas como si no me conocieras.

Su madre hizo el intento de arreglar su cabello.

-Debiste haberme avisado con tiempo que era a la mansión Weasley a la que ibas.- dijo lamentándose profundamente.- Mira, tu cabello ¡Es un desastre! Debemos hacer algo con estos risos rebeldes.

Le puso pequeñas pinzas en el cabello, y Hermione la pudo ver totalmente frustrada por no poder hacer mucho.

-Mamá me duele.- se quejó cuando ella tiro levemente un poco de su cabello que estaba enredado.- Por favor, solo déjalo así.

Isabel Granger era una mujer muy hermosa, con el cabello domable, con gusto por la moda y las cosas caras, y ella sabía que a su madre le pesaba haber tenido una hija tan diferente.

-¡Es culpa de tu cabello hija!.- dijo antes de colocar la última pinza.- Si tan solo…

Hermione sabía lo que seguía.

-Si tan solo me pareciera más a ti, pero no puede ser.

Su madre solo la ignoro y revolvió su joyero en busca de algo para su cuello.

-¿Dónde está la gargantilla que tu padre te obsequio para tu cumpleaños pasado?

-En el velador.

Su madre le puso un poco de maquillaje, las joyas y perfume francés en su cuello.

-Estás Hermosa.- dijo orgullosa de lo que había hecho.- Dejarás a Harry sin palabras.

Se miró al espejo y supo que su madre no mentía. Su reflejo en el espejo le gusto.

-Gracias mamá.

-De nada cariño.- le respondió antes de apretar levemente sus mejillas y ella no pudo evitar gemir por el dolor.- Unas mejillas sonrosadas cuando le veas será muy adorable. Hoy quiero que seas amable con la familia Weasley ¿bien? Tu padre quiere relacionarse con Arthur y tú serás nuestra embajadora con ellos.

-Está bien.

-No quiero que nos juzguen mal por tu comportamiento.

Bajo la escalera pensando en el retraso que le había provocado a Harry, por arreglarse otra vez con ayuda de su madre. Podía escuchar la voz de Harry mientras hablaba con su padre al otro lado de la puerta en el salón.

-Hermione ¡Buenas noches!.- le saludo el azabache levantándose del sillón para besar su mano.- Estás hermosa.

Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban aún más por el cumplido.

-Hola Harry.

Su madre hizo que Becky trajera un poco de vino mientras la conversación se extendía, y ella se sintió incomoda de las atenciones de sus padres, como si Harry fuera un candidato a ser su novio.

-¿Se nos hace tarde, no?.- dijo interrumpiendo la conversación de su padre con Harry acerca de la importación de telas desde la india.

-No te preocupes conozco a Ron desde que éramos niños, nunca un cumpleaños empieza a la hora.- Pero si te preocupas, podemos irnos ahora.

-Sí, me parece bien.

Se puso el abrigo y sujeto el presente que llevaba con fuerza en sus manos y dándole una última mirada se despidió de sus padres y pudo ver como su madre le sonreía con delicadeza.

En el coche hablaron acerca de las materias de las cuales tendrían exámenes. Había conocido a Harry en la biblioteca de la universidad cuando le alcanzo un libro de uno de los estantes y desde entonces se sentaban juntos a estudiar a pesar de no estudiar lo mismo.

-¿De verdad no molestaré?.- pregunto nerviosa al ver la inmensa mansión a la que se adentraba el coche. Tenía un hermoso jardín y estaba rodeada por vegetación rodeada por estatuas y piletas. Sin duda los Weasley eran gente acaudalada.

-Por supuesto que no, eres mi amiga.

Harry era el primer amigo que había hecho en Inglaterra y se sentía contenta que él igual la considerara su amiga. Le ayudo a bajar del coche y ella sujeto su brazo al subir las escaleras sintiendo como sus mejillas se congelaban con el frío de esa noche de invierno.

-Hay muchas personas.- dijo enseguida al entrar y ver como el lugar estaba convertido en una verdadera fiesta con comida y licor por montones y gente bailando en la pista.

-Así son las fiestas en este lugar, por eso me encantan.

Vio a tantas mujeres pasar delante de sus ojos ataviadas en sus mejores trajes y entendió porque su madre insistió en que debía cambiarse el vestuario.

-Buscaré a mis amigos para presentarte.- le prometió con una sonrisa después de entregar sus abrigos a un mozo.- Les agradaras.

Caminaron un poco, y ella aún llevaba el regalo en su mano sin saber quién era el cumpleañeros entre todas esas personas.

-¿Dónde está tu amigo Ron?.- pregunto mirando entre la multitud.

-Aquel.- Harry señalo a un muchacho pelirrojo que llevaba una corona dorada en su cabeza y que besaba a una joven rubia de vestido color rojo en el balcón sobre las escaleras.- La corona es una broma desde el internado. Le decíamos Weasley es nuestro rey.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es de la realeza?

-La familia de su madre si lo es, él no. Pero su abuelo paterno era un Lord y él le quería mucho. Es solo una broma de cuando jugábamos criquet y Polo.

Harry le presento a más personas y de pronto se detuvo en un par de gemelos.

-Ellos son Fred y George.- les presento.

-Hola amiga de Harry.- le saludaron a coro.- Somos Gred y Feorge.

Ella se rio al escucharles.

-Los hermanos mayores del chico del cumpleaños, ¿Tú eres esa amiga de la que tanto nos habla Harry, no?

Ella enarco las cejas.

-No, creo que no.

-Muchachos.- dijo Harry.

Y se secreteo con ellos un momento, pero Hermione no les escuchaba, estaba absorta mirando el candelabro que colgaba del techo, jamás en su vida había visto algo tan elegante.

-Ginny viene hacia acá.- dijo Harry llamando su atención.- Hemos sido amigos desde niños también.

-Buenas noches Harry.- le saludo.- al fin conozco a tu amiga _americana_. Supongo que eres Hermione ¿no?

A ella no le gusto el tono de la joven pelirroja.

-Sí, soy Hermione.

-¿Conoces a los McKeon? Ellos están aquí también.

-No sé quiénes son.

Ginny soltó una risita.

-He de suponer lo limitado que son tus contactos si no conoces a los McKeon en américa.

-Ginny…- le dijo Harry llamando su atención.

Continuaron hablando y ella se sintió incomoda de la conversación con aquella pelirroja de gestos elegantes.

-Harry.- interrumpió un hombre a sus espaldas.

-Hola Bill te presento a Hermione.

La saludo con rapidez sin darle importancia antes de dirigirse otra vez al azabache.

-Padre necesita hablar contigo. Es urgente.

-Hoy he venido a divertirme.- se quejó él.

-Puedo decirle eso a padre si quieres.- respondió dando media vuelta.

-No, iré enseguida. Hermione, discúlpame. ¿Podrías quedarte con Ginny unos segundos?

Intento conversar con la joven, pero ella parecía aburrida y poco dispuesta a cooperar. Momento más tarde se disculpó antes de marcharse y dejarla sola.

Miro a su alrededor y todos parecían realmente divertidos mientras bebían y bailaban, ella por el contrario se sentía fuera de lugar. Busco a Harry con la mirada, pero este se alejaba por una puerta acompañado de un hombre pelirrojo entrecano.

Salió al balcón a pesar del frío y se quedó allí con el regalo en sus manos furiosa de la situación. Deseaba poder volver a casa enseguida.

-La puta madre que lo pario, puto cabrón.- se quejó una voz a su espalda.- Infeliz hijo de puta.

Se giró molesta al oír tal cantidad de garabatos en solo una oración.

-Es totalmente descortés como estás hablando.- se quejó con ira sobrepasada por la situación.- Sobre todo en presencia de una dama.

Sus ojos relampagueaban y echaban chispas al encontrarse con los azules ojos de su interlocutor.

-Lo siento, no sabía que había alguien aquí.- se disculpó el pelirrojo quitándose la corona.- ¿Quién eres?

Su tono era tan suave que se contrarrestaba con los insultos que había hecho anteriormente.

-Soy amiga de Harry, él me invito a esta fiesta. Tú eres Ronald ¿no?.- sus palabras salieron bruscas y molestas.- Feliz cumpleaños.

-¿Y la amiga de Harry tiene nombre?.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Tranquila, solo quería ser amable. Soy Ronald Weasley.- se presentó estirando su mano y ella se la estrecho de mala gana.- Lamento mucho la forma en la que hable antes, pero alguien ha tomado mi cajetilla de cigarros y solo me ha dejado uno.

-¿Fumas?

-Planeo dejarlo en un tiempo más.

-Es un horrible vicio.- dijo ella frunciendo los labios, pero al ver la mirada confusa de Ron no pudo evitar suavizarse, sus ojos eran tan hermosos.

-Lo sé, pero es algo pasajero, quiero morir teniendo mis dos pulmones. En fin ¿Me dirás tu nombre?.

-Soy Hermione Granger.

-Ya tengo tu nombre, griego ¿no? La hija de Helena de troya, ¿Tu madre se llama Helena o provoco una guerra?

Hermione se sorprendió al oír esto, pocos sabían el origen de tu nombre.

-No, ninguna de las dos.- dijo bajando la mirada tiritando por el frío. Ron inmediatamente se quitó la chaqueta y se la entrego.

-Vas a congelarte, te ves muy guapa, pero con este viento solo vas a resfriarte. ¿Dónde está tu abrigo?

Se colocó la chaqueta y pudo aspirar su aroma varonil en ella.

-Lo he entregado cuando llegue.

-Mala idea, ¿sabías que te roban mientras bebes?

-No es cierto.

-Bueno, en este país es así. Todos roban a todos, mi padre con su banco le roba al resto, y el resto le roba a los que son más pobres y los que son pobres se roban entre ellos.

Ella sonrió ante este pensamiento.

-¿Eres siempre así de extraño o soy la excepción? mejor voy a entrar. Toma tu regalo.- dijo tratando de sacarse la chaqueta formal del pelirrojo y pasándole el paquete cuidadosamente envuelto.

- ** _Yo no hago excepciones, una sola excepción invalida la regla_**.-dijo sosteniendo el regalo.- A qué no sabes quién dijo esa frase. Es mi filosofía de vida.

-Sherlock Holmes al doctor Watson, en el signo de los cuatro.- respondió ella enseguida y luego bajo la mirada titubeante.- Me gusta Sherlock Holmes.

Pudo ver como el pelirrojo abría y cerraba la boca buscando palabras. No pudo evitar reír al ver lo divertido que se veía.

-Quizás tú seas mi excepción Hermione.

Ella le miro intrigada sin entender a que se refería.

-¿No verás tu regalo? Harry me dijo que te gustaba el ajedrez.

-Sí, mi abuelo me enseño. ¿Me trajiste uno?.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Veamos si puedes deducirlo sobre el papel.

El pelirrojo trato de adivinar, pero no le achunto nunca, dijo cosas tan imposibles que Hermione no pudo evitar reír con ganas.

-Bueno ya sabes, **_Cuando todo aquello que es imposible ha sido eliminado, lo que quede, por muy improbable que parezca, es la verdad_**. Lo dijo Conan Doyle, y él es un sabio.

-Le admiras mucho por lo visto.

-Le conocí cuando tenía diez años, mi abuelo lo invito al té. No comí nada, ni deje que él comiera algo. Firmo uno de mis libros, desde entonces se volvió mi posesión más preciada.

Rasgo el papel y se encontró con un pequeño caballo en cerámica con las patas delanteras levantadas sobre una superficie curva.

-Harry me dijo que el caballo era tu pieza favorita del ajedrez.- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Muchas gracias, es hermoso ¿Cómo logras sorprenderme mejor que las personas que me conocen desde niño?

Ella se encogió de hombros totalmente confundida por la extraña sensación que se alojaba en su pecho al verlo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos tan azules como el cielo.

-¿Quieres entrar?.- pregunto bajando la mirada.- Es tu cumpleaños, te deben estar buscando.

-No.- negó con la cabeza.- Padre convierte cualquier fiesta en una reunión de negocios, no conozco ni a un cuarto de las personas que están bebiendo y bailando ahí dentro. Tiene el don para arruinar todo, sobre todo si se trata de algo mío.

-No deberías hablar así de él ¡Es tu padre!.

-Lo dices porque no le conoces, él no me quiere, todo el mundo lo sabe. Está esperando el momento para desheredarme, pero eso no me importa. ¿Sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque algún día seré médico y trabajaré en el St Mary's hospital y ganaré lo suficiente para vivir en paz.

-Tienes planeada toda tu vida.- observo ella.

-Y a los veintiocho escribiré un libro tal como Conan Doyle. Pero será algo de médicos, no de detectives.- Hermione pudo ver como sus ojos brillaban.- ¿Lo leerías?

-Sí es bueno, claro que lo haré.

-Te incluiré en él, tendrás un papel de cinco páginas.

Ambos volvieron a reírse hasta que fueron sorprendidos por Harry que salió al balcón.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Hermione, creí que te habías marchado.

-Estaba conversando con Ron.

-¿Por qué no nos habías presentado antes Harry?.- pregunto Ron sonriendo.- tenemos tanto en común.

Volvieron al interior y luego de disculparse un segundo Ron se alejó con Harry a una esquina donde pudo ver como su amigo negaba efusivamente con la cabeza mientras Ron sonreía abiertamente antes de darle un abrazo y marcharse.

-Me he quedado con su chaqueta.- dijo Hermione al llegar a su lado.

-Realmente le has dado una gran impresión a Ron ¿De qué hablaron?.

Harry se veía molesto, pero ella no entendía por qué.

-De Sherlock Holmes y la vida. ¿Cómo te ha ido con su padre?

-Bien, me daba consejos sobre un futuro negocio.

-¿Por eso me has dejado sola?.- le cuestionó.- Harry no conozco a nadie y es una suerte que Ron me haya tratado de forma amable.

-Lo siento.

Vio como Ron le sonreía cortésmente a su novia quien le beso la mejilla antes de dejarle acercarse a ella otra vez.

-Harry ¿Me permites bailar con Hermione un momento?.

-¿Qué hay de Lavender?

-Dice que está demasiado abarrotado de extraños que su vestido se arruinara.- rodo los ojos.- Pero a ti no te importa ¿Verdad Hermione?

No pudo explicar cómo la mirada que le daba Ron le cautivaba tanto.

-Íbamos a bailar…- dijo Harry.

-Sí, quiero bailar contigo.- dijo al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué importaba el resto? Probablemente jamás volvería a verle y debía aprovechar el impulso de su corazón.

Bailaron un par de canciones y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente cada vez que Ron tomaba su mano o sujetaba su cintura con fuerza. Había algo en él… algo tan cautivador que dolía al saber que no era suyo.

-¿Cuánto llevas aquí en Inglaterra?.

-Desde otoño, he entrado a estudiar aquí en Londres. ¿Tú estudias aquí también?

-No.- negó él.- En Oxford. Pero viajo continuamente a Londres, la distancia no es mucha, solo un par de horas en coche.

-No conozco nada de Inglaterra aún. No sé dónde queda eso.

-Sí quieres puedo llevarte de tour un fin de semana, a las zonas más turísticas, mi universidad por ejemplo. ¿Te gustaría?

-¿Qué hay de tu novia?, ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo?

-Desde los seis años supe que tenía que casarme con ella, somos amigos desde entonces.

-Eso es mucho tiempo.- observo bajando la mirada.

-El tiempo es relativo, puede que una persona te provoque más sentimientos y de vuelta tu mundo solo con conocerla diez segundos, en cambio puedes pasar toda tu vida con alguien sin sentir nada.

-¿Cuál de los dos tipos eres?.

-En este preciso momento, soy ambos.

Le miro con sus ojos tan azules que su corazón dio un vuelco, pero cuando quería seguir la conversación Harry les interrumpió.

-Mi turno, por cierto Lavender te busca.

Hermione soltó su mano con algo de desazón y le vio besar a su novia que le esperaba apartada del gentío. No volvió a hablarle durante toda la noche, pero si se miraron cuando Harry la condujo a la salida y él parecía no poder zafarse de su novia, que ya comenzaba a notar algo extraño. Con lentitud se puso su abrigo esperando que él viniese a despedirse.

-Harry.- la voz del padre de Ron les hizo girarse.- Necesito tener una palabra final si a la señorita Granger no le molesta.

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

Su amigo volvió a dejarle sola y cuando volvió la cabeza ni Ron ni Lavender estaban a su vista.

-¡Sorpresa!.- dijo Ron desde atrás sobresaltándola.- ¿Creías que te dejaría ir sin despedirme?

-¿Por qué debería esperarte?.

Él se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

-Porque creí que me buscabas con la mirada. ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Tu padre vino por él para hablar.

-¿Te llamo por tu nombre?.- al ver que ella asintió, continuo.- Es una lástima realmente, ahora estarás fichada probablemente le esté preguntando a Harry cuánto ganan tus padres y a que se dedican.

-¿Por qué le interesa eso?

-No lo sé, él lo quiere saber todo siempre. A mí nunca me cuenta nada, Harry es más hijo que yo para él. ¿A qué hora sales de clases?

-Pasadas las cuatro todos los días, ¿por qué?.

-Curiosidad. Bueno, realmente ha sido un placer conocerte esta noche Hermione Granger.- dijo besando su mano.- espero verte pronto, aún te debo un tour por Inglaterra.

Ella sonrió al verle marchar.

Harry le acompaño a casa y se disculpó por ausentarse nuevamente, pero ella no le escuchaba, estaba perdida en recordar esos ojos azules.

(**)

 **Abril 1938**

Becky parecía asustada cuando le abrió la puerta esa tarde luego de llegar de la universidad. Ron le había esperado afuera para invitarla a salir, pero el chofer ya había llegado y ella se excusó rápidamente antes de que el sujeto percibiera algo y se lo dijera a su padre.

-Señorita Hermione, la señora Granger le espera en su habitación.

Con algo de temor subió las escaleras y dejo los libros sobre su escritorio antes de ir a la habitación de su madre, donde estaba guardando sus vestidos recién traidos por la modista.

-Cierra la puerta querida.- dijo al verle.- Queremos privacidad para conversar ¿verdad?.

-Mamá ¿De qué quieres hablar?.- preguntó con inquietud.

-Toma asiento en aquel sillón.- le dijo con una tranquilidad que le hizo temer.- Mi linda y honesta hija ¿Quieres confesarle algo a mamá?.

-No.- respondió demasiado rápido pensando en Ron.

-¿Segura?

Ahora la miro directamente abandonando los vestidos y caminando hasta donde estaba ella.

-No tengo nada que confesar.

El golpe de la mano de su madre en su mejilla le hizo mover la cabeza hacia el lado.

-Mentirosa ¿Cuándo te volviste en una jovencita tan mentirosa?.

No pudo evitar sentir sus ojos aguados al sentir como el lado izquierdo de su rostro le punzaba.

-Hoy me encontré con Harry.- dijo con furia totalmente fuera de sí.- dijo que no te ha visto como mínimo en cuatro semanas. Entonces dime ¿Quién es el joven? Respóndeme sin mentiras.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Ben nos ha dicho que hay un joven que te ha abordado fuera de la universidad Hermione, no le di importancia creyendo que era Harry. Pero hoy me quedó claro que no. Y bien.- le reto.- ¿Vas a seguir mintiendo? Dime Hermione, Quien es el mugroso que te separo de Harry.

-Harry es solo mi amigo.

Los ojos de su madre relampaguearon.

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ronald Weasley.- respondió llorando.

Lloro por largo tiempo hasta que sintió que no tenía más lágrimas.

-¿Hijo de Arthur Weasley?

-Sí.

Su madre sonrió y acaricio su cabello para calmarla.

-Mi dulce pequeña.- dijo con suavidad.- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?.

De pronto detuvo sus cariños y examino su mejilla.

-Ve abajo y que Becky ponga algo helado para la hinchazón en tu mejilla. Mientras tanto llamaré a la modista para que te haga nuevos vestidos.- toco la tela de su vestimenta.- ¡Por dios! Solo toca esta tela ¿Qué pensará Arthur de nosotros?.

Se levantó secándose las lágrimas con pesar.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con su cabello.- le escucho murmurar antes de salir de la habitación.- sí, definitivamente hay que hacer algo.

 **Julio 1938**

Bajo con prisa la escalera tratando de ignorar los nervios que sentía cuando Becky le informó que Ron estaba esperándole en el vestíbulo.

-Creí que tenías clases hasta tarde.- dijo al verle elegantemente vestido con su sombrero y un ramo de rosas.- ¿Has perdido clases otra vez por mi culpa?

-Teníamos una carrera en remo contra los de Cambridge pero el viento lo impidió por lo decidí venir a verte. ¿Están tus padres?

-Ronald ¡Qué gusto verte!.- dijo su madre interrumpiendo el momento.- ¿Vas a cenar con nosotros esta noche?.

-Buenas tardes señora Granger. No, la verdad tenía planeado llevar a Hermione al teatro si a ustedes no les incomoda, prometo traerla sana y salva antes de las diez de la noche.

-Me parece bien.- sonrió con mirada cómplice a su hija.- Qué pasen una buena tarde, yo le informaré a Christopher cuando llegue del trabajo.

Hermione se acercó a Ron para que besara su mano antes de recoger las flores.

-Me gustan.

-Rosas blancas para la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario.

-Subiré a dejarlas a mi habitación y podremos marcharnos.- Él asintió encantado.

Estaba dejando las flores en agua cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y enseguida tenso los hombros.

-Hermione, querida siéntate un segundo.- dijo su madre.- ¿Ron ya te ha pedido ser su novia?

-No, aún es muy pronto para eso.

La vio apretar los labios.

-Bien, está bien. Tienes razón, es pronto.

-Mamá se me hace tarde.

-Ron puede esperar, ahora déjame ayudarte con tu cabello. No pensabas salir así de desarreglada con él ¿verdad?

Miro a su madre a través del espejo y se sintió como una muñeca con la que ella jugaba a su antojo. Su madre a veces le atemorizaba, sobre todo cuando tenía sus arranques y golpeaba su mejilla en busca de respuestas. Su padre era tan diferente, ella se parecía más a él.

-Me duele.- se quejó al sentir que ella cepillaba su cabello con extrema violencia.- Mamá no lo hagas.

-Silencio.- pidió su madre.- La belleza tiene sus sacrificios.

Cuando su madre termino de arreglarla la miro con orgullo.

-Estás tan hermosa que hoy Ron no dudará en pedirte ser su novia.- acaricio su mejilla, pero sin apretarla.- Has que me sienta orgullosa de ser tu madre Hermione ¿Harás eso para mí?

-Ron me espera.- dijo como toda respuesta.

-Espera, no te muevas.- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.- Este tono de carmín no me gusta para tus labios. No, definitivamente no va con tu piel.

-Ron lleva media hora esperando.

-Hermione estás acabando con mi paciencia. Quédate quieta.

Cuando bajo Ron conversaba con su padre, quien le dio una miraba reprobadora al verla tan arreglada. Supuso que más tarde tendría que soportar una catedra de como las mujeres pueden dar una mala imagen al vestir y arreglarse de forma tan provocativa. Ron en cambio no apartaba los ojos de ella.

El pelirrojo condujo el elegante coche hasta un distinguido café donde bebieron té y compartieron una tarta de manzana, como las que ella degustaba en américa. Le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa antes de ir al teatro. Allí vieron Hamlet y Hermione evito mirar hacia abajo cuando Ron sujeto su mano con cuidado en la oscuridad. No era la primera vez que lo hacía mientras estaban en situaciones como aquella, pero ahora ansiaba más contacto en esta relación de citas que llevaban.

Cuando se levantaron él le ayudo a colocarse el abrigo y se tensó al sentir como una de sus manos acaricio con cuidado su cuello.

-Son recién las nueve.- murmuro ella, rogando que él decidiera hacer otra cosa y así prolongar el paseo.

-Hermione, hay algo que he querido hacer durante mucho tiempo y creo que ya paso el tiempo suficiente.- dijo tomando su mano mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Te amo, esto que siento por ti nunca antes lo había sentido y quiero estar contigo formalmente. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Su corazón latía desbocado. Ron al fin pronunciaba las palabras que tanto tiempo estuvo esperando, mientras la cortejaba con flores e invitaciones.

-Sí quiero Ron.

Él pelirrojo acaricio su mejilla con una sonrisa y deposito un tierno beso allí.

La condujo al auto y conversaron un poco tomados de la mano mientras por su cabeza pasaba cuando la besaría y sí podría hacerlo bien, considerando que no tenía experiencia en esto. Vio como Ron con cuidado acerco sus labios a los de ella y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando sintió el leve roce de su boca sobre la suya. No duro más de unos segundos el contacto y él se alejó enseguida.

-¿Estas bien?.- cuestiono mirándole.

-Fue mi primer beso.- dijo ella tocándose los labios con una sonrisa boba.- ¡No puedo creer que haya pasado!.

Él sonrió divertido.

-¿Quieres que te de tu segundo y tercero ahora?.

Fue el turno de ella de acercarse a su boca sin pudor, aprendiendo con él a besar y ser besada mientras sentía como un millón de maripositas agitaban las alas en su estómago. Era feliz, estaba con Ron.

 **Enero 1939**

-Tú y Ron van en serio ¿no?.- dijo Harry sentándose a su lado en biblioteca.

-Somos novios.- dijo ella sin levantar la vista del resumen que escribía.- Creí que lo sabías.

-Me refiero a muy _serio._ \- dijo él tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿A qué te refieres Harry?.- pregunto mirando al azabache olvidando que estaban en la biblioteca.- dímelo.

-Ron es mi mejor amigo, lo sabes ¿no?

-Por supuesto que lo sé.- dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.- Él siempre lo dice. Te estima mucho.

Su amigo borro la sonrisa de su rostro y trago con dificultad.

-Arthur me dijo que Ron le pidió una cena formal en su casa. Eso es muy serio Hermione.

-Ya he ido a cenar allí antes.- respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

-Esto es diferente lo sabes. Quiere que toda la familia te conozca.

-Ya me conocen.- volvió la cabeza a su libro mientras transcribía las líneas.

-Formalmente, me refiero.

-¿Harry por qué me dices esto? Ron es mi novio, él sabe lo que hace.

-¿Le amas Hermione? ¿Estas enamorada de mi mejor amigo?.

Ella asintió con suavidad mientras sonreía al evocar en su mente el rostro de su novio. Harry le dio una tibia sonrisa.

-¡Enhorabuena!.- dijo antes de levantarse de la silla golpeando con suavidad su hombro.- Les deseo lo mejor a ambos, ¿Sabes que él te ama por sobre todo, no?.

Las mariposas en su interior se agitaron.

-Bueno, no tanto como a su copia de **_Estudio en escarlata_**.- se rio en voz baja.-Gracias por todo Harry, en parte te lo debemos a ti.

-Lo sé, siempre se los recordaré. He sido cupido sin querer.- se ajustó los lentes.- Nos vemos más tarde.

-Adiós.

 **Marzo 1939**

-¿Has oído que son los nazis?.- le pregunto Ron acariciando su cabello mientras reposaban el almuerzo bajo un árbol en aquella manta de picnic. Estaban en Devon, ya que la familia de su novio tenía una mansión en aquel lugar y nadie le daba uso, disfrutando el primer día de primavera.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-He oído de ellos en la universidad, no me gusta las cosas que pasaran Ron. Hablan de una posible guerra.

-Considerando que están invadiendo parte de Europa por supuesto que la habrá, alguien debe detenerles. El primer ministro Chamberlain ha firmado un pacto con Francia en caso de que Alemania se atreva a atacar Polonia y eso que hasta el momento no ha querido hacer nada para detenerles.

-¿Crees que la guerra nos cambie?

-¿Por qué habría de cambiarnos?.

-No lo sé, es el mundo Ron, no podemos estar ajeno a eso.

-Espero que tal guerra no exista, este mundo tiene de por si demasiado dolor como para soportar esto.

Hablaron de temas sociales hasta que Hermione se levantó para echar una mirada al sector.

-¿Te criaste aquí?.- pregunto sorprendida después de escuchar una historia de infancia que le contaba él.

-No, solo veníamos en otoño un par de semanas. Había un viejo castaño al lado del molino y corría cada mañana hasta allí para buscarlas. Era feliz.

-¿Qué pasara con todo esto después?

-Supongo que Bill o Charlie la heredaran cuando formen familia.

-¿Ellos no estaban prometidos desde niños como tú?.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-El primer hijo debía casarse con alguien mejor que todos para los ojos de padre. Bill conoció a una aristócrata francesa cuando estudiaba allá.- dijo Ron.- No me agrada Fleur.

-No conozco a tu otro hermano, a Charlie.

-Y espero que nunca lo hagas, solo imagina a una persona desagradable, es peor que eso, es un verdadero dolor de culo.

-¡Ron!.- le regaño por el vocabulario.

-Es la verdad Hermione, ahora está en el extranjero, siempre ha viajado donde quiere con el dinero de padre. Físicamente somos idénticos, pero él es cruel, siempre ha sido malo conmigo.

-Me es difícil imaginar que te llevas aún peor con otro de tus hermanos.

-Charlie quemo frente a mis ojos cada uno de mis soldaditos que el abuelo me regalo. Los arrojo a la chimenea y no pude salvarles. Él solo se reía de mí, me dijo que me aferraba mucho al sentimentalismo de las cosas. Y luego me acuso de regalar mis aviones a unos niños afuera de la catedral, padre estaba tan enojado que creí que me golpearía, pero el abuelo lo impidió. Él era diferente a todos Hermione, me hubiera gustado que le conozcas.

Hermione no pudo evitar besarle entrelazando su cuello con sus manos.

-Te amo Ron.- murmuró, era la primera vez que se lo decía en voz alta.

Él se separó sorprendido y ella no pudo evitar sonreír de su cara de sorpresa.

-¿Esto es cierto o estoy soñando?.

-Es real.- respondió antes de besarle nuevamente.- Te amo, te amo.

-Leerlo en tus cartas es difícil a escucharlo de tu boca. Suena aún mejor que en mi mente.

A lo lejos vieron como sus padres agitaron sus manos llamando su atención.

-Debemos recoger todo esto.- dijo ella con prisa con las mejillas sonrosadas.- Debemos bajar.

Ron se acercó una vez más a sus labios y le robo un beso.

-Te amo Hermione Jane Granger, te amo.

Sus padres le informaron que habían tenido una excelente velada en aquel lugar, estaban encantados con la invitación de Ron sobre recorrer el condado de Devon durante ese fin de semana. Hermione sonrió divertida al recordar como él había preparado el discurso preciso para que le autorizaran a viajar sola con él, pero luego de ver la cara de su padre, extendió la invitación a ambos.

-Podemos ir al establo a ver los caballos.- dijo Ron, luego se giró para mirarla solo a ella.- ¿Has montado alguna vez?

-No.

-Cabalgar no es elegante.- dijo su madre.

-En Inglaterra incluso la reina lo hace. Sí quieren podemos intentarlo la próxima vez, para eso necesitamos vestuario especial

-Eso sería amable de tu parte Ronald.- reconoció su padre.

Su novio sujeto su mano antes de conducirles al establo para que terminen su paseo, viendo los caballos de su familia.

 **Mayo 1939**

-Papá, ¿me buscabas?.- pregunto al entrar al despacho de su padre.- Sí es por la enciclopedia que saque, Ron la tiene. Se me quedó en su auto cuando fue a buscarme.

-No es por eso mi pequeña mariposa.- dijo él sonriendo amablemente.- Ven toma asiento.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ronald parece ser un buen hombre.

-Lo es.- respondió sonriendo.- Me gusta estar con él.

-Es un interesante joven, estoy conforme con la elección que has hecho Hermione, estoy feliz por ambos.

-Gracias papá, eso significa mucho.

-Pero también quiero que no descuides tus estudios, y al resto de tus amigos. Ron es tu novio, pero no puede ser toda tu vida ¿me entiendes?.

-Sí papá.

-Hermione, yo amo a tu mamá y haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero nos damos nuestro espacio.

-Papá, Ron ni siquiera estudia aquí en Londres. No nos vemos todos los días.

-Lo sé, pero ese es el punto. Tú no sales de aquí si no es con Ron ¿Qué pasa con Harry o las gemelas Patil? No les he visto en meses.

Hermione entendió su punto.

-Te entiendo.

-Trata de darle equilibrio a las cosas de tu vida, hija. No quiero verte hecha un mar de lágrimas totalmente sola si esto acaba. No estoy deseándote nada malo, pero quiero que también salgas con tus amigos como antes ¿Puede ser así?.

-Sí papá.

Ella se levantó de la silla y camino a la puerta.

-Por cierto.- la voz de su padre le hizo girar la cabeza.- Tú madre me contó lo de tus últimas calificaciones. ¡Felicidades! He dejado un pequeño presente en tu habitación. Espero que te guste.

-Gracias papá.

Subió a su habitación con prisa y encontró un par de pendientes que imagino costaban mucho junto con una rosa blanca.

 **Febrero 1940.**

-Hermione ¿sabes que si tus padres se enteran de que he subido hasta aquí me matarán verdad?.

Ella sonrió al verle tan preocupado mirando por el corredor por si se encontraba con alguien.

-Papá esta en Manchester por asuntos de negocios, mamá ha salido y no volverá hasta la noche.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.

-Porque le conozco. Becky guardará mi secreto, no dirá nada.

-Sigo con miedo.

-¡No seas cobarde!.- respondió ladeando la cabeza antes de subirse sobre su cama, podía verlo recorrer su habitación con curiosidad.

-Esto parece sumamente delicado.

-Mi papá me regalo esa caja musical a los ocho años. Ábrela.

-¿Son… son mis cartas?.

La música de la caja se mezclaba con su risa.

-Sí, las guardo ahí. Todas.

-En poco tiempo no cabrán muchas más.

-Necesitaré un nuevo lugar para guardarles.

Cuando él se cansó de ver y hurgar sus cosas se sentó al lado de ella en la cama.

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar? Podemos ir un restaurant que abrió hace poco y…

Ella bajo la mirada

-Quiero estar contigo aquí Ron.- dijo sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y ardiendo de vergüenza.- Te he extrañado.

Ron parecía tan nervioso como ella cuando se sentó a su lado y con cuidado acaricio su mejilla antes de besarla con suavidad en los labios. Poco a poco los besos y las caricias se volvieron más íntimas y ella se vio aprisionada entre el cuerpo de Ron y su colchón, pero no tenía intenciones ni fuerza de voluntad de cortar el contacto.

-Te amo.- murmuró contra sus labios.- Te amo.

-Te amo tanto hermosa.

-Me gustas mucho Ron.

-Tú me vuelves loco.

Ella le empujo y él parecía sorprendido de tal muestra de agresividad. Le hizo rodar en su espalda antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas sin dejar de besarle, sentía que un volcán se formaba en su interior y que Ron le era tan esencial como el oxígeno.

Junto sus frentes y sus narices se rozaron mientras su cabello suelto formaba una cortina alrededor de sus rostros.

-Soy feliz contigo Ron.

-Yo aún más si eso es posible, Hermione no puedo poner con palabras todo lo que siento por ti.

-Eres mi guapo doctor Freddie Jarvis.- dijo antes de besarle.

-Y tú eres mi adorable Jane.

Se besaron hasta que el estómago de su novio gruño y decidieron bajar a almorzar tomados de la mano.

 **Junio 1940.**

-¿Hermione?.- dijo él al verle en el hall de su casa.

-Hola mi amor.- respondió ella besando sus labios en un casto beso.- He venido a buscarte, quiero salir contigo.

-Es un poco complicado.- murmuro él acariciando su cabello.- ¿Quién abrió la puerta?.

-Una de las criadas me dijo que si era breve podía esperarte aquí.

-¡Serán desgraciadas! ¿Cómo pueden tratarte así? ¡Tú serás mi esposa un día!

-No importa, Vámonos.- dijo ella tomándole de la mano.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo un asunto familiar Hermione.- dijo él suavemente.- No puedo zafarme de esto.

Ella pudo ver la vergüenza en sus ojos.

-Está bien.- dijo retrocediendo con calma sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No, no está bien.- dijo él levantando la voz.- desearía poder llevarte a estos eventos, sujetar tu mano, que ellos te traten bien. No está bien, nunca lo estará.

Ron la beso en sus labios con ímpetu levantándola del suelo.

-Espérame un segundo.- le rogó.- Voy a cambiarme y bajo en cinco minutos. No hables con nadie.

Ron subió las escaleras corriendo y ella se giró para limpiarse las lágrimas. ¿Algún día la aceptarían?.

-¿Qué hace aquí?.- la voz de Arthur Weasley sonó imponente a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Ella giro para hacerle frente.

-Buenos días, he venido por Ron.

-¿Sabe que para una cita es el hombre el que llega a casa de la dama y cortésmente habla con el padre antes de invitarla a salir?.

Ella enmudeció al escucharle.

-¿Lo sabía?. Bueno, señorita Granger, no sé cómo se hacen las cosas en su país, pero aquí en Inglaterra las cosas son diferentes. Modales y clase son esenciales y eso no los compra el dinero.

-No quería faltarle el respeto.- dijo ella esperando que su novio baje pronto.- Pero necesitaba ver a Ron.

-Ron tiene compromisos familiares, no puede salir a hacer lo que sea que haga con usted a solas.- negó con la cabeza.- Sin supervisión de nadie. ¿Su madre es tan permisiva al dejarle salir con un hombre todo el día?

-No tiene por qué insultarme.- dijo apretando los dientes.- Ron es un caballero.

-Sé que él es un caballero, es mi hijo y le he criado bajo reglas estrictas. ¿Quién es usted señorita Granger? ¿Tuvo una institutriz en la niñez?.

-La tuve, era inglesa.

-¿Inglesa? Me cuesta creerlo, como usted va por la vida como una libertina con mi hijo paseando con él a todas horas. ¿Acaso aún cree que consentiremos la unión de ustedes a futuro?. Ron fue criado para permanecer en una buena familia.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas llegasen a sus ojos.

-No tiene el derecho a tratarme de esta manera.

-Es mi casa, usted ha venido como una intrusa a llevarse a mi hijo bajo la promesa de diversión barata. Estoy cansado de tener que mirarle merodeando con él por todos lados, sus padres no lograrán lo que esperan. Prefiero desheredarle antes de que ellos toquen un penique de mi fortuna.

-Estoy enamorada de Ron, mis padres no tienen nada que ver en este asunto.

-Claro que tienen que ver y usted lo sabe ¿no?

-¿Qué trata de decirme?

-Usar a su hija para sustentar su economía, ¿Se ha entregado a Ron para atraparle? Mi hijo será un ingenuo poeta, pero Yo estoy lejos de serlo.

-No tiene el derecho de decirme nada de esto, usted no me conoce.

-He sido tan tolerante señorita Granger.- dijo con calma.- Le he permitido a Ron divertirse con usted, ir a sus citas, dejarle usar el coche para pasearla, pero él sabe que si quiere permanecer en esta familia, llegado el momento tendrá que dejarle y lo hará.

-No conoce a Ron, él me ama y vamos a casarnos.

Arthur le sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Me gustaría ver eso, cuando llegue el día recuerde guardarme un trozo de pastel.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Ron bajaba las escaleras mientras ella trataba de aguantarse las lágrimas. No le daría la satisfacción de llorar a Arthur Weasley.

-Padre ¿Qué le has dicho a Hermione?.- pregunto al llegar al lado.

-Hablábamos de modales y buenas costumbres. La señorita Granger ya se iba y tú tienes que ir al comedor a supervisar antes de que lleguen los invitados. El canciller de India, espera por ti.

-Charlie o Bill pueden hacer eso.- dijo tomando la mano de su novia.- Yo no le conozco.

Arthur ni se inmuto.

-¿Es tu última palabra? Está bien, vete a perder el tiempo. Buenos días.

Hermione vio como Arthur se marchó dejándoles solos otra vez.

-Te he metido en problemas.- dijo ella bajando la mirada tratando de ocultar sus ojos.- Podemos dejarlo para otro día.

-Hermione ¿Qué te dijo mi padre?.

-Nada importante.

-No me mientas.

-Es la verdad.- le devolvió un apretón cariñoso con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.- Te amo.

Él sonrió antes de abrir la puerta.

-Solo ignóralo, es cruel con todo el mundo.

Ella lo sabía, no era la primera vez que la trataba de esa manera.

(**)

 **Septiembre 1940**

-¿Qué haces?.

La voz de Parvati Patil la desconcentro del libro donde estaba animada copiando frases.

-Nada.- dijo cerrando de improviso la pequeña libreta que pensaba regalarle a Ron cuando estuviese lista.

-¿Es algo secreto?.

-Sí y guarda silencio que estamos en la biblioteca.

-No te molestes.- dijo ella con una sonrisa empujando sus libros hacia un lado.- tu novio está afuera y quiere verte.

-¿Has visto a Ron?.

-Está molestando a todo el mundo para que te digan que está esperándote a la entrada. Trae unas hermosas rosas…

Ella sonrió y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

-Gracias.

Conteniendo la respiración salió fuera de la biblioteca llevando sus libros en una de sus manos.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermosa.- dijo él enseguida al verle atrapando sus labios en un suave beso.- Te he traído rosas para festejar tus veintiún años.

Pudo ver como algunas personas le miraban con envidia y ella bajo la mirada avergonzada al sentirse el centro de atención.

Ron cogió sus libros para que ella pudiera llevar las rosas mientras caminaban a su casa.

-¿Has tenido un buen día?.

-Sí, mamá organizo una pequeña cena en casa ¿Irás verdad? No sé si te avisó.

-¿Puedo ir?.

-Claro que puedes.- dijo sonriendo.- Es mi cumpleaños, no podrán negarte la entrada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ella se quitó enseguida el abrigo.

-Deberías dejártelo puesto.- dijo él bajando la mirada.- Esta casa es muy helada y no tengo leña para encender el fuego de la chimenea.

Ron estaba lidiando con problemas económicos y ella lo sabía.

-Entonces podrás abrazarme para entrar en calor.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. No quería que él se avergüence de no tener suficiente dinero para costear su vida en Londres sin el apoyo de nadie.

Ayudo a Ron a cocinar, a pesar de que él se negó en un comienzo, pero luego de un rato fue cediendo puesto.

-Te amo.- dijo al llevarse un panqueque con mermelada a la boca.- están deliciosos.

El año anterior Ron la había llevado al Claridge's a comer pastel de chocolate mientras un músico tocaba el violín para ella. Este año las cosas eran más humildes pero sabía que eso no importaba, estaba con Ron y con eso era feliz.

Después de comer bailaron un poco y se rieron al escuchar como unos gatos maullaban sobre el techo. Más tarde fueron a la cama del pelirrojo en donde comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, luchando por quien tenía el control de la situación sintiendo como las ropa les estorbaba.

Hermione le quito su camisa y se deleitó besando poco a poco su pecho musculoso con pecas. Ron tenía apoyada la cabeza en la almohada tratando de recuperar la respiración antes de detenerla.

-Hermione… no.- se quejó apartando su mano sobre su pantalón.- no podré controlarme si haces eso.

Ella se mordió el labio antes de alejar sus manos y posicionarse a su lado descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

-Te amo Ron Weasley.- dijo abrazando su cuerpo.- Te amo.

-Yo te amo Hermione, mi hermosa novia. ¿Sabes? Tengo una última sorpresa para ti esta tarde, ¿Quieres verla?

Pudo ver como su novio se levantaba de la cama abruptamente y abrocharse la camisa que ella se había encargado de abrir. Del cajón de su velador saco una pequeña cajita y ella no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a la boca totalmente atónita.

-Debería estar mejor vestido para hacer eso.- le escuchó decir con suavidad al sentarse a su lado la cama.- Y hacerlo frente a tus padres, en medio de un salón elegante con invitados juzgando lo que te digo.

-Ron…

-Pero considerando que solo me importas tú, es necesario solo tu aprobación. Hermione Jane Granger.- sujeto su mano izquierda.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.

-Sí quiero.

Ron coloco el delicado anillo en su dedo y era tan perfecto. Estiro su mano en lo alto y lo vio desde todos los ángulos posibles, era simplemente perfecto para ella.

Su novio la empujo sobre su espalda para volver a besarla, mientras ella lloraba de felicidad. Con cuidado acaricio su cabello y lo beso, beso, y continuo besando hasta que la tarde cayó.

 **Marzo 1941**

-¡Hermione!.- exclamó al verle dejando su valija a un costado luego de volver desde Bristol donde había viajado con Harry.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo con felicidad tirándose sobre sus brazos para atraerlo a su cuerpo. Llevaba casi una semana sin verle.- Te extrañe tanto.

Le vio sonreír descaradamente cuando involuntariamente soltó un jadeo sobre sus labios al sentir sus manos presionando su cintura. Había anhelado sus besos y por eso mismo había llegado temprano a la casa de su prometido con la llave que él le había dado para sorprenderlo.

-He preparado algo para ti con ayuda de Becky.- murmuro aspirando el olor de su perfume.- Te gustara.

Comieron pastel de chocolate en la cocina, luego Hermione se armó de valor para tomar su mano y llevarle hasta la habitación del segundo piso donde comenzaron con besos suaves y tiernos apenas rozando sus labios para luego volverse desesperados en busca de más contacto con urgencia. Se sentía feliz y dichosa de estar junto a él, lo amaba tanto que dolía su lejanía.

Ella se mordió el labio. Había pensado muy bien en esto y ya no encontraba impedimentos para seguir posponiendo algo que deseaba cada poro de su cuerpo, por lo que llevo las manos a su espalda y poco a poco hizo caer su vestido al suelo quedando con su pequeño camisón de encaje blanco que llevaba bajo el vestido preparado para la ocasión.

Él abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua al verle.

-Bésame Ron.- pidió acercándose a su cuerpo.

-Hermione ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-Sí, nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida.

Y ambos inexpertos hicieron el amor por primera vez.

 **Diciembre 1941**

-Hermione, ¿Puedo saber dónde vas con tanta prisa?.- pregunto su padre en el borde de la escalera al verle bajar.

-Quedé de juntarme con Parvati en media hora.- mintió descaradamente esperando que su padre no notará su nerviosismo. Desde el domingo cuando escucharon por la radio como informaban del ataque al Pearl harbor no veía a Ron, por lo que ese día jueves le esperaría con algo para almorzar y más tarde podrían hacer el amor hasta quedar agotados.

-Tendrá que esperar.

-Pero papá, Parvati…

-Con tu madre necesitamos hablar contigo.

Le siguió hasta el estudio y se sentó esperando que él hable rápido.

-No andaré con rodeos, porque al ser una joven inteligente, mi bella flor, Tú sabes lo que le ha costado a nuestra familia está loca economía.- le elogió antes de lanzar la bomba.- Estoy prácticamente en banca rota.

-¿Qué?.- sus oídos no daban crédito para lo que oía, sabía que las cosas iban mal, pero nunca pensó que a ese extremo.

-Lo que has oído Hermione, las inversiones de tu padre no han dado resultado y prácticamente lo hemos perdido todo.

-Pero ¿Qué hay del fideicomiso? ¡De los terrenos en Manchester! ¡El centro recreacional de Colorado y New Jersey! Las casas de New York y las de Washington Papá… dime que nos queda algo.

Vio a su padre negar con la cabeza.

-Los terrenos en Manchester fueron los primeros que perdí por orden del banco. Hace casi seis meses ya no son de mi propiedad. Y bueno, te habrás dado cuenta que un centro recreacional en tiempos de guerra no es un buen negocio, cuando las personas tratan de escatimar en gastos y racionar. Solo nos queda nuestra casa principal de New York, esa jamás me permitiría perderla… y la pequeña de Washington, nada más.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca consternada.

-Papá, lo siento tanto.- se acercó para abrazarle.- Te esforzaste tanto por todo esto.

Amaba tanto a su padre, él siempre la había consentido en todo desde que era una niña y en gran parte por ella habían venido a Inglaterra. Su padre que seguía firme sin demostrar emociones bajo sus brazos y luego la aparto con cuidado.

-Tengo un poco de dinero en el banco y tengo un contacto búlgaro que está interesado en invertir.

Hablaron un momento más sobre eso hasta que Hermione se disculpó antes de levantarse para salir.

-Hermione.- dijo su padre sosteniendo su mano.- Hay otra cosa que debo decirte mi hermosa flor.

-Dime.

-Nos iremos a América de regreso en seis días más, necesito hacer los negocios personalmente con Kardam.

Las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos.

-¿Volveremos?

-¿Qué nos retiene aquí Hermione?.- pregunto su padre sujetando su mano.- Inglaterra no es la tierra que esperábamos que fuera, aquí nunca nos recibieron como esperábamos, tú misma has sido despreciada por la familia de tu novio por tu origen, por tu acento, por tu forma de ser. América es la tierra que nos hizo grandes, no esté lugar.

-Papá, yo tengo a Ron… no puedo irme.

-Hermione, tú eres mi orgullo, lo que más amo; pero Ron es débil y no merece retenerte en una vida miserable.

-Yo le amo.- respondió secándose las lágrimas esperando conmoverles.- Le amo tanto, quiero ser su esposa.

Christopher la cobijo entre sus brazos.

-¿Y vivir en la pobreza de la que huimos? Mi hermosa hija, tú necesitas más.

Su madre les miraba sin emitir juicio.

-Papá, no puedo hacerlo.

Lloro varios minutos abrazada a él sintiendo como toda su estabilidad se venía al suelo. No podría vivir alejada de él, simplemente se marchitaría.

-Hermione, está bien. Me has conmovido, volveremos.

-¿De verdad?.- sorbió por la nariz levantando la mirada.

-Solo serán unas cuantas semanas.- le animo.- Será una pequeña prueba para ti Hermione, ¿confías en mí?.

-Sí.- respondió secándose las lágrimas.

-Sí todo resulta bien con Kardam volveremos en unas semanas más tranquilos económicamente y yo te llevaré al altar ¿Te gustaría eso?

-Sí, papá.- respondió secándose las lágrimas.- Quiero vivir con Ron por siempre.

Su padre acarició su mejilla sonriendo.

-Entonces solo pondremos algo de presión en él también, si te tiene lejos un par de semanas te extrañara tanto que hará lo imposible por conseguir esa aprobación.

-Papá, yo toleraría casarme con él sin la bendición de su padre.

Pudo ver como su padre apretó la mandíbula y tenso los hombros al escuchar eso.

-Isabel, dime ¿Crees que nuestro precioso regalo merece una vida de pobreza?.

Su madre llego a su lado.

-No la mereces Hermione, pero si es tu decisión cariño, te apoyaremos ¿Crees que Christopher y Yo soportaríamos verte infeliz? ¡Somos tus padres! Solo queremos tu felicidad.- acaricio la mejilla que tantas veces había golpeado.- Volveremos si tú lo deseas.

Tal vez si hubiese estado más atenta a los gestos y miradas cómplices de sus padres y no en secarse las lágrimas se habría dado cuenta como trataban de persuadirla a toda costa.

-Tu madre tiene razón pequeña mariposa. Aunque Ron no consiga esa aprobación volveremos para tu matrimonio con él.

-¿Lo dicen en serio?

-Claro que sí mi precioso regalo. Ahora dime ¿Vas a romper tu compromiso con Ron? Pequeña mariposa hazlo por mí, Yo anhelo llevarte al altar.

-¿Por qué debo romper mi compromiso?

-Para darle el último impulso para que haga el intento de hablar con su padre. ¿Sabías que fue él quien se quedó con nuestros terrenos de Manchester? Hermione, por tu bien queremos que Ron haga las paces con su padre, el dinero no nos importa. Solo no queremos más ataques en nuestra contra, él ha movido sus influencias para que nadie quiera hacer negocios conmigo.

-¿Es real esto?

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido hija?

Ella negó con la cabeza enseguida.

-Arthur Weasley me tiene orillado, no puedo avanzar en este país por su culpa. Y luego irá detrás de ti, no quiero que eso pase. Necesitamos esto de Ron.

-Solo si es por un par de semanas…

-Lo serán. Es solo una pequeña prueba.

-Lo haré por ti papá, quiero que me lleves al altar.- se apartó un mechón rebelde de la cara.- y mamá me podrá ayudar con el vestido.

-Por supuesto cariño.

Beso a cada uno en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación… No podía creer que en un mes a más tardar sus planes de boda se concretarían, sonrió ante la idea de convivir con Ron y despertar cada mañana a su lado. De pronto una punzada le hizo detenerse ¿Qué le diría cuando le devuelva el anillo? ¿Qué pasaba si le develaba el plan? No, no podía… le había prometido a su padre discreción. Bueno eso no importaba, ya que lo único que realmente anhelaba en ese momento era perder la cordura en medio de caricias y palabras románticas que salieran de la boca de su futuro marido.

 **Enero 1942**

-Lamento la tarrdanza, esperro que Viktorr los haya mantenido entrretenidos en mi ausencia.- dijo Kardam Krum antes de sentarse en la mesa de aquel restorán al que habían ido a cenar esa noche.

Ella le saludo cortésmente antes de volver la vista al frente. Extrañaba a Ron más de lo que quisiera reconocer en voz alta, su pelirrojo le había llamado hace dos días para saber cómo iba su vida y si volvería pronto, pero ella no tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad, esa verdad que la mataba poco a poco y la hacía sentir una estúpida.

-¿Herrmione?.- la voz del joven búlgaro interrumpió sus pensamientos.- ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con más energía de la necesaria antes de beber un poco de vino ante la mirada inquisidora de su madre.

La cena trascurrió sin grandes novedades y acuso a un dolor de cabeza su escasa conversación y ganas de participar. No tenía ganas de fingir el engaño de una familia feliz… no soportaba escuchar a su madre elogiando a Viktor como un buen candidato para su hija, ella sabía lo que quería lograr. ¿Cómo habían podido engañarla así?

Inmediatamente al llegar de regreso a su país natal su padre fue claro en decirle que no volverían a Inglaterra y que cualquier vínculo con Ron fuera cortado.

-No puedes hacerme esto.- le había gritado.- Prometiste que solo eran unas semanas papá… Ron me espera, vamos a casarnos.

-Ron no ha luchado lo suficiente por ti mi bella mariposa, él no te merece, nunca te mereció.

Y desde entonces había despertado cada día deseando jamás haber regresado.

 **Marzo 1942**

Viktor caminaba a su lado por aquel parque al centro de New York por la tarde de aquel martes. Sonrió tibiamente ante una broma que le él le había contado mientras sentía como la lluvia volvía a caer. El búlgaro enseguida la protegió bajo su paraguas.

-Herrmione ¿Por qué estás tan triste?.- le pregunto en voz baja.- Has estado ausente.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ron.- dijo en voz baja.

Le había llamado al hospital y no pudo evitar llorar luego de colgar. Él le había contado que Harry y Ginny se comprometerían en un par de días y él volvería a su antiguo hogar después de tanto tiempo sintiéndose un desconocido en un traje costoso como los que usaba en el pasado, finalmente antes de despedirse le pregunto nuevamente cuando regresaría, porque añoraba verla y besarle.

-¿Tu ex novio, verrdad?.

-Sí.- dijo tratando de evitar que las lágrimas caigan haciéndose a la idea de que no volvería a verle. Tal vez ya era hora de decirle la verdad.- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido una mala persona por guardar secretos?.

-Depende la clase de secrretos.

-Esa clase de la que daña el corazón al guardarlos.

-Tal vez te sentirías mejor si los liberras.

Ella suspiro derrotada y decidió cambiar el tema.

 **Mayo 1942**

Se echó a llorar sobre su cama sin poder aguantar el dolor en su corazón, amaba a Ron, pero no podría estar con él nunca más ya que sus padres lo habían estipulado así. No le dejarían marcharse de su lado para que volviera a Inglaterra, y lo único que hacia tolerable su vida hasta ese punto era leer sus extensas cartas y escribirles otras llenas de mentiras sobre su futuro, cuando ella regrese y logren casarse. Escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea era una pequeña bendición que no merecía, Ron jamás le perdonaría si sabía que era cortejada por otro hombre en ese momento.

Viktor había sido un buen sujeto con ella y lo más importante es que había resultado ser una mejor contención de lo que creía, siempre elegante en sus gestos y cuidadoso cuando sostenía su mano bajo cualquier pretexto. Pero por mucho que él le gustara por ser amable y paciente con ella no podía dejar de sentirse mal cuando él la besaba. Sus padres le habían dicho que sabían lo de la propuesta de matrimonio para esa noche, ya que Kardam había reservado un sofisticado lugar para tal evento y ella lloraba desconsolada sobre su cama desde que se había enterado de eso.

-Hermione.- dijo su madre tocando la puerta de su habitación.- Hora de tu baño, date prisa por favor. La mujer del maquillaje y peinado ya llego.

La mujer hizo todo posible por ocultar sus ojos hinchados mientras su madre despotricaba en voz alta y su padre preguntaba por qué justo ese día había decidido portarse como una niña malcriada. Posteriormente su madre le ayudo a colocarse un elegante vestido ataviado en seda y que costaba una fortuna. No escatimaron en gastos, ya que ella era la moneda de cambio.

-No olvides fingir sorpresa Hermione.- dijo su madre mirándole a través del espejo.- y deja caer un par de lágrimas antes de echar los brazos a su cuello y besarle. Que sea un beso corto, pero que demuestre pasión, Kardam estará satisfecho con eso, él quiere lo mejor para Viktor.

-Amo a Ron.- dijo viéndole.- No puedo hacerle esto, no puedo sacrificar mi vida por sus negocios.

-Ron no tiene dinero hija ¿Cómo no puedes verlo? Lo mejor que pudo pasarte fue que Viktor se interesará por ti a pesar de tu apatía.

-Mamá por favor, no me hagas esto.- rogó mirándole.- soy tu única hija, déjame ser feliz, déjame volver con Ron.

-Hermione vas a casarte con Viktor, es lo mejor para todos.

-Le prometí volver.

-Cariño.- dijo su madre estrechándole un abrazo.- Lo olvidarás, el tiempo es la clave de todo.

Su corazón le molestaba en el pecho, ya no quería vivir.

-No soy virgen.- dijo como último recurso.

-¿Qué has dicho?.- pregunto su madre detuvo su caminata a la puerta aterrada, llevándose una mano al pecho.- ¿Cómo… cómo?

-Hace más de un año no lo soy.- dijo con suavidad.- He dormido con Ron tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta, lo amo mamá.

Su madre se alejó disgustada.

-Eres una niña tonta.- dijo histéricamente.- Y yo he sido una madre descuida al dejarte ir con él. Estás sucia Hermione, tan sucia que no te reconozco. Pudiste quedar embarazada de un completo imbécil.

Hermione se levantó con cuidado de la silla.

-Estoy enamorada de él, mamá escúchame.- rogó tratando de acercarse a ella.- he hecho el amor con Ron, porque lo amo. Es solo amor.

-Nunca tuve esperanza en ti, con tu forma de ser tan retraída.- dijo su madre llorando como una neurótica.- No eras lo suficientemente guapa y heredaste ese cabello imposible de tu padre. Me sorprendí como comenzaste a parecer atractiva para los muchachos más adinerados, primero Harry y luego estaba contenta con Ron, pero él nunca estuvo interesado en todo lo que tenía y decidió ser pobre y ahora tienes a Viktor en la palma de tu mano y sigues decepcionándome.

-No me digas eso, por favor mamá.- pidió llorando.- no me digas cosas tan crueles.

-Eres una decepción Hermione ¿Cómo pudiste entregarte tan fácil?

-Mamá escúchame.

Podía ver en los ojos de su madre lo enojada que estaba.

-Ahora cierra la boca, sécate esas lágrimas que traeré a Gwen para que arregle el maquillaje. Todo seguirá según lo planeado, vas a comprometerte hoy con Viktor y yo guardare tu secreto.

-Mamá, por favor.

-No me decepciones más Hermione.- dijo fuera de control sujetándola por los hombros con violencia.- En la noche de bodas vas a fingir incomodidad, le pedirás que sea suave, vas a llorar ¿escuchaste? Él debe tragarse todo, él debe creer que eres tan pura como una virgen.

-Mamá… no quiero casarme con Viktor, soy capaz de decirle todo lo que han planeado a costa de mi felicidad.

-Cállate niña insolente.- dijo caminando a la puerta.- Christopher se enterará de esto.

La mirada de su padre fue peor de lo que esperaba. Sabía que debajo de la frialdad estaba decepcionado por su comportamiento más que por no querer casarse con Viktor.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que dejaste que él te toque?.

-No quiero hablar de eso contigo papá.- respondió bajando la mirada. Se sentía como una extraña en aquella habitación y que sus miradas le quemaban.

Le vio tensar los dientes.

-¿Crees que es agradable para mi escuchar que hacías con ese sujeto a solas mientras te comportabas como una libertina?

-Papá… por favor.- rogó secándose las lágrimas.

De pronto su rostro cambio de profundo enojo a preocupación.

-Hermione, ¿Él te forzó?.

-No, yo quería. Ron siempre me respeto.

La tensión era insoportable.

-¡Increíble!.- vocifero molesto al escuchar la nueva información.- Hemos educado a nuestra hija como una cualquiera. ¡Universidad, Hermione! ¿Te enviamos a la universidad para que te comportes así? ¿Para que le abras las piernas al primer desgraciado que se te cruce?

-Papá… no sigas por favor.

-Me avergüenzo de ser tu padre.- gritó enojado completamente fuera de sí.- Me avergüenzo de haberte educado tan mal. Creí que eras una señorita de bien.

-Sigo siendo una señorita, papá soy tu hija.

-La hija que eduque con tanto cuidado no se hubiera entregado como una prostituta. ¿Escuchaste? Así es como te comportas a nuestras espaldas, desapareciendo tardes enteras en su casa para que él use tu cuerpo sin siquiera estar casados. Ahora entiendo porque no le preocupaba buscar la aprobación, fuiste tan inconsciente Hermione.

-Estábamos comprometidos.- hipo llorando.- ustedes lo sabían.

-¿No lo ves? ya ni siquiera tiene la necesidad de cumplir con su palabra, el daño ya está cometido.- hizo una pausa para tomar aire.- Hermione, eras mi pequeña mariposa y siempre trate de protegerte de cosas así ¿Por qué nos pagas de esta manera?

Ella rompió en llanto al escuchar las duras palabras.

-Papá estoy enamorada, te lo suplico déjame ir con Ron, él quiere casarse conmigo.

-Él profano tu honra, Hermione. Te ha manchado al no respetarte ¿Y aun así le defiendes?

-Él me respeto siempre, yo le pedí que lo hiciera, yo lo deseaba…

La cachetada de su madre le hizo volver el rostro a un lado.

-No puedo creer tú fuiste la que provoco todo esto. Que reconozcas como te revolcabas con Ron sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano a la mejilla y miro a su padre en busca de protección pero solo vio rechazo en sus ojos castaños.

-Me molesta verte y escucharte ahora.- dijo su padre sin paciencia antes de salir de la habitación.- No puedo con tanta vergüenza. No puedo mirarte. No puedo creer que hayas traicionado mi confianza y que te quede claro que Ron no es un caballero, un verdadero caballero no te hubiera tocado por muy desnuda que hubieras estado frente a él.

-Papá… no, por favor escúchame.

Él se marchó y su madre volvió a golpear su mejilla con fuerza.

-Eres una ramera sin decencia y acabas de arruinar tu vida y de paso la nuestra condenándonos a la pobreza.

La tomo del cabello y tiro de su cabeza de un lado a otro. Grito por ayuda a su padre y le rogó a su madre que se detuviera, pero ella no lo hizo. Jamás la había visto tan enojada, tan furiosa que por primera vez en su vida sostuvo sus manos para alejarla.

-Siento vergüenza de que tú seas mi hija.

Hermione cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando sin parar mientras escuchaba el portazo que daba su madre al salir.

Cancelaron la cena con los Krum argumentando un malestar por parte de ella. Nadie estaba de ánimos para una celebración, por más forzada que fuera.

(**)

Viktor vino a visitarle días más tarde y se sorprendió al verle tan triste y entonces ella con el corazón desbocado se sinceró para liberar la angustia que sentía en el alma. Le contó las cosas que había omitido con respecto a Ron y como prefería morir antes de pasar su vida lejos de él. Viktor fue comprensivo y ella se preguntó por qué no le gritaba o se marchaba al enterarse que prácticamente todo su noviazgo había sido falso, pero no, él se mantuvo sereno.

-¿Estás segurra que él te ama tanto como tú a él?.- Fue la única pregunta que le hizo al terminar el relato.

-Sí, estoy segura.- respondió enseguida limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Herrmione, Yo también te amo, perrro no puedo serr feliz sabiendo que tú sufres.- sujeto su mano con cariño.- Arregla una pequeña valija de viaje, viajarras de regresó a Inglaterrra a fin de mes.

-Pero… Viktor…

-Shh.- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.- Hay un prroverbio que dice **_Si amas a alguien déjalo ir, si vuelve es porrrque es tuyo, si no, es porrrque nunca lo fue._**

-Viktor… no es necesario que hagas esto por mí, no lo merezco. Te mentí, como le mentí a Ron y a mi corazón.

-Solo quierrro que me prrometas que algún día si necesitas algo, o te encuentrras sobrrepasada de tu vida y quieres huirr, Yo estarré esperrando por ti.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio como el búlgaro saco la sortija de compromiso de su bolsillo. Tenía un diamante incrustado.

-Quierro que lo conserrves. Lo comprre pensando en ti.

-No puedo.- dijo llorando llevándose una mano a la boca conmovida.- No puedo aceptarlo Viktor, no puedo.

El búlgaro asintió comprendiendo.

-Para mí sigues siendo mi prrometida.- dijo y ella percibió la tristeza en su voz.- siempre serás mi prrometida, aunque lleves el apellido de otro.

El último día del mes Viktor cumplió su palabra y a escondidas de todos la llevo al aeropuerto y le entrego su boleto de viaje. Dejo una carta para sus padres, esperando que algún día logren perdonarle por lo que les había hecho al elegir a Ron.

-Te amo.- le dijo Viktor antes de besarla en la frente una última vez.- Esperrro que seas muy feliz.

Jamás podría poner en palabras lo muy agradecida que estaba con Viktor. Él la ayudo en el momento en que lo vio todo perdido. En otras circunstancias hubiera podido elegirle, pero su corazón ya tenía dueño, solo podría amar a Ron, eso lo tenía claro.

 **Noviembre 1943**

Entre toda la infelicidad y el sufrimiento un atisbo de esperanza apareció en su vida.

-Estás embarazada Hermione ¡Enhorabuena!.- le felicito Luna cuando fue a visitarle y le llevo un par de recados por parte de Lupin.- Amiga, estoy tan feliz por ustedes.

Se secó las lágrimas luego de abrazarla.

-Me gustaría que Ron estuviese aquí.- dijo acariciando con extrema dulzura su vientre.- Él estaría feliz.

-Hermione…

Luna sujeto su mano y luego se levantó a preparar té para ambas.

-Él volverá, ya lo verás. Estaremos todos felices como antes.

-Duele tanto no poder verlo.- se lamentó.- Ni siquiera sé si lo están cuidando bien.

-Tranquila, está en Suiza. Ellos son diferentes, ahora querida amiga debemos preocuparnos de ese pequeño, ¿Estás vomitando mucho?.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Solo algunas veces, pero no todos los días. Debe ser por el amor.

Luna sonrió y se llevó una galleta a la boca.

-Todo se solucionara, además como la madrina de ese pequeño exijo que me dejes llevarte a comprar algo, así te distraes.

La castaña sonrió y lágrimas de felicidad cayeron por sus mejillas.

-El bebé me tiene tan emocional… gracias Luna, eres una gran amiga.

 **(******)**

Diciembre 1943

El timbre de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y limpiándose las lágrimas se arregló un poco el cabello antes de abrir la puerta. Para su decepción no era Lupin ni Harry, si no que la persona que menos esperaba ver.

-Hola querida cuñada.- dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.- ¿Me dejarás pasar?

-Charlie vete.- pidió ella tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero el hombre fue más rápido y puso el pie. Sin esperar invitación la empujo un poco e ingreso al lugar.

-¿Sabes?.- dijo quitándose el sombrero que llevaba mientras caminaba al salón.- Podrías tener esta pocilga un poco más limpia.

-Vete de aquí.- dijo Hermione con rabia.- Aléjate.

Él solo le dio una sonrisa descarada.

-Estuve reconsiderando nuevamente mi propuesta que tan rápido rechazaste. Eso no se hace.- dijo con sorna negando con el índice.- Nadie te ayudará y yo me preocupo por mi estúpido hermano menor.

-Sí te preocupas por él me ayudarías a traerlo de regreso.- dijo ella apretando sus puños.- Vete ahora. No necesito tus burlas.

-Eres una completa fiera cuñadita.- se burló él.- Lástima que el tiempo acabe, he oído de Lupin…

El corazón de Hermione se contrajo.

-¿Qué oíste?

-Que Ron jamás despertará. Tiene pocas probabilidades de volver, ¿Qué harías siendo viuda? Me preocupo por ti.

A Hermione no le gustaba el tono en que Charlie hablaba. Instintivamente sujeto el fierro con el que atizaba el fuego de la chimenea y lo amenazo con la parte punzante.

-No te acerques.

-No lo haré.- dijo Charlie levantando las manos.- Esta bien, lo acepto. Es un no definitivo. Preferiste dejarlo morir lejos y es una lástima, pero me voy.

Camino a la puerta y Hermione se quedó allí hasta que escucho el azote de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse. Enseguida soltó el fierro y se sentó en el sillón a llorar. No podía soportar el hecho de que Ron ya no estaría con ella, parte de ella y su corazón moriría. Esperaba un bebé y debía ser fuerte, pero como dolía saber que no volvería a verle con vida otra vez. Lupín le había telefoneado para decir que no había una evolución favorable en su condición… y así probablemente jamás despertaría del coma.

-Dijiste que volverías a mí.- dijo en voz alta, mientras lloraba.- prometiste volver.

-Pero si aún ni me he ido.- dijo Charlie apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta.

Ella trato de tomar el fierro en sus manos para defenderse, pero actuó demasiado tarde y Charlie de una patada lanzo el objeto al otro lado de la habitación.

-No seas una mala chica.- dijo él acercándose de forma peligrosa.- Piensa que soy él.

Su corazón latía desbocado y trato de buscar otra cosa que tenía a mano, pero solo tenía un par de cojines que había bordado.

-¡VETE!.- gritó mientras le lanzo los cojines.- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

Su cuñado se fue sobre ella en el sillón y presiono su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-No, no, no.- dijo sujetándola de la barbilla.- No vuelvas a gritar muñeca de porcelana.

-AYUDA.- grito Hermione desesperada tratando de sacarlo de encima de su cuerpo.- AYUDA.

Esperaba que alguno de sus vecinos escuchase su voz.

-No lo hagas.- gruño Charlie tratando de tapar su boca.- Además nadie podrá oírte.

Hermione trato de arañar su cara de alguna manera y con sus piernas trato de liberarse, pero Charlie era más fuerte y tirando de su cabello la tranquilizo por un momento.

-Cierra la puta boca maldita perra.- dijo cubriendo su boca otra vez, mientras sujetaba sus manos con la otra.

Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, su cuero cabelludo ardía como si le quemara. Los ojos azules de Charlie, tan iguales a los de Ron, pero tan fríos y ajenos a los de él la miraron directamente.

-Tenemos los mismos ojos.- dijo como si adivinara lo que pensaba.- Solo imagina que soy él.

Hermione volvió a removerse bajo su cuerpo sin dejar de luchar. Tenía que liberarse de él como fuera posible, pero Charlie presiono uno de sus senos con fuerza.

-No me has dejado otra opción.- dijo molesto sujetando su barbilla.- Porque deseo tanto que estes consiente para que veas esto. Sé una buena niña.

Hermione sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, todo daba vueltas. No podía ser real, no podía acabar así ese día. Sintió como las manos de Charlie rompían la parte superior de su vestido para exponer su piel.

-Déjame.- protesto otra vez.- por favor, no lo hagas.

-No me has dejado otra opción muñeca de porcelana, yo quería que esto fuera diferente.

Sintió el frío sobre su piel a medida que Charlie la desvestía, Ella saboreo la sangre que brotaba de su labio, pero aun así trato de defenderse. No dejaría que esto pasará. Él se molestó y la sujeto del cabello.

-Escucha maldita perra, esto puedes disfrutarlo o sufrirlo, tú eliges.

-Nunca disfrutaré.- dijo ella llorando.- déjame ir.

Charlie soltó su cabello y la sujeto de la cintura tirando el resto del vestido al suelo dejándola solo con sus bragas. Bajo su boca sobre sus pechos expuestos y ella hizo en vano esfuerzo por cubrirse sintiendo asco del sujeto que tenía sobre su cuerpo y que la acariciaba de manera ruda.

-¿Qué es esto?.- pregunto al detener sus labios en su vientre.

Hermione cerró los ojos y trato de cubrir su piel.

-Por favor déjame.

Charlie estaba quieto mientras la veía moverse bajo su cuerpo.

-¿Estas cargando al bastardo de mi hermano?.- dijo riendo fascinado por el descubrimiento. A ella no le gusto esto.

Aplico un poco de presión en su vientre y Hermione chilló de dolor.

-Eso es.- dijo Charlie acercándose a su boca.- quédate quieta, o el pequeño Ronnie que llevas ahí dentro puede sufrir mucho.

-No nos hagas esto.- suplico Hermione.- Por favor Charlie.

Él la sujeto con fuerza del cuello cortándole la respiración.

-Cuando yo quiera que grites mi nombre te lo diré.

Alejo sus manos y Hermione recobro la respiración y tosió un par de veces mientras Charlie volvía su atención a los pechos expuestos.

-Ya me imagino cuanto van a crecer.- dijo riendo mientras llenaba de saliva sus pezones.- Vas a ponerme caliente solo con verte. Una puta gorda americana, pero con los pechos más sabrosos que he tenido en mi boca.

-Déjame.- volvió a pedir ella llorando golpeándole con las piernas tratando de defenderse, pero eso solo lo molesto más y la arrojo sin cuidado contra la pared golpeando su espalda con furia, dejándola sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

-No, no.- se quejó él al ver que perdía el conocimiento.- Quiero que veas como te rompo pedacito a pedacito.

Hermione cerro los ojos y deseo morir mientras Charlie le quitaba lo que restaba de su ropa antes de ubicarla en la pared donde cometería el horror contra ella sujetando su cintura con fuerza. Llevo una de sus manos a su intimidad y ella instintivamente cerro las piernas. Charlie sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Vuelve a hacer algo que no te diga y te patearé el vientre hasta que ese engendro que cargas muera.

-No nos hagas esto, te lo suplico.- ella lloraba sin cesar tocándose el abdomen tratando de proteger a su hijo.

Charlie le dio un empujón y la arrojó al suelo, ella quedo posición fetal.

-Juro que soy capaz de matarte a patadas.

-No, por favor. Mi bebé no tiene la culpa de nada.

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada.

-Una vez casi lo hice.- contó como si nada.- ¿Sabes cómo? Golpee la cabeza de un sujeto con un palo y le revente a patadas. Creí que había muerto, pero me equivoque. Una lástima, porque me gustaría que esa anécdota tuviera otro final.

Hermione sintió real miedo al oír esto y Charlie toco su vientre con la punta de su zapato. Ella llevo sus manos a su vientre otra vez a modo de protección y levanto la mirada suplicando.

Él Se agacho y sujetando con fuerza su brazo volvió a colocarla contra la pared. La miro directamente a los ojos como si la retará a decir algo que le dé motivos para patearla en el suelo.

-Aun estando muerta profanaría tu cadáver solo para que Ron sepa lo que es sufrir.

Ella sintió nauseas de la persona que tenía frente suyo.

-¿Por qué?.- pidió Hermione cerrando los ojos sintiendo el dolor en su abdomen.- Por favor no me hagas esto.

Charlie negó con la cabeza y sonrió diabólicamente. Y Hermione pudo ver la locura en su mirada.

-Solo mira mis ojos.- pidió él riendo mientras la miraba fijamente y se desabrochaba el pantalón.- piensa que soy él, piensa que estos son los ojos de Ron… yo soy Ron.

Hermione cerró profundamente los ojos. No, él nunca sería Ron.

-Abre los ojos.- dijo disgustado.- Perra malagradecida.

Apretó su pecho derecho con tal violencia que abrió los ojos enseguida.

-Así está mejor mi dulce y protegida muñeca. Solo mira mis ojos… mira directo a los ojos de Ron. Yo soy incluso mejor que Ron.

(**)

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado pero por la ventana podía ver que el cielo ya estaba aclarando afuera. Estaba hecha un ovillo mientras lloraba sin parar, se sentía sucia, adolorida y tenía la garganta rasposa. ¿Estaba bien su bebé? Tenía un dolor en el vientre y no sabía si era producto de lo que Charlie le había hecho o es que su bebé estaba en problemas.

-Me gustaría decir que fue un placer.- dijo él apareciendo en el umbral de su habitación para ir en busca de sus pantalones luego de ir al baño.- pero he tenido cogidas mejores.

Hermione escondió la cara entre las almohadas al verlo. Rememoro como su cuerpo estuvo a la merced de ese hombre durante la noche, su garganta estaba seca de tanto gritar y nadie vino en su ayuda.

-¡Hey! Muñeca.- dijo él llegando a su lado sentándose en la cama.- No te sientas mal por hacerle esto a Ron, él lo entenderá.

Ron… al escuchar su nombre volvió a llorar. Quería que Ron no despierte jamás y así nunca se enteraría de esto.

-Este será nuestro secreto.- dijo antes de besarla suavemente en los labios sujetando su rostro para que ella no corriera la cara.- Será tu sucio secreto conmigo.

-Me violaste.- dijo ella en un susurro.

-Claro que no.- dijo Charlie sin perder el humor.- Lo hiciste porque querías esto.

-Me violaste.- volvió a repetir.- Me violaste.

-No es así.- negó él.- Las putas como tú no reconocen sus errores. ¿Sabes? ahora entiendo porque Ron dejo todo por ti.

Ron. Ron. Ron. ¿Cómo le diría esto?

-Vete.- pidió ella.- déjame sola. Voy a denunciarte.

-¿Segura? Desde hace una semana estoy en Devon para todo el mundo, tengo amigos que testificarían que no me he movido de allí. ¿Conoces mi casa en Devon, no?

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada por retenerlas.

-¿Por qué?.- se atrevió a preguntar otra vez.

Pero esta vez Charlie si respondió.

-Porque quise hacerlo, porque puedo hacerlo, porque deseaba profanar lo único que realmente le importo a mi hermano en vida ¿No son razones suficientes?.- beso sus labios por una última vez.- ¿Verdad que tengo razón muñeca?

-No.

Charlie se acercó a su vientre y lo acaricio.

-¿Sabes lo que dice este bebé?.

Hermione estaba en pánico. Charlie tenía sus manos sobre su hijo no nacido y ella tenía miedo que presione con fuerza.

-Está diciendo que su mami es una puta por cogerse a su querido tío Charlie toda la noche ¿Qué dices bebé? ¿Quieres que sea tu padrino?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y una punzada en su vientre le hizo hacer una mueca.

-Vete.- pidió ella con asco y dolor.- Déjame sola. No me toques otra vez.

Charlie se rio en su cara y Hermione ella escupió su rostro, pero eso solo molesto al pelirrojo que jalo su cabello con violencia.

-Nadie creerá en una puta como tú, ¿sabes por qué? Porque a nadie le importas. Ni siquiera a Ron, por eso se fue a la guerra y te dejo sola. Ni a tus padres que ni siquiera se dignaron a ayudarte con dinero.

Soltó el agarre y Hermione regreso la cabeza a la almohada que ya estaba húmeda con sus lágrimas.

-Sí le importo a alguien. Yo le importo a Ron y él a mí.

-No eres más que la mujer que le abrió las piernas primero. Lavender era diferente, ella si es una señorita. ¿Cómo puedes compararte con ella? Ron es un idiota.

Hermione se preguntó si él tenía sentimientos por ella.

-No me comparo.- contrataco con valor que no sentía.- ¿Te gustaba Lavender?

-¿Es necesario que me guste para saber que vale más que tú?.- respondió él con calma.- Solo mírate, tan asquerosamente vulgar. Eres solo una americana barata, cómo tú hay millones en ese continente. Y ahora eres mía.

-No soy tuya.- dijo con furia.- Soy de Ron.

-Eres de mi propiedad, solo mira tus muslos.- le dijo al mismo tiempo que empujaba sus piernas hacia al lado con violencia y ella lloro al ver como Charlie miraba su centro sin dejar de reír contemplando como su simiente seguía alojado allí.- y todo esto es por Ron, él tiene la culpa, no yo.

-Déjame.- pidió tratando de cerrar las piernas hasta que él las soltó.- Me violaste.

-No. Claro que no, fui tan delicado. Ni siquiera golpee tu rostro, porque me gustaba ver tus sonrojadas mejillas producto de la excitación, no de los golpes.

-Violador.

-Cuidado como me hablas muñeca de porcelana, podría dejarte amarrada y nadie te encontraría. Podría amordazar tu linda boca como anoche y nadie te oirá.

Hermione hizo el intento de levantarse para alejarse cuando Charlie sujeto su brazo y volvió a besarla.

-Pero me gustan tus labios.- dijo acariciando su cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo.- ¿Te gustan los míos?.

-No.

-Podría pasar mi boca por todo tu cuerpo otra vez.- dijo con lujuria.- Gracias por cumplir mis fantasías.

Hermione sintió asco al imaginar a que se refería y las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Nunca volverás a tener relaciones con Ron. Yo podría visitarte… Te daría dinero para el bastardo a cambio de que me dejes cogerte contra la pared ¿Eso te gusto?.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula y le dio una mirada desafiante.

-¿Te duele aquí?.- pregunto antes de hacer presión sobre su abdomen en varias ocasiones y ella grito de dolor, pero él tapo su boca para no hacer ruido.

-Ojala no hubieras estado embarazada.- se lamentó ignorando como ella lloraba en silencio bajo su mano.- me gustaría haber sido más rudo, pero un trato es un trato ¿verdad muñeca? Después de ese favor tuyo, me volví delicado.

Hermione cerró los ojos deseando morir.

-Por favor vete.

-Ruégame un poco más.- dijo él riendo antes de poner sus manos sobre su abdomen.

Ella cerró los ojos.

-Por favor Charlie.

-Más.

-Por favor.

Sin embargo Charlie volvió a besarla y sujeto sus brazos sobre su cabeza con una de sus manos para profundizar el beso y acariciar sus senos con violencia.

-Así es como quiero que me recuerdes Hermione.- dijo acariciando su mejilla para luego bajar la mano y agarrar una de sus nalgas con fuerza.- Como el hombre que te quebró. ¿Escuchaste?

-Sí.- respondió al sentir repugnancia del toque lascivo de su mano y cerrando los ojos.

Charlie miro hacia abajo y jugueteo con sus risos castaños.

-Dime que lo disfrutaste.

Hermione rompió en llanto y lo empujo de encima de ella botándolo a suelo. Jamás diría algo tan asqueroso y retorcido como eso, prefería morir.

-¡Vete de aquí!.- grito fuera de sí.- Déjame en paz asqueroso.

Sujeto la lámpara y se la arrojo, pero él la esquivo y nuevamente sujeto sus manos y la tuvo a su merced en la cama.

-Solo dilo.

-Prefiero morir antes de decir eso.

Charlie sonrió como si esto le pareciera atractivo o algo que él esperaba.

-Podrás negarlo, pero te oí mi sucia muñeca. Aun estando sometida tu cuerpo respondió y de qué manera… tus pliegues estaban tan mojados.- cerro los ojos como si evocara el recuerdo.- la forma en que apretabas tu labio hasta sangrar…

-¡Cállate!

-Tus gemidos como música para mis oídos. Tan suavemente apretada.

Hermione se removió bajo su cuerpo y le dio una patada con su rodilla recobrando todo el valor ya sin miedo.

-Eres un maldito enfermo, un degenerado asqueroso, un violador que me ultrajo.

Pero él ni se inmuto.

-Finalmente Ron pago.- dijo Charlie triunfante como si violar a la mujer de su hermano fuera algo que había ganado por derecho.- He estado dentro de ti y ahí es donde me quedaré siempre. No vas a olvidarme, me encargue de eso.

Los ojos sádicos de Charlie le miraban profundamente, relampagueando con intensidad al verla llorar. Él disfrutaba y festinaba con su dolor.

-Ron jamás lo sabrá. Nunca se lo diré, nunca podrás jactarte de nada, él no lo creerá y siempre lo negaré. No se cumplirá nunca tu venganza.

-Ron morirá.- se burló Charlie.- Es lo que merece. Igual que su bastardo. No tocará nada de la herencia de padre y ¿sabes? Voy a asegurarme de eso.

Hermione sintió otra vez las manos de Charlie sobre su cuerpo y él aprisionaba su cuello cortándole la respiración hasta que vio como todo se volvía negro…

Media hora más tarde apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor sentía mucho frío y sentía un dolor punzante en su cabeza y uno profundo en sus entrañas donde parecía que se las habían arrancado.

-Mi bebé.- susurro girándose lentamente con dolor.

Charlie le observaba desde una silla al lado de la cama sonriendo.

-¿Qué me hiciste?.- pregunto con dificultad tocando su vientre sintiendo como un líquido corría por sus piernas e inmediatamente pensó que había abusado otra vez de su cuerpo.

-Debo tomar un tren.- le informo levantándose indiferente.- De lo contrario me quedaría contigo una semana.

Saco un par de libras del bolsillo y las dejo sobre el velador.

-¿Qué me hiciste?.- volvió a preguntar tratando de levantarse, pero un agudo dolor en su vientre se lo impidió.

-Le diré a padre que es hora de traer a Ron ¿Ves?, no todo fue en vano. Te permitiré ver su cuerpo, antes de que se le escape la vida, supongo que tendrás mucho que contarle.- dijo señalando sus piernas.- y aquí dejo una propina por tus servicios, sobre todo por ese tan especial.

Hermione sintió que su cabeza punzaba con tanta fuerza que se aproximó al borde de la cama en donde vomito todo lo que pudo. Charlie le miro con aversión y camino hasta el umbral de la puerta.

-Adiós muñeca de porcelana, no te molestes en vestirte.- dijo mirando otra vez su cuerpo con una sonrisa.- Ya que, al igual que todo tu cuerpo, ya conozco la salida.

Hermione cerro los ojos y deseo morir. Llevo su mano con cuidado entre sus muslos para limpiar la suciedad cuando se dio cuenta que lo que caía era sangre. Sintió que su cuerpo se paralizo.

-¡Charlie!.- grito al escucharlo bajar las escaleras.- Por favor, necesito ayuda. Por favor, es mi bebé. CHARLIE TE LO RUEGO. POR FAVOR. AYUDANOS.

Lloro angustiada y trato de levantarse pero ese dolor tan profundo se lo impidió.

(**)

Luna la acompaño a casa dos días más tarde. Pero Hermione se negó a decir algo y ella guardo el secreto profesional como su amiga a pesar de que sabía que había algo extraño en su historia.

-Hermione, dime la verdad.

-Luna por favor.- dijo llorando sobre el sillón que seguía todo desordenado.- Acabo de perder a mi hijo.

-Hermione solo quiero entender que paso.

-He perdido a mi hijo, eso es lo que acaba de pasar.

-Hermione, somos amigas. Puedes confiar en mí, sé que lo de Ron nos preocupa a todos, pero ahora llegaste con la hemorragia y pude ver…

-Me acosté con alguien más.- dijo en un susurro.

Pudo ver como Luna abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Eso era lo que querías saber no?.- le dio una sonrisa amarga al recordar la mirada que le dio ella al ver los residuos de semen entre sus muslos cuando llego a urgencias por la hemorragia.- eso fue lo que paso.

-Hermione ¿cómo…?.- dijo su amiga sin poder creerlo.- ¿Qué hay de Ron? ¡Él no morirá!

Es increíble que por retorcido que pareciera ella prefiriera quedar como una infiel, antes de que alguien se entere lo que Charlie había hecho con ella.

-Luna quiero que te vayas.

-Hermione, me preocupo por ti. No quiero que atravieses por este proceso sola.

-Ya reconocí que tengo un amante y engañe a Ron, ahora déjame.

-Necesitamos hablar, acabas de perder a tu hijo.

-¡VETE DE MI CASA!.- grito perdiendo la paciencia.

Luna se fue y desde entonces jamás piso otra vez el lugar, ni siquiera cuando Ron retorno y amablemente le invitó a beber té.

Harry vino unos días más tarde. Ella abrió la puerta y le dejo pasar al salón.

-¿Estas bien?.- pregunto al verle algo pálida.

-Lo estoy.- respondió secamente.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Harry observo la lámpara rota a un costado y lo descuidada que estaba la casa en dos semanas sin visitarle.

-¿Has visto esa lámpara en el suelo?

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- dijo repitiendo la pregunta.

-He venido a verte. James nació hace unos días y me gustaría que vayas a conocerlo.

-No gracias.- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas pensando en su bebé.- No creo que sea bien recibida.

Harry se acercó a ella y trato de abrazarla para reconfortarla, pero ella se tensó y no se lo permitió.

-Es mi casa, yo sé quién es bien recibido y quién no. Te quiero ahí.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas.

-Harry vete.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero estar sola.

Su amigo se levantó del sillón y ella lo condujo a la puerta.

-Hermione, todos extrañamos a Ron. No eres la única que está sufriendo, yo también quiero verle.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Vete.

-Sé que había un hombre contigo aquí el martes pasado.- dijo examinando su mirada y Hermione se tensó.- ¿Vas a negarlo?

-Vete y no vuelvas, no necesito tu ayuda.

-Esto lo hago solo por Ron.- dijo Harry molesto.- Le advertí que tu no eras para él, pero se negaba a escucharme. Tú solo has venido a arruinar su vida.

-Yo amo a Ron.

-¡Vaya forma de demostrarlo al engañarle! Sí me entero con quien fue yo mismo lo mato ¿escuchaste? Ron no merece esto.

-Vete de aquí.

-Ron aún no está muerto y ¿Ya te revuelcas con otro? Arthur tenía razón acerca de ti.

-No quiero escucharte, vete de mi casa.

-No mereces a Ron.- dijo Harry decepcionado.- No, tú no lo mereces. No mereces nada, mujeres como tú, solo sirven para arruinar vidas. ¿Estás contenta? Me arrepiento tanto de llevarte a ese cumpleaños.

La castaña lo empujo obligándole a salir

-No vuelvas aquí.

-Voy a matar al infeliz con el que le engañas ¿Oíste? Ron… él confiaba en ti.

Hermione cerró la puerta y rompió en llanto. Había perdido a su bebé, a Luna y Harry en diez días.

Busco toda la ropa que había comprado para su bebé y la quemo en la chimenea mientras se recostaba en el suelo y veía como los pequeños recuerdos que atesoraba de su paso por su vida desaparecían en medio de las llamas.

 **(**)**

 **Marzo 1944.**

 _Asquerosa puta._

Aparto la vista del espejo donde se miraba odiando ver su reflejo allí. Su cabello era un desastre y sus ojos estaban un poco hundidos. Podía oler la suciedad en su piel, esa suciedad que nunca se iba de su cuerpo y que parecía ser que solo ella podía percibir.

-Hermione.- la voz de Ron le hizo levantar la cabeza.- El almuerzo está listo.

 _Asquerosa puta._

Susurro otra vez esa voz que no podía sacar de su cabeza. Enseguida abrazo su cuerpo para protegerse del frío repentino que la invadió, totalmente asustada.

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres que te suba una bandeja?

 _Te oí gemir mientras te follaba._

-Cállate.- grito tapándose los oídos.- Cállate.

 _No trates de negarlo, te oí muy bien._

-Hermione ¿Qué pasa?

 ** _Mira mis ojos, son azules, tan azules ¿Estás viéndolos?_**

No pudo evitar llorar al escuchar su voz.

-Necesito estar sola.- pidió llorando.- no quiero verte.

-Mi amor debes comer algo, debes alimentarte.

 ** _Vas a tragar todo con esa linda boquita, si no lo haces…_**

-No tengo hambre, por favor.- rogó.- por favor déjame sola.

 **Mayo 1944**

Estaba feliz, en lo que llevaba del día no había escuchado la voz de Charlie en su cabeza. Aprovecho la energía y el impulso que sentía por consentir a Ron y cocino galletas para él, preparo la cena con tiempo esperándole que regrese del trabajo y para rematar el tiempo decidió bordar sentada en el sillón, apartando la mirada del lugar donde Charlie abuso de ella.

-¿Por qué has tardado?.- pregunto al escucharle llegar a su lado sin despegar la vista del genero.- Creí que salías a las seis.

-Te dije ayer que Harry quería vernos y tú no has querido ir.- dijo Ron tratando de besarle, pero ella no quería hacerlo.- ¿Qué pasa?

Su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. ¿Y si Harry le había dicho algo sobre aquella noche? Ese olor nauseabundo proveniente de su piel volvió a inundar su nariz. Ron no debía saberlo, no podría soportar saber que él conocía la verdad.

-Sabes que no quiero que sigas viendo a Harry. Él no merece nuestra amistad.- dijo tratando de concentrarse en Ron que estaba a su lado.

Deja el bordado sin cuidado sobre la mesita y siente como la rabia crece en su interior al ver sus ojos azules.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto su marido enseguida. Había algo en su voz… tal vez Harry si le había dicho algo.

Tiene tanto miedo de que Harry haya abierto la boca y que su secreto todos lo sepan.

-Porque él es como toda tu familia.

 _¿Me extrañaste?_

-Hermione…-

 ** _Mira mis ojos Hermione mientras empujo dentro de ti. Son azules, son los ojos de Ron_** _._

Hace contacto visual nuevamente y sus ojos son tan azules y crueles como los de la noche que la tomo por la fuerza y ve horrorizada como él trata de sujetar su mano y responde golpeando su mejilla con fuerza.

 _Perra barata._

-No vuelvas a tocarme.- dice tratando de defenderse.- No se te ocurra tocarme otra vez.

 _Puta sucia_.

Se levantó con prisa del sillón y sube corriendo las escaleras tratando de ponerse a salvo del peligro.

 ** _Tus gemidos son suave música para mis oídos_** _._

-Cállate.- sujeta con fuerza una silla donde ve como Charlie le mira con una sonrisa ladeada.- Fuera de aquí.

 ** _No trates de morderlo o seré realmente malo con tu bastardo._**

-Fuera.- tira las almohadas al suelo y los libros de Ron contra la pared.

 ** _El olor entre tus muslos resulta embriagador._**

Rompe en llanto mientras se recuesta en el suelo en posición fetal tratando de no pensar.

(**)

 **Agosto 1944**

 _No eres más que un agujero para llenar._

Mira por ventana tratando de ignorar la voz de su cabeza. Ron le ha traído a un lugar tan hermoso y no puede dejar de sonreír al verle mover sus brazos cuando le invita al exterior. Afuera el día esta tan hermoso.

-Báñate conmigo.- pidió él sujetando su mano cuando llego a su lado.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres mi compañía?

 _Ron nunca te mirará igual cuando sepa. Le darás repulsión._

-Sí, venga quítate la ropa.

Asiente con la cabeza antes de dejar caer el vestido que cubre su cuerpo sintiendo una vergüenza que antes no existía. Enseguida cubre sus pechos al ver como Ron le mira con deseo.

 _Míralo, él solo desea follarte como una puta._

Cierra los ojos tratando de alejar esa voz.

-¿Estás bien?.- pregunto Ron enseguida.- mira, si no te sientes cómoda bañándonos desnudos, podemos volver a la casa.

-No, quiero hacerlo.- dice tirando de su ropa interior hasta que cae por sus piernas armándose de valor.- Quiero estar contigo.

Ron estira su mano y ella titubea antes de alcanzarla. Caminan hasta el agua y ella tirita al sentirla fría en sus pies.

 _Asquerosa perra americana._

Escucha a Ron sonreír cuando patea una ola débilmente con el pie.

 ** _Si no quieres golpear a tu bastardo, solo levanta más las caderas._**

 ** _Te oí gemir cuñada, te oí disfrutar_** **.**

-Cállate.

-No he dicho nada.- pudo escuchar la voz de Ron totalmente contrariado.

Soltó su mano y corrió por el mar saltando las olas hasta sumergirse por completo.

 ** _Sucia, sucia, sucia… estás tan sucia. Tu deliciosa piel está cubierta de sudor ¿Quieres que pase mi lengua?_**

Quería desaparecer esa voz… quería que le deje en paz. Quería ser capaz de estar desnuda frente a Ron sin la necesidad de querer taparse mientras oía esa voz burlona en su cabeza.

 ** _Joder que boca tan suave tienes, joder, mereces una felicitación_** **.** ** _¿Me dejarías que ponga esto otra vez entre tus labios más tarde?_**

Mientras más aire escapaba de sus pulmones, más cerca parecía que escuchaba su voz venenosa. Quiso salir de allí, necesitaba respirar, pero solo vio como un par de burbujas salía de su boca…

Escupió el agua con violencia y tosió varias veces antes de abrir completamente los ojos.

-¿A qué jugabas Hermione?.- pregunto Ron a su lado tapando el sol completamente fuera de sí. Jamás le había visto tan molesto.- ¿Qué tratabas de probar al ir tan adentro?.

-Yo… yo…

Como explicarle que solo quería olvidar.

-¡Pudiste morir ahogada!.- sollozo a su lado atrapándola entre sus brazos.- ¿Qué hubiera hecho sin ti? Dime como hubiera podido seguir mi amor.

-Yo…

Estaba petrificada, jamás pensó en matarse, solo quería desconectar esa voz que le perseguía.

-No se te ocurra hacer algo así otra vez mi amor.- continuo pidiendo desesperado Ron.- no se te ocurra…

-Ron, yo solo… Ron tienes que…

-Hermione.- susurro en su oído entre lágrimas.- Si te pasa algo, yo moriré.

Ron siempre tratándola con amor y preocupado de ella, él no merecía tener una esposa como ella. Harry tenía razón.

-Te amo, te amo.- respondió abrazándose a su cuerpo.- Cuanto te amo Ron.

(**)

 **Diciembre1944**

Miro su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo del baño de aquel hotel.

Bajo la mirada desde su cabello despeinado que se veía salvaje y difícil de manejar, por sus pequeños senos con los pezones erectos al roce de sus dedos, su ombligo, los risos castaños entre sus muslos y sus piernas que se veían largas y torpes ante sus ojos.

No era hermosa.

La visión de su cuerpo parecía repulsiva ante sus ojos, los cerró un par de segundos asqueada de ver a esa mujer en la que se había convertido. Cuando los volvió a abrir miro fijamente el reflejo de sus ojos en el espejo, tenían tanto dolor y parecían sin brillo. Volvió a bajar la mirada y sonrió levemente al notar que poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar el peso que había perdido durante esos meses y no pudo evitar preguntarse si sus caderas huesudas eran la razón para que Ron no quisiera tocarla por las noches. Se puso de lado e instintivamente se llevó las manos a su vientre plano.

Había pasado dos semanas exactas desde el aniversario del peor día de su vida y además se cumplían trece días desde que había telegrafiado a Viktor para que viniera a Londres y así pudiera verle. Necesitaba aclarar una duda que llevaba tiempo en su cabeza.

-Hermione, ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Ron la sobresalto y enseguida agarró la bata que tenía a su lado y cubrió su cuerpo. Odiaba la mirada de Ron sobre ella, no toleraba ver esos ojos azules recorriendo su cuerpo, por lo mismo había decidido que solo intimarían en completa oscuridad, de lo contrario vería sus ojos cargados de deseo mientras empujaba contra ella y no podría tolerarlo.

-Sí.- respondió abrochando el cinturón antes de caminar a la puerta y abrirla.

Él estaba elegantemente vestido parado al otro lado, le vio enarcar una ceja.

-¿Aún no te duchas? Hermione… se nos hará tarde.

No, ella no podía ir. Necesitaba aclarar su duda ese mismo día.

-Solo ve tú.- pidió tratando de que la voz no la delatara.- Prefiero quedarme descansando aquí.

-Amor, te hará bien salir. Voy a telefonear para que nos esperen.

Ella se removió nerviosa.

-Ron, no quiero ir.- bajo la mirada tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.- además… solo tú debes firmar los papeles, la casa está a tu nombre.

-Sí, pero…- Él sujeto su mano.- No quiero dejarte sola aquí. Ve a ducharte, te espero.

-No quiero ir.- se soltó del agarre sintiendo rabia en su interior ¿Por qué tenía que hacer todo más difícil?.- Necesito mi espacio, aunque sea hoy.

-Se lo que planeas.- dijo él con seriedad y ella se congelo.

¿Cómo se había enterado de su plan? ¿Viktor habría llamado mientras estaba en el baño? Sintió como la presión subía a su cabeza y su corazón latía con fuerza.

-¿y qué planeo según tú?.

-Auto lamentarte aquí, sentirte culpable por lo que paso. Hermione, ven conmigo. Más tarde podemos ir donde quieras, Yo te consentiré en lo que decidas.

Ron siempre era tan adorable con ella, él no tenía la culpa de lo que Charlie le hizo, pero si tenía la culpa de decidir abandonarla por ir a la guerra, dejándole sufriendo y cargando este sufrimiento de por vida.

-Ron, no… simplemente no quiero ir contigo.

Él abrió la boca tratando de buscar un argumento, pero luego simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Luego del papeleo pensaba ir al hospital a hablar con Lupin, puede que él sepa de algún lugar donde pueda trabajar, ¿Estarás bien sin mí hasta las siete? Prometo volver a cenar contigo, no sé cuánto me lleve este asunto con Anthony.

Eso le daba tiempo suficiente.

-Sí, estaré bien.

Su marido le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-Te ves adorable con el cabello despeinado.

-Sabes que tengo una relación de amor y odio con este arbusto.- le respondió sintiendo ganas de bromear.

-Te amo.- dijo Ron acercando sus labios a los de ella en un beso que ella trato de responder y fallo considerablemente antes de separarse.

-Se te hará tarde.

-Por un beso tuyo vale la pena.- volvió a besarla sin profundizar nada está vez.- Te amo, no olvides que llegaré sobre las siete a más tardar.

-Está bien.- respondió verle caminar a la puerta.- Envía saludos a Lupin de mi parte.

-Lo haré.

Una hora y media más tarde luego de arreglarse cuidadosamente bajo al bar del lugar, busco con la mirada a Viktor, pero él la vio primero y agito su mano desde uno de los sillones donde bebía vodka y fue a su encuentro.

-Hola Herrrmione.- dice antes de besar su mano.- Crrreí que no bajarías nunca.

-Pero aquí estoy ahora, tal como prometí.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, pero ella no ahondaba en ningún tema y le dejó guiar la conversación por hora entera.

-¿Quierrres beber algo más?.- pregunta él al ver su vaso de jugo vacío.

-Sí.- dice ella armándose de valor sintiendo que le falta el aire.- Quiero beber algo más fuerte.- Ve como Viktor levanta la mano llamando al garzón, pero ella le detiene.- Pero no aquí, quiero un poco más de privacidad ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?

Es consciente de la sonrisa de triunfo del búlgaro quien asiente y le tiende la mano para que ella se levante. Se pregunta si Viktor sabe lo que planea y trata de normalizar su respiración al sentir como su corazón bombea con fuerza. En el ascensor Viktor trata de suavizar las cosas contando una broma y ella sonríe tibiamente al no encontrarle sentido. Puede ver la mirada que le da el botones al bajarse. Él fue el que cargó sus valijas cuando llegaron y posteriormente Ron Vendó su mano al diagnosticarle un leve esguince recibiendo como pago una sonrisa y un agradecimiento sincero. Mira a sus ojos y pareciera que él supiera que va a engañar a un espectacular hombre con otro, se detiene al meditar que quizás sea una señal verle antes de entrar, pero la mano de Viktor en la zona baja de su espalda impulsándola a seguir hace que voltee la cabeza hacia adelante cuando escucha como el ascensor cierra sus puertas a su espalda.

El búlgaro abre la puerta y le pregunta sin rodeos si realmente lo que busca es beber una copa en silencio u otra cosa.

-Viaje porrr ti, mi herrrmosa Herrmione.

-Lo sé Viktor y estoy agradecida por eso.

Examina la habitación y se da cuenta que es mucho más lujosa y ostentosa que la que ella y Ron comparten un par de pisos más abajo.

-¿Quieres ver la vista desde el balcón?.- le invita él estirando su mano para que ella la coja.

-Bueno.

Se deja guiar por Viktor que luego de dejarla allí da media vuelta y ella escucha como abre una botella de champagne y un par de minutos más tarde él llega a su lado con dos copas de la espumosa bebida.

-Es necesarrrio brindar por el reencuentro.

Hacen chocar las copas y ella bebe un sorbo con dificultad. Está tratando de relajarse, pero le cuesta horrores. Viktor vuelve a hablar sobre sus planes en Londres, está tocando con mucha importancia ese tema nuevamente y acerca de cuanto la ha extrañado.

-¿Estás bien?.- le pregunta y ella sigue admirando la ciudad sin volver la cabeza.- Serrrá mejor que entrremos, comenzará a nevar.

-¿Puedo usar tu baño un segundo?

Se miró en el espejo con urgencia sin saber qué hacer. No podía hacerle esto a Ron, él no le perdonaría jamás. Esto provocaría romperle su corazón tal como su propio corazón ya está roto y eso no estaba bien. Pero… ¿Por qué pensar en Ron? Él se fue a la guerra y la abandono, él tiene la culpa de las desgracias en su vida, él y solo él. Ahora ella tenía que comprobar lo que sospechaba hace un tiempo, acerca de los problemas que tenían para intimar. Ron era tan igual a Charlie que sentirlo sobre su piel, al igual que sus besos y sus caricias le provocaban nauseas. Ron era el problema, no ella. Ella estaba bien y no tendría problemas con Viktor, pero para comprobar lo que sospechaba debía acostarse con el búlgaro.

" _No pienses en Ron_ " se dijo a sí misma, " _Él no te merece, él solo arruino tu vida y este matrimonio_ "

-¿Todo Bien?.- pregunto Viktor al verle salir y ella como toda respuesta estampo sus labios sobre los suyos cerrando los ojos evitando pensar, ella solo quería sentir. Recargo su cuerpo sobre el de él y entrelazo sus brazos en su cuello con fuerza. Fue todo nuevo otra vez, lo diferente que se sentía la piel con barba del búlgaro sobre su boca que no pudo evitar sentir una picazón incomoda mientras le besaba.

No le tomo más de cinco minutos de besuqueos a Viktor para cargarla hasta la cama antes de posicionarse sobre ella y así continuar con los besos y profundizar las caricias.

-Sabía que volverrias a mí, mi hermosa Herrmione.- murmuró en su oído.- sabía que él nunca te harrría feliz.

Abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que comenzó a besarle y miro el techo de la habitación mientras sentía la boca del búlgaro contra su cuello y sus manos recorriendo con lujuria su cuerpo por sobre el vestido. Se sentía incluso más sucia que en el momento que Charlie había abusado de ella, porque está vez era ella misma la que entregaba su cuerpo a Viktor para que él descargara la lujuria que sentía.

"Puedo hacerlo, yo no soy la del problema"

Viktor volvió a besar sus labios y ella cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en el momento, pero ya no sintió esa pisca de adrenalina, ni de emoción que sintió cuando salió del baño. En cambio él parecía que estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida. Viktor llevo nuevamente la mano bajo su vestido y ella sintió como acariciaba sus piernas antes de rozar levemente sus bragas y sus dedos enseguida le recordaron a Charlie.

-Viktor.- dijo con temor.- No lo hagas.

-Shhh.- pidió contra sus labios.- Quierrro hacerrr el amor contigo.

-No, Viktor.- dijo empujándole para que se aparte.-Yo… no puedo hacerlo contigo.

Dijo aún conmocionada por cómo se habían dado las cosas. Se sintió nuevamente violentada sexualmente, pero está vez parecía que todo era peor, porque era ella la que se había entregado en bandeja al búlgaro.

Pudo ver como él tensaba la mandíbula antes mirarle con los ojos aún cargados de deseo.

-Sí no podías.- dijo a su lado cabreado.- Entonces, ¿Porrr qué lo comenzaste? ¿Te lo pedí Yo Herrrmione?.

-No, pero Yo…

-No errres feliz en tu matrimonio, tú misma me lo has confesado en tus carrtas. Me has dicho que quierrres huirr, que no soporrtas tu vida, que soy tu contención, dime Herrrmione ¿A qué juegas conmigo?

-No juego contigo, todo lo que te dije en mis cartas es real. Soy infeliz Viktor y sé que mi marido también lo es.

Las manos le tiritaban aún en shock, No podía creer lo equivocada que había estado, a punto de acostarse por despecho con alguien, comportándose como una prostituta.

El búlgaro sujeto su mano y con los mismos dedos que había tratado de tocar su intimidad y se sintió sucia.

-Huye conmigo, déjalo y nos irrremos donde quierrras.

Sintió como las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos. Esto no era lo que buscaba, se levantó de la cama tratando de arreglar su vestido, ya que Viktor lo había casi roto al tratar de exponer su hombro para besarle allí.

-No puedo ahora.- respondió dándole la espalda.- No sé qué quiero Viktor, pero no puedo dejar a mi marido.

-¿Prefierrres serr infeliz con él en vez de buscarrr tu felicidad a mi lado?

No, no quería irse con él. Menos ahora.

-Por hoy prefiero declinar tu ofrecimiento.- dijo tratando de sonar casual.

Viktor se levantó y llegó a su lado para buscar sus ojos.

-Es tu decisión Herrrmione. Puede que yo no esté dispuesto a salvarrrte a futuro.

Se quedaron en silencio y ella huyo nuevamente al baño donde se recostó contra la puerta a llorar. Acababa de romper ese pacto que juro nunca romper con Ron… "Solo te pido fidelidad Hermione, ni siquiera que me ames por siempre". Acababa de condenar su vida y ni siquiera podía entenderse a sí misma por qué actuaba de esa manera, tal vez Ron tenía razón con eso de ir con un profesional. Después de quince minutos salió con la cara lavada esperando que el enojo se le haya quitado.

-Voy a bajar.- anunció colocándose su abrigo.- Lamento la…

Pero él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera despedirse.

-Quiero conocerle.

-No, Viktor.- respondió enseguida.- Acordamos que no te lo presentaría.

-Bueno Herrrmione, hemos acorrrdado tantas cosas que ya no sé qué sigue en pie y que no.

No pudo evitar sentirse incomoda al no saber cómo salir de este problema.

-No sé a qué hora llegará.

-Puedo esperrrrrarle bebiendo té contigo.

-Prefiero que no.

-Yo insisto.

Bajaron en medio de un silencio incomodo por el ascensor. Y luego de beber té, ella trato de apartar sus pensamientos hablándole de libros y él le escucho casi sin omitir juicio. Sabía que seguía molesto. Cuando llego Ron e hizo las presentaciones Viktor insistió en que le acompañaran a cenar, ella acepto con el estómago apretado y soporto la incómoda conversación que Viktor guio. Ron pareció no notar nada, pero las miradas del búlgaro la tenían en alerta. Jamás creyó que llegaría a sentir repulsión por Viktor, pero esa noche si la sintió. En parte por lo que paso en la habitación, y también por su menospreció por Ron y sus decisiones.

" _tú actúas de la misma forma con Ron_ " se reprendió a sí misma.

Nunca había estado tan orgullosa de su marido, cuando no cayó en ninguna de las provocaciones de Viktor, pero luego lo fue meditando poco a poco… Tal vez Ron no lo hacía porque ya no la amaba y solo sentía repulsión por ella. ¡Sí! Eso era… sí, Ron ya no la quería, y estaba esperando el momento justo para dejarla, porque era un cobarde y sentía repulsión por ella, pero no se atrevía decírselo a la cara.

-¿Hermione, le has oído?.- la voz de Ron la trajo a la realidad. Vio esos ojos azules, tan azules que su cuerpo se tensó y sus puños se apretaron.- Viktor está despidiéndose.

Un suave beso en su mano y luego el búlgaro desapareció ascensor arriba.

No iba a permitirle a Ron salirse con la suya, antes de que se atreviera a irse otra vez de su vida se encargaría de que le pague todo el dolor que le había causado, ¡Eso era! Ron iba a pagar, iba a hacerle tan infeliz que él se arrepentiría de tratarle de ese modo y de darle esas miradas como si ella fuera repulsiva por dejar que Charlie la ultrajara y tenía la respuesta a eso: un hijo, un pequeño bebé que le obligue a quedarse con ella. Solo eso necesitaba, y aunque le llevara cierto sacrificio tener que vencer sus miedos para tener relaciones con él lo haría una y otra vez hasta conseguirlo. Después de todo, la venganza es un estímulo mucho más grande que el miedo…

 **Febrero 1945**

Ron tiene razón, ella necesita ayuda.

Hay días en que ya no tolera mirarse al espejo porque su reflejo pareciera que fuera el de otra persona y hay días en que se levanta pensando cómo puede hacerle aún más infeliz. Incluso pensó en retomar contacto con Justin luego de la fiesta y acostarse con él solo para ver la cara que pondría.

" _Estás loca"_

-No, no lo estoy.- se defendió a si misma de un ataque inexistente.- Yo soy la cuerda en esta relación. Yo soy ¿Lo oíste?

" _Eres una puta asquerosa, ¿Quieres liarte a ese doctorcito? Sí, Hermione. Lo haces solo porque eres una perra._

-No soy una puta. No lo soy. Charlie me violo, yo no quería hacerlo.

" _Pero tú te entregaste a Viktor porque lo querías"_

-Cállate, no soy una puta. No lo soy.

" _Anda, mírate al espejo ¿Puedes hacerlo? Eres una asquerosa mujer que se entrega para que abusen de ella"_

-No, no. Cállate. Yo no quería.

Tira su cepillo que usa para el cabello y rompe el espejo de su tocador en un impulso de rabia.

 _"_ _Ahora puedes ver tu verdadero reflejo, estás tan rota como este espejo trizado"_

-Déjame en paz.- rogó llorando volviendo a esconderse bajo las sábanas.- Deja de torturarme.

Grita por ayuda, grita para que esa voz la deje en paz, pero nadie responde.

Esta sola en casa.

(**)

Ron llega nuevamente a casa extremadamente tarde y con olor a cigarrillos en su vestimenta, no puede evitar preguntarse cuando fue que retomo ese vicio que ella misma le prohibió cuando comenzaron a salir.

-Hola.- dijo ella saludándole cuando él se metió a la cama.

-¿Qué haces despierta?.

-Quería esperarte para que hagamos el amor ¿Crees que hoy si haremos un pequeño bebé?

Le besa metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo de su boca, pero su aliento no demuestra que haya fumado, más bien tiene sabor a whisky en sus labios.

-¿Dónde estabas?.- pregunta mientras trata de quitarle la camiseta que usa como pijama.

-En el hospital.

-Estas mintiendo.- le acusa.- Dime la verdad.

-Hermione, déjalo.- responde sujetando sus manos que trataban de perderse bajo el elástico de sus calzoncillos.- Vamos a dormir ¿vale?

-No, no voy a dejarlo.- dice con rabia.- He esperado tres horas en esta cama para hacer el amor contigo y tú andas por ahí afuera quien sabe dónde haciendo que cosas.

-Estoy cansado Hermione.- dice contra sus labios antes de besarle.- mañana llegaré más temprano y si quieres tratamos.

Esa respuesta solo puede indicar que debe andar con alguien y que quizás ya se acostó con alguna otra mientras ella le esperaba. Enseguida se levanta de la cama.

-¿Dónde vas?.- pregunta Ron encendiendo la lámpara.

Ella no responde y recoge la ropa del suelo y comienza a olfatearla en busca de algún perfume o algo que indique con quien le engaña, Pero no hay nada, solo huele a humo de cigarro mezclado con la humedad de la lluvia evaporándose.

-¿Vas a hacer eso todas las noches?.- pregunta mirándole cansado.- ven aquí Hermione, descansemos.

Tal vez no necesita de nadie para tener razones para no tocarla, quizás simplemente está cansado de tener que vivir con una esposa que le parece repulsiva. Se ubica en el pecho de su marido y escucha su respiración en su hombro ¿Por qué él no quiere tener sexo con ella?. Esa pregunta le carcome el sueño, por lo que instintivamente empuja su trasero hacia atrás frotándose contra él hasta que logra excitarlo de tal manera que Ron es quien le quita la camiseta y comienza a besarla con desesperación.

-No enciendas la luz.- pide ella antes de guiarlo a su interior.

Cuando ambos quedan exhaustos Ron nuevamente busca su boca en la oscuridad para besarle. Ella conduce las manos de Ron hasta sus caderas.

-He estado ganando algo de peso.- le dice con suavidad, dejando que los dedos de su marido vaguen por su cuerpo.

-Puedo notarlo.- dice él.- ¿Estás almorzando cada día?

Podría mentir, pero decide decir la verdad.

-No… solo los días que me da hambre. Aunque cada vez es con mayor frecuencia.

-Hermione, debes comer bien a diario. ¿Quieres que venga a almorzar cada día contigo?

-No, no es necesario. Toca aquí.- le dice llevando sus manos a sus piernas.- Están mejor ¿no?.

-Mi amor, debes comer un poquito más.- le escucha decir antes de depositar un beso en su clavícula.- Puedes terminar padeciendo anemia, decaimiento y quizás que otra cosa. ¿Qué te parece si contrato a alguien para que te cocine? Cada día algo que te guste y que sea nutritivo.

-¿Y qué haré yo?. Me siento útil cocinando.

-Salir con tus amigas, ir a la biblioteca, pasear. No lo sé, no quiero que estés sola tanto tiempo. Desde mayo puedo pedir cambiar mi turno, tal vez así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos. ¿Te gustaría?

-Sí, claro que sí.

Se pegó a su cuerpo y parecía que eran los mismos jóvenes que vivían su amor en secreto.

-Ron, Te amo.- lo dijo porque en ese preciso instante estaba segura que de eso.- Eres mi bendición personal.

-Y tú eres la mía, te amo.

Encendió la luz para arreglar el edredón de la cama mientras el viento golpeaba con fuerza en la ventana.

-¿Vas a dormir solo con ese camisón?.- le pregunto al verle colocarse su fino camisón que normalmente usaba en verano.- Te dará frío.

-Bueno si eso pasa durante la noche, me abrazaré a tu cuerpo para que me des calor.- contesto con una sonrisa.- Tú me mantienes abrigada.

Él le sonrió y la abrazo para dormir.

(**)

 _Eres tan repulsiva._

Ella trato de ignorar esa voz en su cabeza mientras preparaba el té.

 _Tan asquerosa, ¿Querías que Viktor te violara, no?. Él quería hacerlo, metió sus dedos bajo tu vestido y quería empujar…_

Apretó los dientes mientras buscaba la azucarera para colocarla en la bandeja. Trato de tararear una canción para no pensar.

- _Charlie y Viktor usaron tu cuerpo, por qué tú los dejaste. La única culpable eres tú._

-No es así.

El agua aún no hervía y comenzó a golpear la mesa de la cocina con los dedos mientras esperaba.

 _Por eso tienes ese olor nauseabundo, porque es el olor de la culpa y Ron lo sabe, por eso no quiere tocarte.- hubo una risa cruel.- Siempre tienes que andar mendigando caricias, siempre tienes que ser tú la que se desviste primero, la que se insinúa, la que abre las piernas pidiendo que la toquen ¿sabes por qué?_

Saco un cuadradito de azúcar y se lo llevo a la boca para distraerse. Trato de pensar en Hamlet, pero allí también había una traición. Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas hasta que escucho como la tetera sonaba.

-Ron me ama.

 _Ron se divierte con tu cuerpo, tú le das liberación a sus necesidades de hombre y cuando se canse de ser suave él te violará como Charlie o Viktor._

-No, no es así.

 _Está todo en su sangre, él viene de una familia cruel y mala. Su hermano fue el que te violo toda una noche y mato a tu hijo no nacido, su padre te hablaba como si fueras una puta que no merecía respeto. Su madre te llamo interesada y te corrigió los modales. Ron es igual, Ron es como ellos. Ron te odia._

Acomoda el filtro de la pequeña tetera de porcelana con té antes de echar el agua caliente. El aroma le gusta.

" _Lisa parece muy interesada en Ron, ella es un peligro porque es guapa y no está loca. Por eso insiste en venir cada día para hablar de él. Y cuando menos te lo esperes va a quitártelo."_

Hace caso omiso a la voz cizañera de su cabeza, y coloca un par de galletas en un plato antes de salir con la bandeja.

-¿Hermione estás bien?.- pregunta la joven más tarde.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Me has estado mirando de forma muy extraña. ¿Está todo bien entre nosotras, no?.

-Sí, Lisa… todo muy bien.

" _Eso es pequeña mariposa ¿Recuerdas cómo nos decía papá, no? Mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más cerca._

-Ruth me invito mañana a beber el té a su casa, ¿Quieres venir?.

-Sí, me gustaría mucho. Gracias.

(**)

 **Marzo 1945.**

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo del baño y acaricio su vientre ¿Qué tenía que hacer para poder quedar encinta otra vez? Ya no deseaba un hijo por compromiso o una forma de vengarse de Ron, realmente anhelaba ser madre, ya que tal vez así la pena que sentía podría desaparecer al sentirse útil para alguien.

-Hermione.- Ron toco la puerta desesperado.- ¿Estás bien? Llevas mucho tiempo ahí dentro.

-Estoy bien.

Abrió la puerta y salió.

-Vuelve a la cama.- pidió él.- Quédate ahí mientras preparo algo de comer, más tarde podemos almorzar fuera ¿Te gustaría?

-Sí, gracias.

Ron le subió panqueques y la alimento en la boca como si fuera una niña.

-Se supone que tú eres el cumpleañero.- dijo ella divertida.- ¿Por qué me agasajas de esta manera?.

-Porque estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo.

Permitió que él la besara luego de dejar la bandeja a un lado y le echo los brazos al cuello. Realmente estaba cómoda sintiendo las manos de él sobre su cuerpo.

" _Él quiere usarte, ¿sientes eso? Todo comienza así siempre. Sujeta tu cadera y luego trata de quitar tus bragas, es su cumpleaños… es demasiado claro lo que quiere como regalo, quiere follarte y ver tu repulsivo cuerpo a la luz del día, él mirara cada pedacito de tu asquerosa piel, sintiendo tus huesos bajo sus manos"_

-He almorzado a diario.- responde sin abrir los ojos a una pregunta que nadie hizo.

-¿Qué?.- Ron detiene los besos en su cuello y ella abre los ojos.

-He estado alimentándome como pediste.- dijo sintiéndose pequeña bajo su cuerpo.- Para no parecer…

 _"_ _Repulsiva, ¡vamos! Solo dilo, él lo sabe. Has visto su mirada de desagrado sobre ti."_

-Hermione, si te pido que almuerces y comas es por el bien de tu salud.

 _"_ _Acabas de arruinar su momento, solo mira sus ojos. Ya no quiere tocarte"_

-Lo sé, solo quería decírtelo.

Se pone de costado y cierra los ojos, esperando que él la busque, que le ruegue por fastidiarla, pero él no lo hace.

-Voy a llevar la bandeja abajo.

Siente como Ron abandona la cama y la deja allí sintiéndose tonta y repulsiva.

-¿Quieres hacerme el amor?.- pregunta armándose de valor sentándose sobre una de sus piernas deteniéndole.- Puede ser tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Ve como Ron titubea un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Sí, eso me gustaría mucho. ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo ahora?.

-Sí.- responde enseguida acariciando el borde de su camisón.- Pero… no quiero quitarme esto ¿te parece?

Ron no tiene problemas, y se desnuda antes de subirse a la cama.

-Ven Ron, metete acá debajo.- le invita ella tratando de controlar sus nervios.- Quiero que estemos cubiertos por el edredón.

Quiere evitar ver lo menos posible de su cuerpo cuando Ron entre y salga de él. Su marido le obedece antes de posicionarse sobre ella y comienza por un beso pausado antes de que todo se vuelva más salvaje en un par de minutos y siente como el calor sube por su cuerpo.

-¿Segura que no quieres quitarte esto?.- pregunta él desesperado pasando sus manos por sus caderas tratando de abarcar su piel.- Quiero besarte.

-¿De verdad quieres verme?.- pregunta tan bajo que duda si Ron escucho algo.

-Claro que quiero verte, amor.- dice sobre ella antes de robarle un beso.

Tal vez después de todo, Ron si encontraba atractivo su cuerpo.

Con ayuda de él se deshizo del camisón y examino su expresión al ver su cuerpo. Ron parecía realmente encantado con ella y no dudo en besar sus pechos, ella se sintió querer y amar con delicadeza. Él sabía cómo tratarla y besarla con tanto cuidado como si fuera frágil. Lo estaba disfrutando, realmente estaba disfrutando de hacer el amor con su marido y gimió con sinceridad y deseo cada vez que embistió en su contra que lágrimas de felicidad cayeron por sus mejillas.

-¿Estás bien?.

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con esa mirada tan azul, tan azul como un mar agitado cargado por el deseo mientras empujaba su miembro en lo profundo de su interior. De pronto todo pareció congelarse y nuevamente esos ojos azules le examinaban mientras seguía impulsándose con más fuerza, chocando con sus caderas. Podía escuchar nuevamente las carcajadas de Charlie en su cabeza mientras un gemido sonoro se escapaba de sus labios al sentir como Ron golpeaba una parte en extremo sensible de ella.

-Ron…

-Te amo.- murmuró él cerrando los ojos para besarle.- Te amo.

-Ron detente un poco.- pidió empujando su pecho al no poder apartar las risas de su violador en su cabeza.- Ron por favor.

Ron salió de dentro de ella y ella trato de respirar con normalidad.

-¿Qué paso? Creí que lo disfrutabas.

-Sí, es solo que…

No podía arruinarle el cumpleaños diciéndole que Charlie había logrado colarse nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

-Quiero cambiar de posición.- dijo tratando de apartar de su cabeza los repulsivos pensamientos.

-Está bien, ve arriba.- le animo él.

-No.- negó nuevamente, no quería ver sus ojos. Sus ojos siempre la llevaban a malos recuerdos.- Voy a voltearme sobre mi estómago y me tomarás desde atrás ¿Te parece?.

Él sonrió antes de besar sus labios.

-Será interesante probar una nueva posición.

Ella trago saliva con dificultad al escuchar esto. Coloco un par de almohadas bajo su estómago y levanto las caderas sin mirar atrás. Escondió la cara en el colchón bajo otra almohada y permitió que Ron se acomode entre sus pliegues antes de comenzar a bombear en su contra. Escuchó como él gemía y jadeaba cada vez que la embestía, también era consciente del ruido que hacia la cama al chocar con mayor fuerza que antes contra la pared.

-Oh… Hermione.

Él gemía su nombre como una plegaria y ella luchaba porque las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

" ** _Sabía que te había gustado cuando te tome de esta manera como una perra en celo"_**

-Ron…- dijo en voz baja. Tratando de pensar en Charlie y concentrarse en el acto de amor que hacía con su marido.- Ron, te amo.

" ** _¿Cómo le explicarás a Ron por qué sabias que debías poner almohadas?"_**

-Ron…

" _Eres tan asquerosa, Eres una puta, odio en lo que me has convertido. Yo era una Hermione diferente".- su propia voz un poco más cruel resonó en su cabeza.- "Ron conmigo siempre fue delicado, tú no lo mereces"_

-Ron, te amo.- gritó alejando su mente de los malos recuerdos.

-¡Oh Hermione! Joder te amo tanto.

Ron eyaculo dentro de ella y luego se volteó sobre su espalda arrastrándola con él sin salir de su interior. Ella tenía la espalda sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba en busca de aire.

-¿Estás bien?.- pregunto después de un momento de silencio.

-Sí, lo estoy.

Levanto sus caderas y rodo a su costado en busca de su camisón. Se sentía sucia y pegajosa.

-Te amo.- murmuró él besando su hombro cuando se sentó en la cama.- Te amo tanto.

-Yo también, ¿Me alcanzas mi bata?

Ron se la entrego y ella se la puso encima y la amarro con fuerza. Camino hasta la ventana y observo la lluvia caer desde el cielo gris. A veces pensaba firmemente que lo mejor sería que su vida acabe pronto y así el dolor se detendría de alguna manera. No podía seguir viviendo con esas voces en su interior.

" _Asquerosa, estás tan sucia. Vamos, confiésale lo que hiciste con Viktor"_

Dejó su frente contra el frío cristal tratando de no odiarse a sí misma.

-No te gusta mirar mis ojos.- dijo Ron llegando a su lado. Ella no lo desmintió.- Me he dado cuenta de eso con el tiempo.

La atrajo a su cuerpo y beso su cabello.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En cuanto odio hacia mí misma tengo dentro de mí cabeza.

-No pienses en esas cosas, hay que dejar el odio atrás. Solo necesitamos amor y pensar en nosotros.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.- dijo levantando la cabeza para mirar sus ojos azules.- Me gustan tus ojos cuando están en calma.

Él sonrió al oír eso.

-Escuchar eso es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude recibir.

-Te amo Ron, amo cada pedacito de tu noble corazón.

(**)

 **Abril 1945**

Estaba tan arrepentida de las palabras hirientes que le había dicho a Ron… ¿Dónde estaba el amor que él merecía?. Se había enamorado de Ron por tres cosas en el pasado, la primera fueron sus ojos, después estaba su sentido del humor que le encantaba y por último su bondadoso corazón.

Él merecía una buena esposa, una que no le lleve al borde cada día y que por lo mismo le convierta en un alcohólico.

Su marido nuevamente había sugerido llevarla con un psicólogo después de una pelea. Pero ella no podía, simplemente no podía hablar con nadie todo lo que había hecho, primero con Charlie, luego con Viktor.

Su cuñado la había denigrado y violado de tal manera que sus sádicos ojos no podían ser olvidados, A veces bebía el té y recordaba como Charlie amordazó sus manos hasta lastimarla, luego de que araño su cuello tratando de defenderse. Y luego estaba Viktor… a quien se entregó por propia voluntad en busca de amor, pero solo se sintió igualmente ultrajada.

Su marido estaba sobrepasado por la situación, ya no la trataba con cuidado y además ahora insistía con irse de Coventry.

(**)

-Yo era una princesa delicada.- dijo mirándose en el espejo mientras pasaba un dedo por su piel.- Yo era una mujer que quería ser independiente, porque era fuerte. Quería ser feliz y vivir con Ron. No en esto que me he convertido.

Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada herida.

-Tengo miedo de que Ron lo sepa todo.- lloró sobre sus manos.- No puedo permitir que Viktor le cuente eso. No quiero que él me deje.

Había recibido la carta del búlgaro esa misma mañana, en donde dejaba en claro que la deseaba con tanta pasión que no le importaría decirle a Ron lo que habían hecho en aquel hotel, con tal de tenerla. Era una amenazada y una bomba de tiempo.

Ron había dejado de volver tarde, siempre venía enseguida a casa luego de que ella le había recalcado que **_conocerle había sido el gran error de su vida._** Por supuesto que eso no era verdad, y solo hablaba a través del dolor, ella lo amaba, a veces dudaba de eso, pero en el fondo sabía que él era el único hombre a quién realmente le importaba.

-¿Podrá perdonarme?.- se dijo a sí misma mirándose otra vez.- ¿Podrá hacerlo está vez?

La carta de Viktor se mantenía en sus manos con aquel sucio chantaje, ¿Acaso esperaba que después de esto pudiera irse con él? Qué equivocada había estado con respecto al búlgaro, creyó conocerle realmente, pero nuevamente se había equivocado. Viktor la tenía en sus manos y no dudaba en arruinar lo que quedaba de su vida para conseguir su felicidad.

-Un mes.- murmuró recordando el plazo que Viktor le había dado para fugarse con él o él mismo viajaría en busca de Ron para contarle todo lo que sabía trayendo consigo las cartas que ella le había escrito como prueba.

Dejo la misiva sobre el mueble del baño antes de sumergirse en la bañera para de alguna manera limpiar la suciedad que sentía dentro de su cuerpo. Pero sabía que no era una suciedad física, esa suciedad mental no la dejaba jamás.

-No quiero que el mundo me mire como una mujer a la que violaron.- dijo abrazando sus piernas.- No quiero que sean capaces de ver mi suciedad.

Lloro desconsoladamente antes de sumergirse otra vez en el agua. ¿Y si simplemente no salía a flote y se quedaba allí? Ron no estaba para rescatarla está vez. Ron no estaba para calmar su angustia. Había estado ahí para detenerla cuando trato de cortar sus venas mientras lloraba al recordar algo particularmente horrible, para despertarla por las noches cuando soñaba con Charlie, para cobijarla cuando tenía frío. Pero ahora nada impedía que acabara con su vida.

Podía hacerlo… podía hacerlo esta vez.

El miedo la invadió y nuevamente salió en busca de aire para sus pulmones.

-¿Hermione?.- la voz de Ron golpeando la puerta le paralizo el corazón.

-No entres.- pidió mirando la carta que seguía sobre el mueble.- Me estoy dando un baño. ¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa?

-Amor, déjame entrar- escucho como trataba de girar la perilla.

-No entres Ron.- gritó desesperada tratando de levantarse para coger la carta.- Solo espera.

Oculto la carta dentro de unos de los cajones antes de envolverse en una toalla y abrir la puerta.

-Hemos quedado de ir a comer a casa de Lisa, me lo dijo hoy en el hospital.- dijo Ron al verle.

-¿Por qué viste hoy a Lisa?

-¿Estuviste llorando?.- pregunto al ver sus ojos.- ¿Estás bien?

No, no estaba bien. No lo había estado desde que supo que lo hirieron en medio de la guerra.

-Es una cosa sin importancia.- dijo bajando la mirada.- no te preocupes.

-Hermione.- dijo tomándola de la barbilla para que le mire.- Acordamos no más secretos, dijiste que me dirías lo que te pasa.

-No es importante Ron, de verdad créeme. Ahora respóndeme ¿Por qué viste a Lisa?.

Estaba celosa.

-Acompañaba Clarisa a dejarle algo de comida a Michael. Y aprovecho de invitarnos, ya que lamenta mucho que te marches. Mira, sé que te gusta Coventry, por tus amigas, pero a nosotros dos como pareja no nos resulta estar aquí.

Ron hablaba y hablaba y ella solo podía pensar en Lisa y sus motivos para creer que tenía derechos de hablarle a Ron como si fuera un amigo suyo.

-¿Quieres ir?.- pregunto mordiéndose el labio.- No lo sé, tal vez podríamos quedarnos aquí tratando de arreglar las cosas.

-Hermione, te hará bien salir y nos quedan diez días para arreglar todo. No te preocupes.

Besos sus labios suavemente.

-Ponte guapa mientras me ducho.

Y ella sí lo hizo, se puso su mejor vestido, se arregló el cabello y puso algo de carmín sobre sus labios. Y se dejó conducir por Ron a casa de los padres de Lisa Turpin. Se encargó de demostrarle a la mujer que Ron estaba fuera de su alcance cuando lo agasajo en halagos y besos.

-Se ven muy felices ambos.- dijo la pelinegra con una sincera sonrisa.

-Lo somos.- dijo ella apretando la mano de su marido.- Ron me hace feliz.

(**)

Este era el quinto día que despertaba y vomitaba todo hasta caer rendida. Se limpió la boca y cepillo los dientes antes de salir de la habitación para comer algo.

-¿Ron?.- pregunto al bajar la escalera y escuchar un ruido, pero luego vino un portazo indicando que él se había marchado a su último día de trabajo.

Llevaba una semana ignorándola desde que le confeso a medias lo de Viktor.

Estaba mascando su pan tostado cuando otra repentina nausea le hizo dejar el desayuno de la mesa y correr al baño. Tendría que hablar con Ron, tal vez había comido algo descompuesto y necesitaba la supervisión médica o alguna medicina. Se llevó las manos bajo su pecho al sentir una punzada en la boca del estómago después de devolver todo, acaricio la zona al sentir un calambre por las continuas devoluciones y fue entonces que una idea que creía olvidada cobraba sentido.

-Estoy embarazada.- murmuro mirándose al espejo. Al reconocer todas las señales, sentía sus pechos más sensibles, vomitaba por las mañanas y había perdido su periodo. Había estado tan absorta en lo mal que lo estaba pasando que había ignorado los pequeños cambios en su cuerpo.

Un hijo. Un pequeño o pequeña niña de ella y Ron. Finalmente sentía que su vida volvía a tomar rumbo. Necesitaba luchar y salir adelante por su hijo que crecía dentro de ella.

Tenía que decírselo a él… la primera vez que estuvo embarazada fantaseaba imaginando como se lo diría, sí sería luego de hacer el amor, o luego de bailar con él o tal vez luego de cenar. Sí, eso era. Tenía que cocinar algo que le gustase para cenar a la luz de las velas y antes del postre podría darle la gran noticia. Sí, tenía que cocinarle algo delicioso, así él le hablaría nuevamente. Por lo mismo paso gran parte de la tarde en la cocina, cambio el mantel de la mesa, puso los cubiertos y las copas con cuidado dejando todo perfecto para la gran noche, antes de subir y ponerse un vestido elegante para la ocasión.

-No tengo hambre.- es lo primero que él dice al cruzar la puerta y verle.

Sus ojos están furiosos, molestos… como un mar en medio de la tormenta.

Se arma de valor y decide continuar con el plan.

-He cocinado…

-Te dije que no tengo hambre.- responde Ron enseguida antes de subir por las escaleras a descansar.

Vuelve a la cocina y apaga el horno tratando de poner todo en orden otra vez. No, esto no puede quedarse así. Él debe saberlo, debe ser tan feliz como ella al saber que tendrá un hijo. Deja todo a medio retirar y sube a la habitación continua donde Ron ha estado durmiendo. Toca la puerta, pero él no responde por lo que decide entrar con cuidado.

¿Qué debe decir? ¿Debería comenzar una conversación civilizada antes de decirlo? Está nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer, por lo mismo suelta la noticia sin pudor.

-Creo que estoy embarazada.- anuncia con un hilo de voz.

Ron está recostado en la cama y apenas la mira.

-¿Es mío?

No, esto no era lo que esperaba de su parte. ¿Dónde está felicidad? ¡Iban a ser padres!

-¡Por supuesto que es tuyo!.- No puede ser en serio que él dude de la paternidad de su hijo.

-Bueno, creí que tal vez pudiste llamar a Viktor en américa para que te haga el favor. Al parecer cogértelo es la solución a todo.

Puede sentir el resentimiento en su voz.

-Te explique que no me acosté con Viktor.- responde tratando de no recordar como su mano se metió bajo su vestido.

-Tal vez él se arrepintió cuando se dio cuenta lo loca que te pones cuando alguien trata de tocarte. Dime ¿Le quitaste la ropa y luego comenzaste a golpearle en medio de todo?

No, él no podía estar insinuando eso.

-No te pases. Viktor no me toco.

Mintió cabreada. ¡Iban a ser padres! Ron debía sonreír, no lastimarla.

" _Es lo que te mereces por actuar como una prostituta, Sabías lo que hacías, pero eso no te detuvo ¿verdad perra?"_

-Déjame solo. Vete de aquí, estoy cansado de tener que soportar tus mentiras y tus gritos.

" _Por infiel has perdido a Ron, él lo advirtió. ¿Por qué no te vas con Viktor? A él no le molesta que te comportes como una puta loca"_

-No soy una puta.

-Síguelo repitiendo.

-¡No lo soy!

-Como tú digas.

-¿Por qué me tratas así?.- pidió al borde las lágrimas.

-Me sobran motivos a la fecha ¿Quieres que te los nombre?

-Estas siendo injusto Ronald, yo lo he dado todo por ti.

No podía soportar más, así que escapo de la habitación y se recostó en su cama llorando.

-No te preocupes bebé, tú papá nos ama. Él está feliz, solo que no quiere decirlo en voz alta…

(**)

 **Mayo 1945**

Trato de sujetar su mano en el tren, pero Ron se removió incómodo y la apartó sin cuidado. Atrás dejaban Coventry y el paisaje era devastador.

-Deberías dormir.- dijo él sin mirarla.- así evitaras marearte.

-Ron quiero hablar contigo.

-Nos quedan siete horas en este tren Hermione, por favor déjame pasar al menos cinco en paz contigo. Hablaremos más tarde, ahora duerme.- dice con dureza.

Ella se recuesta en el asiento del tren y le observa sacar el periódico para leerlo. La portada trae la imagen del máximo exponente del nazismo junto con el titular:

 **HITLER HA MUERTO**

 **Asesinado en Berlín, dijo el nuevo Führer, el almirante Doenitz.**

Cierra los ojos pensando en que quizás… solo quizás… Ron ya no la ama, ni tampoco a su hijo.

(**)

Hola, aquí está el capítulo desde la parte de Hermione que sirve para entender su personalidad. Ella fue criada en una familia que vivió de las apariencias, que si bien tenía dinero, tampoco era tanto como aparentaban. Su madre le tenía cierto resentimiento por ser tan diferente a ella, no la consideraba bonita y era una histérica cuando se sentía sobrepasada por la situación y creía que podía solucionar las cosas golpeándola. Su padre, que si bien la amaba realmente, también tenía cierto interés en casarla con alguien adinerado y luego de quedar en banca rota por las malas inversiones, sintió con mayor urgencia que era necesario que su hija tuviera un matrimonio ventajoso por lo que era necesario sacarla de Inglaterra, ya que todos sabían en su círculo social que ella era la novia de Ron. Y así comprometerla prontamente con alguien importante.

El comienzo de su relación es perfecto a su manera, pelean, luego hablan de Sherlock Holmes y se dan cuenta que tienen tanto en común. Ron se enamoró desde el segundo que la vio, Hermione no, pero sí le atrajo su personalidad y sus ojos. Soy una fanática de SH y mi escritor favorito es Conan Doyle, por eso quise que todo sucediera de esa manera.

No quiero hablar de Charlie, él es repulsivo, alguien tan cruel como para torturar a una persona solo por placer y de paso asesinar a un inocente. Merece lo peor, lo sé. Lo haré pagar, de alguna manera lo hará.

Viktor ayudo a Hermione por amor la primera vez, pero la segunda al darse cuenta que podría tenerla realmente no quiso perder su oportunidad y mostro otra cara, una más cruel. Y esto solo provoco que el estado mental de Hermione empeore.

Hermione no está bien mentalmente, la verdad no sabía cómo retratar que ella en su cabeza solo se escucha a sí misma recriminándose a sí misma. Odiándose, llamándose por nombres despectivos. A veces, **_solo a veces,_** escucha a Charlie, pero la mayoría del tiempo es solo su voz tratando de dañarse. Algo así como una mala consciencia. Una amiga es psicóloga una vez me hablaba de cómo es trabajar con personas que son violentadas sexualmente y en base a eso me inspire. Tienen baja autoestima y eso aquí en el fic lleva a que ella crea que Ron siente asco de tocar su cuerpo. Además tienen ese odio que nace de la nada, sintiéndose sucias, y a veces se hacen daño solo por sentir que tuvieron la culpa de lo que pasó por no ser capaz de defenderse de la agresión. Sienten vergüenza de que alguien más lo sepa porque sienten que las miraran diferentes, tienen temor continuamente, comienzan a aislarse y generan serios problemas para consumar un acto sexual de forma normal o si esto pasa, a veces tienden a realizar conductas "bizarras" o cosas que nunca antes habían hecho. Tienen el miedo de que vuelva a pasar y eso desencadena angustia, ansiedad y depresión que son cosas que no te dejan pensar con normalidad.

Hermione en su sano juicio no hubiera engañado a Ron, ella solo no sabe qué hacer para reafirmar que no tiene problemas, y que es Ron el que está llevando el matrimonio al fracaso. No la odien, yo no puedo hacerlo. Ella está quebrada como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que alguien aventó al suelo y pisotearon con el zapato. No pierdan las esperanzas esto es un Romione y Ron encontrará la manera de hacer algo por ella.

Al finalizar el capítulo Ron está leyendo el **Daily Mirror** , en la edición del 2 de Mayo de 1945. La portada es real y Alemania a pesar de la muerte de Hitler aún no se rinde del todo, pero eso durará poco.


	10. Capítulo nueve

**_Declaimer: Los personajes son en su mayoría propiedad de JK Rowling, uno que otro es mio._**

* * *

 ** _"Además, el enemigo ha empezado a utilizar una bomba nueva y sumamente cruel, con un poder de destrucción incalculable y que acaba con la vida de muchos inocentes. Si continuásemos la lucha, sólo conseguiríamos el arrasamiento y el colapso de la nación japonesa, y eso conduciría a la total extinción de la civilización humana."_**

 ** _Emperador Hirohito, 14 de agosto 1945._**

* * *

 **Mayo 1945**

 **E** staban en la casa de su abuelo en Leeds cuando se enteraron que los _aliados_ habían aceptado la rendición incondicional de la Alemania nazi la noche anterior. Por el radio hablaban de como el suicidio de Hitler era una señal de que el frente alemán estaba perdiendo fuerzas hasta que finalmente el coronel general _Alfred Jodl_ había firmado la derrota. Las celebraciones se prolongaron por todo el país, pero él estaba ajeno a eso.

Este era el día que había esperado que llegue por tanto tiempo, ese que ponía en parte el fin a un infierno que se libraba en gran parte de Europa, pero que cuando lo hizo, los problemas emocionales por los que atravesaba no podían ser solucionados con el discurso esperanzador de Churchill hablando de que no tendrían que volver a lidiar con los letales submarinos alemanes, cuyos torpedos podían partir en dos cualquier barco.

La vida parecía ser mejor para todos, pero él llevaba dos semanas completas odiando tener que vivir con ella y sus gritos acusándolo de cosas irracionales. Había días en que no soportaba verla, al recordar sus mentiras, y sus ojos rabiosos cuando le exigía fidelidad, ¿De qué fidelidad hablaba? Ella le había engañado con ese horrible búlgaro y tenía el descaro de hacerle escenas de celos. Estaba seguro que podría mandar todo al carajo y abandonarla, pero algo en su interior le decía que eso no estaba bien. Él no era esa clase de hombre.

Tenía la intención de bajar a desayunar sin verificar que tal había despertado esa mañana, una de las ventajas de aquel lugar era que era tan grande que sobraban las habitaciones para dormir, por lo que no tenía la necesidad de dormir con ella, ni verla en gran parte del día. Pero al escuchar como Hermione vomitaba todo por empatía ingreso a su habitación y toco la puerta del baño.

-¿Estas bien?

Escuchó como ella jaló la cadena antes de abrirle. Estaba pálida y su camisa de dormir tenía un poco de vomito. No pudo evitar sentir lástima del aspecto deplorable que tenía.

-Estoy bien, solo es la enfermedad de la mañana.

Tenía los ojos llorosos y el cabello salvaje.

-¿La primera vez fue así también? Estás vomitando más de lo normal.

Sus ojos asustados se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente enseguida.

-¿Crees que…? No quiero que se repita.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Es necesario que cuidemos mejor tu alimentación ¿te parece?.- dijo tocando con cuidado su hombro para reconfortarla.

-Gracias mi amor.

Lo abrazo pegando su cuerpo al suyo en busca de apoyo y cariño. Ron no tuvo el valor de apartarla, pero en su corazón sabe que su hijo es la única cosa que parece unirlos en este momento y le pesa tanto traerlo al mundo en estas condiciones, a una familia maltrecha sin amor. Siente como Hermione levanta su mano para acariciar su mejilla y él baja la mirada para verla.

-Te amo Ron.

La aparta con delicadeza acusando que deben bajar a desayunar, pero Hermione se niega a separarse de su abrazo.

-¿Vas a bañarte enseguida?.- le pregunta para disuadirla de alguna manera.

-¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?.- contra pregunta ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.- Hace mucho…

-Hermione, por favor.- pidió sujetando sus brazos para alejarla.

Pareciera que su esposa quiere agregar algo más, pero desiste y le pide que se retire porque quiere ducharse y limpiar la suciedad de su cuerpo.

Se pregunta cuánto tiempo más podrá soportar convivir con ella. Ya no quiere estar solo con ella en casa, por lo que ha contratado a una empleada con el dinero de su herencia que juro nunca tocar, el primer día que llegaron al lugar. Había pensado marcharse a Yorkshire solo, dejándola atrás antes de enterarse lo del embarazo, pero después no tuvo el valor y decidió afrontar la vida trayéndola tres semanas a este lugar antes de volver a Londres.

-Voy a volver a estudiar.- le anuncia durante el desayuno casi sin mirarla para no ver sus ojos. Detesta ver esos ojos castaños que tanto le mintieron.

-¿Ahora?

-En septiembre. Comenzaré con la especialidad en cardiología, tengo una plaza en el Imperial College London. Lupin hizo los contactos…- No quiere ahondar en el hecho de que le suplico a su ex jefe que necesitaba una buena recomendación para que le admitieran en el curso, y que dadas las circunstancias de su vida laboral, él es el único que puede atestiguar de buena forma a su favor.

Ella sujeta su mano para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué hay del bebé? Ron… te pedí que volviéramos a América hasta su nacimiento, por favor. Quiero que nuestro hijo nazca ahí.

-¿Por qué quieres que sea americano? ¡Va a nacer en Londres! ¡Es un Weasley!

-Soy su madre Ronald.- responde ella enojada.- Mi opinión también debe contar.

-Las cosas se harán a mi manera.

-Estoy cansada de ti.- dice ella con sinceridad.- Estoy cansada de tolerarte.

La empleada justo hace su entrada en el salón cuando les ve discutiendo. Parece avergonzada de verlos pelear una vez más y ni siquiera lleva una semana en el lugar.

-Señor Weasley tiene una llamada, dijo que es urgente.

-¿De parte de quién?

-Anthony Goldstein.

Hermione se levanta de la mesa y lo mira con furia.

-¿Llamaste al abogado?.- le acusa señalándole con el dedo.- Dora, corta esa llamada.

-No lo hagas, es importante.- pidió Ron luego de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta levantándose de la silla ignorándola completamente.- Voy enseguida.

-Dora ¡Corta esa llamada! ¿Qué no me oyes?

-Señora, no…

-¡Corta esa llamada!.- grita tirando la taza donde bebía té al suelo.

-Puedes retirarte Dora, no tienes por qué limpiar esto.- pidió Ron.- discúlpala, Hermione no está teniendo un buen día.

La mujer le mira asustada y Ron vuelve su mirada a Hermione tratando de calmarla.

-Hermione, por favor.- pide estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

Ella se separa molesta y golpea su pecho con sus pequeñas manos. Ha comenzado una de sus crisis.

-Dora discúlpanos, Hermione realmente lo siente.

-No es cierto- Ella le mira herida- ¡Ronald Weasley!. No vas a dejarme.

-¿Puedes decirle a Anthony que llamaré más tarde? Gracias.

Hermione vuelve a sentarse en su silla empujando la vajilla y el mantel. Mientras Dora se retira.

-Hermione.- le dice Ron a su lado.- No puedes tratar a las personas así. Eso no está bien. Yo lo tolero porque tengo que hacerlo, pero Dora o cualquier otra persona no.

Ella sujeta su mano y la lleva a su abdomen.

-¿Sientes? El bebé me pone temperamental.

Ron niega.

-El bebé no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Su esposa se seca las lágrimas antes de besarle, él se queda quieto sintiendo como ella quiere profundizar el contacto tratando de meter su lengua en su boca, hasta que él la aparta otra vez. Hermione parece herida por el rechazo.

-No voy a dejarte Hermione.- dice cansado pasando una mano por su cabello exasperado.- No lo haré ¿me crees? Vamos a superar las peleas, quiero hacer el último intento. Ahora necesito tratar con Anthony otros asuntos, quiero vender esta casa.

Ella abre la boca sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?.

-Necesitamos el dinero Hermione, por eso quise traerte aquí una última vez.

Su mujer se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió.

-Dime que me amas.- pidió rozando sus labios casi en un susurro.- me gusta oírlo.

Dora vuelve a entrar a la habitación y les interrumpe nuevamente.

-Señor Weasley, el señor Goldstein insiste en la urgencia del asunto y que si usted está tan interesado en hablarle aproveche de hacerlo ahora.

Ron acaricia la mejilla de Hermione y se levanta.

-Termina tu desayuno por favor.- le pide en voz baja.- el bebé lo necesita.

-Ron, dime que me amas.

-Come todo lo que está en el plato.- le recuerda antes de dar media vuelta.- Dora por favor, acompaña a Hermione en la mesa.

Dos horas más tarde luego de conversar con Anthony, revisar papeles y despedirse de una afectada Dora que no deja de llorar, la encuentra en el jardín, llevaba un improvisado cintillo de flores en su cabello y parece divertida leyendo un libro.

-Vas a enfermar si sigues aquí.- le dice sobresaltándola

-¿Ahora te preocupas de mí?

-Siempre lo he hecho.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres a este bebé?.- pregunta clavando su mirada.- Quiero que seas sincero.

-¿Por qué no habría de quererlo?

-Porque llego cuando habías decidido dejarme.

Hay un silencio.

-Sí quiero al bebé.- dice enseguida, pensando que todos los esfuerzos que está haciendo es solo por ese pequeño bulto en el vientre de su mujer.

Hermione suspira y cierra el libro dejándolo sobre sus piernas.

-Hazme compañía antes del almuerzo.- dice tirando de su mano.- El día esta hermoso.

Él se sienta a su lado.

-Hay algo serio que quiero hablar contigo ¿Puede ser?

Ella se acerca y entrelaza sus manos detrás de su cuello antes de besarlo apasionadamente. Recarga su menudo cuerpo sobre el de él y Ron es consciente de que debe conversar con ella, no dejarse llevar por la pasión fugaz del minuto.

-Hermione.- dice cuando logra separar los labios de los de ella.- Hermione.

- _Shhh_.- le interrumpe antes de besarle otra vez tratando de subirse encima suyo en aquella banca del jardín.- extraño besarte.

Se besan por minutos y él no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando ella jadea sobre su cuello y trata de abrir su camisa. No, no puede ser débil y caer en la tentación que le significa besar a Hermione olvidándose de todo.

-Hermione detente.- pide más fuerte de lo normal.

Sujeta sus brazos y respira tratando de que sus pensamientos retornen. Ella le mira asustada por la brusquedad. Últimamente ha sido distante con ella, reacio a dejar que ella le bese, le toque, y cada vez que siente que las cosas se le escapan de las manos la aparta con rapidez y brusquedad.

-Hay algo importante que debemos hablar. Dora ha renunciado.

-¿Qué?

-Dice… que ya no te soporta. ¿Qué le has dicho? Ni siquiera terminaste de desayunar.

-No, Dora no puede.

-Acaba de irse.

Hermione se queda en silencio y se levanta de la banca secándose las lágrimas que inconscientemente caen por sus mejillas. Ron sabe que ella ha tenido esos arranques de celos con la empleada, insinuando que él quiere acostarse con Dora en castigo por lo que hizo con Viktor.

-No dije nada.

Hay un silencio prolongado.

-Ella tenía buena disposición para trabajar. Necesitamos algo de ayuda Hermione, el peor error que hice fue aislarte del resto. Te lleve a esa playa, luego a Coventry y ahora aquí. Estar lejos no te hace bien, quiero que compartas con más personas.

-Estoy bien solo contigo.

-No, no es así. Hermione necesitas interactuar con más personas.

-Déjalo Ron.

El pelirrojo titubeó un momento, no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero tal vez no estaba todo perdido.

-Hoy vamos a salir, te llevaré a una cita. Comeremos algo, lo que tú quieras. Quiero verte sonreír.

-¿Esto es cierto?

-¿Por qué lo dudas?.- dice sonriendo.

-Creo que me quieres lejos, desde que te dije lo que paso con Vik…

-No nombres a ese hijo de puta.

Toda la rabia que creía olvidada parecía volver a su cuerpo en un segundo. Se había entregado a otro hombre por voluntad propia, deseando sentir placer por medio de sus caricias, queriendo sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Le había engañado sin pensar en la promesa que rompió al besarlo, había roto su corazón y pisoteado su esperanza cuando él le dio todo.

-Ron, lo siento tanto.

Ella otra vez estaba llorando.

-Deja de llorar Hermione, solo por un día deja tus berrinches infantiles de lado. Me tienes aquí, sigo a tu lado, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para hacerte feliz ¿Por qué sacas otra vez ese puto tema?

La deja en el patio sola y entra dando un portazo. Odia a Viktor Krum tanto como a Charlie. Hermione le beso con amor y respondió sus besos, eso jamás lo olvidara, no solo por dañar su hombría masculina, es más profundo que eso: su corazón está roto del todo desde ese día.

El hambre se le ha ido por completo y vuelve al trabajo de clasificar que cosas quiere mantener de la casa cuando Hermione llega a su lado con una sonrisa, pero aún con los ojos llorosos.

-Quiero comer pasta con albóndigas, ¿Qué dices?

Titubea un poco sin mirarle. No tiene ganas de comer nada, ni compartir más de lo necesario con ella ahora que recuerda a Viktor, pero van a tener un hijo y debe intentarlo por él, solo por él.

-Sí, eso sería agradable.- responde sin emoción levantándose de la silla.

Para su sorpresa pasan un acogedor día afuera, pero regresan cuando Hermione no se siente muy bien y quiere volver a descansar.

-Quédate conmigo.- pidió sujetando su mano cuando cerró los ojos contra la almohada.- Quiero que acaricies mi cabello como antes.

Ron hizo lo que le pidió. En parte por lástima, en parte por gusto.

-¿Ron?.- dijo con voz adormilada.

-¿Sí?

-Dime que soy hermosa y que me amas.

-Eres hermosa y te amo.

La vio sonreír saboreando las palabras.

-Te amo también.- respondió con voz pastosa.- Duerme conmigo hoy por favor.

Él se recuesta a su lado aun completamente vestido antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Por favor necesito una señal.- implora al destino cuando la abraza.- necesito saber que esto es lo correcto.

Tiene miedo de volverse un amargado y que termine tan infeliz como su padre. Viviendo una vida que no le corresponde.

(**)

-Tal vez podríamos conservar esta casa.- dijo Hermione cuando él le llevo el almuerzo a la cama.- Me gusta.

-A mí también.- confeso mirando por la ventana.- Es una buena casa, demasiado grande para mi gusto, pero la vista es agradable.

Hermione sorbió la sopa con cuidado soplando la cuchara.

-¿Tengo un mal aspecto verdad?

-No.- mintió al ver sus ojeras.

-No mientas, sé muy bien cuando lo haces.

-Solo te ves cansada.

-¿No vas a comer?.- dice ella reparando que solo trajo un plato para ella.

-Comeré luego.

Ella llevó una cuchara de la sopa a sus labios.

-Come esto, por el bebé.

Ron sonrió.

-Yo soy el que debería alimentarte.

-Ron ¿Crees que hacemos lo correcto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto.- los señalo a ambos.- a seguir con este matrimonio.

Hay un silencio prolongado.

-¿Crees que voy a dejarte?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Nos hacemos daño Ron, esto no es normal. Hace tres semanas me odiabas por lo que te hice, pero sigues aquí. Tengo miedo…

-¿Temes a qué vaya por ahí y te pague con la misma moneda? No lo haré.

-Gracias, no lo merezco.

-Claro que no y no lo hago por ti. Esto lo hago por mí, yo no soy esa clase de persona.

Hermione termina de comer en silencio.

-Ron ¿Crees que algún día podrás perdonarme?

-Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo ¿no?.

-Y también el tiempo se lleva el amor…

-Y también cambia las cosas, para bien o para mal.

Ve como Hermione titubea un poco antes de sujetar su mano y darle un pequeño apretón cariñoso.

-Quiero que estemos bien cuando este bebé nazca, quiero que llegue a una familia feliz.- se acarició el vientre.- Quiero ser una buena madre.

El pelirrojo tomo la bandeja para llevarla a la cocina.

-Sí necesitas algo más toca esa campanilla ¿bien?

-Ron, quédate conmigo.

-Tengo papeles y cosas que revisar, volveré más tarde.

Pero sabe que no es verdad. Solo baja por un vaso de whisky y se queda mirando por la ventana como cae el día.

(**)

Está leyendo el periódico cuando Hermione le quita el papel y se sienta en sus piernas antes de besarle rebosante de felicidad.

-Mamá ha enviado un telegrama Ron ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Han vuelto a hablarme! Vendrán a vernos por mi embarazo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Quieren que nos juntemos en Londres la primera semana de Junio ¡Ron! Mis padres… estoy tan feliz.

Hermione le besa sin querer apartar sus labios resecos de su boca que apesta a licor.

-¿Has estado bebiendo?.- enarca una ceja molesta.- No dan ni las once de la mañana.

-¿Hay un horario para beber?.- pregunto levantándose abruptamente.

-No me gusta que lo hagas, Ron esto no es un juego. Nuestro bebé necesita un padre que no sea un alcohólico.

-No tengo problemas con alcohol.- responde con furia sintiendo como su corazón late con fuerza.- Puedo dejarlo cuando quiera.

-Hazlo ahora entonces.- le reta ella.- déjalo hoy.

-No hables estupideces.

-Hazlo por mi.- suplica.- Quiero que dejes de tomar.

Ron la ignora y da media vuelta. Tiene un deseo ardiente de poner en su boca otro vaso de Whisky en ese momento.

-¿Cuándo quieres volver a Londres?.- pregunta más calmado tratando de desviar la conversación de su problema.

-Este fin de semana.

-¿Por qué no recibirlos aquí? Esta casa es nuestra, a tu madre y su arrogancia le gustará.

-Está muy lejos, ellos no viajarán hasta aquí y quiero verles, lo necesito.

Tensa la mandíbula y finalmente asiente con la cabeza.

-Solo lo haré por ti Hermione, no siento placer con ver a tus padres después de cómo me trataron la última vez.

Sobre todo la madre de su esposa, que tuvo un ataque de nervios y se desquito con él.

-Gracias por hacer esto por mí.- Ron puede ver cómo le da una sonrisa tímida. Ella se acerca hasta él para besarle con suavidad, para luego recargar su cuerpo contra el suyo en busca de cariño.- Lo valoro mucho.

-Hermione, detente.

Ella se aferra a su cuello buscando sus labios otra vez.

-Te amo Ron, jamás he dejado de hacerlo.

Ron duda unos segundos antes de responder los besos dejándose llevar por el momento, no responde a sus palabras de amor, si no que busca contacto puramente físico como si fuera un adolecente hormonal. Sí es sincero con sí mismo extraña las caricias de ella y perderse en su interior con lujuria y pasión mientras sostiene su cadera.

-Tranquilo.- susurra ella sonriendo al ver como tira de la cinturilla de sus pantalones para tratar de bajarlos.- lo haré por ti. Te amo, mi amor.

La calla besando sus labios con ferocidad y ella responde gustosa. No quiere oír cómo le profesa amor, no quiere sus mentiras. Después rompe los botones de la blusa de su esposa y expone su cuerpo mientras ella ríe asombrada por tal muestra de pasión. De pronto es consiente que ha dejado completamente desnuda a su esposa mientras él está completamente vestido. Hermione no parece incomoda mostrando su cuerpo a la luz del día, toda su ropa esta deshecha en el suelo y ella tiene esa mirada salvaje necesitando más contacto.

-¿Tienes frío?.- pregunta preocupado recobrando la razón. ¿Cómo una discusión termino con ellos a punto de tener relaciones sexuales en la sala de la casa?

Ella niega divertida antes de arrojarse a sus brazos otra vez. La vuelve a besar y la carga hasta la habitación donde él ha estado durmiendo esos días y con delicadeza la deja sobre la cama teniendo cuidado con su vientre. Hermione le pide que se desvista mientras se introduce bajo las sabanas. Hacen el amor de manera suave y tranquila y él está preocupado en todo momento de sus expresiones por si ella manifiesta dolor o incomodidad. Besa sus labios y comienzan una lucha de lenguas que resulta cautivador mientras se introduce dentro de ella. Levanta la cabeza mientras se apoya en el respaldo del catre para profundizar las embestidas y la mira directamente a los ojos, Hermione gime y se sujeta en sus hombros para acercar otra vez su boca a sus labios.

-Te amo.- murmura jadeando mientras araña su espalda con fuerza.- Ron te amo tanto. Te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

Él vuelve a estampar sus labios contra los resecos de ella para callarla. No quiere escuchar sus sentimientos, no ahora. Momento después él llega al orgasmo y se posiciona a su lado tratando de recuperar la respiración. Hermione enseguida se abraza a su cuerpo sudoroso con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

-¿Estás bien?.- pregunta recuperando la respiración al darse cuenta lo desordenada que está la cama. Su piel arde al estar contacto con la de su esposa mientras yacen desnudos con las piernas entrelazadas.

-Muy bien ¿tú?.- Hermione le hace caricias perezosas en el pecho mientras sonríe satisfecha.

-También estoy bien.

Trata de levantarse para cubrir sus cuerpos con la sábana o el edredón que están en el suelo, pero Hermione lo detiene.

-No me dejes.- pide con miedo.

-Solo voy a cubrirnos.- dice con una sonrisa sincera. Realmente había extrañado este tipo de momentos.

Juguetean con sus manos, acaricia su cabello, besa su piel con cuidado antes de esconder su rostro entre el cuello y la clavícula de su mujer. Se siente protegido en sus brazos, ese es el lugar donde pertenece y jamás debió dudarlo. Pero de pronto recuerda y hay demasiado dolor en su corazón como para dejarse llevar por la pasión.

Él se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse nuevamente.

-Es mejor que descanses Hermione.- pide abrochándose los pantalones.

-¿Ron?

-Prepararé algo para que almorcemos. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Tu bata?

-Vuelve a la cama.- dice abrazándolo desde atrás.- Quedémonos juntos un poco más.

Él ahoga los malos pensamientos antes de volver la cabeza y atrapar sus labios en un suave beso. Ella no tiene por qué saber lo que piensa.

-Traeré tu bata para que no tengas frío.- dice sobre sus labios.- Es mejor que descanses, hazlo por el bebé.

-Estoy embarazada no incapacitada.- rebaté ella soltando su mano.- Ron, no tienes que tratarme como una inútil.

Y todo el amor desaparece de sus ojos en un parpadeo.

-No te trato como una inútil, trato de simplificarte la vida.

Hermione se levanta de la cama enojada y se encierra en el baño. No tendría que haber pasado esto y él lo sabe.

-¡Hermione!.- dice golpeando la puerta.- ábreme.

-Déjame sola.- grita ella con la voz quebrada.- No quiero verte.

-Hermione, ábreme la condenada puerta.- pide golpeando con los puños la madera.

Ella no responde y Ron escucha el agua correr en la regadera. Se sienta en el suelo a esperarla por lo que parece una eternidad, pero se sorprende que no fueron más de quince minutos.

-No quería pelear.- dice cuando ella abre la puerta y sale cubierta por una toalla caminando hacia la otra habitación.- Hermione, escúchame.

-Quiero algo de privacidad.

Él puede oír el resentimiento en su voz.

-Solo quiero que dejes de estar enojada.

-Entonces déjanos solos, vete de aquí.

-No voy a irme, quiero que entiendas que solo quiero protegerte. No creo que seas una inútil, pero tu estado es delicado y solo te pido reposar.

-No Ron.- dice ella entre lágrimas.- acabamos de hacer el amor y te comportas como un idiota.

Él se giró saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Sabes? Te doy tu preciado espacio.

(**)

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.- pregunta al entrar la habitación a la mañana siguiente de la pelea y encuentra todas las cabeceras rotas y el suelo cubierto de plumas.

-Miro el patio.- responde sin apartar la vista del vidrio.

-Hermione, ya me disculpe por la pelea anoche ¿Por qué has roto estas almohadas?.

-Las odio. No soportaba verlas.

Él se acerca a ella y la abraza. Con el tiempo ha notado que hace esas cosas solo para llamar la atención.

-No hagas este tipo de cosas, no está bien.

-Me hablas como si yo fuera tu hija, no tu mujer.

Se revuelve bajo sus brazos hasta que consigue liberarse. Ron la observa sentarse frente al espejo y cepillarse el cabello con cuidado.

-Ron si solo vienes a regañarme déjame en paz. Acabo de vomitar todo y no tengo ánimos de escucharte mientras me atacas.

-Quiero que bajes a desayunar, anoche apenas probaste bocado durante la cena.

-¿Para qué quieres que coma? ¡Todo lo vomito! No sé qué hay de mal en mí.

-No hagas eso.- pide quitándole el cepillo cuando comenzó a pasarlo con violencia por su cabello.- Hermione, tienes que comer por el bebé.

-¡Estoy harta de ti Ronald! ¡Cansada de que me pidas esto y esto otro por el bebé! No lo uses como excusa. Me haces parecer una mala madre.- le reclama llorando mientras acaricia su vientre.- Yo amo a mi pequeño hijo.

-Entonces debes alimentarte, ¡Hermione! Reacciona.

Ella se levanta y baja al comedor donde la mesa está servida y toma asiento ante la vista de Ron y comienza a devorar los pastelitos uno por uno. Bebé té con leche sin azúcar y tostadas con queso sin reclamar.

-¿Satisfecho?.- pregunta después de limpiarse la boca con una servilleta.- He comido.

Él no responde.

-No estés enojada.

-No me des sermones ahora Ron, ya comí todo lo que pusiste en mi plato por el bebé. ¿Sabes? Ahora voy a volver a mi habitación y así no tendrás que soportar verme.

Ron la sigue sin darse por vencido. No quiere verla molesta, la energía negativa no es buena para su hijo.

-Salgamos al exterior Hermione, pasemos el día en el jardín. Toma tu sombrilla y acompáñame.

Ella se da vuelta con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No hagas esto más difícil. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No soporto perderte! No solo eres mi marido y el amor de mi vida, eres mi mejor amigo Ron. Perderte significa que este muro que hay entre nosotros cada día crece más.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

Puede ver como ella muerde el labio con fuerza.

-Ayer tuvimos relaciones después de estar casi un mes sin contacto, quería hacerte sentir bien, quería sentirme especial para ti, pero ¿Qué recibo a cambio? Nada.

-No hagas drama Hermione, solo detén este berrinche que llevas conmigo. ¿Quieres que te recuerde que hiciste con mi corazón? ¡Yo también tengo derecho a enojarme!

-¡No quiero sentirme utilizada! Quiero que me ames como antes Ron…- ella grita al cruzar la puerta de su habitación y trata de cerrarla.- Ahora vete a revisar papeles, beber tu whisky y déjame sola.

Él sujeta la puerta y entra aunque ella no quiera. ¿Qué tiene que hacer para tranquilizarla? No quiere verla molesta, pero él no puede dejarse pisotear nuevamente. Su corazón duele al recordar que delicados y cariñosos eran en el pasado, y ahora en el presente pareciera que solo están satisfechos si el otro sufre. En parte entiende a Hermione, él deseaba hacerla infeliz antes de enterarse de lo del embarazo. Abandonarla en la estación y no mirar atrás. Olvidarla y besar con pasión a otras mujeres, volver por Jane y tener relaciones con ella hasta que el aroma de Hermione desaparezca de su piel. ¿La seguía amando? ¿Perdonaría su infidelidad? Necesitaba la respuesta de eso ahora, de lo contrario no podría seguirse engañando. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir intentándolo? ¿Ese pequeño bebé que no conocía merecía esta familia?.

-Vete.- le pide quitándose la bata para quedar solo en camisón y él sabe que quiere descansar.

Su cuerpo esta tan delgado y frágil, con un vientre que apenas se percibe. Su cabello castaño tan indomable como su personalidad esta alborotado y sus labios siguen resecos sin brillo, sin dudas ella no lo está pasando bien.

-Hermione cálmate, esto no le hace bien…

-Al bebé.- le interrumpe.- No soy estúpida Ron, no eres el único inteligente en esta familia.

Sigue tan enojada y él lo sabe.

-No creo que seas estúpida ¿Por qué distorsionas la realidad?

-Ronald Weasley fuera de mi habitación.- dice secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.- Necesito descansar, no ver tus ojos cargados de repulsión hacia mí. Sé que ya no soy esa mujer que amabas, que mi cuerpo es horrendo y que me odias.

Él enarca las cejas confundido ¿Cómo ella no entiende que el problema no es su cuerpo? Está más delgada de lo normal, pero él nunca la ha mirado con repulsión. Él está molesto porque beso a Viktor y su corazón está dañado.

-Tu cuerpo no es el problema Hermione.

-¡Claro que es el problema! Mírame soy solo huesos y piel ¡soy repulsiva! Siento tanto asco de mí, que no necesito ver tus ojos para reafirmarlo. Soy una puta asquerosa.

-¡BASTA!.- grita molesto.- No vuelvas a llamarte de esa forma tan horrenda.

-¡Tú también lo piensas! ¿Por eso te duele, no? ¡Te casaste con una puta americana! Soy una maldita pe…

Ron no aguanto más y estampo sus labios sobre los de ella con fiereza sin importarle si ella quería responder o no el beso sujeto su cara y profundizo el contacto. La respuesta que buscaba acababa de encontrarla en las palabras despectivas de ella. No soporta escuchar que ella se trate de esa manera, siendo que era tan hermosa y especial.

-Te amo.- dice contra sus labios.- Te amo Hermione Jane Weasley, por lo tanto no tolerare nunca que vuelvas a decir algo así otra vez o me verás realmente enojado.

Ella parece atónita ante esta confesión y él vuelve a besarla sin querer apartar sus labios. Están en medio de miles de plumas sobre el suelo en una habitación que es un desastre.

-Repítelo.- pide contra sus labios.

-Te amo mi querida esposa.

-Te amo Ron, por favor perdóname.- comienza a llorar nuevamente.- Te amo.

-No llores por favor, no…

-Soy como un tren sin rumbo de emociones.- responde riendo.- Te amo.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

Bajaron al jardín y Ron sujeto su mano, y ella cargo una sombrilla con la otra para protegerse del sol. Compartieron un almuerzo ligero en la terraza para que ella no se sintiera mal y de pronto Ron fue consciente que lo que más extrañaba de ella era su risa. Y entonces la hizo reír a carcajadas y por primera vez desde que supo que sería papá sintió la necesidad de acariciar su vientre sin que ella guiara sus manos. Levanto la mirada y supo que ella estaba tan sorprendida como él.

-Es la primera vez…

-Lo sé.

Besa sus labios antes de hincarse frente a la silla de ella y llevar sus labios sobre la blusa de Hermione y besar su abdomen.

-Hola bebé.- le hablo en un impulso.- No hagas que mamá se sienta mal por las mañanas ¿bueno?.

-Ron…

Ella nuevamente tenía lágrimas en sus ojos pero está vez eran de felicidad.

-¿Tú le hablas?

-Sí, todo el tiempo.- soltó una risita adorable.- Le digo como me siento y cuanto lo amo.

-Los amo a ambos.- responde antes de besarla.- Realmente lo hago.

(**)

Ese día ha sido particularmente difícil para Hermione.

Ha estado en el baño por horas sin dejar de sentir náuseas y Ron está a su lado para sostener su cabello cada vez que vomita sintiéndose mal por verla en ese estado.

-Ron vete.- pide bajando la mirada.- Por favor vete.

-No.- responde atrayéndola a sus brazos mientras están sentados en un cojín para protegerse del frío suelo del baño.- Voy a quedarme contigo.

Ella llora en su pecho.

-Estoy asquerosa.- le dice.- Te he manchado con vomito. Por favor, vete.

Él acaricia su cabello y besa la coronilla de su cabeza.

-Tranquila, no es nada que no pueda limpiarse.- dice tratando de confortarla.- estarás bien.

Acaricia con delicadeza el vientre de ella y espera que pueda recuperarse para que logre comer algo. La ama, la quiere a su lado y no puede permitirse perderla, él no está seguro de cómo podría seguir sin su esposa. Puede sentir como se arrima más a él en busca de contacto y protección.

-Ron… tengo miedo.- confiesa en voz baja.- No quiero perderlo también, no podría soportarlo.

-Shhh.- dijo antes de mirarla a los ojos.- Nuestro hijo va a nacer Hermione, va a nacer en un mundo sin guerra, sin odio, sin violencia y va a nacer en esta familia que lo amará tanto como pueda. Ya lo verás… los tres vamos a ser tan felices.

Ella le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí.- dijo antes de besarla.

Ella aparto su rostro luego de un momento.

-No hagas eso.- pide secándose las lágrimas.- mi aliento está asqueroso.

-Prometí amarte en salud y enfermedad. ¿Crees que podrás soportar algo en tu estomago? Puedo cocinar panqueques para ti.

-No.- dice enseguida moviendo la cabeza.- No tengo hambre.

-Hermione, hazlo por él. Estoy preocupado, estás demasiado delgada.- dice con delicadeza.

Los ojos de Hermione se abren desmesuradamente y aparta sus manos de su cuerpo tratando de alejarlo. Se levanta del suelo y la ve pararse frente al espejo. Él también se levanta y la observa contemplarse. Su rostro parece tan inocente cuando sus ojos van de un lado a otro mientras se toca por sobre el camisón con restos de vomito.

-No.- dijo rompiendo en llanto otra vez.- no, no puede ser.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta al verla desesperarse de ese modo.

A modo de respuesta ella se quita el camisón quedando en bragas frente a él. Se ve delgada e indefensa como un pajarito entumecido.

-Mírame, me veo…

-Embarazada.- responde acercándose a ella, pero Hermione da un paso atrás.

-No me toques.- pidió cubriendo sus pechos con los brazos.- No quiero que lo hagas.

-Hermione, dime ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Soy horrible!.- se queja.- Por favor, no me mientas y digas lo contrario, soy repulsiva a la vista.

Sus ojos están enojados.

-Eres hermosa.

A modo de respuesta ella camina hasta él y toma sus manos para guiarlas a sus costillas y luego a sus caderas huesudas para que presione con fuerza para hacerse daño. Ron la mira sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, esperando que ella vuelva a él y entre en razón. Minutos después Hermione parece recobrar el juicio y sus manos sueltan a las de él.

-Tengo frío.- le dice bajando la mirada..

Ron la abraza y luego la lleva a la ducha donde se bañan juntos en medio de risas sin que ella vuelva a sentir nauseas. Él la trata con sumo cuidado y la lleva a su habitación en brazos donde se encarga de secar su cuerpo como si fuera una niña.

-Ron, puedo hacerlo yo.- le dice riendo al sentir cosquillas por el roce de la toalla.- déjame ayudarte a ti ahora.

A veces… simplemente un gesto lo puede cambiar todo y Ron lo sabe.

La vida se ha encargado de darle pequeñas lecciones.

(**)

-Es absolutamente enfermo.- dijo Hermione al dejar el periódico al lado del sillón.- Ron ¿Qué clase de mundo es este?.

Él llevaba minutos en silencio sin omitir juicio. Después de leer la extensa información que se compartía al mundo con respecto a los campos de concentración en donde los alemanes detenían a los judíos en Europa todo parece más gris para él. El periódico mostraba imágenes inéditas del genocidio que ocurrió en Auschwitz, hasta Enero del mismo año cuando los soviéticos llegaron a liberarlos. Habían leído y escuchado con anterioridad las cosas que Hitler ordenaba hacer, pero está era la primera vez en que ellos dimensionaban la magnitud de todo el daño que se había provocado. Millones de personas asesinadas de manera cruel, y a pausa. Asesinados con sadismo, muertos en cámaras de gas, de hambre, frío y de otras maneras tan crueles que cuesta imaginar en que cabeza puede pasar algo así. ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada? ¿Por qué el mundo no le detuvo antes?.

-Ron ¿Me escuchaste?.

-Sí, lo hice. No sé cómo responderte eso.- medito unos segundos antes de proseguir.- Pero no es culpa del mundo Hermione, no se puede englobar a todos por los errores de algunos. Las personas malas y crueles no están solo en Alemania o Japón, de eso estoy seguro. Estoy seguro que muchos alemanes estaban prisioneros de pensamiento y eso envenena el alma.

-Lo que hicieron con esas personas… Ron ¡Con los niños!

-Lo sé, es terrible. No puedo dimensionar todo el dolor que esto provoca.

"Asco" era la palabra que mejor describía lo que sentía al pensar en los nazis y su enfermo pensamiento. ¿Lámparas con piel humana? ¿Cabezas reducidas? Entre otros cientos de atrocidades en contra de las personas que retenían en los campos de concentración, entre judíos, gitanos, comunistas, homosexuales y todo aquel que encontraban inferior. Ron no puede creer que esto haya realmente ocurrido, por el odio y el racismo.

-Esto me pone triste.- dijo Hermione cerrando el periódico.- Es horrendo, no puedo seguir.

-Tranquila Hermione, estoy aquí.- la cobija en sus brazos, aun saboreando ese amargo sabor que tiene la verdad sobre las atrocidades que desconocía, así como muchos.

Hermione sujeto su mano y la llevo a su vientre.

-Me alegra que él llegue a un mundo diferente.

No pudo evitar darle una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-Lo sé, todo estará bien ahora. Te lo prometo, el horror ya paso.

Pero Ron no está ni cerca de dimensionar como pueden acabar las cosas.

(**)

 **Junio 1945**

 _Se encuentra con Charlie y le golpea con furia sin piedad. Recuerda a Hermione, su hijo que no pudo nacer, todo el sufrimiento y dolor que le ha provocado que no le importa nada, solo necesita abalanzarse sobre ese hombre que tiene frente a él y estamparle un golpe para que de alguna forma pague lo que siente._

 _-Me equivoque con respecto a tu esposa.- dijo Charlie venenosamente sobándose la cara.- era más divertida de lo que esperaba. La pequeña muñeca de porcelana finalmente se rompió._

 _-¡Eres un malnacido hijo de puta!.- dijo Ron con ira lanzándolo al suelo de un golpe._

 _Ya nada importaba, si podía matarlo ese día lo haría sin sentir culpa. Charlie no merecía compasión, perdón, ni nada. Charlie era un demonio, que él debía detener._

 _-Es muy traviesa y sucia.- se mofó desde el suelo su hermano sobándose la quijada donde le había golpeado.- No es más que una puta americana._

 _-¡Cállate!.- grito Ron volviendo a golpearlo.- Cállate maldito enfermo. ¿Con cuantas mujeres más hiciste esto? Eres un desgraciado._

 _-Te lo advertí Ronald…- dijo riendo con sangre saliendo de su boca.- Hiciste esto tan emocionante y logre romperla. Yo siempre lo consigo._

 _Ron lo golpeo con sus puños y luego dándose cuenta que no era suficiente lanzo patadas contra su cuerpo._

 _-¡Eres un malnacido! Escoria.- le gritó para sacar la rabia que sentía.- Voy a detenerte._

 _No podía pensar en Hermione y la promesa que le hizo de no matar a Charlie, pero sabe en su corazón en ese momento que no puede cumplir con su promesa. No puede dejar salir al mundo a un sujeto como él. Si es necesario condenar su alma y su vida entera por un bien mayor, lo hará. Siempre ha sido así. De lo contrario ¿Por qué fue a la guerra?. Él sabe qué consecuencias tienen sus actos y las acepta con resignación, ya nada importa. Él lo detendrá de una vez por todas._

 _-Me gusto romperla pedacito a pedacito… una puta como ella no merece nada. Y solo verte hoy me dejo claro que no fuiste capaz de restaurarla.- dijo con sangre en la boca._

 _-¡CALLATE HIJO DE PUTA! ¡VOY A MATARTE!_

 _Jamás en su vida pronuncio palabras con tal determinación. Ya no tiene miedo, ya dejo de ser ese niño asustado del pasado._

 _Le propino patadas en el estómago y los testículos sin sentir placer o algún sentimiento de conformidad al escucharle suplicar que deje de golpearle. Cuando Charlie ya no se movió se hinco junto a su cuerpo y golpeo su cara una vez más antes de presionar sus manos contra su cuello con ímpetu hasta que dos pares de fuertes brazos lo alejaron del cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano._

 _Todo pasó en cámara lenta ante sus ojos. Vio como Bill inútilmente movía el cuerpo de Charlie para hacerle reaccionar de alguna forma, pero nada paso, mientras que Harry parecía angustiado cuando sacudió su brazo._

 _-Ron… ¿Qué hiciste?._

 _-Equilibre el mundo Harry… A mi manera._

Despierta completamente asustado. Enciende la lámpara y puede ver el rizado cabello de su mujer a su lado y no duda en acariciarle, Hermione se remueve un poco antes de despertar.

-¿Qué hora es?.- pregunta con voz pastosa fregándose los ojos.

-Cerca de las cinco.

-¿Qué paso?.

-Nada.- miente aún con el corazón bombeando con fuerza sobre su pecho.- Vuelve a dormir.

Ella se sienta sobre la cama y lo abraza.

-Tranquilo, fue solo una pesadilla mi amor.

Los papeles se invierten y él otra vez está de regreso en 1943.

Acaricia su cabello y el permite que ella mitigue su dolor.

Se siente en casa.

 **(**)**

-Estoy nerviosa.- dice Hermione a su lado en la mesa del hotel donde esperan almorzar con sus padres.- Ron ¿Y si no llegan?

-Van a llegar.- responde él sujetando su mano sobre la mesa.- solo tienen un leve retraso.

Llevan media hora esperando sentados y los Granger aún no dan señales de aparecer.

-¿Les llamaste para confirmar, verdad?.

Le ha hecho cuatro veces esa misma pregunta en lo que lleva el día.

-Ellos lo hicieron. Hablé con tu padre.

Diez minutos más tarde el mesero vuelve a preguntar si ya quieren ordenar o desean esperar más.

-Denos unos minutos.- pide Ron al ver la ansiedad en el rostro de Hermione.

Después de una hora y media de esperar, él no tiene el valor de decir en voz alta la cruel verdad que está presente en el ambiente. Los Granger no llegarán a almorzar con ellos, ni tampoco a platicar de cómo va su vida y sobre todo, cómo va el embarazo de Hermione. Su esposa lleva veinte minutos leyendo la carta para decidir qué comer, pero él sabe que solo es para distraer su mente de la tristeza. Ella estaba emocionada de verles hoy.

-Quiero comer salmón con salsa blanca.- dice finalmente.- ¿Qué ordenaras tú?

-Bistec con algún acompañamiento.

Almuerzan en silencio y Ron siente que realmente podría golpear al padre de Hermione por hacerles algo como esto. Solo jugaron con la ilusión de su esposa, solo quisieron castigarla nuevamente, porque tal vez su padre se equivocaba al decir que las mujeres como Hermione no olvidan… ahora él es consciente de que realmente los que no olvidan son las personas como los padres de ella.

-Podría comer otro postre.- dice al verla jugar con su tiramisú sin querer tocarlo. Tal vez para prolongar el almuerzo y que así lleguen sus padres.- ¿Quieres ordenar otra cosa?

-Voy a comer solo esto.- responde sin levantar la mirada.

-Hermione en serio pide otra cosa.- le anima él.- ¿No te gustaría comer una tarta de frambuesa con cremas? Sé cuánto te gustan.

Su esposa sigue sin comer bocado y él llama al mesero para ordenar tartas de frambuesa de todas formas. Cuando llegan, él lleva una cucharada a la boca de ella esperando que la pruebe.

-Ron, tú la ordenaste. Yo voy a comer mi tiramisú.

-No juegues con la comida.- pide exasperado.- No les des en el gusto, por favor.

Hermione finalmente abre la boca y come el postre que él le ofrece.

-Bueno ¿no?

-Sí, ¿Es mi impresión o está más acido de lo normal?

Él lo prueba y no encuentra nada fuera de lo común.

-No.- luego llega a una conclusión.- Debe ser por tu embarazo.

Ella acaricia su vientre y sonríe por primera vez desde que se sentaron a la mesa.

-Creo que no le gustan las fresas.

Ron acaricia su mejilla.

-Hemos creado a un pequeño extraño ¿Cómo no puede gustarle tu fruta favorita?

-No lo sé.- responde divertida.

Cuando vuelven a la habitación lejos de las demás personas, ella lo estrecha en un abrazo en el sillón y rompe en llanto diciendo que sus padres no la perdonaron y que nunca lo harán. Que ella creía que su hijo podría significar algo para ellos.

-Hermione, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro y ahora a nuestro hijo.- dijo él mirándola fijamente.- El resto no vale la pena.

Ella asintió y lo guío de regreso a la cama.

-Vamos a descansar ¿sí?.- pidió entre sus brazos.- Nuestro bebé se lleva todas mis energías.

-Está bien.- respondió besando su frente.- Te despertaré para beber el té. No te saltarás ninguna comida.

Hermione asintió con pereza antes de acomodar su cabeza en su hombro.

Habían cenado en el comedor del hotel algo liviano y él había tratado de hacerla sonreír a pesar de la tristeza que seguía latente en ella. Antes de subir el recepcionista había llamado a su esposa para entregarle un mensaje y él no pudo evitar apretar los puños al pensar que los padres de Hermione habían tenido el descaro de excusarse con ella después de lastimarla. No quiso preguntar nada, esperando que ella fuera quien le contara, pero como eso no ocurrió se durmieron luego de una breve charla.

No sabía qué hora era cuando despertó al escucharla llorar más fuerte nunca en el baño y enseguida pensó en su hijo. Su corazón pareció detenerse al darse cuenta cuanto amaba a ese pequeño bulto en el vientre de su mujer y por nada del mundo quería que algo malo le pasara.

-Hermione.- gritó golpeando la puerta.- Amor ¿Estás bien? Ábreme.

-No, no puedo.

-¡HERMIONE!.- bramo al darse cuenta que ella seguía llorando desesperada sin moverse.

-Ron, no puedo.

-Voy a tirar esta puerta.- gritó desesperado.- Ábreme ahora.

Después de unos segundos ella le abrió la puerta, no tenía sangre sobre su pijama, ni vómito, solo el cabello alborotado y los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, además se dio cuenta de que llevaba un papel en la mano.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! Creí… pensé en el bebé.- no tenía coherencia en sus palabras por los nervios.

-Nada.- respondió ella alejando la mano con el papel tras su espalda.- estoy bien. Vuelve a dormir.

-¿Qué escondes?.-

Ella abrió los ojos asustada y Ron le quito el papel.

-No, por favor no. Ron, no…

Leyó la misiva pensando que era algo de sus padres pero se equivocó.

 **Hermione:**

 **El plazo se ha acabado, o te regresas a América conmigo o voy con tu marido y le cuento todo lo que hicimos juntos esa tarde en el hotel. Tengo pruebas y él no te perdonará y todo acabará por las malas.**

 **Te espero en el hall a las 20:00hrs mañana jueves sin falta. Prometo hacerte feliz por siempre, también al bebé.**

 **V.**

-¿Qué es esta mierda?.- pregunto enojado sintiendo como la rabia lo invadía.- ¿Qué significa esto?

-Viktor sabe que estamos aquí.- respondió llorando completamente asustada.- Yo no se lo dije. Ron, tienes que creerme. No sé cómo me encontró.

Ella estaba histérica, totalmente asustada.

-Quiero que me expliques esto Hermione. ¿Qué hiciste con él? Me dijiste que solo fue un beso.

Su esposa no levanto la mirada.

-Hermione ¡Joder! Háblame ¿Qué hiciste con él?.- pidió gritando.- Dime ¿Por qué mierda se cree con el derecho de extorsionarte?

Ella seguía sin hablar.

-¿Follaste con él?.- No, esto no podía ser real. Él quiso creer que solo había sido un beso.- o me lo cuentas ahora o escucharé la versión de Viktor y la creeré toda. Tú eliges.

-No.- respondió con un hilo de voz.- pero trate de hacerlo.

Ron apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué tanto le dejaste hacer?. Lo quiero oír todo.

Fueron los minutos más tensos, creyó que todos los problemas se habían ido, y ahora estaba furioso con ella, tan furioso tras cada palabra que escuchaba. Hermione terminó su relato y él estaba decepcionado de ella.

-Suficiente.- pidió cabreado.

-No pasó nada más.- dijo ella tratando de calmarlo.- es la verdad mi amor.

-Has vuelto a traicionar mi confianza otra vez Hermione.- dijo él dándole la espalda.- Dime ¿Por qué lo haces? Te dije que no quería más mentiras. ¿Qué tengo que decirte para que cumplas?.

-No fueron mentiras.

-Los secretos igual cuentan. ¿Fuiste su novia? ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme así? No puedo creer que viví una mentira contigo y Harry y mi familia otra vez tenía razón acerca de tus padres.

Y acerca de ella también. Era la triste verdad.

-Yo lo siento tanto…

-Me has dañado el corazón.- dijo él con pesar.- Sí tan solo hubieras sido honesta siempre todo hubiera sido diferente entre nosotros. Yo hubiera ido a rescatarte a américa, hubiera luchado por ti una vez más. Pero claro… ¿qué recibo a cambio? Mentiras, solo mentiras.

-¡Lo hice por mis padres!

-¿Qué padres? ¿Esos que trataron de venderte al mejor postor? ¿Esos que te dejan olvidada por un año? Estoy decepcionado por ti, y creo que Viktor está en su derecho de estar confundido. ¿Huir con él? Lamento haberte hecho sentir tan miserable para que le cuentes nuestra intimidad a un extraño.

-Ron te amo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Esa clase de amor solo nos ha lastimado a ambos.

(**)

-Viktor.- dijo al llegar a la mesa donde el búlgaro bebía vodka sentándose frente a él.- ¿Sorprendido de verme? Hermione ha leído la carta y dice que agradece tu oferta, pero la rechaza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó con tono brusco.

-Soy el mensajero.

-¿Qué le hiciste a ella? Herrrmione me ama, quería venir conmigo.

Vio las cartas perfectamente ordenadas al lado del vaso de Viktor y supo enseguida de que se trataba de las pruebas que decía tener.

-Toma.- le extendió un sobre amarillo.- Todo lo que mi esposa te debía esta en ese sobre, junto con su última carta.

Viktor sonrió burlesco.

-Puedes conserrrvarlo, Hermione me ha hablado de su situación económica.

-¿Sabes de quien soy hijo, no?.- pregunto Ron devolviéndole la sonrisa burlona.- Sí, tú sabes muy bien quien soy Viktor Krum.

-El hijo desheredado de Arthur Weasley, todos los saben. Un parria, eres escorrria.

Ron sonrió.

-Puedo ser mucho más que eso Viktor Krum.- acercó su rostro a él y lo miro intimidadoramente.- Vuelve a mandarle mensajes a mi esposa y no responderé como un caballero. Por Hermione y su bienestar soy capaz de todo y si sigues merodeándola con amenazas, voy a encargarme de silenciarte.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Sí y espero que te grabes el mensaje. A mi esposa no le tocarás ni un cabello ¿escuchaste?

-Le he tocado más que eso.

Ron sintió como un volcán crecía en su pecho.

-Se acabó el jueguito Viktor, Sí tú intentas ser como Charles Augustus Milverton con tus sobornos, Yo seré Sherlock Holmes y voy a detenerte. ¿Escuchaste? Juro por Dios que lo haré.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Hermione me lo contó todo, no creas que estaría aquí si ella no lo hubiera hecho. Se acabó tu chantaje barato.

-No pudo contarrrte todo.- dijo con arrogancia.- No le perdonarías nunca.

-Solo Dios perdona Viktor, solo Dios. Ahora déjala en paz.

-Ella me busco, ella me rogo venirrr. Herrrmione está interrresada en mí y lucharrre por ella.

-No harás tal cosa Krum.- dijo él perdiendo la paciencia.- No volverás a acercarte a ella. Hermione es mi mujer ¿escuchaste? Hemos pasado por mucho y tú eres lo creas o no, el menor de mis problemas.

Viktor apretó la mandíbula y le miro con furia en los ojos.

-Estoy enamorrrado de ella, lo que tú digas no cambia nada.

-¿Esto es para mí?.- dijo estirando su mano para agarrar las cartas y telegramas que Viktor llevaba.- Gracias por el gesto, las leeré más tarde.

-Dámelas. Son mías.- dijo con brusquedad, pero Ron fue más ágil y las guardo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.- Herrrmione las escrrribió para mí.

-Son tu prueba final Viktor, no voy a dejar que te marches de aquí con ellas. El soborno llega a su fin, acabo de quitarte la ventaja.

El búlgaro se levantó de la silla y él lo imito.

-Podrás quedarrrte por ahorrra con Herrrmione, perrro algún día volverrra a mí. Soy su verdaderro amorr.

-Búscate a otra mujer Viktor, y espero que tomes mi consejo. Hermione no volverá a verte jamás, ni te responderá ninguna carta por mucho que nos contactes, ella ya eligió.- dijo con calma que no sentía.- Me eligió.

El búlgaro tensó la mandíbula y parecía un dragón que echaba fuego. Lo miro fijamente, antes de darle una sonrisa desagradable.

-Ella durrrmió conmigo porrrque lo deseaba.- dijo antes de tomar el sobre que seguía en la mesa para guardarlo. Ron sabía que no lo hacía por el dinero, sino que por la última carta escrita por Hermione para él.- No lo olvides nunca. Ella respondió mis besos y mis carrricias por amorrr.

-No lo hizo por amor y lo sabes. Sí dices conocerla tan bien sabrías que ella no estaba en sus cabales.- apretó los puños conteniendo la ira que sentía.- Pero te dejo pensar y soñar lo que quieras, al final del día el que hará el amor con ella y besará sus labios seré Yo.

Viktor lo miro con disgusto.

-No la merrreces. Ella merece a un verdaderrro hombrrre.

-Tú solo procura no olvidar mi amenaza y no te vuelvas a acercar a Hermione y nuestro hijo.

Parecía que Viktor en cualquier minuto iba a escupir fuego o golpearlo.

-Ella también me amo.- dijo dando media vuelta.- No lo olvides.

-Solo vete de una vez.

Viktor se marchó del lugar sin darle una mirada final. Él en cambio camino hasta la barra y solicito un whisky doble sintiendo como le temblaban los puños por la ira contenida.

Había liberado a Hermione de la extorción.

Pero no se sentía un héroe como Sherlock.

Estaba completamente destrozado.

(**)

Pasan dos días después del encuentro con Viktor casi en completo silencio. Ron mata el tiempo bebiendo mirando por el balcón y Ella en cama haciendo reposo. Desde que él le sonsaco la verdad por teléfono a Christopher Granger sobre su falsa visita solo para darle la información a Viktor, su esposa parece más frágil que antes. Él no quería decírselo, pero en un arranque de rabia termino por gritárselo para terminar una discusión y ahora se arrepiente del daño causado.

-Vas a enfermar.- dice Hermione abriendo la puerta que daba al balcón antes de sentarse a su lado.- has estado mucho tiempo aquí.

-Solo quería tomar aire.- responde sin mirarla.

Tiene miedo de ver en sus ojos las palabras que acaba de leer en las veintiséis cartas y telegramas que Viktor tenía en su poder. Una forma lenta de torturarse al saber lo que ella pensaba de su matrimonio desde el comienzo. Parece que esos secretos que ella de aferraba en esconder era mejor haberlos dejado guardados y así él jamás se habría enterado de esas verdades que marchitarían su alma.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí Ron?.- pregunta entrelazando esos pequeños y suaves dedos entre los suyos.

-El tiempo que sea necesario Hermione, ni un día más.

Puede ver como un par de golondrinas revolotea entre las masetas antes de volver a sus nidos en algún piso de aquel hotel donde se alojan. Y piensa en que a él le gustaría ser libre como un pájaro y poder volar lejos si las cosas van mal.

-Ron, no quiero que sigas bebiendo.

-No es asunto tuyo Hermione.- responde soltando su mano.- No es asunto de nadie si bebo o no.

Sabe que cuando está en problemas o en medio de tensiones el alcohol parece ser su única salida.

-Ron, prometiste que lo dejarías por el bebé.

-Bueno, si sigues tratándome como una mierda de hombre no tengo otra salida ¿verdad?

-No quería que te enterarás de esas cartas, cuando las escribí no estaba bien.

Ron se moja los labios antes de continuar.

- _Querido Viktor, Ron es un fastidio. Últimamente creo que haberte dejado ha sido el gran error de mi vida._ ¿Quieres que continúe?

Ella niega con la cabeza efusivamente.

-Solo quiero que olvides, no debiste leerlas.

-Debía hacerlo, así entiendo hasta qué punto eres capaz de llegar.- da media vuelta y entra a la habitación.

-No voy a volver a pedirte perdón porque no tengo por qué hacerlo.- le encara ella.- ¿Escuchaste? No voy a volver a tocar el tema, porque para mí el asunto de las cartas llega hasta aquí.

-Sí claro. Hagamos todo a tu manera ¡oh! Divina diosa Hermione, que honor tengo que te hayas fijado en alguien tan simple, testarudo e inmaduro como yo. Debemos canonizarte por tener que soportarme.

Ella abofetea su cara con fuerza.

-No te burles de mí, ya tengo bastante.

-Yo tengo bastante de ti Hermione, estoy aburrido de tener que tolerarte ¿escuchaste? ¡Estás completamente loca! Y esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso cuando fui a la guerra. Eres igual de neurótica que tu madre, todo lo malo de tus padres lo heredaste.

-Cállate.- responde golpeando nuevamente su rostro.- Ron ¡Cállate!

-Ya me he callado bastante, estoy aburrido de ti y tu pose de espectro que sufre. ¿Sabes? Me lastimas Hermione, todo tu odio y desprecio siempre me llega a mí, me tratas horrible, trataste de acostarte con Viktor ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? Necesito hablarlo. Tus padres no son más que unos idiotas que trataron de venderte ¿Quieres la verdad? La verdad duele, pero es mejor que seguirnos engañando.

-No hables de mis padres.

-Voy a hablar de ellos, porque se me da la gana. Los odio Hermione, están tan equivocados con respecto a cómo se debe ser padres, ellos solo te lastimaron toda tu vida, pero no quieres reconocerlo.

-No… no sigas.

Ron la atrajo a su cuerpo, pero ella se alejó.

-Ellos me aman Ron, ellos son mis padres.

-Vaya forma de demostrarlo.

-¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte. Te odio.

-El sentimiento es mutuo en este momento, ¿sabes qué? Voy a salir un momento.

Camina en busca de su abrigo y un par de libras para bajar al bar, pero cuando llega a la puerta la voz de su esposa lo detuvo.

-Ron.

-Ahora no Hermione.- respondió sin girarse.- Estoy cansado.

-Sí sales por esa puerta nos pierdes a ambos.

Su corazón dio un brinco y entonces la vio. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y contra su vientre tenía el cuchillo con filo que le habían traído para cortar carne al almuerzo. " _Estúpido"_ Se recrimino mentalmente al darse cuenta que había dejado un arma mortal al alcance de su deprimida esposa ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Solo quería descargar la tensión que cargaba dentro de su corazón, pero nunca pensó que ella se iría a los extremos. Hace ya seis meses había evitado que se cortara las venas cuando ella despertó una noche y se había encerrado en el baño a llorar. ¿Podría salvarla nuevamente?

-Her… Hermione… ¿Qué haces?.- las palabras salieron con dificultad de su boca.

-Te lo dije Ron, si un día me dejas voy a matarme. No estoy jugando.

-No te estoy dejando, solo iba a bajar un momento. Suelta eso, no lo hagas.- rogó sintiendo que sus piernas le fallaban.

Él se acerca, pero ella da un paso hacia atrás.

-Sí te acercas solo un poco voy a clavarme esto.- dijo llorando histéricamente y él pudo ver como sus manos tiritaban.

-Hermione no lo hagas.

-Bebé no te preocupes, que papá no dejará que nos pase nada ¿Verdad Ron?.- Acaricio su vientre sin apartar la vista de él.

-Sí. Hermione, ¿Te parece mejor si bajas eso?.-La voz le sale rasposa.

-Vas a callarte un segundo y te sentarás en ese sofá.- dijo señalando uno.

-Baja ese cuchillo.- ruega.

-¡Cállate!.- ella está histérica. No es su Hermione, no sabe quién es esa persona que le mira con rencor.

Se sienta en el sillón observándola. Pasan los segundos y su mujer sigue sosteniendo el cuchillo contra su vientre mientras llora desconsolada.

-¿Me amas Ron?.- pregunto secándose las lágrimas.

-Te amo Hermione.

Ella sonrió sin dejar de aflojar el cuchillo.

-¿Por qué debo ser la única que luche para que esto funcione?.- le cuestionó.

-Hermione, no hagas esto.

-Te amo, te di mi corazón pero nada es suficiente. ¿Qué debo hacer Ron para que me mires como antes?

-Ser mi Hermione.

-Soy tu Hermione, siempre lo he sido.- dijo con voz ahogada.- Quiero que te comprometas con esta familia Ronald y no vuelvas a engañarme, me duele.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Jamás te he engañado! Nunca dormí con nadie más Hermione, créeme. Solo existes tú para mí.

-No importa lo que hiciste.- dijo ella con calma.- te perdono porque te amo. Pero no lo hagas otra vez. Yo igual he cometido errores con Viktor, sé de lo que hablo.

La ira le hizo empuñar sus manos.

-Estoy cansado, parece que ni siquiera me conoces.- pero al ver sus ojos heridos se arrepintió enseguida.

-Te creeré, no vuelvas a fallarme.- se acercó a él sin soltar el cuchillo.- ¿Puedes ver lo buena esposa que soy? Siempre me preocupo por tu bienestar.

-Deja ese cuchillo al lado Hermione.- pidió estirando su mano para alcanzarla.- Ven y siéntate conmigo.

-¿Quieres hacerme el amor?.- pregunto ella en voz baja.

Ron hizo el amago de levantarse, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Quédate quieto.- pidió retrocediendo asustada empuñando el cuchillo contra su abdomen.- Hazlo por nosotros.

-El bebé no merece que lo amenaces con eso.

Ella bajo la mirada.

-¿Crees que soy una mala madre?

-No.- negó enseguida.

-Soy una buena esposa y una buena madre, entonces ¿Por qué me odias?

-No te odio, Te amo. ¿No lo ves? Si reaccione así es porque ¡Estoy celoso de Viktor! Tan celoso, porque tú eres mía, solo mía.- dijo con nerviosismo sintiendo como le temblaban las manos.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Por qué lo dudas?.

La vio botar el cuchillo antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y comenzó a besarlo.

-Mi amor, no soy solo tuya.- dijo guiando las grandes manos de Ron a su vientre.- También pertenezco a este pequeño bebé. ¿Me amas?

-Te amo.

Ron tenía náuseas de la situación, por lo forzado que se dio todo, pero de todas formas sujeto su cintura con cuidado para acercarla a su cuerpo, la escucho sonreír mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja y no la aparta cuando ella otra vez lo besa con fiereza y pasión.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Solo entonces Ron se dio cuenta que había lágrimas en sus ojos. Se las quito con el dorso de su brazo.

-Solo bésame.- pidió cerrando los ojos queriéndose perder en la agradable sensación.- quiero que me beses.

Hermione respondió gustosa entrelazando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Te amo más que a nada Ron.- dijo muy bajito en su oreja.- No se lo digas al bebé.

Él no pudo evitar esconder la cara en el hueco de su cuello para que Hermione no le vea llorar. ¿Quién era ella? Odiaba esa versión de su esposa, esa versión cruel y manipuladora. Escuchaba como ella reía satisfecha luego de besarle, pero él ya no quería abrir los ojos.

-Dime cuánto me amas.

-Te amo más que a mi vida Hermione.

-¿Ves? Cumplí con mi palabra.- dijo ella besando la punta de su nariz.- Aunque estabas perdido te hice volver a mí.

Su mujer toma sus manos y las lleva a su vientre que poco a poco comienza a notarse debajo de la blusa. Acaricia con cuidado a la pequeña vida que cobija ahí abajo y apretando la mandíbula se abstiene de apartarla o gritarle, quiere recuperarla, traer de regreso a la adorable mujer que lo conquisto con sus ojos chispeantes una noche bajo la luna. No a esta mujer que está a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y que inicio una charla sobre **El conde de Montecristo** después de una horrible pelea donde amenazo la vida de su hijo.

-" _Siempre habrá labios que digan una cosa mientras el corazón piensa otra",_ Lo dijo Edmond Dantès ¿Lo recuerdas?.- pregunto con interés acariciando su pelirrojo cabello.- Quiero saber que dice tu corazón Ron con respecto a mí.

-Dice que te ama.

-No mientas.- repuso ella enseguida.- Debe decir algo más.

-Hermione solo dice que te ama…- miente.

-El mío también te ama Ron, te ama tanto.

Ella lo besa con ferocidad mientras se mueve haciendo chocar sus caderas de manera sugestiva.

-Hermione detente por favor.

Ella a pesar del rechazo sigue sonriendo. Se ve completamente feliz.

-Solo estaba jugando contigo Ron.- dice acariciando su mejilla.- Amo a mi bebé, no lo pondría en peligro ¿me crees mi amor? Yo solo quería arreglar este asunto contigo.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.- pide sintiendo que la estabilidad de su vida y la cordura de ella es como una torre de cartas, que a la mínima brisa se desmorona. Él no quiere esta vida de sufrimiento, no la merece.

-Era solo una broma ¿soy una buena actriz, verdad?.- pregunta antes de besarle.- Te amo.

Ron la mira a los ojos y no la reconoce.

-Sí tú lo dices.

Se quedan en silencio.

Él ya no quiere seguir en esa habitación y esa misma noche se mudan a otro lugar.

(**)

Sujeta su mano mientras caminaban por la calle. Saca el pequeño papel que tenía en su bolsillo para comprobar la dirección antes de detenerse en una casa en particular.

-¿Ron?.- pregunta ella confundida.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Ven, Hermione. Entra conmigo.

Había hecho una cita para Hermione y él realmente creía que podría ser de ayuda. Era hora de tomar el asunto en sus manos sin consultarle, era hora de sacarla del pozo de miseria en el que vivía. Llevaba dos días sin apartar la mirada de ella desde que intento atentar contra su vida en un arranque de rabia. Nadie podía enterarse de eso, por lo mismo necesitaba a alguien de confianza para tratarla. No podían diagnosticarla a tal punto que una lobotomía cerebral sea la solución, él había visto como quedaban las personas luego de esas operaciones cuando hizo su pasantía en psiquiatría.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?.- pregunta nuevamente llevando una mano a su vientre para acariciar a la pequeña vida que cobijaba allí.

Él no respondió y la guio al interior donde se encontró con el hombre.

-Ronald Weasley, estoy feliz de volver a verte.- le saluda amablemente.- ¿Va todo bien?.

-Sí, gracias por preguntar. Ella es Hermione, mi esposa.

-Buenos días.- saluda ella con timidez.

-Buenos días, soy Albus Dumbledore. Yo ayude a Ron con su Trastorno por estrés post traumático, cuando regreso de Italia.

Hermione le envió una mirada asustada y apretó su mano.

-Ron…

-Shh.- dice atrapándola en un abrazo.- tranquila.- miro a Albus que contemplaba la escena en silencio.- ¿Nos das un minuto?

-Por supuesto.- respondió alejándose a la otra habitación.

-Ron, no por favor.- pide llorando sobre su pecho.- no puedo hacer esto.

-Claro que puedes, solo debes intentarlo. Sí quieres puedo entrar contigo.

-No, por favor no.- lloró abrazándolo con fuerza.- No quiero que escuches nada.

-Tranquila, estaré aquí cuando todo acabe. No me moveré.

Hermione se limpia las lágrimas antes de darle un beso en los labios.

-Está bien.

Él la ve desaparecer detrás de las puertas y se sienta en aquel sillón viendo a la secretaria revisar papeles y atender consultas de las personas que entran. El tiempo pareciera que transcurre tan lento que hojea un par de revistas antes de ver salir a Hermione con una tímida sonrisa en los labios antes de despedirse del psiquiatra.

-Nos vemos el martes.- le dice.

-Sí, gracias.

Ron se despide de Albus antes de tomar su mano y caminar afuera. No quiere hacer preguntas, espera que ella sea quien quiera compartir la información.

-No me pregunto nada de esa noche.- le dice al doblar la esquina.- fue una conversación bastante cómoda.

-¿Cuándo tienes que volver?.- pregunta tratando de no presionarla.

-El martes a las once.

Él no puede evitar sonreír tibiamente.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Hermione Jane Weasley.

-Gracias por todo Ron, tú has sabido esperar por mí.

Ron apretó su mano con cariño.

-Vamos a salir adelante, tenemos que hacerlo.

(**)

-Hermione creo que deberías descansar.- pide al verla removerse inquieta por la habitación.- Ven recuéstate un momento.

-No quiero.- dice molesta apretando los puños.-¿Por qué quieres volver a ver a tu padre?.- Quédate conmigo, él no lo merece. Ya hablamos de esto y sobre el pasado.

-Amor, vuelve a la cama. No gastes tu energía.

Ella se quita los zapatos y camina con furia antes de botarse sobre el edredón.

-¿Feliz?.

Ron la observa desde los pies de la cama y se recuesta a su lado para mirarle fijamente. Entiende porque ella está enojada, han acordado que están solos en este mundo y de pronto Arthur le pide que le visite una última vez y él realmente quiere ir.

-¿Es necesario que lo merezca? Soy diferente a él, esto lo hago por mí.

Su esposa había estado tan bien durante tantos días desde que comenzó su terapia con Albus que se sorprende nuevamente de su arranque de último minuto.

-Al bebé no le gusta que nos dejes solos.- dijo llevando sus manos al vientre.

-Solo es por un par de horas, por favor Hermione. Lo necesito.

-Siente.- dice sujetando su mano para guiarla a su abdomen que poco a poco crece.- Es nuestro bebé, solo tuyo y mío.

Él tiene una sensación extraña. Hermione no actúa normal otra vez.

-¿A qué hora volverás?

-No lo sé, sobre las cinco.

-Vuelve a beber té conmigo por favor.- pidió con sus ojos tristes.- Me siento sola, extraño a mis amigas.

-¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Luna? Puedo pasar al hospital… hace mucho no la vemos.

-¡No!.- dice enseguida sobresaltándole.- No quiero verle, por favor. Solo te necesito a ti.

-Bueno, está bien.- se acercó a sus labios para rosarlos suavemente.- te amo Hermione.

-Te amo Ron… como tú me amas. El resto no importa, ya lo hemos acordado.

Ron acaricia su vientre y puede ver como ella sonríe enseguida. Ama verla con esa sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Quieres dormir?.

Ella niega y lo abraza apegándose a su cuerpo.

-Ron… no vayas por favor.- dice sobre su cuello.- No quiero que vuelvas a verle. Él solo me hizo daño, como toda tu familia.

-Ellos ya no son mi familia Hermione, tú y nuestro bebé son todo lo que tengo. Creí que lo sabías.

Su esposa levanta la cabeza para mirarle.

-Entonces no vayas, no tienes que dar un paso atrás. He aceptado seguir aquí en Londres solo por ti Ron, pero sabes que toda la infelicidad está aquí. No vayas por ese camino.

-Hermione… hay cosas que no te he dicho y prefiero que sigan así.- pudo ver como sus ojos relampaguearon en busca de respuestas.- Pero necesito ver a mi padre una última vez por favor.

Ella lo retuvo en sus brazos.

-Por favor, no vayas. Te lo ruego.- pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.- haré cualquier cosa, pero no vayas.

-Amor, mi hermosa Hermione.- dijo besando su frente.- Necesito verlo y aclarar todo antes de que se vaya con las respuestas que me debe.

Ella sollozo sin poder contenerse.

-Te amo, no quiero que él te ponga en mi contra. Es doloroso saber cómo puedo perderte hoy.

-No lo hará.

Se quedan en silencio un par de minutos solo mirándose a los ojos.

-Voy a salir ahora.- dice él con calma.- No quiero que hagas nada, ¿escuchaste? Necesito ir, es urgente. Él está muriendo.

Hermione asiente en silencio.

-Está bien, ve.

Él titubeo un momento antes de preguntar.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?

-Sí. Solo vuelve antes de la cinco, por favor.- sus ojos castaños expresan miedo.

-No estés triste mi amor, solo serán un par de horas. Te amo.

La deja durmiendo profundamente antes de levantarse de la cama e ir a casa de sus padres. Él necesita cerrar el ciclo y tener una conversación final antes de que su padre se marche con las respuestas que anhela, de pronto piensa en que puede llegar a cruzarse con Charlie y ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le ve otra vez? Con todo lo que sabe podría matarle, ha soñado algunas noches en que logra hacerlo y por la mañana no tiene remordimientos de pensar algo así.

-¿Qué desea beber?.- es lo que le pregunta el barman detrás de la barra.

-Un whisky doble por favor.

Hermione tiene razón, visitar a su padre es dar un paso atrás.

Él ya no es su familia, ni nadie de los que yacen alrededor de su lecho de muerte. No puede condenar su vida y su felicidad ese día, Hermione no se lo perdonaría.

Paga las libras por el whisky pero luego de meditarlo un rato no lo bebe, sino que sube enseguida a su habitación en donde encuentra a Hermione llorando sobre la cama sin consuelo.

-Hermione.- dice cerrando la puerta para llegar a su lado.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Ron!.- ella chilla con emoción.- No fuiste, mi amor…

Lo estrecha en un abrazo y calma su dolor besando su cuello.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Tenía miedo de perderte para siempre… creí que no volvería a verte.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por Charlie. Ibas a cruzarte con él en casa de tu padre.

Se quedan en silencio y se recuestan sobre la cama nuevamente, está vez Ron se encarga de cubrirla con una manta.

-No te dejaré. Ellos ya no nos importan.

Hermione asiente sonriendo.

-Jamás dejaré de agradecerte haber cambiado de opinión hoy… jamás.

-Hermione, ya arruine nuestras vidas cuando te deje una vez, no me perdonaría si eso vuelve a pasar.

Ella lo abrazo con cariño agradecida de sus acciones.

-Siempre dije que tenías el corazón más bondadoso de todos ¿Ahora me crees?

-Hermione…- dijo riendo.- no digas eso, sabes que no es real.

-Para mí sí. Te amo.

(**)

Entra al baño y la encuentra dándose un baño de burbujas mientras acaricia su cuerpo. No puede negar que ella se ve hermosa, con el cabello tomado en una coleta desordenada, ajena a todo.

-¿Quieres orinar?.- le pregunta cuando él no se mueve de la puerta.- Puedes hacerlo, no me moveré de aquí.

-No, solo quería conversar contigo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

La vio jugar con las burbujas antes de responderle.

-Bien… mojada.- suelta una carcajada y él asiente sonriendo tibiamente.- ¿Por qué estás tan serio?

-Anthony llamo, dijo que tiene un comprador interesado a pagar lo que esperábamos. ¿Quieres que siga con la venta?

Ella chapoteo un poco de agua con las piernas mojando el suelo.

-Es tu casa.

-Nuestra casa Hermione.

-Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, odio todo lo de tu familia Ronald. Nada de eso es mío porque no lo quiero.

Ella se sumergió en el agua y emergió con el cabello completamente empapado con un poco de espuma.

-¿Por qué estás molesta?

-¿Por qué insistes en querer ver a tu padre?

-Porque quiero verle antes de morir.

-¿Para qué? ¿Vas a salvarle?.- sonríe con ironía.- Ni siquiera merece seguir respirando.

-¡Hermione! No digas cosas crueles.

-Deseo que agonice con dolor.- vuelve a reír.- ¿estás escuchándome? ¡Ni tu padre ni los míos merecen algo!. ¡Entiéndelo!

La vio quitar el tapón de la bañera y el agua bajo por las cañerías dejándola desnuda cubierta por un poco de espuma. Estaba molesta y podía sentir su resentimiento en su movimiento brusco con el que cerró la cortina para ducharse.

-Vete Ronald.

-No voy a moverme.

-Dame privacidad.

-Hermione ¡Estamos hablando!

-Estamos peleando, esto dejo de ser una conversación.

La deja ducharse hasta que pierde al darse cuenta que otra vez los papeles están invertidos y que es él quien comenzó esta inútil conversación.

-¿Qué quieres Hermione? ¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer para hacerte feliz? ¿Tanto me odias?

Ella cerró la canica del agua y la vio salir de la ducha desnuda antes de cubrirse con una toalla.

-Te amo Ron, pero no me pidas que perdone a tu padre o al resto de personas que nos han lastimado. Cada vez que me hablas de tu padre recuerdo que él es tan cruel como Charlie, con su voz despectiva llamándome mujerzuela barata, tu puta personal, que planeaba amarrarte con un bastardo. Me entregue a ti antes del matrimonio porque te amaba y lo deseaba, pero eso es algo que solo nosotros sabemos, no me gusta recordar lo que la gente pensaba de mí antes de casarme contigo. Parecía que todos querían llenarse la boca tratándome como una puta.

El pecho de ella subía y bajaba.

-Ven, aquí.- Le pide antes de cobijarla entre sus protectores brazos. Ella otra vez estaba llorando. Hermione había sido abusada sexualmente y los cambios de humor por el embarazo que pasaba no ayudan nada. La recordó cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez para celebrar su cumpleaños número veinticuatro… parecía que una eternidad había pasado entre medio de sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello alborotado después de besarle por última vez antes de que sus cuerpos se separaran.- No recuerdes esas horribles cosas.

-Bueno, tú no estás ayudando mucho para que trate de olvidar.- le dice con resentimiento, pero sin apartarse.- ¿Por qué debo contarle cosas privadas a Albus? Ron… no quiero volver a hondar en lo que paso ¿Cómo hablarle a un extraño me ayudara? ¡Ni siquiera quiero contarte a ti!

-Hablarlo te hará bien Hermione, lo prometo.

La terapia con Albus le había sido útil para reintegrarse en el trabajo y en su vida normal después de volver herido de la guerra. Confiaba en que él sería capaz de traerla de regreso. Con todo lo que había pasado y con la pronta llegada del bebé se había dado cuenta que la risa de Hermione no era lo que más extrañaba de ella… Lo que realmente extrañaba era esa complicidad que solo compartía con ella, con su mejor amiga, el amor de su vida. Las risas tontas luego de hacer el amor, las peleas infantiles cuando jugaban Ajedrez y él se dejaba perder, rodar por la colina como niños cuando estaban en el campo, mirarse infinitamente tratando de no pestañar o ver la lluvia caer desde la puerta sin decir nada…

-Quiero regreso mi pasado.- pide ella como si eso fuera posible.

-Todo pasado es pasado Hermione. Está ahí quieto, estático en nuestros recuerdos, pero el presente es el que puedes elegir vivir. Quiero aferrarme a ti, y a nuestra familia ahora. Esa es mi elección ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Pasan los minutos lentamente hasta que ella dice su respuesta.

(**)

Anthony consiguió vender la casa que tenían en Leeds en menos tiempo del que esperaban, Ron le sugirió a Hermione visitarla por última vez, pero ella estaba más emocionada con la perspectiva de buscar una nueva casa en Londres para dejar el hotel de una buena vez.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes cuando él quito la venda que le impedía ver.

-Ron, es maravilloso.

-Un jardín de rosas solo para ti.

-Para nosotros.-corrigió.- Pero… ¿Por qué comenzar por el jardín? Remodelar la habitación y el cuarto de nuestro hijo o hija es primordial.

Se veía absolutamente adorable en su vestido amarillo y él no pudo evitar besarla.

-Relájate Hermione.- dijo sujetando su mano.- Aún tenemos presupuesto para quedarnos en el hotel un tiempo. La cama y los muebles estarán dentro de la semana, para el sábado ya estaremos aquí.

Ella beso sus labios antes de acariciar su vientre.

-Nuestro bebé será feliz aquí.

-Por supuesto que lo será, me asegurare de ello.

Hermione recorrió la casa nuevamente y él se encargó de escuchar las sugerencias con respecto a cómo quería amoblar el lugar, la escuchó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Amaba verla feliz hablando del futuro por primera vez.

 **Julio 1945**

Lupin nuevamente lo recibió como un padre a su hijo prodigo que vuelve a casa luego de perderse en el mundo mientras vagaba, pero que al aprender su lección fue más agradecido de lo que tenía. Después de despedirse de él y bajar las escaleras del hospital se preguntó si su padre tendría algo que ver en esto; Él hacía donaciones al St Mary y la primera vez que fue a ese lugar había sido Arthur quien le llevo siendo un niño para que aprendiera porque era importante ser un afamado hombre de negocios cuyo éxito le precedía.

Pasan los días y nuevamente siente que todo toma el curso que jamás debió abandonar.

Entra a la cocina y ve como Hermione revuelve la olla donde prepara sopa. Tiene el vientre un poco pronunciado y no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla tararear.

-Ron, lávate las manos.

-Deja eso ahí.- le pide.- vamos a conversar un poco. Te extrañe.

Tira la mano de su esposa y ella se sienta en sus piernas en una de las sillas de la cocina. Se besaron un rato mientras él acariciaba el vientre con cuidado. Era increíble como las cosas volvían al orden del cual nunca debieron salir, la amaba y amaba la familia que había formado con ella.

-Te amo Hermione.

-Yo también.

Acaricia su mejilla.

-¿Cómo te fue con Albus?

Puede ver como su sonrisa desaparece y se tensa.

-Ron…

Ella se levanta y vuelve a revolver la sopa dándole la espalda.

-Nombres de bebés… Ron, ¿Te has dado cuenta que no lo hemos discutido? Estaba pensando…

-Hermione, ¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba pensando.- continua.- En nombres poco comunes, pero quiero tu opinión también. No quiero parecer como si te impusiera algo.

Ron apaga el fuego y la toma con delicadeza de los hombres para girarla.

-Visitaste a Albus ¿verdad?

-Yo… Ron, no quiero hablar de mi terapia. Por favor.

-Hermione, es solo una pregunta general. No quiero detalles, solo necesito que vayas y que más adelante yo me una.

-Estuvo bien.- dice mordiendo su labio.- Él es una persona agradable.

Ron no se fía de ella y aunque Hermione no lo sepa, le ha pedido a Albus en secreto que lo llame si su esposa no cumple y se ausenta un día, ya que ella le ha pedido explícitamente que no quiera que le acompañe. Quiere hacerle creer que confía en que ella puede con eso, pero en el fondo está todo el día pendiente en sí ella avanza con el tratamiento y si puede con el embarazo y tratar de recuperar su vida.

-¿Algo más que agregar? He notado que tienes menos pesadillas que antes.

-No, nada.- dice ella bajando la mirada.- no quiero hablar de eso Ron.

Le gustaría agregar algo más… quiere de una vez por todas preguntarle si puede contarle a alguien más sobre Charlie. No tolera que él esté ahí fuera sin pagar, acosando y causando mal a más mujeres. Pero es la promesa que le hizo y le cuesta tanto tratar de cumplirla.

-Entonces.- dice atrayéndola a su cuerpo.- Nombres de bebé, quiero oírlo todo.

La sonrisa de ella vuelve y lo besa antes de continuar.

-¡Son tantos! Ron los he anotado y quiero que los leas y me des tu opinión.

No puede evitar sonreír al verla tan emocionada.

-Vamos a cenar y luego voy a leerlos, ¿te parece?

-Está bien, te amo.- responde robándole un beso.- te amo, te amo, te amo Ron.

-Lo sé.

Ella es su Hermione.

Pareciera que ha dejado en pausa su vida en 1943 y que ahora luego de despertar la retoma. Hermione charla animada durante la cena, le cuenta cosas que leyó, que fue a beber té a casa de la vecina y sin darse cuenta come todo con apetito y él no tiene la necesidad de recordarle que debe ingerir sus alimentos. Son pequeños gestos que le hacen recobrar la esperanza que está recuperándola y que con paciencia y amor podrá conseguir hacerla feliz nuevamente.

-Ron eres mi Freddie.- dice antes de levantarse a recoger los platos para llevarlos al fregadero.

-Y tú mi soñadora Jane, por lo mismo.- responde levantándose.- No tienes por qué hacer esto.

-Mi amor, tú sabes que a mí no me molesta hacer…

-No es eso Hermione, es solo que he pensado que tú mereces mucho más que ser mi esposa y encargarte de la casa.- contesta camino a la cocina llevando la vajilla sucia.- ¿No te parece?.

-¿Qué me estás proponiendo Ron?

-Hablo de tus sueños Hermione Jane Weasley, a eso me refiero. A volver a trabajar con los niños tal como siempre quisiste hacerlo. Eres mi esposa, pero no por eso voy a encerrarte aquí a esclavizarte en la cocina o planchando mis camisas.

Ella sonrió al llegar a su lado.

-Soy una pésima planchadora de camisas, por lo mismo ambos sabemos que eso lo haces tú.

No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar eso.

-Hermione, hablo en serio.- dijo acercándose a ella.- El mundo está en nuestras manos, solo tenemos que ir por ahí y conquistarlo. Quiero ser un cardiólogo y voy a luchar por conseguirlo, de la misma manera que quiero que tú hagas lo que quieras. Recuerdo…

-¿Qué recuerdas?

-Tus pinturas, como te gustaba pintar en verano y me hacías cargar tu atril por donde fuéramos. Yo era feliz viéndote hacer eso, porque siempre sonreías. Y los niños… como amabas a esos niños del colegio. Hermione.- tomo sus manos entre las suyas.- Quiero que hoy te pongas una meta y luches por conseguirla.

Ella lo miraba con tal emoción que pronto las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos castaños.

-Quiero recuperar mi vida Ron.- contesto en voz baja.- no quiero nada más que eso. Quiero volver a sentir que me pertenezco solo a mí, que soy una mujer fuerte, que merece ser amada.

Él acaricia su mejilla antes de atraerla a su cuerpo.

-Lo lograrás mi amor, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte siempre. Independiente si este duro camino que debamos afrontar sea más grande de lo que esperamos.

-Ron, no es necesario que sientas la obligación…

-Hermione.- dice él hablando con seriedad.- Perdí la esperanza un día y realmente sentí que lo perdí todo, pero ahora sé que la vida es difícil y muchas veces se nos presentaran cosas que se escapen de nuestras manos, porque así funciona esto. La vida es una ruta desconocida y quiero vivirla contigo, solo contigo a mi lado.

-Te amo Ron, realmente te amo.

Se besan en silencio y él de pronto siente que su corazón está rebosante de alegría. Tiene a Hermione y a su hijo en camino, un techo en el cual cobijarse, un trabajo y sobre todo esperanza de que las cosas mejoren. Tiene que ser así, porque él no se dejará abatir nunca.

-Hermione Jane Weasley mereces ser amada, porque eres la persona con el corazón más noble que conozco. Eres inteligente y lista, tienes esas ojos tan hermosos que me enamoraron en cuanto los vi y eres la persona que me eligió, tú fuiste la persona que me trajo de vuelta.

-Tú eres el hombre que me traerá de regreso Ron, tú eres el que me conquisto. El amor de mi vida y mi contención, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto?

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Nunca quise ser ese tipo de persona que necesita a otra para ser realmente feliz, siempre tuve está extraña relación con necesitar de alguien, pero cuando te conocí tú me hacías tan feliz Ron… que comencé a pensar que no importaba lo que pensara antes, porque necesito de ti para seguir.

Ron no pudo evitar besarla. La amaba y ella a él.

Nada más importaba.

(**)

Aunque a Hermione no le hizo gracia fue a ver a Arthur una última vez al asegurarse que Charlie no estaba en casa, ya que ella luego de leer el periódico esa mañana le dijo que podría ir a verle una última vez, pues no se perdonaría a si misma haberle privado de algo que anhelaba. Le ve sobre la cama luchando por respirar y no puede evitar sentir lástima por su aspecto.

-Padre.- le dice para llamar su atención.

Él no abre los ojos, por lo que decide tocar su codo con delicadeza.

-Ron… sabía que vendrías.- tosió un par de veces angustiado mirándole por primera vez en más de un año.- no permitirías que me fuera sin verte.

-Lamento haber tardado, creo que no encontraba el valor para hacerte frente.

Arthur tosió un poco más y él le paso el vaso con agua que tenía en su mesita de noche.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo específico? Ya no tengo miedo de decir la verdad.

Hay tantas cosas que quiere preguntar, pero a la vez no quiere saber las respuestas. A veces es mejor guardar el misterio en un mundo de posibilidades.

-No, solo vengo a hacerte compañía.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?.

-En casa, he comprado otra en Sussex Gardens. Es mejor que la anterior, tenemos un pequeño patio y queda cerca del trabajo.

-¿Vendiste la casa de Leeds? Ron… esa era una reliquia familiar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El precio de las propiedades en Sussex Gardens es bastante elevado como para que tú puedas comprar una casa ahí.

Hubo un silencio.

-Hermione está embarazada.- le contó.- Seremos padres a finales de año.

-Sí es un niño ¿cómo vas a llamarle?

-No lo sabemos aún, no lo hemos decidido.

-Llámale Arthur como su abuelo.- sugirió.- Y será un hombre importante.

Volvieron a caer en el silencio.

-¿Hermione no quiso venir?

-No sale mucho con el embarazo, se quedó en casa.

-Aún no me perdona.

-¿Por qué exactamente debería perdonarte?

-Por cosas sin importancia. Te dije que te casaste con una mujer rencorosa, ¿riñes mucho con ella, no? La historia se repite una y otra vez.

-Hermione es la mujer más adorable que pueda existir. Le amo, nada más importa.- no quiere ahondar en los malos momentos.

-¿Ella te ama?

-Padre ya hemos tenido está conversación.

-Quería asegurarme que seguías feliz viviendo en pobreza. ¿Extrañas la buena vida que te di Ronald? Los trajes caros, las fiestas más grandes siempre, todo lo que querías te lo di.

-Todo y nada a la vez.- se acercó y beso su frente a modo de despedida.- Quiero que sepas que soy feliz con mi vida y mi nueva familia. Estoy enamorado de Hermione y nuestro bebé, y aunque no me entiendas, trabajar y esforzarme por llevar un sustento a mi familia, me gusta. No puedo pedir más, con todo lo que tengo.

Esperó que Arthur agregara algo más, pero su padre no le respondió, sino que aparto la mirada y miro hacia la ventana. Ron dio media vuelta y camino a la puerta pensando en que nunca imagino que toda relación con su progenitor terminaría así.

-Ron.- la voz moribunda de su padre le hizo detenerse.- ¿Me perdonas?

Lo dudo un segundo.

-Te perdono padre.

Dio media vuelta y giro la perilla de la puerta.

-Ron.

-¿Sí?

-No termines como yo, tú mereces algo mejor.

Le dio una última sonrisa sincera a su padre antes de salir.

-Gracias… Si ves al abuelo, hazle saber que algún día le contaré mis propias historias.- dijo con la voz quebrada al darse cuenta que su partida era un hecho.- De mi vida en tiempos de guerra. Le gustará escuchar…-se detuvo al darse cuenta que no tenía nada más que agregar.- Adiós papá, si la vida es cíclica como me decías, nos volveremos a ver algún día.

 **Agosto 1945**

-¿Escuchaste lo que hicieron los americanos?.- le pregunto alguien mientras se preparaba un café cargado en la sala de reuniones.

-No ¿Qué hicieron?.

Había tenido una agitada noche cuidando a Hermione que había contraído un pequeño resfrío, pero con su embarazo él estaba más pendiente que nunca y se quedó vigilándola por si le subía la fiebre mientras dormía.

-Estallaron una bomba en Japón, pero no es una bomba cualquiera.

-Creí que para esta fecha, ya habrían dialogado la paz.

Su colega negó con la cabeza pasándole el periódico para que leyera el enunciado.

 _" **AMERICANOS INVENTAN LA BOMBA ATOMICA Y LA LANZAN EN JAPON: HIROSHIMA FUE EL BLANCO** "_

Ron le echa una rápida hojeada a la información y le cuesta creer que una ciudad fue borrada de la faz de su existencia, llevándose en un segundo la vida de sus habitantes, la risa de los niños, los cantos de los jóvenes, palabras de un haiku que quedaron en la lengua de algún poeta enamorado y que nunca fueron pronunciadas…

Una ciudad completa destruida por el odio.

-¡Jesucristo! Esto no traerá nada bueno, ¡Ni siquiera debería estar permitido!

-Pero lo hicieron. Esa ha de ser la peor venganza de la historia y la más cruda. Una base militar por la vida de una ciudad entera.

-¿Equivalente a veinte mil toneladas de dinamita? ¡Joder! Malditos americanos ¡Esto es una locura!- dice consternado.

-Lo sé, pero esos asiáticos se lo buscaron.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡¿Acaso entiendes la magnitud de esto?!

-La entiendo, no estoy aplaudiendo lo que hicieron. Pero ellos fueron tan estúpidos como para aliarse a esos malditos nazis, y machacar los barcos de guerra de los aliados con sus pilotos kamikazes. A veces es necesario un buen escarmiento para que aprendan a no…

Ron sintió que la rabia lo invadía.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así? ¿Qué hay en tu cabeza? Estuve ahí afuera en medio de la batalla, nadie me lo contó. Yo lo viví día a día. El mundo no está mal por nuestra culpa o los alemanes y los japoneses, el mundo está mal por algunos que tienen poder. Allí la gente muere de la manera más cruda que puedas imaginar y ¿tú crees que merecen morir esos niños que ni siquiera saben porque pasan hambre? ¿Crees que es justo? ¡Tú pensamiento es tan enfermo como los nazis al creerte superior!.

-No, Ron… me estás malinterpretando. Yo creo que los japoneses merecían lo que les tocó porque…

-Sé que quieres decir Theo, así que prefiero que te guardes tus opiniones de mierda.- dijo enfrentándolo.- ¡Estoy harto de comentarios como el tuyo!

Se retiró enojado de la sala sin beber nada.

Estaba cansado del egoísmo y la poca empatía de algunos.

Solo dos días más tarde la noticia de una segunda bomba que cae en Nagasaki le hace pensar que los americanos no son héroes por luchar contra los alemanes, son personas crueles por matar a tal cantidad de inocentes en sus casas. Ningún bando es el bueno, es lo que ahora cree firmemente. Nadie gana, Ni Soviéticos, ni alemanes. La codicia de algunos ha condenado a tantos a morir de forma cruel, enviando a sus compatriotas a matar a otros ¿Por qué? Había que detener el racismo de Hitler en primera instancia, pero ahora que el mundo se está repartiendo entre las potencias vendedoras como si fuera un delicioso pastel de fresas, solo que este pastel tiene pocas frutas para las bocas hambrientas que ansían más y eso será un problema.

Las palabras del presidente Harry Truman le parecen repulsivas, tanto como la opinión de Theo para justificar el uso de la bomba atómica por la nula respuesta de Japón a la declaración de Potsdam. La destrucción del Pearl Harbor debía ser saldada con la destrucción de Japón. Truman acaba de condenar al mundo, pero ya es demasiado tarde para que alguien haga algo.

(**)

Se ha dado cuenta que si la trata solo con amor y palabras dulces Hermione pareciera ser tan amable como antes y le responde de forma cariñosa. No sabe quién comenzó el beso pero ahora la besa disfrutando el sabor de sus labios. Solo son ellos dos contra todo el mundo, contra el dolor, contra los prejuicios, la violencia. Siente como ella lo jala con urgencia hacia su habitación en el primer piso donde ahora duermen para evitar que ella suba y baje las escaleras. Y enseguida trata de pensar racionalmente y sujeta su cadera para detenerla.

-Hermione.- dice contra sus labios.- no podemos.

Juntan sus frentes tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-Podemos.- responde ella enseguida llevando sus manos a su cinturón para desabrocharlo.- Solo tenemos que tener cuidado…

-El bebé…

-Cállate.

Ella le arrastra hasta la cama y Ron la desviste con cariño besando su piel de manera delicada. Es feliz nuevamente, no importa el pasado, este es su presente y es tan glorioso que cree que es un lindo sueño del cual no quiere despertar. El vientre de Hermione está más pronunciado en su casi quinto mes de embarazo, por lo que él tiene especial cuidado con sus gestos y sus caricias y su esposa con agilidad se ubica sobre sus caderas para llevar el ritmo. Finalmente consuman su unión a plena luz del día sin necesidad de la oscuridad para que ella no se sienta incomoda, ya que al ganar peso últimamente no tiene reparos con mostrar su cuerpo desnudo para él. La ama, su corazón late por ella y sonríe al darse cuenta que jamás dejo de hacerlo.

-Mi hermosa esposa.- dice él besando sus labios mientras acaricia su vientre.- ¿Crees que el bebé pueda seguir nuestro ritmo?

Ella sonríe.

-Nuestro bebé es fuerte.

Su sonrisa es tan radiante que no puede evitar besarla con pasión otra vez entrelazando sus piernas en busca de más contacto. No le importa si está viviendo en el ojo del tornado en ese momento y no es más que un breve momento, pero está feliz y solo quiere disfrutarlo… Cuando despierta el sol ya está decayendo en el cielo y Hermione está tocando las pecas de su hombro. Vuelve la vista a él antes de besarle.

-Te amo.- dice acariciándolo suavemente con su índice por el rostro.- Estaba pensando en los nombres de bebé que elegí de la lista.

-Dímelos. Quiero oírlos.

-Si es niño podemos llamarlo Tisámeno y si es niña…

-¿Por la mitología? No me gustaría que cargue con un destino como él. El gran Tisánemo hijo de Hermione, nieto de Helena de Troya.

-No seas bobo.- dijo riendo ella.- No será así. Bueno mi segunda opción era Hugo… Vi que lo agregaste hace poco y me agrado.

-Hugo Tisánemo Weasley.- dijo Ron en voz alta.- Me gusta.

-Si es niña Minerva como la diosa de la sabiduría.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-No me gusta, dime otro.

-Es lindo, ¿Qué debo hacer para convencerte?.- pregunto apegándose más a su cuerpo.- y me digas que sí.

-Minerva Weasley.- Ron negó con la cabeza y le robo un beso al verla mirar disgustada.- dime otro amor, no sé… es extraño.

-Charlotte, es delicado y Emma también me gusta.

-Charlotte o Emma.- dijo Ron abrazándola.- Está bien, me agradan.

-Elije otro nombre tú.- pidió ella.- No quiero ser autoritaria.

-¿Qué te parece Jean?.- interrumpió pensando en voz alta.- No estaba en la lista pero…

Su esposa enseguida negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero ser tu única Jane.- se aferró a su espalda y hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.- No quiero competir con ella por tu amor, no quiero estar celosa cuando digas Jane y no es a mí.

-No competirás con ella.- dijo Ron besando su cabello.

Hermione lo beso pareciendo disfrutar de esas palabras y se acerca a su oído.

-Quiero ser única para ti siempre.

Él le aparta un mechón de la frente y lo lleva detrás de su oreja.

-Podría ser Rose.- entrelazo sus manos con las de ella.- es un nombre dulce para nuestra hija, tú lo pusiste en la preselección.

-Rose.- Hermione le dio vueltas al asunto.- Rose Charlotte.

Y así todo queda convenido.

(**)

Harry ha venido de visita por la mañana luego de que él le llamara para invitarle a almorzar. Hermione estuvo algo tensa al comienzo, pero luego el ambiente incomodo se distendió cuando Harry bromeo que se habían puesto de acuerdo para embarazar a sus mujeres en marzo.

-Te ves Feliz Ron.

-Lo soy Harry.

Su amigo le da una sonrisa sincera.

-Fue un agradable momento, me alegra haber venido hoy.

-Por un momento creí que volverías a rechazarme, escucha Harry.- comenzó a decir.- sé que piensas que tienes la razón de juzgar a mi mujer como todo el mundo, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que me interesa y debo saber de ella lo sé. Su vida no ha sido fácil y yo solo quiero amarla por el resto de mi vida sin importar nada. Ahora… sabiendo esto ¿Aún quieres ser mi amigo?

-Ron, tú sabes que no mentía cuando te dije que…

-Harry el tema es mucho más delicado de lo que piensas, por lo mismo te agradezco si no vuelves a tocarlo.

-¿Por qué la perdonaste?

-No tenía nada que perdonar, Harry por favor. Te pido que no divulgues lo que sabes con nadie.

Le vio tensar la mandíbula.

-¿Por qué? No puedo creer que permitas ser un cornudo. ¿El bebé…?

-No vuelvas a insinuar una mierda así Harry Potter.- responde sintiendo rabia dentro de sí.- Creí que podríamos volver a ser amigos.

-Si te comportas como un idiota no creo que eso pase.- responde enseguida.- ¿sabes? Ginny tenía razón al decir que no debía venir, ustedes dos están igual de locos ¡Ni siquiera fuiste al funeral de Arthur! Eres un cabrón insensible.

-Harry vete de mi casa.

-Sí me voy a ir.- dice cogiendo su sombrero.- Me iré a casa con mi familia, con mi esposa que me ama y no se acuesta con…

-¡Cállate!.- sujeto a Harry por las solapas de su abrigo y planeaba estampar su puño contra su mandíbula cuando el grito de Hermione lo detiene. La mira y hay lágrimas en sus ojos.- Harry ya se va mi amor, vuelve a descansar.

Ella está llorando apoyada en el umbral de la puerta y él no puede evitar pensar cuanto escucho.

-No engañe a Ron esa noche.- dice tocando su vientre bajando la mirada.- Fue lo que a primera imagen creíste ¿no? Total para todos era una mujer fácil y tú sabías que me acostaba con Ron antes de casarnos.

-Hermione no…- pide desesperando soltando a Harry que parece atento escuchando a su esposa.

-No lo desmentiste cuando te visite una semana más tarde.- responde el azabache enfrentándola.- Con todo lo que sufría Ron en…

-Charlie me violo.

Parecía que el tiempo se detenía con fuerza y él no estaba listo para el brusco movimiento. Vio como Harry abría la boca consternado antes de apartar la mirada avergonzado.

-Es lo que querías saber ¿no?.- dice ella recargándose en la puerta con las manos atrás.- Esa es la única verdad que existe. Me costó mucho decírselo a Ron y sé cuánto le quieres y él te quiere de regreso.- la voz le sale quebrada con la emoción.- Por lo que no puedo dejar que su amistad termine de esta forma por un malentendido.

Ron la ve abandonar la habitación y no duda en seguirla dejando a su mejor amigo en el salón.

-Hermione.

-Ron ahora quiero descansar.- responde sin volver la mirada.- Por favor déjame sola.

Está llorando, después de llevar mucho tiempo sin hacerlo de esa forma, por lo que Ron siente que están otra vez fuera del ojo del tornado y ahora comienzan los problemas otra vez.

Ella cierra la puerta de la habitación y él vuelve al salón para decirle a Harry que debe marcharse.

-Yo… Ron, ¿Es verdad?

-Sí. Ahora quiero que te vayas Harry y no divulgues nada.

-Ron, esto debe saberse.- responde angustiado.- Charlie debe pagar el daño que le hizo. Él… ¡Joder! Es un maldito enfermo.

-Lo sé, pero le prometí a Hermione que su secreto permanecerá oculto conmigo.- dice sintiendo como la rabia y la pena lo sobrepasan y llora de impotencia.- Pero odio a ese maldito bastardo más que a cualquier cosa por violarla y torturarla con sadismo. Nadie merece sufrir lo que ella está viviendo… hubo días en los que no la reconocía, hubo días en que quería buscarte y conversar contigo para liberar mi angustia, pero no puedo Harry. No puedo compartir con nadie esto, porque este dolor es personal, solo de ella y mío.

Harry lo abraza para contenerlo y en ese momento recuerda que su amistad con Harry comenzó de la misma forma, cuando eran unos niños y los presentaron para compartir una tarde de juegos. Por accidente golpeo al azabache y le hizo sangrar la nariz manchando su vestimenta y estaba tan asustado que su padre se enterará de lo que había hecho que rompió en llanto desesperado, pero Harry enseguida lo envolvió en un abrazo sonriendo a pesar de la herida. " _No es nada Ron, no es nada_ "

-Todo va a mejorar Ron, lo prometo. Charlie va a pagar, me encargaré de ello.

-Harry no.- responde apartándose y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo.- No es tu lucha.

-Desde ahora si lo es Ron, es mi promesa. No sé cuánto tarde, pero lo haré.

Su mejor amigo se marcha prometiendo volver cuando Hermione desee verle, cuando logré perdonarle por desconfiar. Ron puede ver la desesperación en sus ojos, y la reconoce enseguida, por qué ha sido él quien ha llevado esa mirada por más de un año.

El emperador japonés finalmente se rinde ante los aliados y Ron escucha el emotivo discurso traducido por la radio mientras acaricia el cabello de Hermione aquella tarde después de llorar en su regazo por horas antes de quedarse dormida.

La guerra ha acabado y recupero a Harry en el mismo día.

Cosas del destino.

Cosas de la vida.

(**)

 **Septiembre 1945**

Mamoru Shigemitsu, ministro japonés de asuntos exteriores, en la bahía de Tokio a bordo del _USS Missouri_ en presencia de los representantes de los países involucrados en la guerra, firma la rendición oficial del país Nipón, marcando de esta manera el final de la segunda guerra mundial el 2 de Septiembre de 1945.

-Ese sombrero de copa que usa Shigemitsu es como el que usaba mi padre.- dice Cormac a su lado mirando la pantalla de cine donde han ido a ver la proyección de las imágenes que muestran el acontecimiento histórico más grande que haya visto en su vida.- Y ese bastoncito también.

-Le falta una pierna.- dice Lupin detrás de ellos.- Leí que la perdió en un ataque con bomba por eso cojea.

-¡Serás afortunado!.- Ron siente como Cormac le palmea la espalda.- Tú sobreviviste a una bomba sin ningún daño. Tendrás algo que presumir a tus hijos.

-No seas inoportuno.- le responde tensándose ante la broma de Cormac.- Quiero escuchar y quiero aclararte por si no lo recuerdas que estuve dos meses en coma.

Media hora más tarde salen del cine comentando lo que han visto, pero su estado de ánimo se contrarresta con los aplausos de sus amigos.

-¿Saben cuántos aviones japoneses atacaron el Pearl Harbor?.- pregunto con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No.- responde Theo.

-Trecientos sesenta, como un ángulo completo en geometría. Y los americanos solo necesitaron dos para eliminar dos ciudades completas con una bomba mortal ¿No entienden?

-¿Qué hay que entender?

-Que la paz mundial ahora está en sus manos.

Esperaba sinceramente equivocarse.

El mundo no puede repetir este horror otra vez.

(**)

Estos han sido los días más hermosos que ha vivido con Hermione, ya nada importa, nada podría empeorar las cosas. Despierta cada mañana abrazado a su cuerpo y lo primero que hace es acariciar su vientre para saludar al bebé. Ha contratado una empleada a Hermione que se queda con ellos y duerme en el segundo piso, ya que le preocupa que su esposa se quede sola en casa considerando que su vientre cada vez está más pronunciado.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- susurra en su oído.- veintiséis años para mi amada esposa.

Ella se remueve y suspira.

-¿Hoy es el día?

-Es el adorable día de tu cumpleaños, por lo mismo tengo el día libre para complacerte.

-Quiero dormir un poco más.- dice antes de besarle.- Sigo teniendo sueño.

Hermione le da la espalda otra vez para ubicarse en su pecho. Con su abultado vientre resulta imposible que pueda dormir de otra manera sin sentirse incomoda y él lo sabe. Ron aprovecha el tiempo para regalarle suaves caricias en su vientre y su rizado cabello indomable antes de levantarse para prepararle un contundente desayuno que ella devora con apetito sin dejar nada en la bandeja para su sorpresa.

-¡Soy una ballena!.- se queja después de comer el último pastelito de fresa que había en el plato.- ¡Solo mírame!

Ron no puede evitar sonreír ya que es algo que es habitual escuchar en ella cuando se da cuenta que ha comido más de la cuenta.

-Estas embarazada.

-¡Es tú culpa por darme tanta comida!.- se queja levantándose con cuidado antes de caminar al baño para mirarse al espejo como cada mañana.

No puede evitar sonreír al verla acariciar su vientre con delicadeza mientras le habla al bebé. Sabe que bajo esa pose de enojo, ella está feliz de recuperar poco a poco su verdadera personalidad.

-¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

-Es tu cumpleaños, sabes que vas a tener todo lo que quieras.

Pasan media hora en la bañera solo conversando, ella recostada en su pecho mientras jabonaba con pereza sus brazos e incluso llega a sentir como el bebé patea su mano cuando la posa en el abultado vientre. Ron se pierde en el olor de su cabello que le parece cautivador y no quiere levantarse, pero Hermione insiste en que aún tienen muchas cosas que hacer.

Le gusta ver los pequeños progresos de Hermione que ha conseguido con la Terapia a tal punto que ahora le permite conectarse mejor con él en casa y junto a más personas. Lisa y Clarisa han venido de visita para su cumpleaños a modo de sorpresa y ella por la emoción del embarazo llora y ríe al verles. Se encarga que su día sea tan perfecto como puede, contrarrestando los viejos y feos recuerdos del pasado.

 **Octubre 1945**.

Solo se estaban besando sobre la cama antes de que él se marche a la universidad para conseguir su especialidad cuando la escucha jadear contra sus labios cuando acaricio sus senos que han crecido durante el último tiempo. Él ansiaba más contacto, pero sabe que no es posible, ya que no tienen relaciones sexuales desde Agosto, cuando intimar se volvió complicado para ella al estar más sensible y como consecuencia al tener orgasmos sentía incomodidad en su vejiga y su vientre.

Hermione le besa por un par de segundos más antes de removerse un poco, quitando sus traviesas manos que acariciaban con descaro sus pechos.

-Necesito ir al baño.- dice sacándolo de la ensoñación.

Con el embarazo prácticamente cada una hora necesita orinar, por lo que la ve moverse hundiendo un poco el colchón antes de bajarse de la cama y entrar al baño. Después de unos minutos vuelve con la cara lavada y colocándose la bata le pide que se duche antes de desayunar.

Él junto con darse una ducha se masturba para liberar la erección que le provoco acariciar a su esposa mientras la besaba, pensando en que su situación sexual es tan diferente al cuarto mes de embarazo de ella cuando prácticamente Hermione tenía el libido en su máximo punto y era él quien ponía los límites y las pausas ya que su esposa quería estar todo el día en la cama con él haciendo el amor cuando él no estaba en el hospital trabajando.

-Has tardado.- le dice desde su silla donde ya está comiendo con apetito.- Lucy fue al mercado y volverá más tarde.

Bebió su té con rapidez sin sentarse debido a la prisa que tenía, de lo contrario llegaría tarde a clases.

-Hoy no vendré a almorzar.- le informa.- Tengo que completar horario en el hospital desde la una a las seis.

Ella se ve triste.

-Bueno… Nos vemos más tarde.

La besa apasionadamente antes de decidir salir corriendo a la universidad.

-Ron.- le llama ella cuando está por salir por la puerta de entrada.- Te amo.

-Te amo Hermione.

Toma todos los apuntes que puede y pasa a la biblioteca a consultar un par de libros antes de volver al hospital allí atiende pacientes hasta que va a completar hora a la sala donde están los heridos de guerra que habían llegado el día anterior. Sí bien la guerra había acabado, aún quedaban soldados en el extranjero esperando volver mientras lidiaban con un ambiente hostil lleno de escombros.

-Doctor Weasley.- le llama alguien desde una camilla.- Doctor Weasley.

Se voltea y descubre a un joven que tiene la un brazo enyesado y la pierna derecha completamente vendada fuera de la cama.

-¿No me recuerda?.- Le pregunta con una sonrisa débil.- Estuvimos juntos en Italia camino a Bergamo. Usted me regalo una manzana en el convoy momento antes de la explosión. Mi escuadrón estaba escoltando…

-Dennis Creevey.- dice en un susurro.- Tú eres Dennis Creevey.

-Sí, soy yo.

Él ha intentado recordar como lucia el joven que le salvo la vida, pero aquel día les acompañaban soldados nuevos y él no recordaba quien era Dennis Creevey, y si es sincero con sí mismo, no recuerda nada de ese viaje.

-Es lamentable reencontrarnos en esta situación.- le responde antes de examinar entre las hojas que lleva, la ficha de Dennis para leerla.- Me preguntaba qué sería de ti. He concluido que tú fuiste la persona que me mantuvo con vida antes de ir a Suiza.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno… tenía una herida en la cabeza que sangraba y supongo que fuiste tú quien me proporciono los primeros auxilios amarrando mi cráneo para no perder más sangre. Estábamos en medio de la nada y creo que te debo la vida.- tiene una sensación de agradecimiento en el pecho que no puede evitar emocionarse.

-Eso no fue nada.- dice el soldado.- Es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

Pero Ron sabe que eso no es cierto. A veces lo más cómodo es hacerse un lado y no ayudar.

Hablaron entretenidamente y Ron se dedicó a escuchar sus historias, de cómo después de Italia, fue designado a un pelotón que participo en el desembarco de Normandía el año anterior, hasta que finalmente termino la guerra en Alemania.

-Mi hermano no corrió mi misma suerte.- le dice bajando la mirada.- Falleció en Francia hace tres años al pisar una mina antipersona o es lo que le dijeron a mamá. No quedo nada más que su casco.- luego cambia el tema súbitamente.- ¿Cree que mi pierna mejorará? Necesito volver a casa.

-Vas a mejorar.- le dice con una sonrisa.- Me encargaré personalmente de ello.

Hablan un poco más antes de que una enfermera le llame para que vaya a cuidados intensivos a monitorizar a alguien.

-Doctor Weasley.- le dice el joven soldado sujetando de su bata antes de que él se retire.- Realmente me alegro de verle bien.

Ron le sonrió antes de marcharse.

-Dennis Creevey, jamás olvidaré todo lo que hiciste por mí. Me ayudaste a cumplir mi promesa.

El soldado arquea las cejas.

-¿A qué se refiere doctor?

-A volver sano y salvo a casa con mi esposa.

Hubo momentos en los que odiaba haber vivido para sufrir viendo como Hermione perdía poco a poco la cordura. Pero ahora solo puede estar agradecido, después de todo puede dar fe que si bien las cosas pueden ser adversas y difíciles, depende de cada uno decidir qué hacer con las oportunidades que llegan.

La vida no fue fácil para él hasta ese punto, pero fue su elección personal afrontarla y decidir superar los obstáculos con perseverancia.

 **Noviembre 1945**

-Hermione, te ves bien.- dice Ron al verla exasperada mirándose en el espejo probándose sus vestidos para ir a comer a casa de Harry.- Es algo informal.

-¡Nada me queda!.- reclama después de darle la espalda al espejo.- Estoy gorda, adolorida y tengo los pies hinchados.

-Ya falta poco.- le anima.- Míralo por el lado positivo, en poco más de un mes tendremos a nuestro bebé en nuestros brazos.

-Lo sé.- ella le da una pequeña sonrisa antes de besarle y pedirle que baje el cierre.

Él se deleita acariciando y besando la piel expuesta de su hombro antes de empujar el vestido por sus caderas dejándola en ropa interior.

-Usa el vestido azul.- le sugiere alejando sus manos de su piel.

Hermione camina sin vergüenza por la habitación exhibiendo orgullosa su cuerpo redondeado. Y él la observa saboreando en sus labios el sabor de su deliciosa piel, ama cada pedacito de ella.

-¿Y si no me queda?.- la ve morderse el labio con una mirada nerviosa.- Ron, no miento al decir que nada me cruza y la modista traerá mis nuevos vestidos el lunes… tal vez deberíamos cancelar.

-Solo pruébate el azul.

Mira como Hermione lo hace a regañadientes y ambos se sorprenden con el resultado, el vestido es el indicado. Ella lo combina con un sombrero con cintas azules en tres tonos y su abrigo negro para salir al frío.

-¡Es injusto!

-¿Qué cosa Hermione?

-Tú te ves tan sofisticado.

-Tú te ves hermosa.

-Gorda, hinchada y adolorida.- dice tocándose el vientre.

-Embarazada.

-¿Cómo creció tanto?.- pregunta desesperada.- Ron creo voy a explotar.

-Es solo el bebé.

-¡Acaba de patear!.- exclama tomándole la mano para llevarla a su vientre.- siente, está más inquieto que de costumbre.

-Bebé, pórtate bien con mamá.- le recuerda antes de besar la zona donde había pateado su hijo.

El almuerzo en casa de Harry fue mejor de lo esperado, ambos estaban recelosos de que Ginny no los recibiera bien, pero es todo lo contrario.

-Hola Hermanito, Hola Hermione.- les saluda cuando se encuentran en el salón.- ¡Te ves tan adorable! Ven conmigo, quiero compartir experiencias de embarazo contigo.

Ve como Hermione duda unos segundos antes de decidir seguir a su hermana a otra habitación luego de saludar a Harry, él también se pregunta si es fiable confiar en ella, pero Harry le promete que no le ha dicho nada de nada con respecto lo que paso con Charlie, solo es la nueva personalidad de Ginny que ha cambiado con el tiempo luego del matrimonio y la maternidad. Él juega con James que con casi dos años es un pequeño revoltoso adorable.

Más tarde se marchan prometiendo volver a comer con ellos más seguido, después de pasar una buena tarde entre risas y bromas jugando con James, compartiendo secretos de embarazo y consejos de cómo lidiar con los primeros días de padres.

-Soy feliz.- confiesa Hermione sobre sus labios esa noche luego de despertarse y correr al baño para orinar.- Soy tan feliz a tu lado Ron.

-Yo soy feliz contigo mi amor.

-No podría haber elegido mejor al amor de mi vida.

Ron siente que esas palabras son tan sinceras que no puede evitar llorar luego de abrazarla. Ha vuelto después de tanta espera _su Hermione_. Es ella otra vez, solo ella y nadie más.

(**)

Bartemius Crouch su ex colega y profesor de Cardiología le regala un piano que tenía abandonado desde que su hijo se había ido de casa en una etapa rebelde para no volver jamás. Ron le agradece el gesto encantado, porque sabe que Hermione estará contenta con la noticia y no se equivoca.

-Ron es hermoso.- dice emocionada cuando él la lleva al salón donde logro ubicarlo.- ¡No puedo creerlo!

Albus le ha dicho que le parece correcto estimular a Hermione a través de la música, por lo que no puede más de felicidad al ver su sonrisa.

-Te amo Hermione Jane.- le dice sentándose a su lado.- ¡Anda! Toca algo para el bebé.

-Hace mucho no lo hago…

Después de hacerse de rogar por minutos accede a tocar para ellos haciendo bailar los dedos en las teclas con facilidad, como si jamás hubiera dejado de hacerlo. Él solo la observa en silencio, viendo la sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos cerrados, mientras disfruta de tal placer. Lucy desde la puerta aplaude cuando Hermione deja de tocar y los tres ríen al darse cuenta que han tenido un agradable momento de la nada.

(**)

Ron despierta aquella noche en el último día del mes por el fuerte remezón de Hermione en su costado.

-El bebé.- dice ella con voz ahogada.- Ron es el bebé.

Enseguida enciende la luz y se sorprende al descubrir la cama empapada junto con su pijama y el camisón de Hermione.

-Tengo mucho dolor en el vientre.- llora ella.- es el bebé, mi bebé.

-Hermione, no hay tiempo para ir al hospital.- dice con desesperación y miedo. El bebé quiere salir antes de lo previsto y él tiene miedo que esto se deba a alguna complicación.

-Ron, ayúdame.- ruega ella llevando las manos a su vientre.- me duele mucho.

-Hermione, escúchame.- pide él sujetando su mano.- recuéstate a tu izquierda por favor, eso ayudará al bebé si tienes contracciones. Voy por Lucy, por favor espérame.

Cuando vuelve con Lucy, Hermione parece peor que antes haciendo muecas mientras lleva sus manos al vientre llorando. ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione…? Aleja ese horrible pensamiento antes de ponerse a dar órdenes a la empleada para preparar las cosas para recibir a su hijo.

-Hermione, mi amor debes relajarte. Eso lo hará más fácil.

-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje con este dolor?

-¡Agua tibia!, Lucy hay que llevarla a la bañera en agua tibia.

-No Ron.- se niega Hermione.- No voy a moverme.

-¡Tienes que cooperar por favor!

La acompaña en la bañera mientras intenta que ella se relaje con el agua tibia antes de llevarla otra vez sobre la cama cuando Hermione le grita que su bebé ya va a nacer. Ella llora y sigue inquieta, y Ron sabe que probablemente también piense en que el bebé llego dos semanas antes de lo esperado.

-¿Estará bien, verdad?.- le pregunta apretando su mano con fuerza al sentir una contracción.- Promételo Ron, Vas a salvarlo.

-Mi amor, ambos estarán bien lo prometo.

-Sí las cosas van mal, quiero que lo salves a él. Ron promételo.- pide llorando desconsoladamente.- Quiero que él viva.

Ron siente desolación al entender a lo que ella se refiere. Lucy está allí para ayudarle y poner paños fríos sobre la frente de Hermione que suda a mares y tiene el rostro enrojecido. Han pasado tres horas desde que despertó y el bebé aún se niega a salir. ¿Y si hay problemas? ¿Y sí el bebé esta atorado sin poder salir? Hermione se queja del dolor y ya nada puede hacer por hacerla sentir mejor. Y para él, a pesar de que es médico, este es el primer parto que atiende y los nervios y preocupación mezclados por igual no están facilitando las cosas. La escucha gritar mientras llora retorciéndose de dolor.

-Ron…

-Está bien Hermione, no te preocupes, solo sigue pujando.

Hermione lo intenta una y otra vez, pero nada ocurre.

-Tal vez…

-No lo digas Lucy.- le advierte con dolor.- No lo digas.

No tiene los implementos necesarios para hacer una intervención quirúrgica en el vientre de Hermione para sacar al bebé, ni mucho menos tiene en sus manos algo que la mantenga anestesiada para soportar el dolor de la operación.

-Ron, por favor.- grita su mujer devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Hermione, mi amor solo puja una vez más.

Su mujer llorando accede a la petición y es en ese momento cuando el milagro se produce cuando ve cómo se asoma la pequeña cabecita de su bebé.

-¡NO PUEDO MÁS!.- grita Hermione.- Ron no puedo con el dolor.

-Hermione, ya le veo. Esta aquí.

Minutos más tarde el llanto de su hija resuena en la habitación antes de que él corte el cordón umbilical que aún la unía a su madre. Ve como Hermione aun estando tensa sonríe emocionada.

-Es una niña Hermione, hemos tenido una linda niña.

La cubre con un paño antes de alzarla, pero los gritos de su esposa lo alertan otra vez e impulsivamente se la entrega a Lucy. Para su sorpresa Hermione ha vuelto a retomar el trabajo de parto y nuevamente empuja levantando sus caderas para dar a luz a un nuevo bebé que no estaba contemplado.

Otro llanto desgarra el ambiente y él aun con las manos temblorosas sostiene a su hijo que llora contra su pecho. Corta el cordón y mira su pequeña carita arrugada que abre la boca para respirar, es un varón, su hijo con Hermione. Busca algo para limpiar la sangre sin apartar los ojos del recién nacido que le ha cautivado.

-Es un niño.- dice estupefacto.- Hermione, tenemos también un niño.

Su esposa sigue cubierta con sudor y él se acerca con las manos cubiertas de sangre antes de entregarle al pequeño a ella que llora desconsolada, pero está vez es de felicidad. Lucy le acerca a la pequeña que sigue llorando y Hermione los acomoda en sus brazos

-Eres Hugo Tisámeno.- dice Hermione mirando a sus hijos.- y tú eres Rosse Charlotte.

Lucy también llorando emocionada se retira de la habitación para darles privacidad. Sus manos aún tiemblan cuando su esposa le pide que sujete a uno de los pequeños.

-Son tan hermosos.- Hermione habla emocionada.- son nuestros hijos. Gracias Ron, sin ti… esto no hubiera sido posible.

-Te amo.- dice antes de besarla, aun conmocionado por ver a sus dos hijos en sus brazos cuando solo esperaban a uno.- Te amo Hermione.

-Te amo.- responde mirándole.

Acaricia sus pequeñas cabecitas con cuidado antes de besar la frente perlada de sudor de Hermione que sonríe débilmente por el cansancio.

-Ahora sabemos por qué engorde tanto. Creí que mi vientre explotaría.

-Y lo hizo.

-¡Ron! Eso no es amable...

-Solo quería verte sonreír.

-Debería amamantarlos.- dice Hermione y él puede ver como se sonroja mientras los bebes se agitan en sus brazos.- Sostiene a Hugo un momento. ¡Dios! Estoy tan nerviosa…

La ve morderse el labio antes de acomodar a la pequeña Rose en su pecho para que comience a succionar leche inmediatamente. Él solo la observa como ella acaricia la cabecita de su hija que por minutos no despega la boca de su pezón.

-Dame ahora a Hugo.

Ella repite el proceso y él tiene tantas emociones encontradas en su interior al verla tan tranquila a pesar del cansancio del parto, haciendo un esfuerzo por alimentar a sus hijos. Hace unos meses dudaba de este tipo de felicidad, pero ahora sabe que tan equivocado estaba.

-¿Duele?.- se atreve a preguntar.

-Un poco.- confiesa ella levantando la mirada para verle.

Después de quince minutos se lleva a los pequeños para dejarlos en la cuna, y así dejar descansar a Hermione que sigue débil después del doble parto. La estrecha entre sus brazos y la cobija con dulzura observándola dormir tan tranquilamente después de dar a luz a sus pequeños hijos.

-Rosse y Hugo… Son Rosse y Hugo.

Se permite cerrar los ojos pensando que la vida lo ha compensado y que todo se equilibra otra vez, aunque le haya tomado mucho tiempo ha logrado nuevamente conseguir la felicidad.

(**)

 **Diciembre 1945**

Dormir es prácticamente imposible con los diferentes horarios de sueño que tienen los bebés y él ha disminuido las horas en el hospital, además de pedir apuntes a sus compañeros de especialidad al verse sobrepasado los primeros días como padre.

-Te amo.- le susurra a Hermione en el oído cuando la encuentra en la cocina preparando algo para comer.

-¡Ron!.- ella da un respingo antes de girarse y darle un pequeño beso.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que debías ir al hospital.

-Lupin dijo que con mi cara le quedaba claro que no había dormido nada.

Coloca sus manos en las caderas de su mujer que poco a poco ha comenzado a retomar su figura rápidamente al amamantar a dos bebés paralelamente. La acaricia sobre los pantalones color caqui que lleva puesto y se sorprende cuando ella es la que comienza a besarlo después de aferrar sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Deberías almorzar e ir a dormir.- dice ella contra sus labios al separarse.

-Tal vez solo dormir.

-Sí, creo que eso sería bueno.

Se han cambiado de habitación al segundo piso para tener las cunas de sus hijos en el mismo lugar donde duermen en caso de que se despierten en la noche.

Y si bien sus días han sido difíciles, no puede caber más de felicidad al verla sonreír cada vez que tiene a alguno de sus hijos en sus brazos. La personalidad de sus bebés es diferente, por un lado Rose llora cada vez que despierta y succiona con desesperación, Hugo es más tranquilo y duerme la mayor parte del día.

-Eres un flojo como yo.- le dice antes de dejarlo en la cuna cuando el bebé se queda dormido en sus brazos.- solo comes y duermes ¡Qué vida no! A veces extraño ser un bebé.

Se ríe solo.

Ahora le sobran motivos para que esa sonrisa jamás desaparezca de sus labios.

(**)

Ron busca su boca en la oscuridad luego de acostar a Rose que se despertó cerca de las cuatro de la mañana el día de navidad, y siente como Hermione se da por vencida y responde el beso sin querer despegarse de sus labios. Ron la atrae a su cuerpo y mueve sus manos hasta llegar a su trasero para pegar su cuerpo más al suyo, Hermione gime en su boca y él sonríe al sentir como sus manos tratan de levantar su camisa con desesperación.

-¿Me amas?

-Te amo

-Sabes que me gustaría hacer el amor contigo ¿no?.

-Pero no podemos.- responde él alejando sus manos de su trasero antes de robarle un último beso.- Lo sé.

-Tú eres el doctor después de todo.- dice Hermione acomodándose en su pecho.- ¿Esto es real? Hay días en que despierto y me parece que todo es un sueño… como si mi vida y mis recuerdos no fueran propios.

-Hermione, no pienses más en el pasado.

-Sé que no debo aferrarme a eso, pero… hace exactamente dos años creí que estaba todo perdido, y luego Lupin me llamo y junto con desearme una feliz navidad me dijo que habías despertado Ron… y en vez de ponerme feliz por eso, lloré por horas.

-No necesito saber.

-Ron, quiero que me escuches por favor. Sé que te he guardado secretos terribles a lo largo de nuestra relación y no tengo idea de por qué lo hacía. Debí decirte lo que planeaban mis padres desde el primer minuto, pero tenía miedo de que pienses que era igual a ellos. Siempre viví con el miedo de convertirme en alguien como mi madre, una neurótica. E irónicamente termine en convertirme en una. Te amo Ron, te amo por sobre todo.

-Eso es lo único que necesito saber.

-Pero quiero compartir algo más contigo, mis últimos secretos antes de abandonar mi pasado. Esa noche de navidad, lloré porque sabía que el día que llegaras a casa te darías cuenta de lo que había pasado, que serías capaz de ver lo sucia que estaba, de darte cuenta que ya no era la mujer pura que dejaste en esa estación de tren antes de volver a Italia. ¿Sabes? He aprendido a lo largo de este tiempo con Albus que yo no tuve la culpa de todo lo que Charlie me hizo, ni tú tampoco. Fui una víctima de un evento repulsivo que nadie debe sufrir. No fue mi culpa no lograr defenderme, porque luche Ron, luche por evitarlo sin conseguirlo.

El pelirrojo la escucha en silencio mientras ella desahoga su corazón en la oscuridad para él, solo para él.

-Yo soy Hermione, tu Hermione, te pertenezco a ti y a mí. No a Charlie, no a Viktor. Tú eres el hombre que me sostuvo con amor y poco a poco has ido sanando mis heridas y curtiendo mis cicatrices. No hay palabras para decirte todo lo que hiciste por mí y cuanto te debo.

-Te amo Hermione, no lo olvides.

Ella besa su nariz y sonríe suavemente.

-Te amo Ron.

Él asiente y la atrae más cerca de su cuerpo. Quiere sentir su piel contra la suya y entrelaza sus piernas.

-No necesito saber más Hermione, porque así tal cual eres te amo por sobre todo. Decidí amarte así y no quiero cambiar nada de ti, porque eres perfecta así como eres.

-Albus dice que… cuando quiera dar el gran paso y contarte todo lo que ocurrió esa fatídica noche, significa que ya no necesito volver a verle. Creo que me conoce muy bien, porque sabe que en el corto plazo aunque trate no puedo hacerlo Ron. Es muy doloroso aún poner en palabras los recuerdos que tengo, y más si tú eres el que escuchará todo. He progresado con la terapia, pero no puedo… no puedo hacerlo aún.

Él la abraza con fuerza y la entiende. No puede pedir que ella sane las heridas solo en unos meses, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora sabe que puede ser posible que ella logré cerrar esa etapa.

-Cuando estés lista te escucharé, no tienes por qué apresurar las cosas.

-Gracias por entenderme.

-Gracias por corregirme el vocabulario. Hermione, hija de Helena de Troya.

-Gracias por hacer la excepción conmigo fanático de Conan Doyle.

-Gracias por darme unos hermosos hijos, soy feliz contigo y con ellos.

La besa antes de dejarla dormir, esperando que ni Rose ni Hugo les despierte al menos hasta las ocho de la mañana si es mucho pedir.

Y allí cerrando los ojos sintiendo como su mujer respira contra su pecho, escuchando el ruidito de la boca de alguno de sus hijos comienza a soñar con un verde campo y un castaño que mece sus ramas al compás del viento.

-Abuelo, abuelo.- le dice estirando sus manitos pequeñas llenas de barro al hombre con pipa que le mira a la distancia.- Cuéntame otra vez esa historia de los hombres en las trincheras en navidad.

-¿Otra vez Ronnie? ¡Pero esa es una historia muy vieja!

-Pero a mí me gusta.- responde porfiadamente.- Es mi favorita, al igual que la de Sherlock y el sabueso monstruoso.

El hombre suelta una carcajada afablemente antes de chupar su pipa una vez más.

-Mejor ¿Por qué no me cuentas tus historias?

-¿Las mías?

-Sí Ronnie, quiero oír de tu vida en tiempos de guerra.

Se sientan bajo el castaño y él habla y habla…

Dejando que las palabras liberen su corazón.

 **FIN**

* * *

Hola otra vez! Llegamos al final y no me di cuenta : (

Quiero llorar! Es mi primer final que escribo y me costó demasiado si soy sincera. Le quite cosas, le agregue otras que no tenía contempladas en un comienzo, pero me gusto el resultado, a pesar de lo difícil que me resulto escribirlo. Creo que escribir un final y cerrar una historia tratando de atar los cabos sueltos que dejaste en los capítulos anteriores es complicado, pero de verdad espero que a ustedes les haya gustado este final con Rose y Hugo llegando a completar esta familia que poco a poco vuelve a ser la de antes. También entiendo sus molestias por como maneje el asunto de la muerte de Charlie que nunca sucedió a pesar que se la merecía, ¿saben? Mi primera idea era realmente que Hermione lo matará cuando se reencontraban, pero luego lo medite y me di cuenta que con eso ella igual se condenaría y no merecía pasar por algo así, luego pensé en que Ron podría hacerlo. Pero si él lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras iba a tener que pagar el crimen e ir a la cárcel dejando a Hermione otra vez sola afrontando el embarazo. O que lo matara y que nadie lo supiera… pero de todas formas me pareció mal ensuciar alguno de mis personajes con un asesinato. Charlie merece un castigo y lo tendrá, pero Ron y Hermione no necesitan mancharse las manos para que ese día llegue. Ellos no son ese tipo de personas que quitarían una vida, aunque en un arranque de rabia lo digan, no lo harían. De verdad mil perdones, pero para mí era importante terminar está historia antes de mis pruebas finales o no tendría cabeza para concentrarme en todo, pero Charlie tendrá su merecido, lamentablemente no en 1945.

Amo a Ron, que con su corazón noble logró ayudar a Hermione y amo a Hermione, porque finalmente entendió que debía dejarse ayudar y que si bien no está curada del todo, está camino a lograrlo.

 **Datos históricos** : Bueno es de conocimiento general como término está horrible guerra y las consecuencias que provoco. Bueno como se podrán haber dado cuenta las opiniones de Ron a lo largo de todo este fic con respecto a la conciencia social y sus veredictos con respecto a la guerra donde no hay ganadores para ningún lado, es solo mi opinión de lo que creo que fue esta guerra. Hitler tenía que ser detenido es un hecho, pero lo que eso conllevo después fue horrible. Que Truman justifique lo que paso en Hiroshima fue tan horrible como lo que hicieron los alemanes en los campos de concentración (que por cierto fueron liberados por los soviéticos) Estados unidos también tuvo campos de concentración para japoneses residentes en el país posterior a lo de Pearl Harbor. Y no olvidemos que Stalin era un tipo de dictador que amenazo con fusilar a sus propios soldados, si estos cedían lugar en Stalingrado. Y Churchill sacrifico la vida de muchos que pudo haber salvado solo para no revelar que podían espiar a los alemanes.

Siempre creí que si nos interesáramos en los hechos detrás de la batalla, el mundo no cometería un error similar a este. Pero ahora mientras escribo en algún lugar del mundo alguien está trayendo este tipo de guerra otra vez! Si bien mi fic era un drama romione de alguna manera también buscaba generar una opinión más bien crítica de lo que sucede en el mundo actual a raíz del pasado en la IIGM.

Las quiero aunque no les conozca, porque al leer esta historia se han llevado un pedacito de mí con ustedes.

Por último les dejo la célebre cita de Albert Einstein para meditar un momento.

 ** _"No sé con qué armas se librará la Tercera Guerra Mundial, pero estoy seguro que en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial usarán piedras y palos."_**

Espero traerles un epilogo con lo de la muerte y castigo de Charlie, la vida de Ron&Hermione, entre otras cosas, pero no puedo comprometerme a dar una fecha para cuando sería eso. Gracias por sus reviews que me dejarón a lo largo de la historia, no fueron muchos, pero valoré cada uno de ellos de forma especial :) sobre todo aquel anónimo que dijo que mi forma de escribir a mejorado con el tiempo! ^^ es bonito saber que he progresado.

Cariños y amor para todos los que llegaron a este punto.


End file.
